Of Knights, Princesses, RWBY, and JNPR
by ShadowCinder333
Summary: Long ago in a far away land lived eight very different souls. Fates will entwine as the Prince Jaune Arc of Vale sets off on a noble journey in search of the kidnapped Princess of Atlas. But as danger threatens to take over the world, it will take more than a clumsy knight to save the day. Medieval AU Rated T for Language and Violence. Current: Chap. 9 The Gates of Hell
1. Chapter 1: Prince Jaune of Vale

A/N: Here is my very first RWBY fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy and please leave a fave and review if you do!

* * *

**Prologue**

**Legends**

**Stories Scattered Through Time**

**Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits or heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past**

**But of course, everyone knows that stories can only take us so far in knowing that happened, knowing what made us who we are.**

**Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born in an unforgiving world.**

**An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction.**

**The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations**

**But the Grimm were not the only ones with their eyes on destruction. Sure, they were strong and fast and deadly, but they were monsters, creatures with no soul and no feelings. Things that, with training and with the help of a little magic, could be defeated.**

**And yet, the world was still in turmoil. Five Kingdoms on the edge of war. Five Kingdoms with trouble brewing.**

**So, you can prepare your "guardians" and knights of valor, but will it be enough to get rid of the darkness that threatens to overcome?**

**Just because the monsters that plague your dreams at night are real, doesn't mean they are the ones you should be worrying about.**

* * *

**Arc Castle**

From the first day he started his training, Jaune knew he wasn't prepared to be a prince. Of course, though, he wasn't really given a choice. His parents, King John and Queen Alsea of Vale, never admitted it as well, but they knew Jaune was going to need a lot of encouragement and hard work to get him ready for his big day. Ever since he was born Jaune had been given expectations, duties, and a strict set of rules to follow. Plus, a peace treaty engagement to the country to the North, Atlas. He had to go through learning how to be a fighter, to being a good leader, then, at last, king.

Unfortunately, Jaune was still on phase one.

A very, very painful phrase one.

_THWACK!_ A sharp stinging sensation filled Jaune's leg and he held back a yell before jumping away from his opponent.

"C'mon, Jaune," His father said, blue eyes narrowed, "Remember your stance, as well as where you should position your sword when I attack."

"Sorry," Jaune said for the hundredth time. He hated sword fighting with his father, as all he ever did just seemed to make him more disappointed. They were sparring in the Arc's Castle grounds and, like always, the prince was losing. Determined to at least get a good hit on his opponent, Jaune readied his fighting stance again and held out his sword. His father looked at him, face expressionless, and prepared to attack. His sword jabbed at Jaune's left in a swift motion and Jaune quickly deflected the attack with a turn of his wrist. The swords clashed and Jaune then pulled back before taking the chance to strike. He hit his father's side before the king used struck his son's wrist with a hard crack. Jaune dropped the weapon in pain and bit his lip.

_So close, _He thought. King John picked up the weapon and handed it back to Jaune, "I think we should stop for the day."

"No, I can still do this," Jaune said, though not very convincingly. His wrist was had started to throb slightly. His father sighed, "Let's keep going, please."

"I have work to do," John said, "We're done for the day." He handed the weapons to a nearby servant before walking back towards the castle entrance, "The Schnee Family is coming today in preparation for the ball and I expect you to make a good impression."

"Trust me," Jaune said quietly, "I always do." The prince didn't even bother to follow, only turned around and walked out of the castle walls.

He needed time to think.

* * *

_What am I going to do? _King John thought as he walked into the castle, _He can't fight, he can't even get a good hit on me without getting injured himself. _Several servants gave him concerned looks and John remembered to keep a smile on his face so others wouldn't have to worry, _the coronation is in just a few months and I can't risk him getting killed. _

"Your Majesty," A familiar voice said, and King John snapped out of his thoughts. Standing before him was a tall man. Graying hair stuck out from the sides and his clothes were anything but fancy. One hand held a steaming hot mug and the other a dark brown cane. John's eyes widened as soon as he realized who he was.

"Ozpin," He exclaimed, and opened up his arms "So good to see your back from Mistral." The two exchanged a friendly hug and the king noticed the coffee in the old geezer's hand like always, "How was the trip?"

"Average, I suppose," His friend said before taking a sip of his drink, "The king and queen are expecting a new baby and they wanted my advice on the matter."

"Well, you are a renowned sorcerer and sage," John pointed out, "But, tell me, dear Ozpin, the real meaning of why you are here. I'm sure you didn't come by here just to chat."

"I wanted to talk to you about your son," Ozpin said, and stared at the king's frown with interest, "I noticed your duel."

"I hardly doubt that was a duel," John said, and tried to pull off a chuckle, but Ozpin could see the pained expression on his face. He put a hand on the king's shoulder.

"John, why are you so worried?" Ozpin asked.

"Why would I be worried?" John laughed.

"Do you want me to answer that?"

John sighed and his eyes darted to the floor. Ozpin was his friend, his trusted friend, for that matter. So why not get it out?

"For the past seventeen years I've been trying," John said, "Trying so hard to get him to become the prince he needs to be. But…I'm afraid Jaune's just not ready."

"Hmm," Ozpin mused, signaling that he was deep in thought, "Do you think that _he _thinks he's not ready?" His friend looked at him quizzically.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"I mean, does Jaune believe that he is ready? We all know his time to become king is drawing closer, yet, I believe that he does not think himself worthy of it."

John took Ozpin's words in slowly and sighed once more.

"I suppose he doesn't," John admitted, "But why would he think that?"

"That, my friend, is something you are going to have to figure out yourself."

"Why must you be so cryptic?"

"It's my job, John. You know that best." Ozpin gave a smug grin and started to walk away, "Keep trying, John. Oh, and make sure to say hi to the Schnee Family when they visit for me. I'm not sure, though, if I should attend the ball or not."

"You should. No criminal would dare try and sneak in with you in there," John half-joked. Ozpin was known for his powerful abilities.

"Very well, if you request it, your majesty," Ozpin said.

"I shall see you there, than," John said before heading off. He had to get ready for some old visitors to arrive.

* * *

Jaune sat under the willow tree in silence, with the only sound coming from the cool breeze blowing in from the North. That's one of the reasons he was glad being born in Vale, as it never got too hot nor too cold. His back was against the hard trunk and the leaves from the tree allowed him to hide in comfort. Eyes closed, and no one disturbing his peace.

"Prince Jaune, I know you're in there," Came a blunt voice.

Almost no one. Dammit. But why on earth would _he_ be here? Jaune had only shown him his hiding spot when they were kids that one day when he was feeling down.

"Ren," Jaune said, "Please go away." He heard the sound of footsteps and the willow leaves parted as a young man stepped in. He had night black hair that seemed messy and long, a single piece dyed magenta. His eyes were the same color and his clothes a dark green. Jaune knew that Ren was the only servant who wore colorful clothing.

"What happened this time Prince Jaune?" Ren asked, and sat down besides the prince. He knew Jaune well enough to know that he came to the hiding spot when he was upset.

"I told you not to call me that. And…I lost a duel…again," Jaune mumbled, and put his head into his hands, "I am so bad at being a prince."

"Don't say that," Ren said flatly. He didn't like to speak with emotion a lot, "I'm sure you're okay at doing it." Truth be told, the servant boy had no idea what being a royal was like as one got older, "Sometimes people just mess up."

"I mess up all the time," Jaune groaned, and looked Ren in the eyes, "I mean, how am I supposed to be a king when I can't even fight right?" Ren started at his despairing friend and sighed. For the seven years the two had known each other, ever since he had come to castle and became his assigned playmate, Ren had gotten to know Jaune a lot, not just for his royal title, but for who he was.

"Listen," Ren said, "Have you ever tried talking to your father about all of this. Or your mother?"

"No," Jaune said, "It's too hard. Every time I try to I always remember the disappointment that he feels when I fail. If I talk to him I'll end up failing even more."

"How so?" Ren asked.

"Because I'm an Arc," Jaune said miserably, "And that means we're supposed to be tough, fierce, and to do things by ourselves. To be natural born leaders and fighters." They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I think you should talk to him," Ren said, "Just because you want to talk, or want to ask for help, doesn't make you less of an Arc than you are. Prince Jaune, your coronation is in five months and everyone's expecting you to be a hero."

"I know, I know," Jaune said.

"-and the only way for that is if you let a little bit of air out of your head and learn to ask for help. I'm sure if you explain to your father the pressure and stress you have on your shoulders he'll understand completely."

Jaune stared him. It was times like these he felt grateful that Ren was his friend, even though in the beginning he didn't really have a choice. He remembered when they were both introduced to one another. It was nothing like when he had to meet his future partner from Atlas, stiff and formal, but instead this encounter was mellower, more open-minded, and because of that the two got along fairly well. Ren put up with Jaune's troubles, and at times the prince wondered how he could stand hearing him ramble on so much.

He just guessed Ren was born as a naturally patient guy.

"Okay, yeah," Jaune said, "I'll go talk to him. If I can find him, that is. The Schnee Family will be here soon and I have to get ready." He stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants. Being a prince meant that he wasn't supposed to get his royal clothes soiled to much but his parents weren't that uptight about presentation.

The Schnees however, were, so Jaune knew better than to show up in clothes mixed with sweat and dirt. Ren followed him out from the willow tree and said goodbye to his friend before heading off.

"Hey, are you going to be at the ball?" Jaune asked before he was out of earshot. Most of the servants were required to help out.

"Probably," Ren answered, and Jaune let out a relieved breath. Maybe Ren could help him calm down before he had to dance with his fiancé, "See you later, prince Jaune."

"See you later, Ren. And don't call me that!"

* * *

**On a Road to the Arc Castle**

The carriage bounced along with dusty road in silence. It was a luxurious ride, one that only the very rich could afford, and rich was one word to describe the Schnee family. The others some people couldn't say unless they wanted their heads chopped off. A certain white haired girl looked out the window, a feeling of anxiousness in her mind. Since this was a special occasion she was forced to wear a frilly white dress with a corset so tight she could barely breathe, a dress she absolutely hated. But of course, she kept her mouth shut. Her hands were politely folded on top of her lap and her legs positioned like a princess. Her parents were also silent, both dressed up in fancy attire just right for the upcoming ball.

_Two days, _she thought to herself, _Two days until one of the biggest nights of my life. _The dance would officially mark her and Jaune Arc as a couple, but not married. The marriage wasn't until after he was crowned king. The very thought made her sigh.

"Are you alright, dear?" Her mother asked.

"She's fine," Weiss's father huffed, and Weiss forced herself not to say a snide remark back.

"Yes, mother, I'm quite alright...just nervous."

"It'll be fine," Her mother assured, "Think about it: A ball, a prince-"

Weiss flinched.

The first time she and Jaune met both of them knew they weren't meant for one another. Sure, he was nice and tried to act like the prince he was, but Weiss could tell he was different. She just couldn't explain what it was. Maybe the way he could make things awkward around them or that he didn't want to be a prince. Weiss had her moments when royalty seemed a pain in the head, but she still preferred it over being poor and starving. Every year since they were ten, the two were forced to spend time together either in his castle, or hers. It was a long trip to take and she dreaded every minute of it. Vale's heat was unbearable, as the princess was used to the nice frigid cold up in Atlas's north. There was also the fact that she had to sit in a stuffy vehicle for over a number of days.

In order to pass the time, Weiss studied her parents. They looked more like her future husband's than hers. Silvery blond hair, gray eyes. It was a wonder why she turned out the way she did. Her appearance wasn't easy to deal with, especially since it led to a plethora of names.

"Mother, father," Weiss said in a polite tone, "When shall we reach the castle?"

"In time, dear," Her mother said, "Maybe a couple of minutes or so? I see we have passed some villages so it mustn't' be far." Weiss had visited Jaune's castle to know the layout of the land. His home was surrounded by towns, unlike her own which were isolated from rebellious peasants. Weiss looked out the window again and indeed saw multiple peasants staring at the carriage. Their clothes were torn and dirty and her face crinkled a little at the sight of a group of children playing with pigs in the mud. It amazed her how some people were able to live like that. Suddenly, the carriage stopped and shouting was heard. The carriage started to shake and her father opened the door to see what the ruckus was.

"Benjamin, what in the world of Remnant is going on?" He yelled.

"Sir, um-"Her driver's words were blocked out by yelling and screaming. Weiss's eyes widened as she saw that the village people were starting to advance towards the carriage, faces fuming with hate.

"Mother…" She said. The queen quickly grabbed her husband's shirt.

"William, this is getting out of hand," Her mother exclaimed.

"You're a disgrace to humans!" Weiss heard a villager said.

_How dare you insult me! _Weiss thought loudly and barely contained herself from standing up.

"Get outta our land, you greedy beasts!" Another yelled. Weiss flinched at the man's tone. Her confidence faded a bit.

"No good killers," A woman shouted. This was absurd; they were Schnees for Remnant's sake! She turned to her father who was trying to calm the people down.

"You think can control your people, us, by a stupid contract!?" Another lady screamed. What was she talking about?

"William!" Her mother said. A sudden pain filled Weiss's head and she fell to the carriage ground. Something warm went down her face and her vision blurred slightly.

_What the-_She heard someone yelling her name but their voices were muffled. She blinked and stared at the ground. _Why is the floor red? _

"Arc's Guards. No one move!" Someone shouted off in the distance.

"Weiss!" She heard her mother scream again. _What's wrong? _She felt sturdy arms go around her waist and the last thing she saw was a bloodied rock on the ground.

* * *

Jaune looked at himself as he stood in front of the mirror. It had been about twenty minutes since the talk with Ren and he couldn't find his father. Seeing there was nothing else to do, he decided to get ready for the Atlas arrivers. His outfit consisted of a dark red vest with golden buttons the same color as his hair going down the middle. Underneath was a white shirt with annoying cuffs Jaune kept getting stuck on things. He wore royal blue pants and his black boots that were a bit too tight. He would probably have to ask for new ones before the coronation. A brown belt went over his waist and to top it off, a small, yellow crown rested on his head.

_I don't deserve this, _He thought sadly, and took it off. Holding it in his hands Jaune remembered the day he got it. He had just turned ten and was learning the basics of horseback riding. Unfortunately, thanks to his clumsiness, he ended up getting thrown off the unlucky steed and broke his arm. As a make-up gift his father gave him the crown as an early birthday gift. Back then, it didn't matter if he made a mistake.

_But now it does, _his mind whispered, causing Jaune to frown. His conscience was right, though. He reluctantly put the crown back on his head and made sure to sweep the strands of hair from his eyes. The Schnees would be there any minute. Determined not to fail this time, Jaune straightened up and practiced holding out his hand to the fair maiden while bowing at the same time.

"Miss Schnee," Jaune said in a respectful manner, his voice still not deepened like other teens his age, "It is a pleasure to see you again." He lowered his head a bit more.

The crown slipped off and fell onto the ground with a clatter. Jaune quickly grabbed it and put it back on his head, face a furious crimson.

_Great, Jaune. You've already messed things up and you're not even with her yet. _Jaune knew one of his duties was to get the young princess to like him, if not love. And for the past few years he'd been shot down more by Weiss more than he could count. Oh, why couldn't he be more suave like his father was to his mother?

"Prince Jaune?" A voice said, and the prince turned around. Ren was standing there with a hint of amusement on his face; an emotion Jaune rarely got to see, "What are you doing?"

Jaune fumbled for the right words, "I-um. I…was-"

"Practicing?" Ren finished for him.

"Something like that," Jaune said sheepishly, "How much did you see?"

"Enough," Ren said, "But I came here to tell you that your father requests you come down to the throne room immediately. An emergency has come up."

An emergency? Jaune only nodded and went past Ren out of the room. Emergencies rarely came up in Vale, as the country was in a time of peace. He ran past dozens of servants and guards before entering the ginormous grand throne room. When Jaune was little he would often come down there just to relax, or study the paintings that occupied the walls. It was a spacious area, with multiple pillars going down the middle and a long velvet rug that was positioned in between. At the end of the rug, and the room, lied three large thrones, two slightly smaller than the one in the middle. Jaune could see his father was pacing back and forth with his wife by his side. Jaune quietly walked up and caught some of their conversation.

"-attacked. This is getting of control, Alsea," His father grumbled.

"John, relax," His mother said, a hint of fear in her voice. "What matters now is making sure that Weiss is alright."

"What's wrong?" Jaune asked, unable to contain himself. "Did Weiss get hurt on her way here?"

Both his parents jumped at their son's question and looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, dear," His mother said, "Weiss and her family were attacked." Jaune inhaled a sharp breath, "Weiss was injured on the head but thankfully they were close enough to the castle to get here in time. She's in the guest room healing up a bit."

"What happened?" Jaune questioned. The parents glanced at each other in a way that only they would understand.

"The Schnee Family isn't the most…likable group of people by some. Many believe that they use their wealth and riches to only help themselves, and treat their slaves harshly." Jaune only nodded. He didn't know much about Weiss's family, as the girl was hard to talk to, but he did learn about their controversial labor methods and poverty-stricken land.

"And, unfortunately, the hate for them has spread into Vale," King John stated, a grim look on his face, "Our people attacked them not far from here, in hopes of getting their message out, I suppose."

Jaune didn't know what to say. Sure, he thought Weiss was a bit snobbish sometimes, but inside she was just a confused person caught up in a royal life she never asked for. And he was a hundred percent sure that hurting wasn't the right thing to do.

"When can I see her?" Jaune asked.

"Later, at dinner," His mother said, "The Schnees are a bit riled from what transpired so we're given them time to cool down a bit."

In other words, let their steam blow off so they didn't lash at every servant or person that looked them in the eyes. Jaune understood completely.

"Well," Alsea said, "I'm going to go water the flowers in the garden, as they seemed a bit dead today. I shall you two fine gentlemen later tonight." She gracefully walked down the red carpet and out of the castle. How she managed to put on a calm demeanor in a time like this frazzled the prince.

_Now's your chance, _Jaune thought, _talk to him about how you feel, _"Uh, father?" The king looked at his son curiously, "I was wondering if…I could…" He trailed off.

"Yes, son?" John said. He was glad that Jaune was giving them the chance to chat, as he also needed to get some things off his chest, "What is it?"

Jaune looked down at the floor, then at his father's eyes, before running off. His face was red and he bit his lip to keep from berating himself. Why couldn't he just spit it out?! How hard was it to say he was pressured, to tell him how troubled he was about becoming king?

In the middle of the room, King John sadly stared at his son's departure. And, somehow, he could guess what Jaune himself was going to say.

* * *

Weiss had woken up to a nasty headache. Her mind and vision were still foggy and she wasn't able to properly think until a few minutes had passed. When she had gotten up a servant waiting for her informed her of what happened; her family's carriage was attacked and she was hit on the head with a rock. One of her scars had reopened and it she was promptly taken to the Arc Castle to be healed.

"How long have I been out?" Weiss asked and looked around the room. She recognized it as the one she stayed in every year when she came to Vale.

"About forty-five minutes," He said, "I'm dreadfully sorry about your dress. It looked wonderful." Weiss gave a confused glance before looking down at her once white gown, now covered in bloody stains. She sighed and asked where her parents might be, "I have been informed that they have gone to have a talk with John Arc about the occurrence, Miss. And have also been told that they ordered you to stay rested and try and relax. Dinner will begin in about two hours." Weiss held in a groan laid back on the soft, plush pillow she was on.

"Um, Miss?" The servant said.

"What?" Weiss snapped, and he backed up, "Sorry."

"It's alright, Miss." She was really starting to get annoyed by all the "Misses", "It's just that since your dress was soiled, your mother put a new one on the bedside dresser." Weiss immediately perked up and looked to her left. Sure enough, a sparkling white dress with thin straps and a design of pearls was sitting there, waiting to be put on. Beside the dress were the signature crystal crown that she was to wear, and the pair of glass shoes.

"If you wouldn't mind," Weiss said, "But I would like to change into it now." The servant nodded and left the room. Weiss stood up, almost fell from blood loss, then regained her composure. She walked over to the dresser and quickly changed clothing. The dress was silky, smooth, and not the least bit tight. Why hadn't her mother showed her that one before? Next, she slipped on the shoes and giggled like a five year old as they fit perfectly. And last, but not least, she carefully grabbed the delicate tiara and placed it on top of her head. It was almost invisible in her snow-white hair, but you could still make out where it was thanks to the glowing green gem of dust in the middle. Being a Schnee meant more than being royalty; it meant being a renowned dust user and owner.

Like Jaune, Weiss had her share of bedtime stories when she was a little kid. Of course, none of her parents had time to do so, but her nanny did. And one in particular caught the young princess's attention: The Story of Dust.

A long time ago, even before Remnant was created and named, man was born from the earth. Wise, resourceful, and smart, man had high hopes of becoming something great.

But, as the humans began to live their lives, creatures of darkness, the Grimm, set their eyes on destroying man's existence. Lives were lost, homes destroyed, and it seemed like in the end they would prevail.

However, even the smallest flicker of hope will turn in a flame, and mankind found something that evened the odds; Dust. Extremely powerful dust was used to drive away the darkness, to win the war. And from there on out the Grimm have been extinct. Gone. Never to ruin humanity again.

"But why isn't there more dust in the world?" Weiss had asked her nanny.

"Because most of it was used to defeat the monsters. There was hardly any left in the aftermath," Her nanny explained, "Your family's one of the last to use it anymore. It's dangerous, yet beautiful, and I know that it'll do great things in you'll life. But remember, even if you don't have dust, you can still go a long way. You'll still be someone."

From that night on, Weiss was determined to become someone great, even if dust was dying out. She vowed to always be the best she can be, and not let anyone get in the way of that.

* * *

**The Royal Dining Room**

It didn't take two and two to know that things were tense at dinner. Nobody would talk, no one would look each other in the eye. Jaune and his family sat on one end of the table while Weiss and hers sat on the other. And the two betrothed had a feeling that if they didn't do something soon someone was going to explode.

Most likely Weiss's father, Jaune knew that the man had a horrible temper.

"So," Weiss said, her hand fidgeting under the table where no one could see it, "King John and Queen Alsea. How have things been for the past few weeks?" Jaune gave her look that said, 'thank you for saving our asses.'

"Besides attacks," She heard her father mumble next to her.

"Things have been running very smoothly," King John said, ignoring the rude remark, "We have recently managed to open trade with Vacuo again since the stormy weather has died down."

"That is a good thing indeed," Weiss said, "Jaune, how have you been this past year?"

Jaune looked up from his plate and gulped, "Fine, I suppose. There hasn't really been that much happening for me besides more sword training."

"How's that been?"

"Okay," Jaune lied. Weiss could tell he wanted to avoid the topic. A few servants came into the room to deliver some more wine and food. To Jaune's surprise, Ren was one of them. He looked at his friend, and, hoping that no one was looking, mouthed, 'why are you here?' Ren, even though his face remained passive, mouthed back, 'what does it look like?'

"So, Jaune," King Schnee said, and Jaune was forced to turn his attention elsewhere, "Since you are going to marry my daughter in less than a year, I need to know if I'm choosing the right man."

Jaune gulped and glanced at Ren who was setting down a plate.

"So, tell me, are you capable of defending her?"

"Father!" Weiss sharply said, "You know I am perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"Yes, but I was just wondering!" Her father defended. "I don't want anything happening to you while you're here."

"Your daughter will be fine, King Schnee," Alsea assured in her calm, yet firm voice. Jaune looked at Ren again and saw that he was pouring some wine into Weiss's mother's goblet.

"I want to hear that statement from the boy himself," King Schnee said.

"A-as your daughter's f-future husband," Jaune stuttered, and he felt his cheeks turn red, "I can assure you that I will risk my life to protect your daughter." Weiss felt rather surprised that he managed to say all that without totally failing. Her father was a hard man to hold a conversation with.

"That's very kind of you to say," Weiss complimented.

"Good because-"King Schnee's sentence was cut off by his wife's shriek. Every head turned to what had happened and Jaune felt the air in his lungs disappear.

Ren had accidently spilled the bottle of wine onto the Queen's lap. He must have been paying too much attention to Jaune. The black haired boy immediately let out an apology as the Queen tried to wipe off the mess. In a split second her husband ran sat up and grabbed Ren's arm before jerking it back.

"Let him go!" Janue yelled, causing Weiss to glance at him in shock. But he wasn't the only one protesting.

"William!" Jaune's father yelled, and stood up. Everyone became silent, "Calm down for Remnant's sake!"

"This boy just spilled wine all over her lap and you expect me to stay calm?"

"Yes," Jaune and Weiss both muttered secretly. It was just an accident. But accidents didn't settle well with the King of Atlas.

'Do something!' The prince mouthed to his fiancé, but he knew that Weiss was just as powerless as he was.

"I demand this boy pay for what he has done," King William sneered, his wife remained still and silent.

"I admit he made a mistake, William," Alsea said, her voice trying to remain calm, "But he does not deserve punishment."

"I come into your land to make peace," William said harshly, "And this is how you repay me? By getting my family attacked, by getting my daughter hurt?"

No one dared to say a word. Jaune could see the beads of sweat appearing on his friends face.

"And now this lousy slave just poured wine all over my wife. I think that everything that's happened today allows me to decide what to do with him."

"You have no-" Jaune's sentence was cut off by Weiss giving him a swift kick to the ankle, causing the prince to grit his teeth, _what the Remnant was that for?!_

"William. I know that today hasn't been the best. But this is not the way to handle it. Let Ren go."

"You talk about your servants like they mean something," William snarled, and Jaune felt anger rising in his veins. This man, no matter what his title, had no the right to act like that, "How quaint."

"The only one quaint here is you!" Jaune said, and rose out of his seat. Weiss gasped a little as he challenged her father. The prince's face turned pink as he realized his lame comeback, "I mean, er, you don't have the right to do this!" Still a bit lame, but better than before. King William's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he pulled Red along with him as he walked around the table.

"I shall forgive you for your outburst as I know your too naïve and young to understand how life works, Prince Jaune." Hearing his name said put shivers down Jaune's spine, "Twenty lashes."

"No way in Remnant are you hurting my_ friend_," Jaune said, a feeling of defiance forming inside his gut.

"Young Arc, I suggest you listen carefully to what I am about to say," William said coldly, "The world is something I like to call, unfair. And some people need to be put in their place because it's for the best for everyone. If people got away with doing things like this all the time, then chaos would erupt." His grip hardened, "John. Your boy needs to learn where some people stand in society. I suggest having him watch the whipping."

"That is too far," John said, voice rising to a shout, "You have no right to do this, under my house nevertheless."  
"So you agree the boy deserves it?"  
"I agree he deserves some sort of punishment, but a whipping is too much."

William thought about this statement, then looked at Jaune with a malicious glare, "Very well then-"

Jaune managed to somewhat relax.

"But. Your boy still needs to learn the meaning of a class system. A slave cannot be a friend and will never be a friend to a royal. And if both sides agree on that matter than something is severely wrong. I demand that this slave be sent away for a week…" William looked at Jaune, "With me."

"With you?!" Weiss and Jaune both said at the same time.

"Dad you can't-" Jaune was once again cut off as Weiss booted him, hard.

'Don't make it worse,' She mouthed numbly.

'I have to!' Jaune mouthed back.

"While he's with me I shall teach this piece of scum where he belongs," King Schnee said.

'Say something!' Jaune silently said to Weiss.

"Father, I highly doubt-"

"Quiet, Weiss!" Her father yelled. The princess shut her mouth in defeat, "So, King John," His voice seemed to mock the title, "Do you accept? Or will I have to take more drastic measures?"

_Drastic measures? What the hell does he mean? _Jaune thought.

King John stared at his opponent, an expressionless look on his face. For the past years he knew William, John had come to the conclusion that he was not a man to be messed with. He had secrets, secrets that could destroy Vale and the ones he loved within a few months. And, truth be told, this one not the first time William had blackmailed him. If only this moment came a few months later, then John would have the upper hand. He couldn't let Vale, or the world, be put at William's mercy.

"Dad..." Jaune said hopelessly.

"Fine, I accept your offer."

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. I've never done a RWBY fanfic before but this seems really fun! Please Read and Review, and don't be afraid to add constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2: The Royal Ball

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the nice reviews an faves and follows. I hope you like this next chapter. It has a few twists and a new character will be unofficially introduced, but I guarantee you'll be able to guess who it is. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Roosterteeth does. I do own my OC characters though. (King John, Alsea, etc)

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Royal Ball**

_**But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return.**_

2 hours. 2 hours 17 minutes and 13 seconds Jaune had been missing.

It was official: He was pissed.

Weiss stomped down the hallways, not caring about the weird looks she was getting. For a prince that boy was more trouble than she imagined. Ever since her father had literally dragged that servant boy out of the dining room no one had seen the blond haired boy. Ever since he ran out, face fuming and fists clenched. Throughout the years they spent with each other Weiss had never seen him so angry. Why would he get so mad about a servant? Surely they weren't truly friends, it was just that he didn't like seeing the abusive treatment.

Right?

It didn't matter anyways. Weiss had bigger problems. She had been tracking him down all over the castle grounds using her dust in hopes of getting the dunce back. Since dust was common in her family life, she had learned its effects, as well as how to properly use it. Red dust for fire, blue for ice, the list went on and on. But gray was used to find people. It didn't take much, only a sprinkle of someone's hair or a drop of blood. Thankfully Jaune didn't keep his room cleaned nor locked, and she found a suitable strand of gold in his clothes. After that all she had to do was put it on the crystal and hold it out. When near the objective it would glow brighter, when not, it wouldn't glow at all. So far she had ruled out the courtyard, training fields, sports fields, and basically anywhere in the West, South, and East side of the castle.

Yep, totally easy. Her patience was about to go well past the breaking point when the piece of dust finally let out a low glimmer.

_Huh, what in Remnant? _Weiss thought. The crystal was pointing towards an abandoned field. _Why would he be out there? _The princess sighed, then, while trying not to get her dress dirty, trudged through the dirt.

* * *

"Jaune?" A voice said. The prince looked up from the ground and saw a silhouette outside the willow leaves, "Jaune, I know you're here." It was Weiss.

_Great, just great, just what I needed_. Jaune thought, _how did she even find this place?_

"Jaune?" Weiss said again. Maybe if he was quiet enough she would go away. A faint breeze blew across his face and he shivered.

"Jau-oh for Remnants sake," Weiss pushed away the vines and glowered at her fiancé, arms crossed, "Jaune, what are you doing here?"

"How'd you fine me?" Jaune asked, not meeting her gaze.

"I used tracking dust," Weiss said, as if the answer was obvious.

"Please, just go away." Jaune sighed.

"And why on earth would I just leave you here? Your father has been looking for you everywhere!"

"I don't want to see him," Jaune said flatly.

"Wait," Weiss said, the truth slowly dawning onto her, "That slave really was your friend, wasn't he?"

"What do you mean?" Jaune said, "Of course he was. And his name's Ren."

"I just thought that you were trying to protect him," Weiss said, still trying to wrap her head around the idea of a slave and a royal being friends, "I guess not, though."

"What do you want, anyways?"

"I wanted to talk," The white haired girl said simply, "I truly am sorry about what happened though."

"Why would you care?" Jaune bitterly, and Weiss could see how much he was hurting. Her voice softened a bit.

"Because, like it or not I am your…friend. Okay? Just because we don't love each other doesn't mean that we can't be that. And…"She tried to think of what friends did, "Friends…help one another." Jaune noticed the end of her sentence went an octave up, like she was unsure of herself.

"Weiss, did you ever have a friend?" Jaune asked. The princess immediately scowled and put her hands to her hips. "Of course you imbecile!" She said loudly, "I just…they've been busy and I've forgotten the basics."

"There are no such things as "basics" in friendship," Jaune stated, "But, okay, whatever you say…snow angel." He smirked as Weiss gave him a death glare; Jaune knew she hated that nickname he gave her. For a split second he forgot what he was upset about.

"So, what are you going to do?" Weiss asked, and Jaune remembered the unfortunate predicament he was in.

"I don't know," Jaune admitted, "I don't even think there's anything I can do, for that matter. Curse your father," He stopped and put his hands over his mouth, "Weiss I'm-"

"Shut it, dunce," Weiss said, but she wasn't angry, "I understand. If I were in your position I would be mad too." Jaune looked at her, "My father was just frustrated about the day's events and I feel terrible he took it out on your servant boy."  
"Ren," Jaune corrected, "And don't feel that way, it wasn't your fault and you couldn't do anything about it."  
"Still," Weiss said softly, "He's done that before, mistreated others, I mean. It doesn't get any better every time I witness it." Jaune was shocked; the ice princess seemed to actually melt for a sec.

She turned to him, "But, why in the world of Remnant are you two friends, let alone talk to each other?"  
And… she was back.

"We've always had, I guess," He said, trying not to be too mean. He knew Weiss wasn't being rude on purpose, it was how she was raised, "Ever since he came to my castle when I was ten we've been friends. It didn't matter what class you were in, to my family. All that mattered was who you were inside." Weiss looked down at the ground and took in his words carefully. Still, though, the princess was stubborn. Peasants had caused her so much trouble when she was young. Pain, even. When her father would come home after another riot or rebellion and-

She shook her head as Jaune continued.

"-we would play together often. And he would put up with my problems and ramblings about how much I hated being a prince or doing this or that," Jaune took a deep breath, "It's odd, though."

"What is?" Weiss asked.

"All these years and I never learned anything about himself or his past. I mean, I caught a few facts here and there but he never talked to me about his family or life before. He didn't even have family when he came to Vale."  
"He wasn't from Vale?"

"No. Strange, huh? He was born in another country far away from here. But that's about it."  
"I'm not surprised, really," Weiss said, and actually found herself enjoying talking to Jaune, "In Atlas slaves in my father's castle aren't allowed to talk about themselves, only obey. But…maybe if it was different here, then he just found his past too difficult to talk about."

"Maybe your right, but I just wish I found out more about him before…he leaves,"

"As sentimental this is," Weiss said, remembering the real reason she tracked Jaune down, "That wasn't the main reason why I came. Listen, I know that your friend is gone and things look bad. But have you forgotten what's coming up?"  
"Huh?"

"The Royal Ball, you imbecile! The day we're marked as a couple and unofficially join Atlas and Vale as allies!" She huffed.  
"Your point?"  
"I know your upset, I know your mad," Weiss started to pace around, something she never almost did, "But you can't let this ruin our countries."

"What do you mean our countries?" Jaune said, "I'm not even king yet, I don't even deserve to be king!"  
"I mean that even though we're not the leader of our people yet, doesn't mean it's not our job to look after them. Do you even remember why we're doing this, Jaune? To protect everyone! And just because something bad happens doesn't mean we give up, it doesn't mean we start to sulk around and act like kids!" Jaune stared at Weiss's raging face and closed his eyes.

"I know, I know," He said weakly. Weiss crossed her arms again and sighed.

"When we become King and Queen, Jaune, there's going to be so much more than this. Everyone's counting on us to be there for them, to be their heroes. And this ball is just an example of what we have to do to show them just that."

"Everything just seems so messed up."

"I know. Trust me," The Atlas princess started to turn away, her voice sharp and cold, "We're royals, Jaune. And that means we can't afford to make mistakes. Try to get that in your head before the ball."

* * *

**One Flight of Stairs Beneath the Castle Grounds**

**About Two Days Later**

Out of all the conflicting feelings Ren was having, boredom was one that he didn't expect. He thought he would feel more sad, or angry, or even afraid. However the more he thought about it, the more banal he became. Living out your last days of humanity stuck in a jail cell in the Arc Castle made you feel that way. At least he wanted something, _anything, _to do before he was sent to Atlas.

But, nope, he was stuck in grimy cell #14 lying against the walls. His eyes were closed and his stomach grumbling. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he had guessed maybe two days or so? Recently there had been a lot of commotion going on, so he predicted that the ball was about to begin. That, or, the kitchen set on fire. But the former seemed more correct. He wondered how Jaune was doing, as the last thing he saw before getting dragged out of the room was his friend running away. He probably went back to the Willow tree to clear his head like always.

_Click, _the sound of a lock being open echoed through the cell, and Ren opened his eyes. A small line of light appeared and he saw that someone was opening the door.

"Jaune?" He asked.

"Not even close," The voice said, and Ren sighed. It was Weiss.

Wait.

"Weiss?!" Ren said, almost shouting, "I mean-"  
"Save it, peasant," She said, and Ren felt himself smirking. Weiss could be as cold as ice, something he learned over the years of her visits, "No one, not even Jaune, knows I'm-" She groaned as she looked around the cell, "-down her in this dingy place." She wasn't wearing her traditional clothing, probably not to get it messed up in the scum of the dungeons.  
"It's more like disgusting really," Ren mused.

"I thought that someone like yourself would be used to these conditions."  
"Well, I'm not. I lived in the servant quarters in the castle," Ren said flatly, "And may I ask you what you're doing down here?"

"I came to say that I'm sorry about what happened," Weiss said, feeling pang of guilt.

"Why? It wasn't your fault."  
"Jaune said the same thing, but it doesn't make the guilt lessen anymore."  
"Well, Miss Schnee. I forgive you I guess, if it makes you feel better. But, do I have permission to ask what's go on up there?"  
"Granted. And for your information, the balls about to begin in a few hours."  
"How's Jaune?" Ren asked.

"I managed to set him straight and stop his sulking," Weiss said simply, "In order words he's trying his best to put on a smile."  
"Oh," At least Jaune was…okay.

"He's worried, that's a fact," Weiss said, "My family and I are prepped to leave a few days after the ball ends. I suppose that's all the news I have though," She began to leave.

"Wait," Ren said, "One more thing."

"What is it?" Weiss said rudely, afraid that if she stayed any longer her father would get suspicious.

"Good luck, Miss Schnee." Ren said and saw her face soften a bit.

"I'm not the one that deserves that luck," She said sadly, and with those words closed the door.

* * *

**Time: 10:00 at Night**

**The Royal Ball Room**

Jaune carefully adjusted the crown on his head so that it wouldn't slide off. He was standing behind a large, velvet curtain, with the princess of Atlas right next to him, and, he even though he wasn't attracted to her, Jaune had to admit that she looked stunning. Her outfit was different than the one she wore at the dinner, with a light blue and white dress that went down to the floor. Her sleeves went past her wrists and hung loosely next to her sides. Jaune couldn't see her feet but he predicted that she was wearing the same glass slippers as before. Not the best for dancing but, hopefully, they wouldn't have to do most of that anyways. Her hair was swept up in a tight bun, complete with a sparkling tiara with a tiny green gem in the middle. Unlike the prince, Weiss was perfectly still and silent, only listening to the guests and servants doing their business behind the curtain. It wasn't time for their entrance yet.

"Prince Jaune and Princess Schnee," A voice said, and the two turned to the person who had spoken. Jaune recognized the man immediately; it was his father's friend, Ozpin.

"Yes?" Weiss said politely, "What do you need?"

"I just came to wish you two the best of luck in the future to come," The old man said. Weiss noticed the steaming cup of brown liquid in his hand and gave a confused look, "This is coffee. And the main reason why I'm still alive and active today. They don't have this sort of drink in Atlas?" Weiss shook her head, "Very delicious though. You should try it someday." She merely frowned and turned her attention away from him.

"Ozpin?" Jaune said reluctantly. The wizard looked at the royal, "Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything."

"Is my father mad at me?"

"Why on earth would you ask that?"  
"I-I just suspected he would, after I stormed off that night," Jaune looked at his feet and swayed back and forth.

"Well," Ozpin said, put his free hand on his shoulder, "He's not, only mad at himself."  
"Why?"

"Because he's guilty that he wasn't able to take care of William sooner." Ozpin turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait-what?" Jaune said in a confused tone, "What do-"

"Attention, my people!" A voice shouted through all the talking. Weiss grabbed Jaune's arm quickly and shook it.

"We're getting ready to go on," She hissed quietly. Jaune could hear his father's words bellow throughout the room. He and the princess locked their arms together and Jaune felt himself go a bit red.

"Don't flatter yourself," Weiss smirked.

"As you all know, we are here to celebrate my son, Prince Jaune-"His father proclaimed.

_I don't deserve this, _Jaune thought.

"And Weiss Schnee, Princess of Atlas!" A loud round of applause was given, "They are symbols of the peace that Atlas and Vale are now in, as well as a new era for us all! We are proud to have them together. I for one, am proud of my son."

_What did he just say now? _Jaune couldn't help as look of shock went across his face.

"He cares, you know," Weiss said, a bit of envy in her voice. Jaune looked at her.

"So, without further ado-," The king said.

"You ready milady?" Jaune said. He noticed she was putting on a fake smile.

"I'm always ready," She said bluntly, "Are you?"

"-I present to you're the future King and Queen of Vale!" The sound of clapping appeared and the curtains drew back soon after. Jaune's vision was blinded from all the bright lights and he blinked a couple of times. There were a multitude of people, both rich and poor, applauding the couple as they descended down the aisle. Weiss waved with her free hand and smiled so much Jaune thought it she looked pained. He looked above him and saw the chandelier shining down on them, showing off the prince and princess. He grinned slightly and saw Weiss's parents, along with his standing on top of the stage at the end of the room. His father had a look of pride on his face.

_Maybe he really isn't mad at me, _Jaune thought and waved at the crowd. After what seemed like ages the two ran out of aisle to walk down and stood next to steps leading to the stage. King John raised his hand to silence the people, and motioned for Weiss and Jaune to come up next to them. The new couple climbed the stairs and stopped a few feet away. No one moved in the room, anticipating what was coming next. King John looked at his son before waving his hand, ordering a servant to bring a wide, dark violet box. Confusion spread through Jaune and he was about to ask what it was when his father spoke.

"My son," King John said, and put his hand on his shoulder. "As you know, it will soon be time for you to take my spot as ruler of Vale." Weiss stared at Jaune's uneasy face. In truth, she also was also uneasy about something, but not him. Something seemed to be off...

"Thank you, father," Jaune said, trying not to stutter his words. His dad opened the box and  
to the blond's surprise, a gleaming sword and shield were resting inside it. They were simple enough, the sword having a blue handle and the blade being a respectable length. The shield was blue too, and was outlined in gold. A flicker of a memory went across his mind, "Isn't that yours?"  
His father took the sword out and held it forwards, the light shining off of it with a radiant glow, "Yes, Jaune. This used to be mine. But, what I didn't tell you was that it was also your grandfather's and his father before, and so on."

"Stunning," Weiss whispered, "That something so old could survive so long."  
"Yes, it is remarkable," King John chuckled, "It is tradition for the father to pass on these two relics during a certain point in their son's lifetime. And I believe tonight is that night. Jaune?"

Jaune gulped and held out his hand. His father put the sword on his palm and his fist closed around it, "Be careful with this. It may look like a rusty weapon but it holds great power."  
"Good to know," Jaune said nervously and tried to smile. But inside he felt like his insides were going to explode, "I won't let you down, father."  
"I know you won't." The king took back the sword and put it in the case again before turning to the crowd, "But I did not just invite you all to show off those items. Tonight is a celebration, so I intend to celebrate!" A loud cheer erupted from the crowd and Jaune sweat-dropped; he was going to have to dance. The people down below were already forming their partners. He turned to Weiss.

"By any chance can you dance?"  
"Can I?" Weiss said.

"Uh…can-"  
"OF COURSE I CAN," Weiss snapped, and led her future husband towards the dance floor. As custom, the two had to start off the dance before anyone else could. King John signaled the musicians on the side of the room to start the song. Jaune recognized the tune as the song his mother sung a long time ago. He vaguely remembered it being about the war. The words echoed in his mind only.

_Watch as the sun sets below us_

_Watch as the moon shines bright, but broken_

Jaune put out his hand and bowed, "May I have this dance, milady?"

"Of course, Prince Jaune." They held hands.

_And through the hours of our days, will our hopes still reign?_

Jaune glanced at his feet as he struggled to lead Weiss to the beat of the music. Eventually, the two found balance and managed to move their feet correctly. The ice princess tried not to go too fast.

_Our dreams are yet real; we have yet the price to pay_

Jaune turned Weiss for a spin…success! She gave him a smug grin.

_But just because we're winning, doesn't mean the light will stop to fade_

"I thought you said you can't dance," Weiss said, and Jaune blushed a dark shade of red,

_Our lives are simple, yet cannot be explained_

"Pure luck?" Jaune said, "I'm serious though, dancing has been hard in the past for me."

_This world will need more heroes, unless lives brought down in vain_

Weiss and Jaune spun around with each other, both practically feeling the stares of those around them. The prince spun her again. The two made their way more towards the center of the room.

_So, listen closely, to what I have to give_

"Ack! Sorry," Jaune squeaked after he stepped on Weiss's shoe. The latter frowned, but didn't let it get to her. She just hoped he didn't break the glass.

"Just be more alert next time," She said. That same uneasy feeling crept up on her again. She looked around, but didn't see anything alarming. Weiss shrugged it off as just nervousness and focused her attention on the person in front of her, "So, what did you think of the sword and shield you got?"  
"I don't know, really. It seems nice," Jaune said.

_A single, rare, and one last farewell, of dust we will live_

The song started to end and Weiss saw that some people were taking a break, "I thought it looked very nice too, Jaune, do you want to sit down now?"  
"Sure," He said, "You should make sure I didn't break you shoes or anything. Who wears that kind when dancing anyways?"

"Me."

_SNAP! _Weiss quickly looked up and, without thinking, pushed the prince down to the floor before jumping to the side.

_CRASH! _Jaune's eyes widened as he was shoved to the ground, "Weiss!" He stood up and saw the princess on the floor, shoes broken, next to a fallen chandelier. The once hanging light was now obliterated and Weiss had a fearful expression on her face, "What the-"  
"LOOK OUT!" Someone cried. The sound of a window crashing filled the room and Jaune looked up in fear as a giant fireball flew at him. He jumped to the ground as it flew over his head and into the wall. Screams were heard soon after. Weiss wiped off the shattered pieces of glass, ignoring the bleeding cuts, and helped Jaune up. All around people were trying to get away from whatever was going on.

"Hurry up you dunce, we're being-"She froze.

Everywhere was chaos. Weiss saw multiple people in dark clothing stabbing anyone they could find as they made their way to the prince and princess. Blood pooled the floor and she forced down a sick feeling in her mouth. The fire that had been thrown, most likely from a catapult, had started to spread by latching onto the flammable curtains. She pushed Jaune forwards, "Attacked! We have to go now!" Jaune nodded and ran. Weiss tried to run but instantly fell down as her feet were in too much pain. Suddenly, two thick arms latched onto hers and she looked up.

"Greetings, princess," A malicious voice said. A man with a white mask on had grabbed her arms.

It was a White Serf, a member of a group of rebellious peasants.

"Let me go you insufferable beast!" She struggled to try and wiggle her way out of his grasp.

"Weiss!" Jaune yelled, seeing as the girl was in trouble, he started to run back when he spotted something on the stage.

_The sword_, Jaune thought and made a mad dash for the case. He jumped over some fallen tables and chairs, before reaching the stage. The box was easy to open and he brought out the shiny weapon. He scanned the room for anyone that needed help and ran. Several of the masked figures didn't expect him to have a sword, and he quickly hit any of them that tried to kill the guests. A man came up from behind him and swung his mace-

"Jaune, behind you!" Weiss screamed, and Jaune blocked the attack just in time. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the white-haired girl being dragged away. The prince used all his strength to push his opponent back and promptly kicked him in the gut. The man fell down with a _thud _and Jaune made his way over to his fiancée. Suddenly, a white serf trying to attack a noble banged his sword hilt onto the blond's back neck. Jaune's vision went blurry as he fell down with a grunt.

"Jaune!" Weiss yelled, and kicked at her captor. Another serf had come over and helped hold her down, "You vile, ruthless-"

"Look who's talking," One of them said, and punched her in the head. Like Jaune, the girl was incapacitated as she slowly blacked out. The two men gave one another a successful nod, and carried the princess away past all the commotion.

Jaune blinked a few times before fully regaining his thoughts. His neck felt sore but that didn't stop the prince from standing up and remembering what happened. He looked around.

"Jaune!" His mother yelled, and the prince saw her stumble to the ground as a white serf tried to cut her open. Without hesitation he ran towards the man and blocked his attack just in time.

"Nice to meet the famous Jaune Arc," The person said with a gravelly voice. Jaune only narrowed his eyes and tried not to buckle under the man's pressure. The white masked criminal kicked Jaune in the shins and watched as he fell down, "Nice knowing-"A gurgle emerged from his throat and he fell down on top of the prince. Jaune saw the sword impaled on his back.

"You alright?" His mother pushed the body over to the side and helped her son up. Most of the serfs were still fighting the army of guards that had come in after hearing about the attack.

"Did…I just get ousted by my mother?" He said dazedly.

"Your father's dead," She said quietly.

"What?" Jaune almost fell down from shock.

"Kill the queen!" A voice shouted. Jaune cleared his head and pushed his mom back behind him as several white serfs advanced on them. Ignoring the rending pain of loss he was feeling inside, the blond haired royal held up his shield protectively. A sliver of doubt ran through his mind; he couldn't defeat all of them and he knew it.

"Where is he?" One of them shouted, brandishing a black javelin.

"Who?," Jaune said, his voice shaking.

"You know who I'm talking about, you lying royal."

"What?!" He glanced at his mother who had gone pale.

"Jaune," She whispered softly, and put him in front of her, "Give me the shield." The white serfs started to walk forwards more. Jaune, though confused, gave her the shield and she put something in his free hand. It felt warm and smooth. She closed his palm up quickly, "I know who they're searching for."

"Who?"  
"You have to trust me, okay?"  
"Okay," Jaune gulped, "What do I do?"

"Run to the dungeon," His mother said sadly, and pulled out a bright red dust crystal. Jaune, having been taught on the powers of dust like Weiss, instantly ran to the left.

He knew what was going to happen. A hot sensation crawled up his back and he could just see the flames engulfing the entire area. A few screams arose and he prayed that his mom was okay.

_Run to the dungeon, run to the dungeon, _he thought, then almost tripped as tears blinded his eyes. His father was _dead. _Never coming back. The very idea of that happening made him want to scream. Jaune ran out of the burning ball room and down a hallway.

"Check the dungeons!" He heard someone shout, and turned the corner to see a few masked criminals trying to open the door to the underground prison. He quickly ran up and stabbed each of them in the chest, making sure that they were dead. The door needed a certain amount of aura to open up, not force, and he put his hand to the cold metal.

Aura can be fueled by emotion, something he had learned before in his school classes. And right then, he had a lot of it. The door opened almost automatically and Jaune went in.

"He went this way!" A voice said from around the corner. Jaune raced down the stairs that led to the cells.

"Ren!" He yelled, and grabbed the prison keys hanging from the wall.

"Jaune?!" He heard his friend shout, "Over here, what in the world of Remnant is going on?"  
"Attacked, dad dead, everything is going on!" Jaune exclaimed. Ren's face grew dark.

"Open the cell door now," Ren said sternly.

"Down here, I hear them!" The same voice shouted from above. Jaune opened the door using the key and Ren pulled the prince in before slamming it again.

"Ren, what are you-"His friend grabbed his hand and took object. Jaune saw that it was a shiny, light green crystal of dust, "Ren?"

"Whatever you do, do not allow those guys to get in," He put the crystal down on the floor and took a deep breath. Jaune could only watch in surprise as his hands started to glow a soft pink.

"I thought that you couldn't use your-"

_BANG. BANG. _

"Crap!" The door to the room started to shake and Jaune ran over to keep it from flinging open. The light green crystal grew brighter as Ren focused more energy into it. Jaune dug his heels down into the ground to keep himself steady.

"Hit harder!" A serf said from outside. Jaune grit his teeth. More pink light flowed from his friend's hand onto the dust and light poured out of it. The prince was forced to close his eyes to keep from going blind.

_BANG. _Unable to keep the serfs out, Jaune was rocketed forwards as they blasted in. Suddenly, an erupting sound filled his ears and a hand grabbed his wrist.

"They're getting away!" A white serf shouted.

"Don't look down," He heard another voice say over the noise. Jaune felt himself being lifted up and his feet left the ground.

Wait…what? The sound stopped and Jaune tried to find somewhere to put his feet. Instead, his legs flailed in mid-air and he opened his eyes.

_What in the world of Remnant? _He and whoever had a hold of his arm were dangling a hundred feet in the air. He looked up and saw that Ren was holding onto a thick green branch.

Explosion…Ren…Dust…Branch…Jaune took this all in very slowly.

"Jaune, are you-ack!" Ren's hand was burned as a giant fireball catapulted into the a hundred foot tall plant he had summoned. He let go and cursed again before using his aura to create a pink shield underneath him and his friend. Ren landed on his legs and he felt a course of pain run through them, but at least they weren't broken. Jaune, however, had landed on his back.

"My back…" He said weakly. Ren just rolled his eyes and helped the prince up, "How did you do that?"

"Aura, how else?" Ren said, "Oh no." A pink circle emitted in front of two just as a dagger was about to hit them. It fell to the stone ground, "But now's not the time for this. We have to get out of here." Five masked serfs came running at them.

"Uh," Jaune thought for a second, "Horses?" Ren only nodded and started to run away. They had landed in the East section of the castle, next to Queen Alsea's garden, and both knew where to go. The garden was, thank Remnant, next to where most of the stables were located. Ren ran into the stables and grabbed two headpieces before throwing one to Jaune. The prince let out a random horse and put the ropes on. The animal let out a cry and tried to escape.

"Over there!" A distant voice said. Ren let out a horse as well and calmed it down more efficiently. He then put the headpiece on and climbed on top.

"Prince Jaune!" He said in a warning tone. The white serfs were getting closer.

"This isn't as easy as it looks!" Jaune groaned, trying to keep the ropes from flying out of his hands as the hose galloped around. Finally he managed to hoist himself up just as the five masked men came in.

"Hi-yah!" Ren said in a firm voice, and the horse immediately took off towards the white serfs. He used is aura to blast their way into the wall. Jaune followed in quick pursuit, looking up at his home to see what the damage was. Smoke was coming up from one of the windows and he felt like someone had punched him when he remembered what happened to his parents.

"Prince Jaune," Ren said while they flew down the dirt path. They were staying close to the stone castle walls that surrounded the place, "What exactly-"  
"My father's dead," Jaune said, his voice breaking. Ren didn't reply, "And I don't know what the hell is happening and my mother just burned up, and, and-"he gasped, "and Weiss got taken-"

Ren stopped instantly, "Weiss got taken?!"  
"They took her and now she's gone and you just grew a giant plant and we fell and now I don't have anything clue what in the world of Remnant to do!" Jaune was starting to break inside, "And they wanted some person and now my homes destroyed and-"

"PRINCE JAUNE!" Ren shouted, and his friend shut up, "Please, calm down. The White Serfs are still here and we have to get out of the castle's range if we want to live."  
"How in the world did you do that?!" Jaune exclaimed, pointing at the tall plant that had risen out of the building. Behind him sounds of attack and explosions were going on. The horses rounded the corner and Ren knew that in only a matter of time they would reach the wall's exit arch.

"Now's not the time!" Ren said, and spotted the open doors in the walls that would allow them to escape, "We just have to make sure we aren't seen when we go-"A sharp pain went through his shoulder and he let go of the reigns. Jaune watched as Ren fell off the horse and immediately jumped off of his. He went down to his unmoving friend and saw a gleaming arrow sticking out of body; blood pooling out slowly.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Prince Jaune of Vale. A steely voice said behind him, and Jaune grabbed his sword. He saw shadows circling around him and knew that he was surrounded. A figure with a red tinted sword came out, lips twitched up in a knowing smile.

"Who are you?" Jaune shakily asked.

"I suppose since we have to kill you it doesn't really matter," The man walked forwards, sword raised, "I'm Adam Taurus, leader of this little escapade."

* * *

Weiss felt like her head was on fire. The last thing she remembered hearing was one of those scoundrel white serfs mocking her. Her whole body ached and a bit of blood oozed down her head.

_Where am I? _She thought, and tried to stand up. But the pain was too much and she fell back down again.

"I'm sorry," Someone said in a soft voice, and the princess's eyes widened. She tried lifting her head to see who was there but she was too weak.

"Who's…"  
"Don't speak," The voice commanded, "You were badly injured during the attack and I barely managed to rescue you from the White Serfs." A wet cloth pressed on Weiss's head and she felt herself relax, "I know that I would be killed trying to help you but what my people are doing is wrong."

_Your people? _Weiss thought angrily and her body tensed, "People?"  
"Shh," The voice said again, and Weiss figured it was a girl, "My _old_ people. I left them, determined to fight for what I believed in _my _way."  
"Lovely story," Weiss grumbled.

"Hmm, even in a near death-state, the princess of Atlas still retains her mood," The girl mused to herself. Weiss tried to sit up again but was pushed down, "What do you not get about 'badly injured'?"

"Where am I?" She said quietly.

"Far, far away from the Arc Castle," The girl informed, "Hopefully the White Serf won't find us."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"That is none of your business," The reply came back cold and quick. The girl removed the cloth and Weiss could hear water dripping. Suddenly, it was replaced by the sound of horses running.

"Who's-"

"Damn Adam for this cut," The girl muttered and Weiss heard her say a few more foul words, "How did Roman find me, out here nevertheless?" Weiss felt herself trying to be picked up only to be put back down, "I'm…I'm sorry. I got injured protecting you and can't carry you with me."  
"What?"

"I can't risk being found by them again," The girl grabbed one of Weiss's arms and pulled her to a tree trunk. She was still out of the injured girl's sight, "Whatever you do, don't tell them who you are. The man's name is Roman and he's different than the White Serfs." The horses drew closer.

"Please, who are you?" Weiss managed to say.

Two seconds passed.

"I'm nobody now." And that last thing Weiss saw before a horse blocked her sight was the flash of black that disappeared into the forest.

* * *

A/N: Just a quick note guys. As you all know, Vale and Vacuo and all these countries are in different places all over the world, but I'm changing where they for story reasons. They won't be that different than in the show, but they'll be slightly changed. That is all! Hope you all enjoyed, and please leave a fave and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Peasant Ruby Rose of Signal

A/N: Please Read and Review!

* * *

_**But perhaps victory is in the simpler things you've long forgotten**_

**Chapter 3: Peasant Ruby Rose of Signal**

**Signal, Vacuo, A Week and A Half Later  
**

_CLANG, CLANG. _Sparks of hot ember flew up into the air as the girl banged down the hammer. She watched as the burning metal easily molded to the desirable shape. Ruby wasn't too proud of herself though, working at a blacksmith shop meant she was used to the strenuous labor. However, she _was_ proud that she hadn't fainted from heat like three others in her village had. Living on the edge of Vacuo in the desert meant that even the winter brought blistering warmth. With a final _clang _she put down the hammer and quickly plunged the piece of iron into the bucket of water. Steam rose up into the air and after a second or two she brought the newly made material out. Ruby was often told how good she was at the art of smelting, but her real main specialty was weapon making, a talent only she and her uncle were good at in her town. Her older sister, Yang, was supposed to be at the shop two hours ago for her shift, but she had probably gotten herself in another brawl down at the pub or some idiot had messed with her hair and was paying the price.

"Where are you, sis?" Ruby wondered aloud.

No sooner had she said that then she heard the sound of a door open. Hoping to have a new customer, she straightened up her red outfit, put the piece of iron on a table, and turned around. However, she was only met with a girl with golden hair and purple eyes.

"YANG," Ruby said in a whiny voice. Her sister grinned at her, "Why weren't you here earlier?" Yang was always late.  
"Sorry Rubes," Yang said, and started messing with her hair. Ruby noticed that part of it seemed cut, "I kind of got preoccupied."

"Someone tried to cut your hair for fun?" Ruby guessed.

"Lousy bastard," Yang muttered to herself. The village boys made bets to see who could get a lock of her hair without getting pummeled to death.

"Well, your late," Ruby said through gritted teeth, though in truth, she really wasn't that mad. She liked working at her uncle's shop. It was just her and dozens of weapon. However, her real problem was that she was planning on meeting her uncle for their special training session.

"I want to be someone who can protect people who can't protect themselves," She had told him a few months ago. After much pleading he agreed to train the fifteen year old in the art of fighting and the two met at the abandoned, dried up lake at the edge of town. She still hadn't told her sister about in, in fear that she may be too overprotective and cancel the meetings. And lately, though, Yang had been curious to know what her younger sis was doing all the time, so when Ruby let it slip she was meeting someone, that was when the blond started to get suspicious. Ruby never liked talking to people,

"I was just doing some things and I lost track of time, I'm sorry, Rubes," Yang said, and Ruby decided to let it go.

"Okay, but I get two extra hours," She pulled off her smelting apron and threw it at Yang.

"Ugh," Her sister groaned before poking her little sis in the chest, "Fine. But while I'm busy you better go outside and make some friends."

"No way," Ruby said, and went into the back of the shop to get something, "I don't have time for friends." Yang narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Ruby, didn't you say you were meeting someone?" Yang said, and noticed her sister gulp, "And for the past few weeks you've been awfully reclusive" she started walking towards Ruby slowly, "Mind telling me what you've been doing?" The red-head's face paled and she started to turn away.

"Nope."

Seeing as she wasn't going to budge, Yang tried a different method, "You can trust me, you know." She said softly. Ruby looked at Yang. She trusted her sister in everything else, so why not this?

"Alright," Ruby said. Besides, Yang would find out eventually, "Uncle Qrow's been helping me learn to practice with this!" And with those words she brought out a giant scythe. Yang's eyes widened and she jumped back as the weapon hit the ground. The blond immediately grabbed the device and pulled it back, almost sending Ruby tumbling down.

"Rubes, where in the world did you get this?" Yang held up the weapon in the air so her sister's efforts to reach it were futile, "You know that if you use this when the soldiers are here you'll get in big trouble." She was right about that, Ruby admitted. Roman Torchwick's soldiers often came to the village to collect some outrageous tax or just bully the townspeople. They would often arrest people for no good reason and she hated them.

"You said I could trust you!" Ruby shouted.

"Remnant, why would Qrow do this?!" Yang said to herself.

"Because he knows that I deserve to know how to fight!" Ruby lashed at her.

"Do you remember what happened to mom and dad, Ruby, do you!?" Yang said. Her voice came out louder than she expected and her little sister shrank back.

"I just wanted to learn how to fight," Ruby said softly. She had worked on the scythe for ages, designing it based on the ones her people used to harvest the fields. It was a long wooden pole, painted red to match her color, with a smooth texture. At the end a long curved piece of metal was connected, its length reaching out both ways. The blade was sharp, jagged, and, as Yang could guess, dangerous. The older sibling looked into Ruby's eyes and saw that she really did want to fight. But, she couldn't allow what happened to their parents happen to her.

"Listen, Ruby," Yang said quietly, "I know you want to fight but we can't risk getting in trouble."

"Says the girl who beat up her classmate because he cut off some hair!" Ruby countered.

"Fine, point taken. But this is different than beating people up. Especially if they're not a soldier. I promised mom and dad I would protect you," Yang said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ruby said, sulking. They had this conversation regularly.

"How long has Uncle Qrow been teaching you?"

"About five months. And I've gotten really good! I can do my semblance, which is speed, and slash things and-

"Ruby, I don't care if you've gotten good, alright? All I care about it making sure you don't get yourself killed!" Ruby could see Yang's eyes flicker a deadly red.

"Why do you think I'm learning how to use this thing? I want to help people, Yang. And this is my only chance to do just that!"

"We can't do anything, Ruby. You know that!"

"Why are you so bossy?"

"Because I'm your older sister and I absolutely refuse for you to do this anymore!" Yang's words caused Ruby to back away and the blond saw tears forming up in her sister's eyes, "Oh, Remnant, Rubes-"

Too late. Ruby had already run away, leaving a trail of blood red rose petals. Yang threw the scythe down in anger.

_What am I going to do with her? _

* * *

Ruby was flying. Or so it felt like it. Her vision was starting to blur and she couldn't see where she was going. All she knew was that she was angry.  
Angry and hurt. Why couldn't Yang just lighten up for one remnant of a second? Why couldn't she see that Ruby just wanted to help others? A burst of energy coursed through her veins and with a final spin, the tree toppled over. Since there was no other way for her to get her frustration out, the poor tree was chosen as a semblance dummy. Qrow had taught her to hone her abilities during the second month of her training, and she had learned to control her speed enough not to hurt anyone or anything if she got frustrated.

Everything, of course, except for the tree. Ruby let out an incoherent cry and started to kick up some sand. A part of her felt guilty for acting so childish, but right then she didn't know what else to do. She didn't even bother to bring her scythe with her.

"Ruby?" A voice rang out. The girl looked behind her and saw a man with dark red hair and gray eyes staring at her. In his hand held her weapon.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby said puzzled. He was supposed to be at the marketplace getting supplies, "Uh, I can explain-"  
"Did Yang find out?" He asked softly. Ruby closed her eyes and nodded. Qrow frowned and thought about his hot tempered niece. He knew that she meant for the best but sometimes she could go overboard, "I saw her leave the shop. She didn't look happy."

Qrow walked over to Ruby and handed her the scythe, "Are you alright?" She didn't reply, only stared into space.

Finally, she said, "No. I just wish she could see I want to protect people. That I don't want what happened to mom and dad happen to others." Her uncle looked at her with a grim face; sometimes Yang underestimated Ruby's knowledge.

"I'm sure she'll come around," He said, "Maybe she just needs to cool off a bit."

"But what if she doesn't. I know that she cares but can't she see I need to do this?"

"People often let their emotions get in the way of their choices when trying to protect the people they love," Qrow said wisely, "It's just human nature."

"Yeah, well," Ruby sat down on her knees, "I wish it wasn't."

"I wouldn't say that," Her uncle sat down next to her, "If that was the case then you wouldn't have the sister you know now. The sister that's taken care of you all these years when I couldn't." Ruby sighed and placed the scythe on the ground. She knew he was right, just didn't want to admit it; Yang had been her guardian and protector all those years, as her uncle had multiple jobs to do in order to raise two growing girls. She fed her, played with her, and somehow managed to control the usually hyperactive redhead.

"Do you think I should continue doing this?" She asked.

"That's up to you. Personally I believe becoming a Huntress is a vital thing."

"A what?" Ruby said. Out of all their weeks of training Qrow never used the term Huntress. He looked at her in shock.

"You mean I've never told you the story? That's why I thought you wanted to be one in the first place."

"The story? Nope. Don't remember you telling me that story. In fact, the only story I remember you telling me is the one about the Nevermore and the Ursa loving each other _very _much-"

"That…wasn't a story Ruby," Qrow said, remembering when he had to give Ruby "The Talk".

"Really? 'Cause Yang said it was, right after you finished and left."

Qrow sighed. He was going to have a talk to his oldest niece, "Anyways, Ruby. Since I never told you the story I suppose now's a good time." Ruby's eyes lit up and she crisscrossed her legs like a schoolchild, "You ready?" She nodded earnestly, "Okay, I'm sure you've heard of the story of Dust, right?"

"That one Yang told me when I was little. I still remember it though."

"Good, now, a long time ago, when humans were new and starting to set up civilization, the creatures of darkness were preparing to attack. Of course, though, mankind was smart, and knew that the world they lived in wasn't going to be perfect. So, in order to stand a chance they trained young people just like you, to fight."

"Like me?"  
"Yep, at about your age I suspect is when they enrolled. These special chosen were trained in school knows as Academies, and as time went on, they became known as Hunters and Huntresses. So, when the Grimm attacked they were ready, ready to fight back and get rid of the darkness."

"But didn't they almost lose?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, unfortunately they did. Even the most skilled soon died in the wars that followed the Grimm's attacks. And soon, even though some put up a valiant effort, the Grimm started to win."

"Then dust came," Ruby chimed in, "And that's what they used to defeat the monsters, am I right?"

"Your right. After the Grimm were defeated, the schools were set up again in hopes of training more to fight in case of the future." He stopped suddenly, and a look of sadness went across his face.

"Uncle Qrow, why aren't there anymore?"

"Because when there's power, Ruby, there's also evil. I always want you to remember that. People became greedy, became ruthless. In fact, some people are still like that today," He sighed, "And so the academies and the students and Hunters and Huntresses. They all became extinct."

"Why don't we bring them back?"

"That would be a good idea, but remember, we are in a time of peace," Qrow said, not willing to share the truth to the young, innocent girl, "And so we don't need them anymore. Besides, rules and laws would have to be passed and certain people persuaded."

"So…why are you teaching me?" Ruby inquired.

"Because I want to make, just in case, that the peace ends, you can protect yourself and your sister." Now, _that _was the truth. Qrow stood up, dusted his pants, and then helped Ruby up. The two started to walk back to the village of Signal in silence until Qrow cleared his throat loudly, "By the way, good job using your semblance back there."

"You saw that?"

"Impressive, I must say."

"Yeah, well, if a pair of Bearwolfs attacks us, have Yang get me mad if we want to make it out alive." Her shoulders slumped slightly, but then went back up as a question formed in her head, "Hey Uncle?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"When Yang told me about dust, she said that they all have these different functions. But no one really knows what they are. She sort of acted all smart and figured that some of the powers were based on the colors. Like red to fire and light blue to ice."

"Yes, I believe that's true, but what is your question?"

"Can't we find dust where these things are? Like fire in volcanos or ice in a cold region like Atlas?"

"I'm afraid is doesn't work that way, Ruby," Qrow said, "Dust is a very strange and mysterious material, and if used improperly can turn things nasty quick. When people first found it they were just lucky it didn't blow their heads off."

"Where did they find it?"

"No one knows. One myth says that dust, like aura, is a manifestation of ones soul, a key to unlocking the inner most light in a heart, and thus, it can be found where the heart is, but, I wouldn't ponder that thought for too long. There are much greater things to worry about than something that's almost gone from the world."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ruby said, "But I-"

_CRACK! _The sound of a whip echoed through the air and the two looked towards the town to see what was going on. They weren't that far and Ruby could make out a few people scrambling to get away from something.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked a hint of fear in her voice. Qrow didn't reply, only ran towards the commotion, the redhead following in pursuit. A multitude of people were crowding around something in the middle of Signal. Ruby tried to push her way through, but her small demeanor didn't allow her too. However that didn't allow her ears to figure out what was going on.

"Well, greetings people of Signal, glad you could watch the show," A loud, joking voice said, and Ruby instantly recognized it as General Torchwick. But taxes weren't due for another week, so why was he here? Another crack went through the air and Ruby tried to jump to see what was going on.

"You see," Roman said, "This is why you all are poor, starving, in poverty. Because people like this one right here just seem to want to get in my way." His words made Ruby's blood boil with anger. Without thinking she shoved the people in front of her away and ran to the front of the crowd. Her whole mind seemed to shut down as she saw the sight. The scythe fell down to the ground with a dull _thud._

Yang was lying down on the dirt ground with two bloody streaks of red going across her right arm. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes widened when she saw who had run up.

"Yang," Ruby whispered in disbelief and Roman looked at her with interest. Signaling the guards behind him to hold their positions, he slowly walked towards the redhead, ignoring the weapon next to her feet.

"Ah, so you must know her then," He said, bloody whip in hand, "Well rest assure that she's in good hands."

That was it. With a roaring cry Ruby kicked the scythe up into her hands and took a swing at Roman, who barely managed to survive getting his head chopped off by jumping back. The blade stopped at his throat and he stood still. Nobody dared to move, nobody dared to breathe. The world seemed to have stopped.

"Ruby?" Yang said, dazed. The redhead didn't say anything, only glared at Roman with a murderous look.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Ruby!" Her uncle cried, but she ignored him. A vile taste filled her mouth and she stared at Torchwick for an answer.

"Because, red," The man said and looked her dead in the eyes, "I know you can't." Ruby saw his arm grab his sword and before she could hit him his blade knocked the scythe right out of her hands. With a grin, the general slashed the sword at the young girl and Ruby was forced to move. Her weapon was on the ground and she doubted she could pull off some fancy footwork like she did last time. The townsfolk had started to back up now, except for her uncle who had a look of fear on his face. Ruby dodged another attack and realized that if she didn't do something soon than she was dead meat. The soldiers were starting to advance on her as well. She needed time.

Oh, wait-

With a blur of red Ruby used her semblance to speed past the guards and general as she grabbed her scythe. Roman barely had time to ponder what had happened when the girl raced towards him.

"Guards, kill this girl and her people." He ordered.

_NO! _Ruby's mind yelled as she swung the scythe at her enemy's head. Roman ducked and his weapon clashed with hers. Out of the corner of her eyes Ruby could see the soldiers trying to attack the townspeople and she kicked Roman in the gut. With an _oof _he fell back in surprise and Ruby used her speed to rocket herself at the guards. Her scythe raised she brought it down on one of the enemies and cleanly cut through his chest. Trying to hold down the sick feeling in her stomach she pulled the scythe out and prepared to attack the others. Each one held a long sword, along with a few crystals of-wait, was that dust? How in the world of Remnant did they get something as rare as dust? Ruby shook her head, no time for thoughts like that. All that mattered was saving everyone. She swung her scythe again at a nearby guard and he quickly hit it with his long-sword. The two didn't try and attack until another guard came up and tried to stab the girl in the side. Ruby turned and swiftly moved her scythe out of the way as he advanced before making it turn a full 360 degree angle and cutting both men open. Blood poured out of their chests and Ruby closed her eyes to try and block the mess.

Suddenly, she was blasted back and Ruby could see flames dancing around her. She noticed one of the men holding a bright red crystal.

_Note to self: Bright red=Fire and small explosion. _Ruby saw the Yang was now standing up, her eyes as red as the burning ground. She wasn't pale anymore, she didn't even notice the bloody wounds.

"No one messes with my sister," She growled, and with a loud cry she ran towards a soldier. He swung his sword at the fiery teen before getting punched squarely in the jaw. A yellow light emitted from her fingers and the man was sent tumbling downwards. Yang brought up her foot and kicked him in the head. Roman watched the two girls in interest and silently made his way towards one of the horses. It was obvious that he was losing. Ruby looked at her sister in awe as she picked up the fallen man's weapon and began to fight two soldiers at once. Her hands seemed to be covered in fire and she masterfully swung her sword. Following her sister's lead the redhead jumped and used her scythe to propel herself forwards by pushing off the ground with it. She landed on a dead soldier and quickly hit another in the crotch using the blunt end of her weapon.

"Sis!' Yang said, "He's getting away!" Ruby saw Roman get on a horse and tip his cap to her.

"Nice duel, red, I admit you have moves," He said before turning around, "Again sometime?" Ruby ran towards Roman before a cloud of dust blinded her vision as his horse's hooves kicked up sand into her eyes. She fell onto the ground and scraped her knees.

"Ruby!" She heard her uncle yell, and someone pulled her up. Ruby rubbed her eyes and looked at Qrow, "Are you alright?" Ruby scowled; Roman had gotten away.

"HU-YA!" The two turned to see a raging Yang kick an unfortunate soldier into a house, "DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!"

"Woah," Ruby said, "I'm surprised she hasn't passed out yet."

"That's what makes Yang special, I suppose," Qrow said back, "Her ability to take in damage and power herself up with it. But, I'm pretty sure that even a strong one like her, once lost so much blood, will pass out eventually."

Right on cue, the fellow blond fell in a heap to the ground, arms still wet with red liquid. Ruby ran over to her sister, "Yang?" She didn't stir. Qrow held Yang in his arms bridal style and carried her towards their house. Ruby wanted to go after her, but her eyes trailed to all the bodies in the middle of the town.

_I killed them, _she realized, and slowly started to descend downwards, _I killed someone._ The idea made her want to puke. _Isn't this what you asked for, though? To become a Huntress, to kill others to protect the ones you love?_

"But I didn't ask to kill them," Ruby said to herself, and remembered her sudden anger that had caused the demise of the men, "but then Yang would be dead." She sighed. What was done was done, and even she had to accept that.

It didn't make the feeling any less painful though. Ruby reluctantly got up and started to walk away to check on her sister when a feeble cough caught her attention. Thinking that one of the guards was still alive she quickly turned around and ran towards the noise. Some of the dust in the air was still clearing from the fight and she heard the cough again. Most of the villagers had gone inside or were cleaning up the mess. Ruby stood there scanning the area for the person.

There! Against a dead body was a strange looking girl, probably older than she was, trying to grab something out of the dead man's hand. Ruby didn't recognize her from the village. Maybe she was with the guards. Holding out her weapon she approached the figure from behind.

"I know your there," The girl said, not even bothering to look up, "I'm not with them, I was captured by them, so I ask you nicely not to stab me." Shocked, Ruby just stared. The girl was wearing a ripped white fabric that went down to her legs, maybe a dress? It was then Ruby saw what she was trying to get; the crystals of dust strapped to the soldier's belt.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked, "And why were you with them?"  
"I should be reprimanding a peasant such as yourself for waving that thing around my head," The girl said haughtily, "But since you saved my life from that Roman guy I suppose I'll let it pass."

"What? Who do you think you are, princess?" Ruby said, trying to comprehend her rude nature. The girl flashed a look of sadness before talking again.

"Actually...I am," She said and Ruby saw that she seemed unconvinced.

"You seem a little unsure of that," Ruby said.

"Well, I don't know if I am anymore," Her tone was bitter.

"Well, what's your name?"

"Weiss. Weiss Schnee."

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review and hope you all enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4: Second Thoughts

A/N: Annnddddd, I'm back! Seriously though, sorry for the extremely long wait. I blame life. And broken bones, and life again. Hopefully this chapter makes up for though. I plan to update every two weeks if I can, and I'll try to not make you guys wait for almost a month. Also, this may seem irrelevant now, but recently I've been on a medieval reading frenzy, and learned a lot about the medieval myths, legends, and culture, so now I've decided to make this story more AUish and turn Faunus into Cambions, which, in medieval mythology, are half-human, half-demons that live on Earth. Seemed like the medieval equal to the Faunus, so I turned them into the Cambions and they're basically all fighting for civil rights and all that shiz just like in the real RWBYverse.

With all that out of my system…ONTO THE CHAPTER!

(**Please Read and Review)**

*Also, a coif is a linen hat designed to go over a woman's head.

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN RWBY, NOR WILL I EVER! ALL RIGHT GO TO ROOSTERTEETH, MORE SPECIFICALLY MONTY OUM.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Second Thoughts**

_**Your hopes have become my burden; I will find my own liberation**_

**20 Minutes Before the Attack**

Two White Serfs, one with an orange mask, one with a red, stood carefully next to the catapult. They had been waiting for over an hour for Adam's signal to launch, and there wasn't much to entertain them with.

"Hey," The one with the red mask abruptly said.

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here."

"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here?" The orange masked one sighed, "I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night."

"...What?!" He turned to the other in confusion, "I mean why are we out here, next this giant catapult, right about to attack the Arc Castle?"

"Oh. Uh...yeah," The orange masked member said sheepishly, followed by a moment of silence.

"What was all that stuff about God?"

"Uh...hm? Nothing."  
"You want to talk about it?"

"No," He said flatly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously though, why are we out here? As far as I can tell, we should be attacking _right now _just like Adam said at the meeting last night!"

"Mm hmm," The orange masked man said, letting his friend rant on.

"The only reason that we're here is because the stupid Blake girl keeps backing out of things. The only reason were here, is because she keeps running off and Adam has to go track her down every single time!"

"Yeah, but you can't really blame her for being nervous. I mean, Ozpin is in there, isn't he? You know, the renowned sage and wizard."  
"No, no. I know, everyone knows who he is. But in all logic, why do we still have her in the White Serfs? She doesn't even like attacking the royals anymore!"

"Yeah, what's up with that anyways? She can't take a little violence every now and then?" The two reminisced about how Blake wouldn't participate in the last attack on a noble's house when they were in Mistral.

Meanwhile, two Arc soldiers with blue armor in a trench watched the two masked creatures with boredom. One of them was holding a state-of-the-art glaive with a dark handle. The other was trying not to fall asleep and poking his partner in the shoulder every few seconds.

"What are they doing?" The one poking said in a bland tone.

"What?" The other one turned and said, obviously aggravated.

"I said, 'what are they doing' now."  
"Goddammit, I'm so frustrated at answering that question!" The one with the glaive said loudly, but quickly lowered his voice so their position wouldn't be seen.

"You have the bloody glaive, I can't see god knows what. Don't start to mess with me because I'm not just going to crouch here and-"

"Okay, okay, look... they're just standing there and talking, okay?" The other said, trying not to hit his partner with his sword out of sheer rage, "That's all they're doing. That's all they _ever_ do, is just stand there and talk. That's what they were doing last week, that's what they were doing when you asked me five minutes ago. So, five minutes from _now_, when you ask me, "What are they doing?" my answer's going to be, "They're still just talking, and they're still just standing there." He looked at his comrade with a 'do you get what I'm bloody saying, you dolt?' look.

Silence. Pure, amazing silence passed for a minute. The one with the weapon sighed with relief and continued to study the White Serfs.

"...What are they talking about?"

"I bloody hate you."

* * *

Blake leaned her head against the red tree, Gambol Shroud at her side and a book in her hand, one about the flora and fauna of Remnant. She had read about the famous red trees that occupied Vale, with legend saying the blood of the fallen warriors in the Great War was what made their unique color. Of course, they were legends, fairytales to be more correct, and the young Cambion had seen what had happened when you put too much hope in the happy stories.  
Still, she enjoyed reading them. The cool night breeze went across her face and she smiled. This was the one day when they didn't attack, they didn't fight, and they didn't kill innocent lives. When no one bothered her about being literate or reading more than readying her weapons. Yes, it was rare times like those when her life actually seemed...peaceful.

Then her grin faded when she remembered what her leader was planning for later. The largest, deadliest, and most risky attack the White Serfs had ever done. Of course, it was only her section of the White Serfs that were launching the attack. The main WS Headquarters was far away, in a land Blake only heard bits and pieces about. The leader of her section, which was mainly made up of Cambions, not peasants, was a high-ranking general, and anticipating what was about to come.

The Arc Castle Siege.

Blake, unlike the others in her clan, knew everything there was to know about the Arcs. King John and Queen Alsea ruled their people with valor, courage, and charm, with the couple both having kind hearts and a loving nature.

She could only guess that their son, Prince Jaune, was as popular. He was engaged to Princess Weiss of Atlas, whom the White Serfs and regular peasants in general hated. She was known for being snobbish, prejudiced, and discriminatory against Cambions and the poor. But for reasons that Blake herself couldn't figure out, she didn't hold any anger against the northern girl. Maybe it was because the black haired Cambion knew how it felt to be pressured to be something that didn't really please them, or because Blake understood that her parents were less than loving and treated their daughter with an icy tone. It didn't matter though, at that time, as it would only be a matter of moments before her leader would come stalking into the forest and demand Blake to come back to the White Serfs stakeout and prepare to fight.

Which of course, she would. The seventeen year old girl looked up at the sharp demon horns that protruded out of his head. Would this really work? Fighting and killing and attacking over and over again? The world would still see them as monsters, not just the Cambions, but the normal peasants as well. She knew for a fact that not all royals were bad, but taking over the Arc Castle, taking over the rare royalty that wasn't evil, was pushing it too far.

Evil. If Blake had a coin for every time someone had called her that she would be richer than the King and Queen themselves. The White Serfs had their good share of evil, something that she didn't even bother to deny. She was a Cambion, or half-human. A demon. A black horned spawn of the devil. She had no idea who her parents were, only that as soon as one of them saw their freak of a daughter, they tossed her aside, not caring about the fact that she was going to die. Once you were born a demon, once you were born at all, the lady of fate already had a plan for you. And being a Cambion meant living your life in complete misery and hate.

Maybe that's why she joined the White Serfs in the first place. To let out of the rage and hurt she had felt her whole childhood. Growing up without anyone to truly care, let alone love, made her a hollow piece of space.

But that didn't mean that she was alone all her life.

A small, blood red leaf fell onto Blake's torn book. She stared at it for a few seconds before a rustling sound came from the trees in front of her.

"Adam, if you expect to properly attack a heavily guarded palace, then I suggest taking some lessons in the art of stealth," Blake said in a calm voice, "Plus, you keep forgetting that I have eyesight as well as yours in almost complete darkness."  
"Damn you and your logic," A raspy voice said from the shadows, and out came a tall man. His White Serf mask was white, and shining in the moonlight, with a curvy pattern of red in the middle and sides. His black vest and shirt hung loosely from his body and Blake could see his long, sheathed sword in his hand.

On his head, two red demon horns sticking out.

"It's not my fault I'm smarter than you," Blake countered, and closed her book, "Why are you here?"

"Blake, it's time," Adam said, walking forwards, "You know what we have to do."  
"I'm not coming," She said bluntly.

"And why's that?"  
"You know why," She seethed, "Because none of this makes sense. This fighting and bloodshed and everything we do."

"It's the only way we'll ever get our freedom, Blake," Adam said, "Every royal we kill every time we raid or fight back or get what we want, we're showing them who we are and that we're tired of being treated like dirt."

"But what about the people like the Arcs!" Blake said, "They're the kind of people that treat everyone with respect and dignity."  
"All royalty have slaves," Adam countered, "All royalty are useless pieces of scum that are better off dead." Blake didn't even flinch at his harsh tone; she was used to this side of her leader.

"I'm tired of it. Tired of killing innocent people when we should be proving to the world we aren't monsters."  
"They're always going to see us that way if we don't do something. We gave them the chance to treat us right, without using violence," Adam said.

"Still…"  
"And we don't' even have any use for the Arcs, remember? We only need the boy."

"I don't trust Roman, Adam," Blake said, and looked him dead in the eyes, "Why would he want a servant boy? It doesn't add up. Why would he want anyone from here, to be honest?"  
"I don't know," Adam said, "But he's willing to help us and I think that getting one measly person isn't going to be that hard."  
"You forgot who we're up against."  
"You forgot how strong we are."  
"And that's what I'm worried about! I don't want innocent lives just tossed aside because they get in the way! I don't want to continue doing this!" Blake yelled and jumped up, "I know I grew up in this group, I know that they're, that _you're _my brother, but I don't know how long I can take this anymore! Others may have no trouble killing but I do!" Adam saw the pain in his sister's eyes and turned away. He didn't know what to do, let alone say. The two stood still, with the only sound being Blake's heavy panting.

"If it helps convince you…I bought you this," Adam held out a black coif, perfect for hiding demon traits. Blake stared at the small hat in confusion.

"Why-?"  
"I know that you're self-conscious about your horns, so I thought that this would help in the future." He put the coif in her unmoving hand and waited for her response.

"I have no future," She finally said sadly, "Even if I have this I'll always still be a demon."  
"After this castle siege is done, I promise that the world will not see you like that anymore. Not while I'm in charge." A small part of Blake knew that he was lying, but at that moment, she didn't care.

"Promise…" Blake took a deep breath, "Promise you'll spare any royals you find. That you won't kill unless necessary."  
"I…fine."

"Thank you," Blake said in an honest tone, and tied the coif around her head. The fabric was a smooth, yet tough material, and fit perfectly. She let herself give off a faint smile and looked up toward the starry sky.

"Blake?"

"I'm ready."

* * *

The moon was high and broken in the night sky, but that didn't bother the two Cambions running towards the White Serf base. The time was close to ten, Blake could guess, and the Arc Castle was visible by the many flames of light coming from the outer walls. Red leaves seemed to scatter everywhere as they ran past them. The wind raced through their hair and Blake had to redo her coif again to keep it from falling off, which was hard considering she was going more than fifty miles per hour. Speed and heightened sense were just perks of being a demon. After a few minutes the two finally reached the hidden White Serf area and were sweetly greeted by a few members.

"Where were you!?" One with a long scaly demon tail scowled. She cast a glare at Blake and was met with one of equal intensity, "Oh, I see."  
"Lydia, not now," Adam said in a tired voice, and ordered her to get all the members gathered. The small, makeshift base the WS had set up wasn't anything fancy, with a couple tents here and there and tables and chairs scattered around so the wounded could rest. They were behind several large hills so hopefully none of the Arc soldiers had spotted them yet. Adam and Blake walked towards the side of the small mountain and stood silently. They had been camped near the castle for almost a week, preparing for their biggest mission ever. The raven-haired Cambion looked around at the crowed starting to form, as word of the meeting got around quickly.

Adam cleared his throat and raised his sword up into the night air.

"As you all know," He said, trying not to speak too loudly, "We have gathered here to launch a full scale attack on the Arc Castle." Several murmurs of excitement were heard in the audience and Blake narrowed her eyes, "You all know the plan. A few of us, including Lydia and Blake, will infiltrate the castle by getting past the guards into the walls. Afterwards they'll send a signal, letting me and a few others know when the coast is clear and when we should attack. When I give the signal, you are expected to launch the catapults and attack the castle. Any questions?"

"What about the ballroom guards and Ozpin?"

"Team three has that covered," Adam said simply, "Now remember, team four has the servant boy, the rest of you just need to make sure to distract people enough so they can get him in time. You all know what he looks like and it shouldn't be that hard to find him. If we manage to get all the royals _captured_, not killed," He looked at Blake, "Then we put them in the dungeon. I repeat do not kill anyone unless necessary

"This is because of _her, _isn't it?" A Cambion with pointy horns exclaimed, pointing his finger at Blake.

"You have a problem with that?" Blake scowled.

"It doesn't matter why we're not killing anyone," Adam intervened, not wanting an argument to form, "What matters is we just finish this job so that Roman can help pave the way to The White Serfs' victory. I don't want to hear any complaining, only the sound of fire hitting the Arc castle when the time is right. Am I clear?!"

Nobody spoke after that, signaling that they all got it. Adam unsheathed his red sword and turned around, "We are the White Serfs. A voice in the darkness that has plagued this land. Some of us may be demons, but inside who is truly the monsters that roam Remnant?" Despite the fact he wanted the meeting to be low-key, the Cambions and Peasants were starting to get riled. They waved their weapons and swung them wildly. Seeing that they were ready, Adam turned to Blake and handed her a dark blue jar. It fit on her palm without showing off any skin. She didn't question the odd gesture, as she already knew what he wanted her to do with it.

"I need to know that you can do this," Adam said softly, so no one could hear. Blake pretended to ignore him, and tied the jar to her side using one of her many black ribbons, "Once you and Lydia send the signal, I want you guys to stay put."  
"What? But why?"  
"Because I don't know if I this is going to end up going great, or going bloody," Adam interlocked his hand with Blake's, "And I want to spare you the pain if the second part happens."  
Amber eyes flickered for only a moment as Blake took in his words. Maybe he did care. Their rare moment was interrupted, however, as Lydia stood by Adam's side and whispered something in his ear.

"Yes, I know," Adam responded softly, and turned to the White Serfs, arm raised again to show off his weapon.

"What was that about?" Blake asked.

"Nothing," Adam said a bit too quickly, but regained his composure and grinned, "Now, let's go crash us a ball."

* * *

The plan was so simple it was child's play. Sneak in the castle, signal the WS, and wait until the siege was done. Blake had heard it enough to get it engraved in her mind. From the moment Adam told her it had wrapped around her head like a snake and stayed there, just taunting her coward nature for not wanting to kill. She hated being so torn between her morals and her brothers, the people that took her in and loved her like one of their own.

But this? Despite the fact that she knew Adam meant well, that his words truly touched her heart, nobody could deny that it was insane, and deep down Blake knew that something bad was going to happen that night.

Of course, though, she didn't say this thought out loud. It would only cause more tension between her and her partners. And tension was something they couldn't afford to mess their plans up.

"Are you all ready?" Adam whispered, hand on his sword. The small group of serfs was gathered at the foot of the Arc Castle Walls. Since the gala required more guards and soldiers to keep order, there were only a few patrolling the outer defense. Blake's perfect night vision could see a towering bulk of a man walking past her up in the wall, crossbow loaded and locked.

"Yep," Lydia said softly.

"I'm ready," Eliza said from her left.

"Me too," Another Cambion named Eli declared.

"Blake?" Adam questioned. The black haired girl only nodded before taking out Gambol Shroud. The inky color seemed to disappear in the night as she moved it around.

"Okay, Lydia and Blake, you're up," Adam said.

"Got it," Lydia said eagerly. Blake just rolled her eyes and followed the monkey tailed girl as they slowly crawled forwards at the foot of the wall. Lydia gave Blake the signal to launch what Blake labeled, 'Gambol Shroud's II Usage', or basically the Dagger Launcher. The cat Faunus quickly shot the black dagger up into the air, a trailing ribbon closely behind. It pierced itself into the stone and Blake gave a slight tug.

"It's safe," She stated, and used the string to help her climb up the wall. Below her, she could hear the others holding their breaths as if they expected her to fall. When she reached the end of the ribbon, she grabbed onto the wall's ledge and hoisted herself up on the flat platform. Looking left and right, she let out a relieved sigh; no guards in sight. She peered over the ledge and threw down Gambol Shroud to Lydia, who grabbed hold the weapon. Blake pulled her up with ease and the two exchanged a quiet 'let's go' look. They quietly tiptoed down one of the wall's towers, easily taking out a few soldiers that were in the way. Once they reached the bottom floor, Blake could make out a few more guards at the castle's entrance. The distant sound of clapping and cheering echoed throughout the cold night air.

"Stupid royals," Lydia muttered, "Having a damn ball when others are starving." Blake didn't respond, only narrowed her eyes to make out the area better. The two Faunus were on the West Side of the Castle, near the entrance to the royal ball room. The castle dungeons were located about a flight of stairs underneath the palace, right below the kitchen. Not the perfect place to put prisoners, Blake thought, but then again everyone had their reasons for doing things. The dungeons consisted of aura locks; something that Blake alone knew. They required a person's aura to unlock the doors and other private areas, but couldn't be unlocked that way from the inside. Now the she had thought about it, she should've brought that up to the White Serfs back at the meeting.

"Are you done daydreaming?" Lydia hissed. Blake glared at her and tightened her grip on her weapon. They couldn't just barge in, not without causing a scene.

"I'm thinking," Blake whispered sharply. Back to what to do. They could climb the main West Tower and strike from there. That seemed like a reasonable plan. Now all they had to do was to not get caught, "Okay, here's the plan."  
"I'm listening."  
"We scale the West Tower, over there," Blake pointed to the large looming tower near them, "From there we enter the castle, hopefully avoid any guards, and give Adam the signal that he's clear to enter. When he gets here, he sends the signal and we all capture this place."

"Scale like in what we just did two minutes ago."  
"Yes."  
"Fine by me," Lydia peered over the ledge of the wall, "But unfortunately some of the guards are, well, guarding the courtyard." Blake looked down and mentally sighed. About five Arc soldiers were patrolling the cobblestone path leading to the West Tower Entrance, and despite the fact she and her partner were still and silent, she doubted they could pull off such a risky task without causing some alarm.

Which meant…

"Plan B," Blake reluctantly said, leading Lydia to pull out her long sword.

"I was hoping you would say that," The Cambion said, and Blake tightened her grip on her katana and daggers.

"Remember, no killing," Blake warned, "Or else after this I'm going to be kicked out of the White Serfs for treason." The two hovered their heads over the palace grounds, "I'll get those three," Blake pointed to three broad shouldered guards on the right, "And you get those." Lydia nodded, and bent down on one knee.

"One, two-," Blake didn't wait for her partner to finish, instead instantly jumped and landed on the hard stone. Almost immediately the guards tried to attack, their weapons brandishing as they ran towards the two demons.

"Dramatic, much?" Lydia growled, and ran to her left. Blake, making sure the ribbon was secured on her arm, unattached the dagger at her waist and held it in her hand. Without thinking, she threw the short sword at her enemy and watched it miss his head by an inch.

"Nice try," The soldier said, "But I'm afraid tha-"

_THWACK! _His helmet rattled at Blake pulled back her arm and knocked the dagger into his head. He stumbled backwards for a few seconds before another guard caught him by the underarms.

"Get them!" He shouted, and the other guard next to him ran at Blake. She brought out her katana and blocked the man's swing as he tried to decapitate the Cambion. Her arms seemed to fly in the wind as she quickly backed away and activated her semblance. The soldier swiped at empty space, and before he could question it Blake had already hit him from behind. He fell forwards and she cut him in the leg, blood pooling out like a hot spring.

"Behind you!" Lydia shouted, and Blake swiftly turned around to see the other two guards advancing on her position. She tossed her dagger again and spun it through the air like a rolling wheel before bringing it back and repeating the process. Her tricky maneuver caused the soldiers to hesitate going near the dangerous girl. Blake pulled the ribbon back one more time before running towards the men. She dodged a strike and jumped. Doing a mid-air flip, she looked down and turned on her semblance before hurriedly planting her feet onto the ground. She bent down and swung Gambol Shroud at her opponent's feet, making sure to jab them right below the knee.

"Argh!" One of them yelled, and Blake held in a smirk. He fell down to the ground and she pushed herself up using his body. Her legs kicked the other guard as she jumped over the fallen down man, and he stumbled backwards into the sharp blade of Lydia. The other demon held the sword at his neck, and seemed to have a glint in her eyes.

"Let him go," Blake commanded, and looked around the area. It didn't seem like they gave the guards a chance to sound the alarms, evident by the fact they weren't dead yet, so they had time, "We have to give Adam the signal." Lydia let out a fake sigh, and stabbed the man in the shoulder before tossing him downwards in a tired manner.

"You take the fun out of everything," She whined. Blake ignored her and pointed to the door leading to the inside of the castle.

"You know what to do, right?" She asked. Lydia nodded.

"I keep watch while you signal Adam that the coast is clear." Blake headed towards the door and entered the palace. The two Cambions took out their weapons again, but to their relief there weren't any Arc guards waiting to slit their throats. Blake studied the hallway they were in with wonder; she had never seen anything so amazing. In the days back at the White Fang bases where she was left with nothing else to do but read, Blake's head had soaked in all the pictures and words that described the architecture of the castles. The luminosity of the light from the torches seemed to dance on the painted walls, full of stone carvings of battles and heroes and real life events that took place during the Great War. The paintings were rich with vibrant colors and made her want to actually smile from the beauty of it all.

"Hey bookworm," Lydia interrupted her thoughts, causing Blake to glower at her. She hated that nickname all her brothers and sisters had her titled with, "I know that it's bloody great and all, but we have to hurry." The black haired girl didn't reply, only bounded for the stairs that led to the top of the West Tower. Running upwards, her ears picked up no trace of movement, so that meant the coast was clear. She quickly reached the top and gazed out of the open window into the darkness.

"You think that Adam will be able to see us?" Lydia said from behind.

"I hope so," Blake muttered, and took out the oil. Lydia grabbed a torch from the wall and held it out. Blake carefully put the jar under the flames, making sure not to burn her hand. They're plan was to hold up the burning oil as a signal to the WS below.

"UP THERE!" A shout came from the hallway they had just exited.

"Bloody hell," Lydia cursed, and moved the torch away from the black liquid before it could catch on fire. The sound of footsteps echoed through the tower walls, "They know we're here!" Blake growled, and then set the oil down on the ledge of the window. She put her head out the window, grabbed the torch out of Lydia's hand, and waved it around wildly. Not as subtle as just lighting a small jar of oil, but it would have to substitute for now. A flaming arrow suddenly pierced itself into the stone next to Blake's head, signaling that Adam got the message. She latched the jar back on her belt and turned to her partner.

"We have to go now, this place will be under siege any minute," Lydia stated, and took out her sword. A soldier suddenly appeared out of the blue and the scaly tailed demon kicked him back into the guards behind him before swiping her weapon feverishly. Blake gored another soldier in the shoulder and watched his back press into the wall as she twisted the sword in his flesh.

"Nice job," Lydia said. Blake stopped her torture immediately. She wasn't a monster, not like _them _anyways.

"I'm sorry," She whispered to the man, who was breathing heavily. The sound of glass breaking and people screaming caused her blood to turn cold.

"I guess this is the end of the Arcs, huh?" Lydia said casually, and sat down on the ledge of the window, "Which means another step to our freedom." More sounds of terror were heard and Blake remembered Adam's words to her.

_Once you and Lydia light the signal, I want you to stay put. _It slowly dawned onto her that Adam never acted like a protective figure towards his soldiers. It was either fight or die. And for Blake especially Adam wanted her skills on the battlefield.

So-

"Why would Adam just order us to sit back and watch all this?" Blake wondered aloud.  
"Who cares, Blake?" Lydia twirled her sword, "However, I do enjoy killing those stupid bastards, but orders are orders."  
"Yeah…" The raven-haired girl mused. She fingered the can of oil and vaguely heard the sounds of battle commencing in the ballroom. Her eyes closed and her body relaxed slightly as she went into complete focus on her surroundings. Adam often called this her "Zen Mode" or when Blake was in perfect harmony with the world. It was a rare trait that Cambions had, and allowed the user to focus completely on her environment so she could detect even the slightest thing out of place.

A tiny prickle of pain formed in her left eye, and Blake looked out the window. Blocking out Lydia's protests to keep her head back, the horned animal noticed the faint outline of a person entering the Southern Tower. The moonlight illuminated on the black shroud of a person, and she narrowed her eyes; No White Serf was ordered to enter that way, she was sure of it.

"I'm going to check out something," Blake said quickly. Lydia blocked her way out of the tower, "Relax, Lydia, I'll be back."

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked.

"There was someone going in through the Southern Tower. No one was ordered to do that."  
"It's none of our concern, Blake," Her partner said coldly, but Blake's amber eyes detected the small pin-points of sweat, swallowing, and rapid blinking.

All signs of lying.

"Move out of my way," Blake pointed her katana at Lydia's chest, "What's Adam planning to do?"  
"Nothing!" Lydia exclaimed, and reached for her weapon as well, "Blake, I am damn serious, this is none of your concern!"  
_The arc castle is a vast piece of stone built like any other castle is modeled after. With the royal family living on the South side of the land as per say a tradition that originated out of the Great War. _The excerpt from a book of architecture she had once read echoed in Blake's mind.

"He's going to kill the king," Blake whispered out loud, and Lydia suddenly shot up and swung her sword her Blake's head. The Cambion barely had time to duck before another onslaught of attacks came at her. With the limited space Blake had to move and defend herself with, she knew she would have to take the battle elsewhere.

Or…

"What did Adam tell you to do!?" Blake yelled, and blocked an attack with Gambol Shroud.

"To keep you away from his plans!" Lydia replied, and positioned her legs so that Blake's strength couldn't push her down with her weapon.

"He lied me!" Blake said, though this wasn't directed towards her opponent, "How could I be so stupid?"

"Well, what did you expect? That he was going to turn into a moralistic bullshit person overnight?" Lydia said

"Damn you!" Blake said loudly, and shifted her feet so that she could get a good stance in position for what she was about to do next. The pressure that Lydia was forcing was about to make her buckle under, and she could not allow that. With one last burst of energy, Blake backed up into the wall. Lydia, seeing her chance to strike, thrust her sword where Blake's heart would have been.

Key word: Would.

With a small smile, Blake ran to the left, leaving her shadow clone behind, and watched as Lydia's sword entered thin air. The horned Cambion knocked the weapon out of her hand and kicked the girl down the stairs into the bodies of the Arc Guards. Lydia's head hit the stone wall with a loud thud and promptly passed out. Blake quickly grabbed her sword and put it onto her belt as well, a gut feeling telling her she would need it later, and ran down the stairs.

It was time to find Adam.

* * *

**Arc Castle Grounds**

**About Two Minutes Away From Death**

_So this is how I die, _Jaune thought, not even the slightest bit of hope left in his soul. His father was dead, his mother was now a million ashes, and now the only person that had the power to get the hell out of the castle grounds was lying on the floor with an arrow in his chest.

So, yeah, he didn't blame himself for being so pessimistic. The man named Adam walked up, a maniacal grin etched onto his face. Jaune recognized his name from somewhere, but did it really matter? He was going to die and unless fate had another plan for his life, then he was utterly doomed.

"Why do you want Ren?" Jaune managed to ask. At least he could die knowing some important subjects, "And what do you want with my family?"  
"Oh, Jaune Arc," Adam said, "Let me tell you it is going to be a pleasure watching your guts spill out all over my feet." Jaune gritted his teeth, "But let me assure you nothing will ever be as good as killing a _king_."

* * *

Blake raced down the hallway, not even caring about the fact that her coif was dangling hallway off her head from running. All that mattered was getting to the king in time and stopping her leader from destroying the good man. It wasn't that hard tracking down the soon-to-be murderer, as a trail of cheery red blood went down from the ballroom to the south side of the castle. Now all she had to do was hope she wasn't too late.

"Adam!" She yelled, and looked down at the red path she was following. The blood suddenly turned and Blake found herself outside a fancy looking door. She tried to turn the handle but found that it had been locked from the inside, "Adam, you bloody bastard open up!" Frustration filled her veins, and Blake stabbed her weapon into the wooden door with ease. It splintered and she reached into the hole she created to grab the lock. Twisting it ever so slightly, the door opened and she went in.

Blood.

That was the first thing she noticed about the room.

So.

Much.

Blood.

On the carpet, on the walls. A never ending line of red death that told her she was too late. The bedside table that stood in the corner was flipped, the candle long extinguished. Papers and parchments were scattered everywhere, each one with flecks of scarlet embedded into the words. Blake's eyes trailed down to the shape of a body lying face down on the floor. A scream hitched in her throat.

Oh, Remnant, no. Without a moment's hesitation she ran over to the nearly dead king and flipped him right-side-up. His face was bruised and bloodied, a long cut going over his right eye and ending at his chin. Blake looked at his chest, several sword cuts cleanly made. She knew at once he wasn't going to survive, no matter how much she wanted to believe it. To believe that good would always win.

But life wasn't a fairytale, and that was what hurt her most.

"I'm…so sorry," She croaked. John's unscathed eye opened up and stared at the demon

towering above, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You…are…a-"

"A monster," She choked, "A demon that kills innocent people." Blake took off her coif.

"No." Blake looked at him in surprise, "You…are…different." Amber eyes widened and Blake tried to find the correct words to say.

"You…don't understand. I am a monster. A Cambion."  
"Are…you…one…in..side?"  
"What?" She said softly, not believing what she just heard. Was she one inside? A demon who loved to kill, to bane on others?

"I-I don't k-know," She shakily admitted. The king seemed sad at this answer and closed his eye.

"Pl…ease, protect…" His words grew still and his breathing stopped, but Blake knew what he was about to say. Protect his son. His only son. Protect the boy who was, technically, now king.

Protect the only one that could take back Vale.

But if she didn't do something soon, then he wouldn't need protecting. No, he would need a six-foot grave for his body to decompose in. Gently setting down the deceased leader, she bowed in respect and stood up. The world seemed to slow down as the sudden truth dawned onto Blake. It wasn't her, but Adam who had caused this. Adam who had killed the king with no hint of mercy in his mind. Who had killed a man who had just entrusted his prince's future in the hands of a demon.

And she was going to stop him, even if it meant costing her own life. Because that was what a Cambion did, they made people fear them. And once she was done with Adam, there was going to be something to fear about.

"I'll protect your son," Blake said in a hushed whisper, even though she knew no one could hear her, "I promise."

* * *

**Arc Castle Grounds**

**1 Minute Before Death**

Jaune's eyes drifted to the ground, his heart racing, head pounding. His dad was dead. Killed by the monster that was standing before his very eyes.

"I would like to say that it was painless," Adam continued, aimlessly waving his sword closer and closer to the prince's head, "But…it wasn't."

"You bastard," Jaune muttered, and lifted his head up to look Adam. Everything seemed so unreal, the deaths, the fact that he was now…king.

Well, not for long…maybe. Jaune looked around, eyes scanning for anyway to escape. He had a purpose, and that was to avenge his father, avenge his title. And nothing was going to stop him.

Okay…a few minor details stood in his way. But as long as he kept Adam talking, then he was alive and breathing.

"What do you want with me?" Jaune asked.

"Just a long grudge I've held," Adam said, "About royals like you that believe they can just treat others like dirt and get away with it."  
"You've got the wrong person then," He replied defiantly, remembering Weiss and her family's attitude towards the lower class, "And where's Weiss?"  
"The little snow princess?" Someone from the crowd said, "Oh, don't worry about her. She'll be fine as long as you do what we ask."  
"But won't you kill me anyways?" Jaune asked innocently.

"We only want him," Adam pointed his katana at the unconscious servant boy at Jaune's side.

"Why?"  
"I'm afraid that my colleague didn't say anything about why," Adam said truthfully, "But he did promise I had the permission to kill every royal I could lay my hands on. Jaune gulped, and fingered the hilt of his sword. If a fight would engage, then he was dead, but it would be better than being killed whilst kneeling down on the ground.

_Oh, Remnant what do I do?  
_

* * *

_Prince Jaune would have likely tried to escape, _Blake thought to herself, _question is where._ She dashed down the hallway, making sure to avoid the dead bodies, and turned a corner. Suddenly, the answer slapped her in the face; The Castle Gates. The easiest way to get out of the palace without having to climb over tall stone walls.

The place where Adam was probably about to kill the prince himself. Without wasting another second Blake started running once more and nearly crashed into a few injured guards on the way, leading to her foot slipping on a pool of blood. She grabbed onto a nearby half-ripped tapestry dangling loosely from the ceiling. A jab of pain shot up her side as she fell and the jar of oil poked her ribs. Muttering a curse, Blake used the decorated curtain to pull herself up. It was a vibrant creation, she noticed, and an idea came to mind. She knew that tapestries took years to fully design and make. They were highly flammable, but inside very tough and made of sturdy fabric.

Truly a spectacular work of art.

_RIIIPPPP. _Blake flinched as the sound echoed through the halls. The now more than half-ripped creation landed on the floor and she picked it up, feeling a bit guilty for ruining something so wonderful, but hopefully saving Jaune's life would make up for it. She folded up the tapestry and continued her mad run towards the Northern end of the castle. Passing a broken glass window, a voice suddenly caught the Cambion's atttention.

"I'm Adam Taurus, leader of this little escapade." Blake stopped, then looked out the hole in the wall. A group of WS members were gathering around something...

Jaune. She saw him on the cobblestone pathway with a horse next to his side along with a green clothed boy.

Blake watched the scene below her with absolute hate. Her eyes scanned the area in hopes of finding something to help her save Jaune. She knew Adam loved to mess with the people he was about to kill, but the Prince wasn't even flinching.

"At least if I'm going to die I want some answers," Jaune said. Blake looked around the hallway for the next phase in her plan,"So please, spare me this one wish." She grabbed a torch on the wall.

Blake unlatched the oil from her belt and held it over the WS below her. If they did manage to capture her after this, then she would be arrested for treason, or worse.

_I already attacked Lydia, though, _She remembered, so maybe it didn't matter anyways. The jar titled slightly and Blake watched the inky substance fall down to the ground. Someone would probably notice the strange liquid that just fell onto their head, so she had to work fast.

"Hey Adam!" She called out, her voice ringing in the air. Adam looked up in shock, then scowled.

"Blake-"She didn't wait for his petty excuse, only held up the torch.

"This…is for everything." Her hand went slack and the bright light fell towards the earth in near silence.

One.

Two.

"Run!" Blake yelled to Prince Jaune as some of the flames burned the feet of the White Serfs. Immediately she jumped down, the long tapestry trailing behind her, and thrust the end into the burning inferno. Catching fire almost instantly, Blake spun the curtain around to try and ignite the Cambions around her. Hot sparks of ember flew into the night air as she managed to burn a couple of her brothers. Taking out her katana, the horned animal dodged a swipe that came at her face and quickly began to engage in battle. Her semblance was put on full max as she jumped over two Cambion and hit them from above. She didn't have time to make sure that Jaune was okay, only give him the opportunity.

_TWACK! _Blake's vision blurred as a mace came out of nowhere and banged her in the head. She barely had time to use her blade to partially block the attack before it forced her to the ground. The burning tapestry flew out her hands and she felt her body collide with the cobblestone surface. Her left arm instinctively reached for her ribbons and she hurled the dagger into the unfortunate face of a Cambion.

"He's getting away!" Someone shouted. Blake twirled her dagger and blocked an arrow coming at her face.

"I'll get him," A gravelly voice said. Out of the corner of her eye, Blake saw her leader speed off into the distance as more White Serfs started to surround her. She quickly dropped the ribbon-dagger into her belt before replacing it with Lydia's sword. Muscles tensed, she watched as a few archers took their stance and aimed their crossbows at her.

_Get to Adam, get to Adam, _However, Blake knew this was easier said than done. Time seemed to slow down as five arrows came rushing at her chest. The horned Cambion activated her semblance and dashed to the left, her blades flying into the bodies of a multitude of White Serfs. The sound of slashing and cutting seemed to pierce the midnight air as she took down her ex-brothers. Grabbing onto the shoulders of one, she hoisted herself up and kicked him in the head before landing on the ground once more. No more arrows were coming after her, no more blades either.

There weren't that many more enemies left, obvious by the dozens of cries of pain filling her ears, and Blake saw that most of them had retreated. A sudden flaming arrow shot up into the sky before flickering out. A sign that the rest of the White Serfs were about to swarm the place. She bent down on one knee and amber eyes seemed to flicker a deadly black before she zoomed into the darkness of the night after Adam.

* * *

**Outside the Arc Castle Grounds**

**Why Isn't This Guy Dead Yet?**

Jaune was slightly panicking. Sure, he was alive, Ren was alive…and currently strapped to the butt of a horse, but that still didn't mean that there were delusional Serfs trying to kill his own ass. The prince shouted another command to his steed and flew through the air as he passed the Arc Castle Gates. A feeling of relief flooded over his mind, now assured that he was safe.

However, fate wasn't going to let him off easily, no matter if he had been put through hell the few hours before. A bloodied red blade came out of the trees and nearly decapitated his horse's head. Jaune quickly stopped and swung Crocea Mors at the attacker, knowing fully who it was. He jumped off the animal and blocked the sharp blade of a certain murderer.

"I admit you have your father's determination," Adam Taurus said, his face expressionless. Jaune didn't respond, only silently thanked his dad for never giving up on their sword lessons. The two figures in the moonlight slowly took their stances, pressed harder on their weapons, and prepared for a predicted short battle. Jaune took a deep breath, his mouth wanting to say something vile back to the demon that had killed his father, but nothing would come out. Not one thing. There were no words to describe the fact that everything he had was gone, and the last slowly dying away.

But there were words to tell the demon that he wasn't about to give up.

"You knew nothing about him," Jaune said, and dug his heels into the earth to keep himself steady, "You know nothing about _me."  
_"I doubt that, Prince Jaune," Adam snarled, "But I respect the fact that your still alive to this point, though I suppose you have my old friend Blake to thank for that…"  
"Make sure to tell her I said 'thanks,'" Jaune said, trying to hold the firm and confident tone in his voice. His arms bent a little and he knew that he didn't have that much time before Adam would overpower him. A trickle of sweat rolled down his face and his legs felt like stiff wooden boards, but he couldn't afford to lose focus.

Just…a little…

Crap. Adam tilted his sword and backed away quickly, the loss of weight causing Jaune to fall forwards. The demon watched as the prince coughed up dirt and tried to lift himself up. Adam raised his sword, a sweet, yet bitter taste filling his mouth.

_CLANG! _A shot of pain raced through his hands, blood pouring onto his face as his weapon was knocked out his grasp. He looked at his hands in shock and realized that the new attacker had cut cleanly though his middle and index fingers, only the ends of them hanging off in a grisly manner.

"YOU BASTARD!" The words caused Adam's blood to boil, and he turned around to see the amber eyed girl race at him, katana prepped and ready to kill. On instinct, he jumped back and barely dodged the edge of Blake's blade swipe. Ignoring the fact that his fingers were about to unhinge from their rightful spots, the Cambion quickly grabbed his sword before thrusting it out, unwillingly causing a large cut to appear on Blake's left arm. The horned Cambion's eyes widened as she realized she had been injured.

"Blake-"

"I TRUSTED YOU!" If looks could kill Adam would have been long dead, as Blake's face was a fury of hate. He glanced at the stunned prince, now standing, with his sword drawn. So much for killing him…

"Oh hell," Adam, using his good hand, banged his katana against Blake's as she tried to stab him again. Jaune looked left from right, trying to decide what the Remnant was going on. So far, he had figured that the raven-haired girl named Blake was on his side, or at least not wanting to murder him, so he took a step towards her.

"Run you idiot!" She screamed, and he instantly backed away. Her sword clashed against Adam's as the two interlocked in a seemingly never ending duel, "I'll hold him off." Jaune only nodded before grabbing the reigns of his panicking horse and taking off into the forest. Mentally cursing himself and Blake, Adam turned his attention back to his ex-partner.

"I bloody trusted you," She seethed, every word coated in venom, "And you go off and kill King John?"  
"I'm not even going to try and act like I'm sorry," Adam leaned in closer to her face, "Because I know that what I did will only get us closer to finally being treated the way we deserve."  
"We deserve to be treated right by not what we do, but by who we are!" Blake countered, "Not out of fear, but out of respect. Out of love and acceptance," She lowered her gaze to the ground, "Two things that I no longer hold for you." Adam's eyes widened under his mask in surprise.

"Blake-"  
"Goodbye, Adam," She said softly. And for a few seconds, there was only silence as the two's trust in each other severed completely, their hearts torn as Blake activated her semblance and made a full 180 degree turn around Adam. Her eyes pinpointing the spot where to land a solid hit, her sword, being thrusted into his shoulder and rendering him useless.

Yes, there were no words needed to describe the fact that the close brother and sister of the White Serfs were no more. Dark vermillion liquid gushed out of Adam's wound, his body falling to the ground. He wasn't dead, Blake would rather die than kill the very one that raised her most of her life. But he was barely alive, and she knew that a White Serf would eventually find him later and heal him back to health.

Physically, that is. Blake sighed as his body lay still on the rocky soil, his breathing shallow and warning her that he was no longer a threat to her world, so long as she escaped Vale. Almost self-consciously, her horns gave off a tingling sensation and she tore the coif off. How long she stared at the piece of clothing, she had no idea. But, as the moon still hung in the sky, as its rays of white light shined down on the now lonely Cambion...

Blake threw the coif to the ground and turned around.

* * *

The Princess was almost dead when she found her. Her clothing partially destroyed, her head oozing blood onto the once green grass. Blake immediately recognized her as Weiss Schnee of Atlas, maybe even Queen depending on the fact if her parents were still alive or not. How strange it must be to suddenly become ruler of an entire nation in one night, but Blake didn't have time to ponder such childish thoughts. Weiss was dying and that was all that mattered. She had no clue where Jaune had gone off, or if he was still alive. But she had helped him escape and now her deal with the dead king was now sealed. Blake kneeled down and studied Weiss, wondering how she survived the attack and how she ended up in the middle of a field. Suddenly, the glimmer of a dark green gem caught her eye. A crown, now in two pieces and cracked beyond repair, was lying three feet away from the snow queen's head. Inside, the piece of rare dust was slightly glowing.

It had been used. Dust only glowed when after or in use. But how? People barely knew how to use dust properly. But then again, Weiss Schnee was the daughter of a dust user. Maybe her father had taught her how to use the powerful material, but that still didn't explain the fact that she was still alive. The princess suddenly groaned softly, and Blake sighed. This would put a delay in her plans, no doubt. But leaving her to die was just wrong. Tying her last ribbon over her arm to staunch her still bleeding wound, she picked up Weiss and started to walk. The white-haired girl seemed at peace, and a faint smile was on her lips, but Blake didn't question it, as she had more things to worry about.

Adam. The White Serfs. The fact that the only heir to Vale was on the run for his life. And yet, despite everything that had happened in the past few days, Blake felt…different. It was a weird feeling, one that the Cambion had never felt before. She had tried to shake it off before meeting the ice princess, but it just wouldn't go away. Not happiness, not sadness, but more like a feeling of _peace, _like she had done something that had freed her from the things that held her down.

Yes. Freedom. She felt _free. _After years of being forced to kill, to murder, she finally didn't have to ruin anymore lives.

Freedom. A simple, yet powerful world. One that would change her life forever.

But everyone knows freedom comes with a price.

* * *

A/N: And done. I, personally, love Blake, and her involvement with Adam and the WF, and I made Adam sort of a violent maniac sort of guy.

YeaaahhhHHH...anyways. Please review, as reviews are always appreciated, and see you all in** (inserts time slot) **Oh, and if I have time, I'm going to go back to chapter 2 and revise it all, mainly because (IMO) I made it WAY too short and I feel like I can add more to it now that I'm learning more about Medieval life and mythology.

**Shadow out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rock and a Hard Place

A/N: AND...WERE BACK. Chapter 5 of the long title I don't want to type. Sadly, this chapter doesn't have Pyrrha or Nora (as many of you have asked) but I WILL get them the story SOON. I promise. With that out of the way, time for reviews.

TigerRaiken: Thanks for all the helpful and kind reviews you've sent! And all your questions will be answered in due time...

Thryr373: Thanks for the nice review

Ikasury: Like said before, they will appear, and I'm glad you're having fun reading this.

The Night Hunter: Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rock and a Hard Place  
**

_**History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it.**_

**Signal, Vacuo. Present Time  
**

"So, why are you here?" The girl asked.

"It's a long story. But let's just say everyone I know is...gone."

"Gone?" The red haired girl said, "Like in...gone, gone?"  
"What other kind of gone is there?" Weiss snapped.

"I don't know," The girl mumbled, "Like, 'back in a little bit' gone, or 'see you soon' gone-"

"They're dead," The princess stated harshly, and stood up. She had managed to get the multicolored dust freed from the soldiers belts and held them tight in her hands, "At least, that's probably what happened."  
"Oh, I'm sorry...but," The girl extended her hand, "I'm Ruby." Weiss hesitated, not wanting to touch the probably filthy peasant, but realized that she herself was probably in a more dirty state.

"I'm Weiss Schnee," She said and they shook hands. Ruby put down her scythe and Weiss studied the girl a bit. She looked like any regular lower-class person she had met before, with a tangled mess of red hair and a quirky smile on her face. But her eyes were silver, not like the spoons and forks the princess used in dining, but actual silver like in the rare metal in the earth.

"So, why were you with Roman Torchwick?" Ruby inquired, "If I may ask."

"You may," Weiss said, at least she had _some _manners, "Since I'm a princess, I was supposed to be dancing the night away at the Arc Castle. But the White Serfs-"  
"You mean that group of rebel peasants?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Weiss said, slightly irked at being interrupted, "After they attacked my fiance's castle-"  
"Ooh! You were going to get married!" The red head squealed, and Weiss held up her hand to silence her.

"As I was saying, his castle was attacked and I was kidnapped by two of them. However, someone rescued me and long story short, I ended up getting captured by Roman."  
"That's...not right."

"Huh?"  
"Well, why would someone do such a terrible thing?" Ruby seemed genuinely puzzled by this and Weiss realized that the girl had a look of innocence on her face. Of course, that was it, she was just...not used to the world. Weiss had been through that stage of life, but not at that old of age.

"I...don't know," Weiss lied, deciding not to go in a whole talk about politics and peasants and all that junk.

"Well, Weiss, you're from Vale, right?"

"Yes, well, technically Atlas, but I was in Vale during the time. But what does this have to do with anything?"  
"This is Vacuo, as in far, far away from Vale."

"It's only felt like a week since I was at the castle."  
"I think that whoever rescued you carried you away more than you expected," Ruby said, "Because, depending on the trails you take and where you take them, going from Vale to Vacuo takes some time unless near the border of Haven." Weiss let her words sink in. She was right, no doubt about that. Everyone knew that the only way to get to Vacuo was going through Mistral, then Haven, then ride a boat across the waters to get to the desert like country. Maybe she was unconscious for some time as the strange girl took her away from the Arc Castle. She vaguely remembered slipping in and out of the present day ever since meeting General Roman, as well as the smell of seat salt...

"So that means that I'm-"  
"On the edge of Vacuo," Ruby finished for her. Remnant, that was getting on Weiss's nerves, "You must have taken a boat here."

"Where's 'here' exactly?"  
"Signal, Vacuo, my hometown," Ruby informed. Weiss's mind went back to the many hours of boring lectures she endured. Being a princess meant having to go through multiple private classes on Remnant and it's geography. Vacuo was supposed to be the largest country, with scorching heat and dry winds, and the town of Signal was no exception. It lied on the very West edge of the continent, as Weiss could guess, and apparently near one of Roman's bases, as he had talked about stopping at the "town full of village idiots' on the way there. The snow-haired girl looked around, trying to ignore the strange stares she was getting from people. She suddenly realized that she must have looked like a mess, as being dragged across two countries and an ocean does that to you.

"So...Weiss," Ruby said, and rocked back and forth in an awkward manner, "I suppose that you're in a rock and a hard place, right?"  
"Huh?" Weiss said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Oh, it's an expression my dad used to use," Ruby laughed, "But it means that you basically have a bunch of bad choices of what to do."  
"Oh," Weiss sighed and considered the redhead's words. She was right, after all. Weiss had no idea how to get back to Atlas, let alone survive one night alone in the open, bandit filled country. Sure, she was pretty tough, but definitely not a world traveling kind of princess. She thought about getting help from Vacuo's government, but she had no idea where the capitol was, let alone if she could get to it before something killed her.

"If you want...you can stay with me for a little bit," Ruby said softly.

"What?" Weiss asked in a rude tone.

"I was just thinking that since you have nowhere to go-"  
"Of course I have somewhere to go!" Weiss snapped, her bottled up rage spilling out, "Why wouldn't I, Princess Weiss Schnee, not have anywhere to go!" Her voice cracked and she turned her away from Ruby. She had nowhere to go. No where to run unless she wanted death. She didn't even know if she was a princess anymore, or even a citizen of Atlas. No, she was a stupid girl who let herself be controlled by Cambions, a girl who didn't even know where to be, where to go.

"Ruby!" A man's voice rang in the air, causing Weiss to turn back around. She saw a man who had similar physical traits to the young girl. He waved his hands in the air and make a 'come over here' motion, "Yang's awake!" The snow princess heard Ruby sigh in relief.

"Oh, thank Remnant," Ruby muttered, and started to run towards the building where the man had come out from. She suddenly stopped, and looked at Weiss with sad eyes.

"What?!" Weiss scowled, praying that the girl would just go away.

"You should come with me," Her soft tone surprised Weiss, "I have some food, if you want."

_Gurgle, _Of course her stomach would make a hungry sound at that moment. Weiss mentally yelled at her gut and watched as Ruby gave a hopeful glance her way.

_Gurgle...gurgle. _Weiss squeezed her eyes shut and sighed.

"Fine." Ruby grinned at the princess's reply and headed towards what Weiss assumed to be a blacksmith shop. She watched as the redhead waved her scythe in a happy manner and hit an unfortunate pedestrian on the streets.

"OH MY REMNANT I'M SO SORRY!" Ruby yelled, but didn't waste any time to stop and make sure he was okay.

_I am so going to regret this, _and with that final thought Weiss stomped her feet and followed the hyperactive girl into the building.

* * *

Weiss nearly puked at the condition of the shop. Didn't peasants know anything about good hygiene? The floor was dirty, covered in ash, and had several twitching dead bugs lying everywhere. A foul smell of burning metal caused the white haired girl to gag, and she covered her mouth with her hand to try and keep out the aroma. Ruby grabbed a some bread out of the kitchen in the corner of the house and tossed it to Weiss.

"Yang!" Ruby called, and ran past an open door that lead to the back of the shop. Weiss greedily ate the bread and looked at the dozens of racks full of highly remarkable weapons and tools, feeling a bit impressed at the craftsmanship of them all. She heard a noise from the back room and quietly opened the door. It was dimly lit, with a few spare beds and a dusty dresser in the corner. A girl with frizzy blond hair and a good amount of bandages on her arm was seen hugging the redhead sweetly, a radiant grin on her face.

_Winter was like this, _Weiss thought, a feeling of sadness tinting her heart. Ruby noticed the princess standing there, and jumped off the bed immediately.

"Oh, Weiss!" She squeaked.

"Who's the ice princess?" Yang joked, causing Weiss to glower at her.

"I'm Weiss Schnee," She said indignantly, Yang only smiled more and tackled her sister in a bear hug.

"So, are your injuries alright?" Ruby asked, pointing to the white bandages.

"Yeah, I'll live," Yang said, "Besides, I'm just glad Roman and his soldiers are gone."

"What happened?" Weiss inquired.

"I got beat up from Roman's lousy whip," Yang growled.  
"I told you learning to fight was a good idea," Ruby muttered. The two shared a knowing glance and Weiss guessed that something had happened between them. Finally, after a long pause, Yang let out a sigh.

"Okay. Fine. You were right," She huffed. Ruby lit up and threw her arms around her sister again.

"Thank you," The redhead whispered quietly, "And I should have told you sooner."  
"It's alright," Yang replied. Weiss stood there stiff, trying hard not to say anything to ruin the moment.

"So, care to explain who you are?" Weiss asked.

"I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister."

"Really, you tow don't look blood related, not to be rude or anything."  
"Nah, it's cool. We both share the same father, but our moms were different," Yang explained.

"Was that your father back there?"

"No," Ruby said, and Weiss noticed her voice became quieter, "He's our uncle." Weiss, seeing her depressed tone, decided to let the matter drop.

"...Okay."

"Girls?!" A voice came from outside the room.

"Yes, Uncle Qrow?!" Ruby and Yang called at the same time. So that was his name. Weiss made a mental note to remember that.

"Come here, please!" The two sisters jumped off the bed and raced past Weiss, who soon ran after them. The man named Qrow was carrying a few abnormal objects in his hands and tossed them onto a nearby wooden table. They clattered to the surface and he looked at his nieces.

"Qrow, this is Weiss," Ruby introduced.

"I know," He said simply.

"You what?" Weiss said. She had never met this person before, but Qrow ignored her surprised nature.

"What are these things?" Ruby asked, picking up one of the items; an old and dusty book. Her uncle's face turned grim.

"These...are the reasons why Roman came here."  
"What!?" Ruby dropped the book onto Weiss's foot.

"OW!" The princess shrieked, and Ruby swiftly grabbed the book and threw it on the table.

"Heh, heh, sorry," The redhead said.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Yang said before Weiss could reply, "You're saying that all this junk is why General Roman came and smacked me with a whip?" Ruby noticed her sister's eyes turning a dangerous red.

"Yang..." She started.

"In a way, yes," Qrow said, "But before you explode, let me explain." He picked up the book that Ruby had chosen before and held it up in the light to get a better look. The cover was faded, and definitely old, but Weiss couldn't help but feel a sense of power coming from the artifact. Colors of royal purple and gold swirled across the front and back, with the spine of the book embedded with a few odd symbols.

"Okay," Yang slapped her forehead with her hand in frustration, "Let me repeat myself. This dusty old book is the reason why Roman came here?"  
"Yes," Qrow took a deep breath and pried open the object. A bright glow of white emitted from the book, causing Weiss to close her eyes in hopes of avoiding becoming blind. Beside her, Ruby and Yang did the same. When she felt the light fade, she opened her eyes and saw that the pages of the book were written in the same strange symbols on the spine.

"Qrow, what is this?" Ruby asked, a hint of awe in her voice.

"This, is an ancient family heirloom that has survived ever since the Great War."

"The Great War?" Weiss said in shock. Sure, she had seen swords and shields that had been passed down generation from generation, but seeing a tiny old book was new. Qrow fingered the markings and held the book at an angle so the three girls could study it.

"Yes, the Great War," Qrow said, "The language they wrote back then has been nearly forgotten in the past years. A shame, really, as it was very beautiful, but that's not the point. The point is that this book is very potent, and very deadly. It belonged to a girl named Luxa, who lived during the war. She wrote in this diary about what was going on, but-" He turned to the end, and Weiss could see that from there on the pages were...blank. Minus the bits of dried blood scattered across the paper, it looked entirely empty.

"Why is there nothing beyond that point?" Weiss questioned, becoming the slightest bit interested in the blacksmith's tale.

"I don't know," Qrow admitted, "All the information that's been passed down only states that she died. But she managed to give this to a family friend who soon was given the job of passing it down to his children."

"So...dad's side of the family?" Yang said.

"Correct," Qrow said, "Taiyang would often try and decipher this, but it was just so bloody confusion that he wasn't even able to get the first letters of the alphabet."

"So, why is this relevant to our problems?" Weiss asked. To her surprise, Qrow gave a grim smile her way.

"You are Weiss Schnee, correct?" He asked.

"Um...yes."

"The lost princess of Atlas?"  
"I'm not lost...ish." Weiss crossed her arms.

"I heard about your kidnapping at the main marketplace in Beguiment."

"That's the main town a few miles from here," Ruby explained, "He goes there often to sell our weapons."

"I came across a group of sailors from Vale, stating that the whole country was in terror after what happened to the Arc Castle. My apologies," Qrow said.

"That is not necessary," Weiss said, though she felt grateful for his compassion towards her, "What happened, happened, and no one can change that."

"You are very wise to think that," Qrow said.

"Thank you, but I believe that we have been getting off track," She pointed to the diary.

"Of course. This is relevant because...well, it's a long story."  
"We have time," Yang said lazily.

"That's the problem...we don't," Qrow said.

"Huh?"  
"Roman still knows that these objects are still in my possession. If he returns, I doubt that Ruby will be able to take them again."  
"So, what do you expect us to do? Just pack up and leave?" Yang shouted. Her uncle's silence gave her the answer, "Oh my-"  
"Yang, listen to me," Qrow said slowly, "Ruby's in danger."  
"Then we stay and protect her!" Yang yelled, "We can't just leave you here at mercy of the soldiers!"

"I'll be fine," Qrow said, "But Ruby is different. She is now seen as dangerous and Roman will come back and kill her!" Yang flinched at his harsh tone but stayed silent.

Qrow sighed and continued on his lecture.

"This diary can only be decoded by a man in the large city of Everus."  
"Everus?" Ruby said, "Is that even in Vacuo?"  
"It's located on the east side of the country," Qrow explained, "Where the cities are a bit more advanced in technology and where a man named Ironwood leads his people."  
"Ironwood..." Weiss mused to herself. She recognized that name before, probably one of father's old associates or something.

"So, if I'm getting this straight," Yang tried to speak calmly, "We basically have to pack everything up, travel to this apparently large city, and get this random guy to translate this hundred year old book that probably doesn't mean anything?"

"Have you ever heard of the Statera Crystals?" Qrow asked.

"The what now?"

"The Statera Crystals. Well, this book is the only way to find out where they're located."  
"The Statera Crystals? What in the world are those-"  
"Dust. They're dust." Everyone looked at Weiss. She was fingering the dust crystals at her side subconsciously, her eyes wide.

"So...you know the story, then?" Qrow asked.

"Know it? My father's been trying to get them for over ten years," Weiss said, "I've often...conveniently listened to his meetings with his advisers and one of their main talks is about dust."

"Dust?" Ruby said in confusion.

"We're one of the last families to have a decent supply of the material," Weiss explained, "But my father's always wanted more of it."

"I don't blame him," Yang said, "From the legends I've heard they can do massive damage."

"Yes, well, destruction and my father don't mix well," Weiss said, "But, I suppose they are very powerful. My father has often talked about the Statera Crystals. And enough for me to know what they're power level is."

"Well, you learn something new everyday," Qrow said, "The Statera Crystals are the pure elements of dust."

"Pure elements?" Yang said.  
"It means they haven't been mixed with other types of dust to make new ones. They are literally the beginning stage for all dust afterwords." Weiss explained.

"Correct. Hundreds of years ago, people harvested this dust to use for their own purposes."

"So, this dust is capable of what?" Yang asked.

"Well, of what their element is. Air, Earth, Fire, Ice, War, Lightning, Shadows, and Light. These are the eight scattered remnants of dust that have been hidden for centuries ever since the Great War."  
"I'm guessing this ties into the story you told me earlier, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby said, remembering their conversation on Grimm and Huntsmen.

"What story?" Weiss asked.

"About the Huntsmen and Grimm." Ruby said, causing the white-haired girl to chortle in a rather unladylike way, "What!?"

"You actually believe in those fairytales?" Weiss asked, and Ruby's face reddened.

"Hey, don't make fun of her!" Yang exclaimed, wanting to smack the spoiled princess.

_ "_They are real..." Ruby mumbled.

"Ruby, please," Weiss said, not at all trying to be polite, "Everyone knows the Grimm and Huntsmen are long gone from Remnant."

"It's still fun to read about, though..."  
"It doesn't matter if they're still fun to read about, and it doesn't matter if they're extinct," Qrow interrupted, "But these dust crystals are the key to keeping peace in the world."  
"But, I thought you said we were in a time of peace," Ruby said.

"Well, that peace is about to end, Ruby," Qrow said, "And soon. These pieces of pure dust can be used to power anything, even things we have yet to make or discover. They are the crystals of balance, and that's why Roman was here, to get this book."  
"So...this book can tell us where they are?"  
"In a way, yes, but only if someone manages to translate it," Qrow said.

"But, and this is a big 'but'," Yang pointed at the ice princess, "Why is she important to this?"  
Weiss, feeling a bit offended at the blond's gesture, scowled and decided to answer herself.

"In case you didn't notice, or if your ears were clogged before, I'm a princess, which means I have a royal status, which means that I can get you wherever, whenever, which includes getting into this Everus place without the threat of being shot."

"Weiss is right," Qrow said, "She is the princess of Atlas, and I wouldn't be surprised if Ironwood knew her."

"I've never met him, but he's an associate to my father," Weiss said.

"Then it's settled," Qrow said.

"Alright, we're going on an adventure!" Ruby said, waving her arms in the air wildly.

"Now hold on a sec-" Weiss started to say, but Yang beat her to it.

"NO WAY IN REMNANT ARE WE LEAVING THIS PLACE!" Yang said, flames coming up from the ground beneath her feet. Qrow, Ruby and Weiss jumped back at the sight of fire.

"Yang, we have to!" Ruby argued.

"I promised dad I wanted to keep you safe and we are NOT leaving our home!"

"It won't my home if I die!" Ruby said, her face starting to turn red, "Yang Xiao Long do you not think that this is a shock to me to? That this isn't affecting me? Because it is! I just watched you almost die out there and I can't risk getting you hurt again!" Somehow, Weiss sensed that the two sister's roles of protection had switched, "I know dad would want us to live here, but fate always changes things. Didn't he always used to say that?!"

"Yes bu-"

"No buts!" Ruby yelled, "I know this is a big change, but what's life without any adventure or fun!? We may be in danger, but we have a chance to change things. A chance to change ourselves!" Yang opened her mouth to say something, but slowly closed it as she realized it was no use fighting against the fifteen year old.

"I'm...sorry, Rubes," Yang said, rubbing her bandages, "I'm just worried. We've never been this far from home."

"What happened to the Yang that would always seek out adventures and not be afraid to speak her mind?" Ruby said, "Ever since they died you've always been like this. I'm worried too, Yang, but staying here is suicide." The two siblings gazed at each other for a while, a spark of understanding traveling through there minds. Finally, Yang spoke.

"Fine. But we have to-"

"YES! WE'RE FINALLY GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!" Ruby jumped up excitedly, "OH! What should we pack!? Clothes, of course, and food, duh, but maybe-no, wait that sounds weird now that I think about it..." She continued to ramble on about luggage and maps, causing Weiss's head to spin.

"Is she like this all the time?" The snow-haired girl complained, trying to ignore the massive headache starting to form in her temples.

"Yeah," Yang said simply, and grabbed her sister's shoulders, "Rubes, if we seriously are going, then we have to focus."

"Right," Ruby exclaimed, "Let's do this!" She raised Weiss and Yang's arms up in the air in a victory motion.

"Oh...what fun," Weiss muttered sarcastically, but inside her stomach was trying not to explode. Didn't the young girl understand that they were in real danger? Like, a chance of dying? General Roman Torchwick was not someone to mess with, a fact she learned while with him. And if what her uncle said was true, then there was an even bigger chance that he might be after them. Roman was after _dust, _but not just any dust. The so-called-all-so-mighty Statera dust that Weiss had heard enough of to know that the material was NOT to be messed with.

"Ahem?" Qrow coughed. The three girls looked at him, "I believe that we don't have a lot of time to spare.

"He's right," Yang said, and headed towards the weapons rack, "We have to pack up and get the bloody hell out of here before Roman comes."

"You need something to fight with," Ruby stated.

"Hmm..." Yang browsed through the swords and bows before finally settling on a pair of crossbows. She grabbed a golden colored quiver and a dozen or more arrows, "Your turn, ice princess."

"I'm a princess, not a fighter," Weiss argued.

"You're going to have to change, then," Qrow stated, "When you leave Signal, there's no telling who or what might try and cause harm to you." The white-haired girl scowled, but strolled over next to Yang's side.

"Fine, what should I use then?" Weiss asked.

"Ooh!" Ruby raced over and started shoving weapons into her arms, "How 'bout a dagger-"She threw one to Weiss, almost cutting the latter's head off, "-or a long sword, those are nice and light-" Ruby raised the sword and dropped it at the snow princess's feet. Weiss jumped back in surprise, "OR A MACE!"

"NO MACE!" Weiss shouted, and ducked as Ruby swung the spiky weapon at her face. Ruby stopped and put the mace down before pouting.

"Well, what's your type of style?" She asked.

"Um…" Weiss scanned the weapon once more. She was never a soldier, never a fighter, for that matter. All her life she didn't' need to learn the basics of swordsmanship or how to properly attack. A light weapon for be sufficient, and it needed to be something she could control easily. The snow-haired girl then saw the perfect weapon. She quickly snatched it off the corner of the rack and held it up high.

"A…rapier?" Ruby said in confusion.

"Yes!" Weiss snapped, "What's wrong with that?" The so called rapier had a thin silver blade that stretched out a good distance, perfect for stabbing her enemies from far away. The handle was a dark gray color, and outlined in an inky black.  
"Well…rapier's are a little under the power level," Yang said, "But, hey, as long as you learn how to use that thing I'm okay with it."  
"I don't remember making one of those," Ruby said.

"That's because I traded one my swords for it at Beguiment," Qrow explained.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Ruby said, and grabbed Weiss's arm abruptly, "You need a makeover."  
"What!?" The white-haired girl exclaimed.

"You're in rags, Weiss. We need to get you some more proper clothing."  
"I doubt that a peasant like yourself would be able to do such thing," As soon as the words left her mouth Ruby's face immediately fell. Weiss felt a pang of guilt form in her gut and she sighed, "But...I suppose you can-"  
_WHOOSH! _The sound of Ruby racing Weiss to her closest emitted through the air.

* * *

"Ruby, I don't mean to be a nag, but we have a dangerous general about to enter Signal and you're wasting your time on what I'm going to wear?!" Weiss was impatiently waiting behind the makeshift dressing room Ruby had swiftly made, and currently, the latter was sorting through her clothes to see if she had anything "princess enough".

"Listen, if we are going on a who-knows-how-long adventure, then I really, really want to make sure we look nice," Ruby said, "AHAH!" Suddenly, a bundle of light colored clothing fell onto Weiss's head. She took them off and studied the body-wear. It wasn't too shabby, she admitted to herself, with a white blouse, icy blue bodice, tight leather boots, and a long dark blue colored skirt that went to her ankles. A brown belt with a place to put her rapier was fastened around her waist, as well as a pouch to keep her dust, and the final accessory completed the new found look. Weiss changed quickly and made sure to attach her weapon to her side.

"Are you ready?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, almo-ack!" Weiss jumped back as Ruby flung open the curtain and smiled. Behind her, Yang was also sporting some new clothes, with a bright yellow bodice, black boots, and a white blouse. "You ready?" She asked. Weiss nodded and followed Yang and Ruby outside where Qrow was waiting for them. He handed Yang a black backpack, apparently full of food and medicine.

"Ruby, wait a moment," Qrow seemed a bit nervous as he called over his youngest niece, "There's something else I need to give you."  
"Huh?" Ruby said. Qrow reached into his pocket and brought out a gleaming necklace. The chain was a soft golden color, reflecting the sun's rays every now and then. A dazzling gray gem with blood red streaks was located in the middle.

"This...was your mother's," He said softly. Ruby's eyes widened and she her face paled.

"My mother's?" She asked in disbelief. Qrow nodded and sighed.

"She told me to give this to you when you most needed it," He said, "And now would seen like the proper time."

"When did mom give this to you?" Yang asked from the sidelines.

"Before...you know," Qrow said, not wanting to bring up painful memories. Weiss realized then that Yang and Ruby's parents had probably died at some point in the past. No wonder they were so uncomfortable when she brought it up earlier.

"Oh," Ruby extended her hand to seemingly touch the pendant, but brought it back.

"What's wrong, Rubes?" Yang asked.

"It's just...odd," The redhead admitted, "That this necklace is the only thing left of her besides my cape."

"Huh?" Weiss said outloud.

"Her cape. Our mother gave it to her when she was little," Yang explained, "And Ruby, don't worry about being connected to mom. You know she's always with us."  
"Yeah, I suppose she is," And with those words Qrow tied the piece of jewelry around Ruby's neck. The gem seemed to give off an eerie feel, but Weiss decided not to bring this up in fear of ruining the moment. Ruby gave a faint grin and Qrow handed her Luxa's diary.

"When you get to Everus," He said, "Remember to not to draw attention to yourselves. Roman probably knows that the translator is there, and will possibly have spies in the city."  
"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby said, "Am...am I officially a Huntress now?"

"Huh? Oh...well..."

"Because I'm technically going on my first mission," Ruby stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Well, I suppose that does make you one," Qrow said.

"Then isn't it ready for me to take Noblesse Oblige?"

"Noblesse what?" Weiss said, and turned to Yang for an answer, but the blond was equally confused.  
"Noblesse Oblige," Ruby informed, "Is the oath that all Huntsmen had to take before going on their first mission, as well as before they officially graduated from their schools."  
"What's with you and all this Huntsmen stuff?" Weiss said to no one in particular.  
"Qrow," Ruby turned to her uncle, "Please?"  
"I guess so, but are you sure you're ready?" He asked.  
"NO!" Ruby shouted enthusiastically, "Wait a sec…YES!" She blushed at her mistake, "Yes, yes I am."  
"Very well then," Qrow put his hand on Ruby's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
"Wait a sec, what are you-"Yang didn't get to finish her question, as Qrow began to already speak. His voice was…different, more calm and peaceful, like a great burden was about to leave his body.  
"Repeat after me," He said. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all."

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all," Ruby tried not to stutter over her words.

"For noblesse oblige, for noble honor I honor thee to protect. Through periculum and timore, through danger and fear, I will vow to help the good, and vanquish the evil."

"For noblesse oblige, for noble honor I honor thee to protect. Through periculum and timore, through danger and fear, I will vow to help the good, and vanquish the evil."

"I will not bend to metus, nor will I stop that from achieving my goals. And infinite in distance and bound by death, I hold myself to this vow of righteousness in hope for a better yearning for good."

"I…I will not bend to metus, nor will I stop that from achieving my goals," Ruby's voice became stronger and her aura soon became visible as she recited the oath, "And infinite in distance and bound by death, I hold myself to this vow of righteousness in hope for a better yearning for good." No sooner she said this then Qrow took his hand of Ruby's shoulder and smiled. Her aura lit up in a feverish manner and Weiss could see that it had a shining red hue to it. Ruby opened her eyes and touched her pendant once more, feeling a wave of confidence sweep through her soul.

"The man you seek is Bartholomew Oobleck," Qrow said, "He is a very secretive and swift man, so catching him may be hard once you reach Ironwood's faction."

"Got it," Ruby said, "So, we find this place by traveling down the eastern trade route?"  
"Yep."  
"How do you know that all this dust stuff is real?" Yang asked, "I mean, all these legends, these stories, how do we know if they aren't just byproducts of someone's imagination?"  
"Because history sources like this do not lie, Yang," Qrow said sternly, "They are the only connections we have to keep us from repeating past mistakes. This diary did not perish in that war for a reason, and that is to help us today. You must stop denying the facts and help Ruby and Weiss get to Everus. It may not be what you or your parents had in mind, but it is what must happen. Remnant depends on it."

"So...the world's fate is in the hands of three girls who don't know what the heck they're doing?" Weiss scowled, "It's official: I've lost my mind."

"No, it's rather more like the lady of fate has lost her mind," Qrow said, "She is the one who makes all your destinies, and she is the one who will decide if you reach Everus or not."

"Well, I guess this is-" Weiss stopped as Yang put her hand on her shoulder.

"Number one rule of leaving," Yang said in an unusually somber voice, "Never say goodbye. Just say...see you another time." Weiss stared at her strangely, but decided to take her advice.  
"Oh, please powerful lady of fate," Ruby whispered to herself, "Please let us not die, and be able to defeat bad guys, and go on adventures, and let me get to try cake for the first time." With her prayer done, Ruby hugged Qrow, "See you soon, again."

"You too," Qrow said softly, and pulled back. Ruby hoisted her backpack onto her shoulder and started to walk down the dusty path in the opposite direction of where Roman had come from. Weiss followed, then Yang, though the latter looked back a couple of times. Qrow kept his face emotionless as the three girls soon exited Signal. As his two girls left home for the first time. A deep, wrenching feeling emancipated in his mind, one that reminded him of the promise he made to Summer before she left.

"Don't let them know," She had said, "Don't let Taiyang know. Give this to Ruby when the time is right."

He had told her it was too risky, too dangerous, but Summer was stubborn, and now the only hope for her survival was the gleaming gray gem that was now on a fifteen year old's chest. The only way for Summer to come back alive.

As the gem was a tracking device, linked to Ruby's mom by the blood inside.

* * *

Please leave a like and a review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and I hope to see you all soon!


	6. Chapter 6: The Invincible Thief Part 1

A/N: Hello Shadows (As that is what I shall call you guys now). Please leave a like and review. I decided to post this today because A. I was really, really inspired this week, and B. I don't know if I'll be able to update next week as I'll be super busy with school. With that said, here's Chapter 6!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Invincible Thief Part 1**

_**My mom always says, friends are strangers you haven't met yet**_

**Near Seven Years Ago**

_ "Hey, please wait up!" Jaune struggled to control his horse as he rode down the steep hill. King John stopped his steed and chuckled lightly as he watched his ten year old son's antics. It was one of those days, when the sun was shining, no death threats from the White Serfs came in the mail, and a feeling of optimism hung in the air. Jaune and his father had just returned from a long horseback ride, one which consisted of many bruises and cuts, and were heading back to the Arc Castle. Unfortunately, Jaune's horse was in a mood, and refused to let his owner handle him well._

_ "Ack!" Jaune yelped, and he fell onto the ground. King John raced over, but the prince was already up and smiling._

_ "Are you alright?" John asked._

_ "Yes," His son answered, "Matthias doesn't like me today." The young boy stuck his tongue out at his unruly animal._

_ "Maybe he's just been having a bad day," King John laughed, and playfully narrowed his eyes at the horse, who, in return, neighed and turned around, "Yep, definitely just a bad day."_

_ "Are we almost home?" Jaune asked._

_ "I suppose so," The king lifted his son up and back onto Matthias's saddle, "We shouldn't be too far."_

_ "Is Weiss coming soon?" Jaune asked._

_ "No, her family has been having a few...problems, lately. So they may be late."_

_ "Oh, too bad," Jaune tried to hide the joy in his voice, but his father could tell that his son was happy at the news._

_ "Now, Jaune, don't be like that."_

_ "If looks could kill I'd be dead by now," The prince muttered._

_ "Hah, well, I don't doubt it. But, you never know, your mother was like that the first time I met her," King John spotted his castle in the distance._

_ "Really?" His son said, trying to imagine his mother ever being mean._

_ "Oh, yes. I accidentally made a sexist comment to her and she ended up pinning me to the castle walls with her spear. Lesson of the day: Don't make gender insults to woman." The two stopped their horses._

_ "How do I get her to like me?" Jaune asked._

_ "Well..." John waved his hand to signal the guards to let down the drawbridge, "I suppose that what every lady likes is confidence."  
_

_"Confidence?"_

_ "Yes, confidence. An utmost skill in talking, fighting, and basically just being sure of who you are."  
_

_"Who I am..." Jaune mused, "And that will help me when Weiss is trying to drown me in the moat?"_

_ "Yes, I-wait she did-?"  
_

_"John!" Queen Alsea's shouts stopped the king from finishing. He saw his wife on her horse hurrying towards them._

_ "Alsea, what's wrong?" John asked. _

_ "Ozpin. He's here. And he has-" She glanced at her son, who was preoccupied with a butterfly that had just landed on his shoulder, "...news."  
_

_ "Oh," John sighed. News was never good, at least when it came from his old friend, "Well, Jaune, why don't you go with your mother-"_

_ "Actually, Ozpin requested to see Jaune as well," Alsea said._

_ "Is that the wizard guy?" Jaune asked._

_ "Yes, it's the wizard guy," Alsea laughed, "But his name is Ozpin, and I expect you to be polite."  
_

_"Yes, mother," Jaune groaned._

_ "Ugh, he's becoming like you by the minute," Alsea said to John, who gave her an innocent stare._

_ "Is that a bad thing?" Her husband asked, and the two burst out laughing._

_ "What's so funny?" Jaune asked._

_ "Nothing dear, nothing."  
_

* * *

_John and his family entered the great garden where Ozpin was supposedly waiting for them. A slight breeze blew by and Jaune shivered. Alsea had created the garden over ten years ago, a gift, she said, to her upcoming first child. The place was a spectacular sight, with blooming blossoms, roses, and tulips outlining the area. No red trees, she had said, as there's enough of those outside._

_ "Ozpin!" John suddenly exclaimed as he laid eyes on his old companion. His son cautiously peeked out from behind his mother's back. A man with silver hair and odd green clothing was standing casually in the center of the garden epicenter._

_ "King John," The man named Ozpin bowed in respect. The two shared a brief handshake before going straight to business._

_ "So what are you doing here?" John inquired._

_ "I have come with unfortunate news," Ozpin said, and looked at Jaune, "Oh, but you must be Jaune."  
_

_"Hello magic man," Jaune mumbled, causing the wizard to smile._

_ "Hmm, I could get used to that name," Ozpin joked, "But in all seriousness though, I believe that we must discuss these recent events by ourselves."_

_ "Oh, of course, if you-"_

_ "Who's that?" Jaune questioned, and the king and queen looked over to what he was looking at. A young boy, probably about Jaune's age, was standing there with a lotus flower in his hand. He had raven-black hair and looked extremely uncomfortable._

_ "Now, Jaune, be polite," Alsea said sternly. The mysterious boy stared down at the ground._

_ "Ozpin, what is the meaning of this?" John asked._

_ "He, my dear friend, is why I am here," Ozpin turned around and made a 'come' sign with his coffee cup, "But we must talk about that in private." King John merely frowned, but followed the sage into the Arc Castle, leaving Alsea, the boy, and Jaune as they stood in silence._

_ "Well," Alsea leaned down and whispered in her son's ear, "Say hello."  
_

_"But what if he's mean?" Jaune whispered back._

_ "Well. You never know. Sometimes strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."  
_

_"Really?"  
_

_"Really, now, go on!" Alsea softly pushed Jaune towards the boy, who was now staring at them with curios magenta eyes._

_ "Um..." Jaune played with his fingers as he approached the boy, "I'm Jaune!" He held out his hand._

_ "I'm Lie Ren," The boy named Lie Ren stated, and they shook._

_ "Nice to meet you, Lie."  
_

_"Actually, it's Ren."  
_

_"So why isn't your first name first?" Jaune asked._

_ "Some people just do that, sweetie," Her mother informed, "It's part of their culture."  
_

_"Oh," The blond haired boy suddenly perked up and grabbed Ren's hands, "I've never had a playmate before. You want to see my swords and stuff?"  
_

_"Now, Jaune, be careful-"  
_

_"No, it's alright," Ren said calmly, "Sure, Prince Jaune, I'll see your things."  
_

_"Yes!" Jaune said, "But it's Jaune, not Prince Jaune. That sounds too fancy."_

_ "Oh, okay." The two raced past Alsea and into the Arc Castle, where Ozpin and John soon emerged._

_ "So, I'm guessing that they're okay with one another?" The king said, happy that his son had a new friend._

_ "It would seem so," Alsea said, "But why is he here?"_

_ "An emergency, you might say," Ozpin stated, "And I have been bound by oath not to tell anyone until the time is right."  
_

_"He's right, he didn't even crack under me," John stated in a half-serious manner._

_ "All you need to know is to keep him safe," Ozpin said, "And to also keep this-" He brought out a light green dust crystal._

_ "Is this...dust?" Alsea asked in disbelief._

_ "It's not just dust. It's one of the Statera crystals, and let's just say someone was after it."_

_ "And we have to keep him safe, along with this?"  
_

_"Yes. No one knows that he or this crystal, is here, and I doubt they ever will."  
_

_"Ozpin, are you sure about this?" John asked._

_ "You are the one I trust most," Ozpin said in a serious tone, "And I know that Ren will be safe here. He'll go under the title of a servant here, and hopefully become friends with Jaune."  
_

_"What about his family?" Alsea asked._

_ "We don't need to worry about them," John said sadly._

_ "Oh..."  
_

_"Alsea, I know that this is a big change, but we have to do this. They can't find Ren, at least, not yet." Alsea gave a grim smile, and was about to speak, but the sudden sound of a cannonball firing caused her blood to go cold._

_ "Did Jaune just-"_

_ "Yep."  
_

_"And did it just-"  
_

_"Yes, dear," John sighed._

_ "JAUNE JOAN ARC YOU ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE!" Alsea stormed into the Arc Castle, her face red with fury. Ozpin handed the Statera crystal to John, a hint of amusement on his face and a question on his mind._

_ "His middle name is Joan?"_

* * *

**Present Time**

**Where: Somewhere, that's Where**

Ren slowly opened his eyes, the golden rays of sunlight almost blinding him. A sharp pain erupted in his head as he regained his thoughts, and the faint smell of sweat filled the air.

Oh, and he was tied upside down with a bunch of ropes around his body. The raven-haired boy was almost never was surprised, but this? This was new to him. Trying to make sense of the topsy-turvy world, he blinked a few times and studied his surroundings. The time looked to be mid-afternoon, or later, and he seemed to be in what was in a small, makeshift camp. Where in the world was-

"Hey...Ren," A voice said from Ren's left. The magenta eyed boy sighed deeply, and reluctantly looked to his side.

Jaune, his closest companion and best friend for over ten years, was also hanging upside down from a tree.

And, although Ren would deny it if you asked him, he wanted to smack the blond so hard that he would fall down.

"...Prince Jaune?" Ren asked.

"...Yes, Ren?" Jaune said, his voice monotone.

"Why are we upside down?"

"How's your shoulder?" Jaune asked. Ren remembered that he had gotten shot.

"Don't change the subject. Why are we hanging loosely from a tree?"

"Oh, er, about that...I sort of managed to get us out alive. Well, actually someone helped me. I think her name was Blake-"

"Prince Jaune, please get to the point."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. But anyways, we escaped, but I ended up getting caught by a bunch of bandits and, because I'm an

Arc, they're holding me like this until they get money or something. Which, of course, is useless because..." Jaune trailed off.

"Prince Jaune-"

"It's fine, Ren."

"-I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Jaune asked, trying not to let his tone sound too bitter. The two hung in silence for a while.

"So...where are we exactly?" Ren changed the subject.

"Um...near Mistral, I think?" Jaune said.

"Okay...that's not bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Mistrals an ally of Vale, right?"

"Yes."

"Then we ask for help from King Nikos."

"Oh yeah, that sounds like a good plan. But..." Jaune swung from side to side to show his point, "We're sort of..."

"Stuck?" Ren sighed, then froze, a feeling of dread filling his mind. He tried to move his hands to see if his crystal was still with him, "Where's the dust?"

"Uh...it might have gotten taken."

"WHAT!?" The usually calm boy yelled, causing some birds in the trees to fly away.

"I-it wasn't my fault!" Jaune cried, "W-we were being attacked, and they hit me, and then they took our stuff, and then-"

"Prince Jaune, you have no idea how powerful that dust is!" Ren said.

"Uh..."

"When did they leave this place?"

"About a hour ago, but they said they were coming back."

"Joy, but do they have the dust crystal?"

"I don't know, I was blacked out a bit too when they tied me up here."

"Okay, okay, okay," Ren was trying to formulate a plan in his head, "I think that if we can just get out of these ropes we can figure out something."

"How are we going to do that, though?" Jaune inquired.

"Give me a second, please," Ren closed his eyes and tried to move his hands so that his bare skin was touching the ropes. A faint glow of pink spread through his bonds, and a loud _crack _soared through the air as he fell down to the ground. He stood up and brushed his sleeves to get the muck off.

"How the bloody hell did you-"

"Prince Jaune, please be quiet," Ren said flatly, and went over to untie his friend. The blond fell face first into the rocky earth, and spat out dirt.

"Bleh, note to self, do not eat the ground," Jaune muttered.

"Everyone knows that," Ren said, and helped Jaune up. The two looked around the camp for anything useful. The bandits, Ren could tell, were smart, as they didn't leave much behind. Hopefully though, they would return so that he could give them a piece of his mind. A smoldering fire was located in the center of the camp, next to it being a couple of bags and bowls. Ren opened the bags and saw that they were half-filled with food and supplies.

"The bandits are probably going to come back, seeing as these bags are here."

"Well, we can't just downright attack them," Jaune stated smartly, "And they didn't leave their weapons here. Maybe we should just try and escape with our lives."

"No," Ren said firmly, "We have to get that dust."

"What's so important about that anyways?" Jaune asked, feeling a bit annoyed that Ren was keeping secrets from him, "I mean, I know it's dust, for Remnant's sake, but is it really worth risking our lives? And what about what happened at the castle? Would you please explain that!?"

"Yes, no, and no," Ren said bluntly, "But...do you trust me, Prince Jaune?"

"What?"

"You heard me, so do you or not?"

"O-of course I trust you…and don't call me that!"

"Then keep that trust inside you," Ren heaved one bag over his shoulder and tossed the other to Jaune, "Because we're catching those bandits."

* * *

The sound of ruffling leaves sent chills down Jaune's spine as he crouched on a branch. The sun was starting to go down and the cool night air was settling in. The prince glanced at his friend waiting patiently in the trees, green shirt still strained a crimson color from the injury he sustained at the Arc Castle.

_What the hell is going on, Ren? _Jaune wondered to himself. _And why won't you tell me? _The distant sounds of footsteps approaching the area, however, snapped the blond out his thoughts and he peered below. The noise grew louder, and soon was replaced by the sounds of a few people talking to one another.

"You are such a git," one of them, a female, said, her voice sounding like a girl, "Can't even bloody talk right to a king."

"It's not my fault that he can order my head on a platter if he feels like it," Another one complained. His voice sounded much deeper and more developed.

"Again. You. Are. A. Git," Her laughter was followed by the sound of a punch, "Ow!"

"Stop arguing, you two," Another voice said, this one sounding like the first "We have a prince to deal with." Jaune saw a girl with silky black hair and jade green eyes enter the campsite. Behind her, two people who looked like her sister and father entered as well. The tall man was holding a gleaming sword.

A sword that Jaune had seen before.

_That's mine, _He thought. The only remnant of his family, and he wasn't leaving without it.

"Hey!" One of them with dark hair grabbed the broken ropes off the ground, "They escaped!"

"What!?" The one who had spoken second ran over and scowled, "Great, just bloody great. How are we supposed to get a decent price off of them now?"

"Belt it, will you?" The last one said. Out of the corner of his eye, Jaune saw Ren's hands glow a soft pink. Both of them took a deep breath and prepared to fight.

"Well, what are we supposed to do, Militia?" The first one argued, "Just sit here? They even took some of our supplies!"

"We go out looking for them, Melanie, that's what," The last one named Militia stated, "And if not, then there's always a few associates of Cinder who may need some guidance.

'Who's Cinder?' Ren mouthed to Jaune, who merely shrugged. It didn't matter, anyways. As long as they got back the dust and the sword, everything would work out fine.

'When do we attack?' Jaune mouthed back.

'Now.' Ren's aura blasted through the air and towards Melanie's face. He watched as her expression turned to shock as the pink ray of light hit her squarely in the jaw. She flew backwards and into a nearby tree.

_Oh hell, _Jaune watched as Ren jumped down, making sure to land on his feet properly. The prince carefully let go of the branch and tried to slip down the tree in a more orderly fashion.

Orderly fashion+Jaune, however, does not compute.

_Thud._

"Ow..." Jaune fell onto the ground, again, and rubbed his head. He heard Ren sigh and stood up.

The tall man took tightened his grip on Jaune's sword and began to attack.

_We are so done for. _Without having time to process what was going on, Militia lunged forwards, two red daggers aiming for his heart. Jaune dodged to the left and curved around the tree just before the girl stabbed his flesh.

"Violent, much?" He said.

"Sorry," The girl batted her eyelashes. Jaune gulped, quickly grabbed a sharp rock on the ground, and started running for his dear life.

Meanwhile, Ren was having trouble on his own. He created a small field of aura around his body so that the man would have trouble dealing massive damage. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jaune struggling to fend off the crazed, red clad girl.

"Where's the crystal?" Ren asked, and blocked an attack using his aura.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Hmm..." Ren flipped back and shot a blast of aura into the man's hand, causing him to drop the weapon, "Maybe that's why."

"Ack!" Jaune ran into the clearing again, Melanie right behind him. Ren sighed and a pink color emitted from the ground under Melanie. He flicked his hand up and the girl was flung upwards into the tree, where she hit her head and fell back down next to Jaune. The blond then threw his rock at the tall man and hit him squarely in chest. He stumbled back and Ren dashed forwards, grabbing Jaune's sword from under him, and swiped it cleanly against the opponent's chest. Ren winced as the man's shirt became a dark red before he fell down. Behind him he heard Milita moan in pain.

"So...that happened," Jaune said, trying to lighten the mood. He glanced two girls who were starting to wake up, "What should we do with them?" Ren glanced at the ropes, an idea coming to mind.

"Tie them up."

* * *

"Are you sure we're going to get answers?" Jaune asked.

"Positive," His friend said, and watched as the two girl's eyes opened up. A mix of confusion, then rage, spread across their faces.

"Where are we?" Militia demanded to know.

"We are currently in your campsite," Ren said, his voice cold, "And we would like some answers, if you don't mind."

"No way in Remnant are we going to tell you anything," Melanie said firmly.

"We're not going to hurt you," Jaune said, "We just need to know where the Green Dust Crystal is."

"And what do we get if we tell you?"

"Well, for one thing, those ropes are aura bound, which means that they're going to be very, very hard to get out of. So, A. We can leave you here to possibly never escape, or B. You tell us where the crystal is and we'll let you go and part ways."

"Hmm..." Melanie said, her head cocking to one side.

"How..." Her sister continued.

"About-"

"NO!" They both scowled and glared at the two boys.

"Woman," Jaune said, clearly exasperated. Ren sighed and tried to think of another way to get the girls talking.

"Prince Jaune," He suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a good woman talker?"

"What the hell, Ren."

"No. I mean. Do to them whatever you do to make Weiss turn away from you."

"What?!"

"Act like you're trying to get her to like you."

"And how is this supposed to-"

"For Remnant's sake, Prince Jaune. Just goddamn do it."

"...Fine, but don't call me that!" Jaune cleared his throat and knelt down at Militia's feet. Summoning all the catchy lines his father taught him.

"Uh, what is he-"

"Hey, sweetheart," It took all of Jaune's courage to get the words out, "Did you come straight from hell, because your smoking-"

"Ew, ew, ew!" Militia turned away and made a gagging noise, "Alright, alright, I'll talk. I'll. Will. Talk!"

"Thank you," Ren said politely.

"Pretty good, huh?" Jaune said.

"Do you really talk to Weiss like that?"

"Well, not that exact phrases but I use her icy personality and stuff for my phrases."

"That's...wonderful," Ren said flatly, "Now, where is the dust crystal?"

"While we were gone, we came across the King and he noticed the crystal," Militia said.

"He wanted to buy it, as he thought it would make a good gift for his daughter, and, of course, we had to give it to him."

"So it's with the King of Mistral," Jaune said.

"Do you know where they are now?" Ren questioned.

"They were planning to go back to their castle, from what I last heard," Militia said, "Now, can we please go?"

"Promise not to try and kill us?" Ren asked.

"Not you. But I'm having doubts about whether or not to slit his throat open," She pointed to Jaune.

"Hmm...alright then," Ren untied the ropes and the two sisters stood up.

"Please don't kill me," Jaune squeaked. They merely rolled their eyes, Militia's more like a half-glare, and disappeared into the forest.

"So, what do we do now?" Jaune said.

"What we can do," Ren said simply, "Head to Mistral and see if King Nikos will help us out or not."

"We may need to get some supplies though," Jaune said, "We can stop at the local town and see if they have anything we can buy."

"Sure, I guess."

"You okay, Ren?" Jaune inquired. His friend had seemed troubled lately, "You seem...not okay."

"I'm fine, Jaune," Ren said, and started to tread into the dark forest. Jaune reluctantly followed, not wanting to pry on Ren's secretive life, but something just felt...amiss.

_He didn't call me Prince Jaune_

* * *

It was dawn when the two finally took a long rest. A very long rest, to be more specific. Jaune had no idea how Ren could keep his energy up, let alone trek for bloody seven hours near straight. By the time they were done, and when Ren had said, "Alright, let's rest," The prince had already fell onto the grassy ground and fallen asleep.

He dreamed of home. Of his parents, more specifically, the fact that he never really got to say goodbye. He didn't even get to see his father when he died. Weiss was even in his dreams, not because of love, but because of the fact he was supposed to protect her. To protect everyone. He was a prince, and a prince wasn't supposed to fail.

So...why did he? Maybe he wasn't a prince, maybe he was just destined to be a failure. That's what Weiss saw him as, that's what everyone saw him as at one point in his life, even the ones closest to him.

Jaune needed to find Weiss, he needed to find help so that his country, and Atlas could function once more. Now he understood why Weiss was so worked up about a stupid ball, because it was more than just dancing, it was showing that your the country you would lead one day depended on you.

_You're never going to be a prince, _his mind whispered over and over again. But Jaune knew that it wasn't his decision whether or not saving the world. Sure, he could run off, start a goat farm for Remnant's sake, but that meant that he would give up without even trying.

And Jaune was definitely not doing that.

* * *

**Mistral**

"So, where are we again?" Ren asked. The two were strolling down the streets of large town in Mistral. They had gotten a few collective looks, no doubt because of that fact Jaune was a prince, but so far so good.

"We're in Megara," Jaune informed, remembering his boring history lessons. Mistral was a very traditional and Greek-like country, where they valued both war and the arts. Vale was on friendly terms with the place, so hopefully that would come in handy when he met the king. Jaune, however, didn't actually know what the royal family was like, as they liked to live a quiet life by themselves. The towns were definitely different, with tall structures made of wood and stone. The streets were filled with peddlers and musicians hoping to make a penny or more, and a few Mistral Soldiers were patrolling the area.

"So, we have a sword for you, but I need some weapons, as my aura isn't going to help in the future that much."  
"By the way," Jaune said as they maneuvered around a horse-drawn cart, "Why did you never tell me about your aura?"  
"Oh, well...I always assumed that it didn't really matter."

"Uh-huh," Jaune said, but didn't pry and further.

"Anyways," Ren said, trying to change the subject, "Do you actually think that your title will be able to get us some supplies?"

"It's worth a try," Jaune said, "But I've never been to Mistral, so these people may not know me."

"Word of the Arc Castle siege has probably reached this country, though," Ren muttered, "So we have to be careful."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jaune sighed. Suddenly, the sound of heavy marching echoed through the air, and he could see that the crowd was starting to part. A golden carriage, surrounded by soldiers, clattered against the cobblestone street and Jaune recognized it as the king's own vehicle.

"That's him," He whispered to Ren, who only nodded, "Now's our chance!"

"I doubt that just running up and demanding help isn't going to do anything," The black haired boy said wisely, "Besides, he's protected by guards."

"Then what do you plan to do?" Jaune scowled.

"I don't know, give me a second," Ren mumbled. He could use his aura to try and 'accidentally' stop the carriage, but soldiers were trained to notice the most suspicious movement.

_Damn, if only-_

"Look out!" A voice rang out, and a blur of red and gold appeared in Ren's peripheral vision before disappearing in a flash. The soldiers drew out their swords and circled the carriage in a protective fashion. Ren could make out a swift figure hopping from rooftop to rooftop, his whole body covered by a bronze colored cloak. Suddenly, the person flew into the air and onto the carriage. With a flick of his wrist the soldier's swords were tossed upwards and onwards into the distance. His arms seemed to dance as he continued to cause mayhem.

_CRASH_. The blacksmith shop's whole display case was destroyed as weapons and pieces of sharp metal came flying out. The dangerous swords pierced the guards' armor and some fell down, dead, their cheery red blood squirting out of their wounds like a fountain. Sounds of screaming and yelling erupted into his ears as the villagers tried to get away from the chaos. A sharp crack of glass breaking emancipated behind Ren and he turned around to see a window starting to fall apart as dozens of swords piling against the side.

"Jaune get-!"

_CRACK. _Ren didn't have time to finish his warning. The magenta eyed boy pulled his friend down as the shop's swords began to fly out. Ren watched as the carriage was pummeled in an array of pointy weaponry. Shards of glass fell onto his face and he scowled. Suddenly, Jaune shook Ren's shoulder and the latter stood up. Jaune noticed a figure in a bronze hood jump onto the carriage and hover her/his hands. The metal then ripped apart and the thief dropped down.

_What in the name of Remnant? _He watched as the hooded person soon reemerge, arms full of sacks of gold.

Gold...and a shining green crystal that seemed to bore into Jaune's soul.

"Uh, Ren, he has the-" but the raven-haired boy was already running down an alleyway, aura firing at the thief. Jaune quickly followed and the two could see the mysterious person jump from roof to roof in an elegant manner. His bronze cloak shrouded his face and his gleaming gold armor reflected the sunlight every which way. Jaune spotted a ladder on the side of a house and an idea formed in his mind. Without hesitating, he grabbed onto the bars and hoisted himself up onto the top of the building.

Feet sprinting furiously, the prince raced after the thief and jumped over a few large gaps. Ren's aura soared through the air, his aim managing to hit the person in the head several times, but nothing happened, the person didn't even flinch.

It was like he was...invincible. Jaune watched as the thief turned to the left and started a mad dash towards another narrow alleyway.

_Oh you are not getting away from me, _the prince thought, and ran as fast as he could towards the annoying man. Suddenly, Ren's aura glided through the air and smacked the thief right in the ankle, causing him-no...her, definitely a her now, to cry in pain. She fell off the roof and out of sight. Jaune peered over the edge and saw that the girl had fallen into a crate of vegetables, her hood partially pulled back to reveal a shiny headpiece of pure gold, and he tried to get a glimpse of her face.

"Prince Jaune!" A voice called out, and Jaune glanced to the left to see Ren running down the alleyway. The thief scowled, and pushed herself out of the crate before starting to get away. Jaune leaped off the roof, teeth grit, and reached out his hand, determined to grab onto her cloak. Time seemed to slow down as his fingers fingered her crimson hair, as his hand circled around the yellow crown in on her head.

The crown's chain went around Jaune's finger and pulled the headpiece off. The girl flinched and kicked her leg back into Jaune's gut, causing the prince to fly into the crate she had just come out of. His head smacked into the side and his vision blurred.

"Prince Jaune!" Ren cried, and the blond blinked his eyes to try and clear his mind. Two hands entered his sight and grabbed Jaune's wrist before pulling him up with a jerky tug, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Jaune assured, vaguely realizing the piece of metal starting to imprint his palm. He opened up his hand and stared at the only remnant of the thief's identity, "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Ren sighed, the frustration evident in his voice, "She got away."

"I'm...sorry," Jaune said, and held up the headpiece, "But I grabbed this."

"Hmm," Ren said, and studied the jewelry, "This...isn't something that belong to a peasant, nor a regular thief."

"Wonder why she has it," Jaune said.

"Probably because she stole it."

"Huh?"

"Look, right here," Ren pointed to the edge of one of the crown's sides, revealing a small, red tipped spear head, "It's most likely the Mistral Family's Crest."

"Crest?"

"You know, like the arcs on your old shield."

"Oh, yeah," Jaune vaguely remembered his shield that was left behind in the castle siege, "Add a shield to the list of things we need to get."

"What?"

"Never mind," Jaune took back the headpiece, "So, what should we do now?"

"What can we do, is what you should be asking," Ren said, and kicked some dirt up in a rather uncharacteristic way, "Remnant, I can't believe that it's gone."

"You know, I would feel a lot more sympathetic if I actually knew what in the world is special about this piece of dust!" Jaune yelled.

"It's a Statera Crystal!" Ren explained, more like shouted, "And I was supposed to keep it safe."

"A what?! Ren, you're not making any-"

"FREEZE!" Jaune's body tensed up and his head swerved around to see two guards pointing their weapons at the two sojourners. Ren's hands instantly emitted a pink glow, but Jaune stopped him from firing his aura.

"We can't just go blasting everyone we see," The prince said dryly, and Ren scowled, but held up his palms in a surrendering position.

"Well, I would like to hear your plan, Prince Jaune," Ren said.

"Fine. We have these guards take us to King Nikos, and then we ask him for help in getting Weiss back."

"...that's actually not a bad idea. But how do we know these guys will take us to King Nikos?"

"Easy, Ren. I'm a bloody prince. I'm sure that I'll be able to get us to the king."

"State your business," One of the soldiers called out.

"Uh...we're from Vale."

"Smooth, Prince Jaune," Ren smirked.

"Shut it," Jaune muttered. The two soldiers walked towards him, making sure to keep their swords out and ready.

"Why are you here?" The other asked.

"To see King of Mistral," Jaune stated simply.

"And for what purpose?"

"We need help. I'm Prince Jaune."

The air went silent.

1.

2.

3.

"Hah!" One of the guards burst out laughing, his face lighting up in a big smile, "You?! You're the famous Prince Jaune."

"I'm famous?" Jaune said, and Ren facepalmed himself.

"He's being serious," The raven-haired boy said flatly.

"Yeah, right," The soldier said, "And we're to believe a servant boy." Ren's fists tightened and his scowl deepened.

"I'm speaking the-"

"Michael, listen to this guy!" The other soldier grabbed Jaune's right arm and waved it around, "I thought that Prince Jaune would be a bit stronger, don't you think?"

"Pfft, please. He wouldn't pass for a prince even if his life depending on it," The guard named Michael said.

"We want the truth," The first soldier said, his voice now serious, "You aren't from around here, so why-"

"Hey!" Michael exclaimed, and snagged the crown out of Jaune's hand, "Look at this!"

"Give that back!" Jaune said sharply, and tried to reach for the headpiece, but the soldier held it up in a taunting manner.

"I think we have a thief."

Oh crap. Jaune froze and looked at Ren for help. His friend gave him a 'now do you want me to blast these guys' glare.

"A thief, eh?" The other soldier mused, and pointed his weapon at Jaune's chest, "You're going to have to come with us."

"Um...do we have to?" Jaune asked in an innocent voice.

"Uh, yeah. It's the law," The first guard stated in an annoyed tone.

"Listen," Ren said, "I'm sure we can just work this out. This has been a big misunderstanding and if you give us the chance then we can explain everything. But, you see, we're kind of in a hurry as we need to get the king."

"And why's that?"

"Because the world is in danger and he's the only one that can help us," Ren stated.

"Oh please, we're in a time of peace," The soldier chortled, "And even if the world was in danger, how would two nobodies fix everything?"

Ren and Jaune glanced at each other, expecting a respond, maybe even a counterargument to strike against the rude soldier's remark, but they stayed silent. A horrible, earth-shattering silence that made them realize something.

They had no idea what to do. Had no idea if King Nikos would even listen to their warnings of the White Serfs. In fact, they didn't even know if Weiss was still alive. Ren and Jaune were just trying to get by, were just trying to keep themselves going forwards. But what were they going to do? What if the king didn't even give them a passing glance?

Then what? Then what would happen?

"That's what I thought," The soldier said, satisfied at the two's inability to reply. The hilt of his sword came closer to Jaune's neck and he smirked, "You're coming with us, whoever the hell you guys are."_  
_

* * *

Ren was getting tired of being knocked out. A. Because it hurt like hell. And B. Because it meant that he had no idea what was going on in reality.

And, like Jaune, he dreamed. His dreams were a lot more different than others. More vivid, more...memory like.

_He was in the Arc Castle, right after Jaune decided to make him his best friend and show him around the place. Ozpin was gone, which Ren didn't like, but at least the prince was nice._

_"So, here's the horse stables!" A ten year old Jaune exclaimed, and opened up the dirty stall. The stench of manure and hay filled Ren's nose, causing him gag._

_"It smells..." He tried to find a word._

_"Disgusting? Yeah, I know," Jaune laughed, and Ren cracked a smile. The two boys strolled into the stables and Jaune stopped him at one room._

_"This is Matthias," Jaune stated, and pulled up a wooden stool for the two of them to stand upon. Ren peered over the edge of the room door and saw a beautiful white horse staring back at him. He immediately jumped down and ran away. Jaune's face turned to confusion and he carefully remembered his mother's words._

_He's not used to the way we do things, She had told him the night Ren was officially slated to stay, But that doesn't mean you can't be friends. He just needs time to adjust, that's all._

_"What's wrong?" Jaune asked his new friend. Ren only shrugged, "Matthias isn't scary, I promise."_

_"Horses aren't my favorite," Ren stated the obvious, "I've never seen one so up close before."_

_"Well, the only bad thing he's ever down is let me fall of his saddle," Jaune joked, causing Ren's eyes to grow wide, __"No, no! That's not a bad thing. He was just in a bad mood."_

_"Oh..." Ren said, but took a step towards the exit door. Jaune rolled his eyes and grabbed the magenta eyed boy's wrist, "What are you-"_

_"Trust me," Jaune said, and opened Matthias's stall door. The horse, thankful for being let out of his jail-cell, lowered his head to allow his owner to stroke his head._

_"What is he doing?" Ren asked._

_"He's allowing us to pet him," Jaune answered, and held out Ren's hand, forcing the latter to rub against the soft fur, __"See, he's not scary."_

_"Yeah, I guess..." Ren tried to pretend he still didn't like the horse, but Jaune could tell that his friend was starting to warm up to Matthias, "So, do you know how to ride one?"_

_"My father's been helping me learn the ropes," Jaune said, "Right before you came he took me out on a horseback riding trip."_

_"That sounds fun," Ren said wistfully._

_"You should come with us sometime," Jaune suggested._

_"No, it's okay. I'd rather stay inside, anyways."_

_"Oh, well, if you say so..." Jaune suddenly perked up, "Hey...do you think you can tell me about where you're from?"_

_"Um..."_

_"You don't have to," Jaune quickly said, "I was just curious."_

_"Well, I was born in a country far away from here," Ren stated, and grinned a little, "Where I come from, things are a lot different there than here."_

_"Does it have red trees?"_

_"Nope. But it is active with flora and fauna."_

_"What?"_

_"Plants and animals, Prince Jaune. My home is full of them, sort of like your mother's garden."_

_"What did you like most about your old home?"_

_Ren frowned, and pondered his friend's question for quite a while._

_"Lotus flowers," He finally said in a firm voice._

_"Is that the flower you had in your hand when you got here?"_

_"Yes," Ren said sadly._

_"Why do you like them?"_

_"They remind me of my family. Of my country." Jaune could see that Ren didn't want to talk about his past anymore, and let it drop. The two put Matthias back into his stall and made sure to lock the stable gates as they went out._

_"So, what do you want to do now?" Jaune asked._

_"Now that you've mentioned it, I need to check on my flower," Ren said. Jaune vaguely remembered Ren telling him that he put planted the flower in his mother's garden._

_"Can I help you?" Jaune asked._

_"Sure, why not?"_

_"I bet I can beat you there!" Jaune took off running._

_"Hey!" Ren shouted, and quickly followed Jaune towards the courtyard, "No fair!"_

_"One of my dad's rules is 'expect the unexpected." Jaune yelled back._

_"Expect the unexpected," Ren mumbled. He would make sure to remember that._

* * *

"Hey, Ren, are you awake?"

What the? Ren's eyes snapped open and he sat up immediately. Looking around the room, he saw that he was a small cell area.

"Ren?" Ren turned to the voice, which belonged to Jaune, and scowled.

"What?" He snapped, causing his friend to purse his lips.

"Well, that answers my question," Jaune grabbed a rock and played with it.

"...sorry," Ren muttered, "Where are we?"

"Some sort of jail place," Jaune said, and tossed the rock up and down into the air.

"How long have I been out?"

"About an hour, not that long."

"Do you have any idea what to do?"

"Nope."

_CLICK. _Ren and Jaune turned their heads to see the cell door open up. A man with jet black hair, dark eyes, and an arrogant look on his face entered the room. His bronze and red armor indicated that he was a high-ranked militia officer.

"So," He said, "You are supposed to be 'Prince Jaune'."

"Who are you?" Ren asked.

"I believed I was talking to _him_," The man sneered, causing Ren to scowl.

"Well, I truly am Prince Jaune," Jaune said.

"No, I believe you. The sword you had in your hand had the Arc Crest located on the handle. And the material it was made out of indicated that you were royal blood."

"Oh, thank Remnant," Jaune muttered, happy that the general believed him, "But...who are you?"

"I am General Nyx," The man stated, and held out his hand. Jaune swiftly shook it and forced a smile, "And I am also very sorry that my men treated you so poorly."

"No, it's fine," Jaune said.

"Easy for you to say," Ren mumbled, "You're neck isn't on fire..."

"Anyways," Jaune said before Ren could continue, "We were wondering if we could talk to the king."

"Why on Remnant would you want to do that?" Nyx asked.

"Well, I suspected that the Arc Castle Siege sort of reached this area by now."

"Oh, yes. Quite unfortunate. But that still that answer my question."

"You see, we need help from King Nikos because Vale is allied with Mistral. My...fiancé was kidnapped by the White Serfs and I was hoping he could help us get her back, as she's probably now the leader of Atlas."

Nyx stayed silent for a moment, going over Jaune's supposed story.

"Well," He started, "I believe that your journey has been in vain."

"What!" Ren jumped up.

"I'm with him," Jaune said, "WHAT!?"

"I am afraid that King Nikos has not been able to meet any new people, despite their title, as he has been very busy dealing with other important issues."

"In case you didn't hear, the bloody princess of Atlas is_ missing,_" Ren snarled. He was fed up with what had happened in the past week, what had happened to him in general.

"I knew what happened," Nyx said cooly, "But you didn't let me finish." Ren crossed his arms and frowned, but let the man continue, "I may be able to help you get a meeting with the king if you do a favor for me."

"And that is?" Jaune inquired.

"The thief, that one that attacked the king's carriage today. I need him dead."

"W-what?" Jaune said incredulously, "Dead?"

"Yes. But..." He studied the dirty room, "I do want to talk about this in a more...cleaner area."

"Fine by me," Ren mumbled, and followed Nyx out of the cell. Jaune stayed behind just a bit, his head spinning from what he just heard. He couldn't shake off the feeling. The feeling that something was special about that girl, about that thief. But the prince couldn't figure it out.

And if Nyx was good on his word, then she would be dead anyways.

* * *

"He calls himself the Invincible Thief," General Nyx handed a glass of water to Jaune.

"Sounds like an appropriate title," Ren said flatly, remembering how the person had been seemingly unaffected by his aura blasts.

"It is," Nyx said. They were all located in his sweltering hot office, taking position around his large desk.

"Actually, it's a she," Jaune corrected.

"Hmm?"

"The thief is a she."

"No. I highly doubt a woman can do what this man has done," Nyx said, "Besides, a woman wouldn't be strong enough to control an entire shop of weaponry. The idea is preposterous."

"But-"

"We understand, General Nyx," Ren interrupted, not wanting Jaune to ruin their chance of getting help. Jaune frowned at his friend, but didn't say another word, "But how long has this person been causing trouble?"

"Too long," Nyx said simply, "But, if you want details, I would say about three years."

"Three years?"

"Pitiful, I know. We have managed to corner him once or twice, but he's just too powerful. Always manages to control my men's armor or weaponry before using it against us."

"Using it against them..." Ren mused. He had seen plenty of dangerous semblances before, but none like what the thief had used.

"But how we do we fit into all of this?" Jaune questioned.

"You two are sojourners, strange travelers that have come to Mistral. If the thief does not know who you are, then it will be easier to catch him."

"How, though?"

"Mistral may be a military run country, but that doesn't mean we don't have our share of illegal underground events."

"Huh?"

"He's talking about places like the underground black market, battle arenas, and basically anything related to breaking the law," Ren stated.

"How do you know all this?" Jaune asked and Ren merely shrugged, "Okay, then. So, you want us to go underground and try to catch this 'Invincible Thief?"

"Yes," Nyx nodded, "And, in return, I shall allow you to have the chance to talk with King Nikos."

"How do we know you won't back down after we've accomplished what you've asked?" Ren scowled.

"I am a man of my word," Nyx said, "And I promise that I will keep my promise to you both." He held out his hand to Jaune, face hard, "Do we have a deal?" Jaune hesitated, not sure that going to the extreme of killing someone was worth talking to a king. But they needed help, they needed to get Weiss back so she could take her throne and possible stop Vale from being taken over.

"…Fine," Jaune and Nyx shook hands and the latter smiled.

"Good then. I'll have one of my men show you the secret entrance to the underground black-market. From there it's fairly simple to navigate your way down there."

"One question," Ren said, "If you know where this place is, and its layout, why don't you just send your men down there and deal with the criminals?"

"Because of the fact that the people down there are extremely…violent, you might say, and just killing everyone isn't very human, don't you agree?" Ren narrowed his eyes at the irony in Nyx's statement, but didn't speak again.

"Do you have any idea how to catch this thief?" Jaune asked.

"The ankle," Nyx said.

"What?"

"Every time my men have managed to wound him, it's only affected his ankle. We don't know why, but that's the only place where we can get a good hit." Nyx pulled a drawer out of his desk and grabbed a large brown sack. He handed it to Jaune, "Money, for some supplies and weaponry. You can't just face this person without good equipment."

"One question, though," Jaune said, "Why me? Why us, to be more specific, to send after this person?"

"Because, either A. I'm so desperate," Nyx gave a wicked smile, "Or B. The fact that you managed to survive a massacre. You were not meant to die at that castle, Jaune, so, ask yourself this: Why am I here? What am I supposed to do?"

"I know what I need to do," Jaune said in a cold voice, but inside he was starting to understand the general's words.

"I hardly doubt that you know," Nyx said, "But, if you're so sure, then I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer." He opened the room door and gestured for them to leave, "You have a thief to catch."

* * *

Please Read and Review! And stay tuned for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: The Invincible Thief Part 2

A/N: Thank you all for your support! I had a bit of trouble making this. Mainly because this chapter has a lot of action and action scenes aren't my strength in stories :/ But hopefully I wrote it okay.

Also, I watched episode 11, and it was AWESOME. And Blake's semblance including dust totally confirms what I'm going to do with my story (laughs evilly) But, in all seriousness, one of the best episodes.

REVIEW TIME:

Skye Air: Thanks for you nice review. I'm glad you liked the hints I gave about Pyrrha.

TigerRaiken: Thanks for the review. And if you don't mind can I use Mistralian because I actually need like a certain title to give the people of Mistral so I can call them anything but...the people of Mistral. So, yeah. Thanks!

Kegi Springfield: Thanks for the review. And yes, Jaune does need to improve his pick up lines, but Jaune is Jaune so that'll be very unlikely.

Ragglefraggle97: By the way, I like your name, and thanks for the review!

ShaunyRedComet: Thanks for the review, and yes I will keep writing.

Koye: Thanks for the review. And technically Blake is by herself since she got separated from Weiss, but I have a general idea of how I'll get her to join team RWY (Ruby, Weiss and Yang). Aura is used by almost everyone, as I feel like in the show it didn't make sense when Pyrrha had to go through that long speech, so I don't want every character unlocking their aura that way. Besides, they're going to need aura later on, so, yeah, not EVERY character will get there's unlocked that way. Yes, there will be romance (not saying who) No, fingers cannot reattach, but I may look into that, and lastly, I'll try to add more RVB references. (This chapter will hopefully show some)

Ikasury: Your review made me laugh so hard. I looked up Legend of Dragoon and it took me about ten minutes to realize that you didn't mistype and it's actually spelled Dragoon instead of Dragon. And concerning Yang being responsible, I've always had this feeling that beneath her wild personality she truly is a very protective and responsible sister towards Ruby. Thank you for your support!

*Takes deep breath* Okay. Now that I'm done with that, onto the chapter! Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Invincible Thief Part 2**

**_Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable. _**

**8 Years Ago**

_The girl ran, her legs burning, her watery tears blurring with the rain falling onto her face. The distant howl of a beast sent chills down her spine, or maybe that was because of the cold, slick rain coating her body. Where was her father? She had just been with him when the bad guys attacked. He said he was just behind her. All around her the trees seemed to taunt the girl's very existence, their towering branches and height causing her to want to climb under a rock and hide. But her father had told her to run, and she never disobeyed him. Suddenly, a sharp pain emancipated in her ankle as the girl failed to notice the tree root sticking up from the rocky ground. Her body twisted at an odd angle as she tripped and fell over the ledge of a small hill. Screaming, she tumbled down the hill at an alarming rate, her hair mixing with sticks and her skin breaking apart as blood flowed out freely.  
_

_Then, she abruptly stopped. Something had grabbed her. Someone had grabbed her. Afraid that the person was another bandit, the girl didn't dare to move from her now fetal position._

_"Are...are you okay?" It didn't sound like a criminal. It sounded like...a boy. A young boy to be exact. Bandits weren't young boys, were they? The girl figured no, and reluctantly opened her eyes. _

_The first thing she noticed was his eyes. Blue like the sea and soft and kind. His tousled blond hair seemed a bit unruly and long. Maybe he hadn't gotten it cut in a while? The girl gulped, not sure what to make of the stranger, and stayed silent.  
_

_"Um...are you okay?" The boy asked again, rain drizzling onto his already wet hair. The girl slowly uncurled her body and sat up. He seemed nice, and definitely not a murderer.  
_

_"I-I'm, f-f-fine," She stammered, not just because she was freezing, but because her speech had always been a problem since she was born, "I-I'm..."_

_"Wait a sec-" The boy said quickly, and put his fingers to his lips. The sound of growling caused the girl's blood to run cold and she froze. Behind them, the noise continued to grow, sending spikes of terror to her heart. She watched the boy carefully stand up, motioning for her to do the same, and they both started to tiptoe away towards the safe haven of trees. _

_Almost...there._

_Too late. The boy pushed the girl down as a silver haired wolf came leaping at them both. She shrieked and forced herself to stand up and try to remain calm. The wolf's menacing eyes locked onto not her, but the blond boy, and the animal lunged at him. The girl swiftly grasped a long stick off the ground and tried to stab the creature, her scrawny arms swinging wildly in the air and keeping the wolf at bay._

_"Keep distracting it!" The boy to her left shouted, "I have a dagger but it fell somewhere!" He dropped to the earth and ran his fingers into the long grass to try and find the weapon._

_"O-o-okay," The girl said nervously. The wolf growled and jumped at her once more, forcing her to tumble to the left and aim her makeshift sword at the beast's body. It's fangs nearly sunk into her heart as the beast continued its merciless onslaught. She couldn't go on like this any longer._

_"Got it!" The boy cried, causing the wolf to turn its head and direct its attention to the blond. Gulping, the boy raised his dagger and waited for the creature to try and strike. The girl, seeing her chance to sneak up on the creature, quietly sauntered towards the wolf, arm also raised with the stick held high. The boy looked at her and curtly nodded, signaling his thanks. Lightning suddenly struck from the sky, blinding the girl for a split moment and allowing the wolf to jump at the boy. The beast's teeth sunk into his wrist, causing him to yell out in pain and drop his dagger. The girl cried out in sorrow, but despite her fear, sprinted towards the fallen weapon and soared into the open air before stabbing the monster in the heart. The wolf's body went slack, and soon fell off of his prey.  
_

_"A-a-a y-you a-alright?" She stumbled over her words and her eyes widened as the boy began to fall from his loss of blood. She hastily cached him and set him carefully on a rock before inspecting his wound. Two gaping holes of red were located on his arm, and the girl tried not to panic as the boy's face turned a ghost-white. Her trembling fingers found her dirty shirt and she ripped off good chunk of fabric. Her father had taught her how to treat bleeding. Something called a ban-de-age? Wrapping the cloth around the injury, she muttered a quick prayer for the boy, as well as herself, and tied to know tightly. Looking around, she realized that she and the boy couldn't just stay out in the frigid and pouring rain. Attaching the dagger to the boy's belt, she placed both her hands under her armpits and dragged him into the forest in hopes of finding shelter. He stirred slightly, his mind fading in and out of reality, but the girl could hear him mutter two words over and over again.  
_

_"I'm Jaune, I'm Jaune..."_

_Jaune, the girl thought. The color of the sun, of light, the color of yellow. _

_It seemed to fit him._

* * *

**Mistral**

**Present Time**

"Well," Jaune stopped in front of the store. The only store, in fact, that was fortunately unharmed in the Invincible Thief's rampage, "Benjamen's Bountiful Blacksmith Shop. That...is like the worst name ever...of all time."

"Come on, Prince Jaune," Ren sighed, and opened the store door. The two had been spending the last twenty minutes gathering the needed supplies and materials, which included new clothes as having to drag oneself all over a country sort of soiled ones outfit. As they entered the shop, an apprentice with dark brown hair looked at them with curious eyes.

"Good morrow," He said, "I'm James, what can I help you both with?"

"I'm Ren, this is Jaune. We were wondering if you had any weapons-" Ren glanced at his friend, "-and a shield."

"Sure. The weapon racks are over there," James pointed to the corner of the shop, where several rows of swords and daggers hung loosely, "But we don't have many finished shields."

"What do you mean by finished?" Jaune asked.

"Just painted, decorated. Most folks ask for a custom designed shield," James explained.

"Are you willing to decorate one for me?"

"Sure, if you're willing to pay," James laughed, and Jaune put the large sack of money on a nearby table. James's eyes widened as he heard the rich sound of golden lien hit the surface, "Come with me into the back and we can get started." He waved for Jaune to follow.

"You know what you want?" Jaune said to Ren before he left. The raven-haired boy nodded silently.

"Just go, Prince Jaune."

"Don't call me that!" Jaune said, disappeared behind the corner as he and James went to get his new shield. Ren strolled over to the weapons on the wall and sighed. He couldn't recall the last time he picked up a sword, let alone a training one, and prayed that he could remember his father's lessons in fighting. Most of his life had been using aura, which came in handy, but Ren knew it would be unwise to depend on the fragile power. And besides, Jaune was pretty good at using a sword and he was Jaune, so how hard would it be? Ren extended his hand and grabbed a seemingly lightweight sword off the wall, only for the weapon to immediately fall to the ground. Nope, something was telling him that long-swords weren't his muse. Ren carefully placed the sword back up and looked around again. Out of the corner of his eye, a bright light flashed, and he turned his head quickly.

Hmm...those looked like they could work...

* * *

"So, where do you come from?" James inquired as he and Jaune walked towards the back store room, "If you don't mind me asking?"

"No, it's alright," Jaune said, "I traveled here from Vale." A pang of sadness stabbed his heart, but he forced a smile at the shop's apprentice.

"Wow, you must've had to travel for quite a while."

"It actually wasn't that bad. I live near the border of the land."

"What brings you to Mistral?" James asked while opening a door.

"Just sightseeing," Jaune lied. He and James entered the supply room and the latter reached up to grab a gray Heater shield.

"Here we go," James gently dropped the shield onto the nearby table, "Now here's the part where you tell me what you want designed on it."

"Hmm..."

"I'm not as good as the owner of the place, but I can do circles, squares, arcs-"

"Arcs?"

"Yeah."

"Can you do two for me?"

"Sure, what color would you like? I need three. One for the outline, one for the base color, and one for the color of the arcs."

"Gold, white and gold," Jaune said instantly, remembering his country's colors and emblem design.

"Sure. I'll get the supplies needed, but you can draw on this-" James put down a blank sheet of paper, "To show me where you want the arcs and everything else."

"Thanks," Jaune said, and James gave him a pencil. The prince slowly pressed the lead on the paper and closed his eyes, trying his very best to envision his family's flag...

* * *

"Hey, Jaune, are you done?" Ren asked as he ambled down the hallway. It had been a half-hour since first entering the store and he knew that the Invincible Thief wasn't going to catch herself.

"Yeah, yeah, Ren, I'm coming!" Jaune called, and the sound of a door opening and closing made Ren stop. Suddenly, his friend turned the corner, a shining and slightly wet-from-paint shield in his hand. Ren whistled and studied the piece of art, and the magenta eyed boy could guess that Jaune wanted to honor his family, as the shield looked exactly like Vale's flag. The Heater was a white color, with a golden outline and the same colored arcs smack dab in the center.

"I like it," Ren said after a long pause, "How much?"

"Not that much, only about 20 lien," Jaune shrugged, "Did you get a suitable weapon?"

"Two, actually," Ren gave a rare smile and held up two green handled daggers, both razor-sharp and a bit curvy in the middle.

"Ooh, they're pointy," Jaune stated the obvious, "You know how to use those, right?"

"Sort of," Ren admitted, "But I'm fairly sure it'll be fine." The two rounded the corner and payed James the required money before heading out. A windy breeze hit the raven-haired boy's face, causing shivers to run up his spine, "Where's the solider supposed to meet us?"

"Right there," Jaune pointed to a knight with regular Mistralian armor running towards them. His dark eyes seemed to scan the area with a hint of paranoia.

"You Jaune Arc?" He asked in a gruff manner. Jaune nodded, "Come with me." The man turned and headed down the stone street and into an alleyway. Jaune and Ren quickly sprinted after him and saw that he had stopped at a local tavern.

"Edgar's Hole," Ren read the shop's name, "Home to Beer, Money, and Trapped Cows...what the bloody hell."

"What kind of bastard would trap cows..." Jaune muttered.

"Here's where the person you need to find lives," The knight said, "His name's Ryan Haywood, and he's a fairly sane person."

"Fairly sane?" Jaune gulped.

"You'll be fine," The knight smirked, "And he knows how to get to the Mistral Underground Blackmarket, or M.U.M."

"Mum?" Jaune said, trying to hide a laugh.

"Hey, the name wasn't my choice," The knight shrugged, and began to walk away.

"Thanks for helping," Jaune said, and entered the tavern, Ren closely behind. The strong aroma of puke and alcohol instantly engulfed his senses, causing the prince to gag and cover his mouth in hopes of keeping his lunch where it belonged, "Dear lord this place reeks." Ren rolled his eyes and scanned the tavern for anyone that looked the owner. Ignoring the drunkards beating the hell out of one another, he walked over to the bar and sat down casually.

"Ugh, I'm going to be sick," Jaune groaned, holding onto his stomach, his face the color of pea-soup.

"Why must your stomach be so sensitive?" Ren asked.

"Get it from my father," Jaune stated, "That's why he never drinks alcohol unless on special occasions."

"Oh, well-"

"You two seem a little young to be here," A voice cut through Ren's sentence. The magenta eyed boy turned to see a middle-aged man with red hair staring back at him.

"That's because we are," Ren said, "But we're not here for a drink."

"Aw, too bad, you look like ya need one." He grinned while polishing his beer cup, "What brings you to this fine establishment?"

"We need to find someone," Ren shouted, trying to yell over all the noise the drunk men in the bar were creating. A loud crash was heard and several bits of glass flew in the air.

"Ugh, there goes another one of my fine glassware," The red man sighed, "Names Ryan Haywood," He held out his hand, "Owner of Edgar's Hole."

"Okay...then," Ren reluctantly shook his grease stained palm. The man named Ryan leaned in towards the magenta eyed boy, his breath smelling of garlic and trash, "We need to get to the Mistral Underground Market, and fast."

"What's yer business with it?" Haywood asked.

"We're looking for a person. A girl to be more exact. She stole something of mine and it's imperative that we get it back," Ren scowled, and narrowed his eyes.

"And what would this fanciful object be?" Haywood inquired.

"That's our business and our business only," Ren said coldly.

"Are you sure I can trust you with the entrance to a place where highly wanted thieves and cons live?"

"Abosolu-"

"BLEGH!" The sound of Jaune puking filled Ren's ears and he flinched.

"Seriously, Prince Jaune?!"

"Curse my stomach!" Jaune fell to the floor and gasped for air.

Haywood peered over the counter.

"Is he a drinker?" The bar owner asked.

"No, just an idiot," Ren corrected, and rubbed his temples, "Listen, we really need to get into this illegal place or whatever."

"If Vomit Boy cleans up his puke I might be able to help ya."

"Say what now?" Jaune raised his hand and grabbed onto the counter before weakly hoisting himself up.

"You heard the man, Jaune," Ren smirked, and watched as Haywood threw a broom at the blond, "Clean up time."

"I bloody hate you."

* * *

_The girl stopped, her breathing short and irregular and her head spinning from the lack of food in her stomach. It had been almost an hour since escaping the wolf, and by then the rain had ceased and the sun had begun to shine. Beside her, the blond boy with the less-than-decent bandage lazily opened his eyes and gasped. He instantly shot up and looked left and right several times.  
_

_"Where..." His voice trailed off as he realized that he wasn't dead._

_"A-are, y-you a-a-alright?" She stammered. The boy nodded and lifted up his arm._

_"Did you make this?" He asked._

_"Mmhm," She said._

_"Thanks," He rubbed his hand through his hair, "I'm Jaune, by the way."_

_"P-Pyrrha A-A-Avair," Pyrrha said, and held out her hand. Her father had always told her to be polite._

_"Keira?"  
_

_"Pyrrha."_

_"Mira?"  
_

_"P-Pyrrha."_

_"Oh...Lira?"_

_"N-nevermind," Pyrrha groaned._

_"Okay, Pyrrha," Jaune's face lit up, "Hey, I got it!"  
_

_"Y-yes y-you did," Pyrrha chuckled a little._

_"So, Pyrrha, where are we?"_

_"D-don't k-know," Pyrrha admitted, "A-after t-the wolf bit y-you I d-dragged y-you h-here."_

_"Well..thanks again," Jaune said and tried to stand up, only to immediately fall down. He yelped in pain and Pyrrha helped him sit back up. _

_"I d-don't t-think y-you should m-move," She said._

_"I wish my father was here," Jaune's voice cracked a bit and his eyes watered up.  
_

_"M-me too," Pyrrha said sadly, "W-why i-isn't y-your f-father here?"_

_"I...it's a long story."  
_

_"I'm w-willing t-to l-listen,"" Pyrrha said in an earnest tone._

_"Really?"_

_"S-sure. I-it'll be l-like w-we're t-telling one a-another bedtime s-stories."  
_

_"Hmm, I guess it is!" Jaune laughed slightly, "Okay then, Pyrrha. I'm a prince."_

_"A prince?" Pyrrha said in awe._

_"Yeah. It seems nice, but it really isn't."_

_"Why n-not?"_

_"Nobody listens to what I want to do, or even where I want to go," Jaune's face darkened, "My mom and dad don't even listen to what I say sometimes."_

_"That doesn't sound good," Pyrrha could never imagine her father neglecting her.  
_

_"That's why I ran away."_

_"You r-ran a-way?"_

_"Yeah. Now I don't know what to do."_

_"M-my d-daddy m-may f-find m-me s-soon," Pyrrha said hopefully, "W-we g-got l-lost from each o-other."_

_"Do you think we'll be able to get some food soon," Right on cue Jaune's stomach growled, "I'm hungry."_

_"M-me t-too."_

* * *

After about ten minutes of vomit cleaning, which may or may not have caused more puke to exit Jaune's stomach, and a somewhat large bribe to Haywood, the bar owner opened up the back room and took Ren and Jaune to the M.U.M secret entrance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Haywood asked again.

"We have to," Ren said simply. Haywood turned the corner and unlocked a small room with one of his keys.

"Here we are. One of the many entrances to The Mistral Underground Blackmarket," He pointed to the wine-colored rug on the floor, "Under this is an entrance to the place."

"This...is it?" Jaune said.

"What did ya expect? A royal red carpet? Some trumpets going off to signal ya arrival? Most entrances are different, but at least mine is subtle," The bar owner moved the rug and opened the wooden latch underneath, revealing a black hole, "Here we go."

"We have to jump!?" Jaune exclaimed, a frightened expression on his face as he stared down the entrance to the illegal black market, "This is a _HOLE!"_

"So?"

"So!?" Jaune backed away slowly.

"Uh, ye do realize that we don't have mile long ladders in Mistral, right?" Haywood said dryly.

"Well, yeah, but can't you add like, stairs or something?" Jaune protested.

Ren looked over the edge of the hole, "How do you even get back up?"

"You'll figure that part out when you get down there."

"How does that even make sense?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"It's not that far," Ren said, "We're wasting time, Jaune."

"I am NOT jumping down a hole that's leading to Remnant knows where."

"Aw, c'mon!" Haywood gave a hearty laugh, "If cows can do it, so can you!" He raised his beefy hand.

"What are you-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Haywood shoved Jaune into the hole and Ren watched as the dignified Prince of Vale screamed like a little girl, "-OOF"! The sound of Jaune's body hitting something caused Ren to laugh a little.

"He sounds like a pretty pansy, I might say," Haywood chuckled.

"Are you dead, yet, Prince Jaune?" Ren asked innocently, not being able to see his friend's body because of the long distance.

"Your an ass, ya know that, right? Jaune yelled.

"Oh, yeah," Ren smirked.

"So, is this where we part?" Haywood said.

"Afraid so," Ren prepared himself to drop down, "Thanks for the help!"

"No problem, and a word of advice, if I might."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't get killed. 'Cause chances are you might."

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind," Ren said, and without another moments hesitation flung himself into darkness.

* * *

He totally forgot about Jaune.

Oh...the pain.

_CRASH! THUD! CRACK-_"MY BACK!" A blur of colors flashed everywhere and Ren slammed into a hard object. Stars danced in Ren's vision as reality came back to him. Crap, that was not going to help his injured arm. He looked to his right and saw that he and Jaune had landed on a huge pile of straw, hay, and meshes. Something warm was under him, why was-?

"REN, GET OFF ME!" Jaune yelled. His friend, seeing the position they were both currently in, immediately hopped off and brushed his sleeves, sending a jab of pain up to the wound he received at the Arc Castle.

"You alright?" Ren asked.

"No. You just fell on my from, like, 100 feet on my back. I'm perfectly fine," Jaune said sarcastically while rubbing his injured spine at the same time.

"I thought you had moved!" Ren defended. Before Jaune could be a comment back the sound of swords being drawn echoed behind their ears.

"State your business coming here-" A woman's voice said sternly. Ren and Jaune turned around to see a group of peasants aiming their weapons at the two sojourners' faces, "Or else die."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Jaune took a step back, "T-take it easy. We're here because we're looking for someone who stole something from my friend."

"You...aren't related to King Nikos?" The woman asked, her murky brown eyes narrowed.

"No," Jaune said, though he technically remembered that General Nyx was. But having a dozen people with potential life-threatening swords aimed at him caused that part to slip his mind.

"He's telling the truth," Ren said slowly, "We're only here to get something that belongs to us." The woman seemed to consider his statement before finally putting away her glaive.

"Fine, they're in," She stated to her friends, and they all sheathed their weapons as well. The woman extended her hand and gave a forced smile, "I'm Imogen. Welcome to the West Side of the Inferus."

"Inferus?" Ren said in a confused tone.

"West Side?" Jaune said.

"We call this place Inferus, as it means a lower world in Latin," Imogen explained.

"It's a step up from M.U.M," Jaune mumbled, "And whatever this place is, it doesn't really look like a blackmarket area." He looked around to see more than a dozen happy children chasing one another.

"Inferus is split into four parts," Imogen explained as she, Ren, and Jaune strolled down the secret city's path, the latter taking in the remarkable sights as they walked. A vast assortment of handmade shops and stores were lined up along the stone walls. A water fountain to his left gushed out clear spring liquid while kids laughed and encircled around it.

"If you're looking for a thief-" Imogen's words brought Jaune back to the conversation, "Or a conman, or even someone to do your dirty work, the Northern and Eastern part it the place you wish to be." Ren suddenly stopped as he felt small tug on his shirt. Glancing down, a young girl with bright blue eyes and brown hair smiled warmly.

"You accidentally stepped on Lucy," She said in a matter-of-fact voice. Ren lifted his foot and saw that he had indeed put his foot on her doll.

"Er. Sorry," He reached down and handed the doll to the girl, who instantly ran away afterwards.

"Wow, you're really good with kids," Jaune said.

"Belt it, Jaune," Ren grumbled, "Anyways, about this whole place. Why is it all split up?"

"Mainly because each person has different opinions on how to this is be be ran," Imogen said, "Here is where the peasants and everyone trying to avoid Nikos's collapsing economy gather. In the Northern and Eastern parts is where illegal trade happens, as well as sword matches and other types of brawling. And in return for us giving them food, they have vowed to protect us in case Nikos's soldiers try to attack."

"You grow food down here?" Ren said in a surprised tone.

"Aye. Mostly wheat, though. But lately we've been having problems with the soil, so food has been slightly scarce. Usually when this happens we just send some people up the surface to trade or buy, but Nikos' soldiers have been patrolling like nobodies bloody business."

"You seem to have a pretty stable home here."

"Indeed. Up there is too dangerous," Imogen gave a sad look, "I can just...sense it in the air that something is about to happen to Remnant. Call me a loony bird but it's just a bad feeling. That's why I moved down here with my family."

"Sometimes it's important to expect the unexpected," Ren stated, "And there's no harm in living down here where it's safe and secure."

"I guess you are right," Imogen.

"So, do you have any idea how we can get to the Northern and Eastern parts?" Jaune inquired.

"Just follow this path-" Imogen stomped her foot on the stone path underneath her body, "But, I warn you, once you reach where you want to go the atmosphere may become a bit...changed."

"Yeah, we've been told," Ren said.

"And, not trying to be a downer or anything, but whatever you're searching for, it's probably been sold by now."

"Well, we don't really have much of a choice," Jaune said grimly.

"If that's the case, then I wish you luck," Imogen began to stride away.

"Thank you-" Jaune sighed, "We'll probably need it."

* * *

"Why didn't you use your aura back there?" Ren's question popped out of the blue, and Jaune struggled to find an answer.

"I-I, well, you see-"

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but it's just that at times when I was watching you and your father duel, you never used it unless instructed to," Ren said, "And aura would of been useful to, you know, assist your injured back."

"Er...I don't exactly have control over my aura."

"Huh?"

"My aura wasn't exactly unlocked correctly."

"What? I thought your father unlocked yours."

"Yeah...I lied."

"Oh. Then...how?"

"It's a long story."

"Well-" Ren shrugged, "Maybe I can help you unlock your aura all the way if you tell me what happened."

"Okay then. I guess it all started when I realized being a prince was a completely overrated job profession. My dad was mad at me for missing one of my history lectures or something...or maybe sparring. Anyways, it doesn't matter. But I had basically ran away. Long story short, I got utterly lost and met a girl. We ended up getting hurt or something and she unlocked my aura so I could heal her. But...she wasn't able to do it properly because she had a bad stutter."

"Quite a story there."

"I know, right."

"How are you able to control yours so easily?"

"I'm just used to it," Ren said. Suddenly, the sound of a chatter and fighting filled the air the closer he and Jaune got to turning the tunnel corner.

"Hmm, I wonder what everyone is so riled up about," Jaune muttered, and the two friends looked around the tunnel's bend. No sooner had Jaune did this when a bladed battle axe came flying at his head, "What the-!?" He cursorily ducked and his face dug into hard dirt as the shiny weapon lodged itself into the wall behind him. Trying hard not to have a mental breakdown at his near death experience, he jumped up, eyes trailing towards the seemingly insane person that had just thrown axe.

"This...is not good," Ren said in a stoic voice, and Jaune followed his friend's gaze to what he saw staring at.

Well...Imogen was telling the truth about how the atmosphere would change. Nearly every top-of-the-line criminal seemed to be in the Mistral Blackmarket Center. The bustling place was full of high-class tents and stores perfect for trading and selling. Rows of torches aligned on the walls illuminated the market with an eerier glow, sending peoples' shadows dancing across the floor. A burly man was beating up another man at a local pub just like in Edgar's Hole, and several horse-run-carts strolled down the streets with goods in their trunks. Jaune gulped, and scooted closer to the wall in hopes of avoiding anyone more flying weapons.

"What the hell do we do?" Jaune asked softly.

"Er...act normal?"

"Act normal!?"

"Well, I haven't exactly been in this kind of situation before, Prince Jaune!"

"Okay, okay. How about this? We just walk down the street and hope that no one tries to pummel us. Then, we ask someone who, once again, won't pummel us for information on the Invincible Thief."

"Walk and don't die. That sounds like the kind of plan you would create," Ren said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Jaune took a deep breath before rounding the corner. Head held high, he ignored the strange looks that the people were giving him and continued making his way down the street. His perpendicular vision informed him that no one was running up to him saying 'DIE NEW GUY' so he figured he was in the clear. Sneaking a glance at Ren, he saw that his friend was as stoic as ever, face passive despite the odd stares he was getting, but his hands were resting on his daggers just in case someone tried something. Soon, the criminals and thieves decided that the two friends weren't worth the time, and resumed their daily business of killing and stealing.

"So," Ren said as soon as he thought he and Jaune were away from harm, "What should we do now?"

"Find the thief. I'm pretty sure that someone around here knows her. Maybe we should split up and try to cover more ground."

"Are you sure about that?" Ren asked, "No offense but these people are down here for a reason."

"Look, Ren. They don't give a Remnant about us, they didn't even wave. And I'm sure that we'll be fine," Jaune reasoned.

"Fine, but meet back here if anyone goes wrong," Ren brought out his daggers and held them tightly in his hands, "Now, let's find that thief."

* * *

_"Just go, Pyrrha!" _

_"I'm not leaving you!" Pyrrha blinked back the tears overflowing her face as she and an injured Jaune raced down the lonesome street._

_Almost lonesome, that is. The two had been traveling for quite a while until they had run into a band of marauders. Jaune had, once again, saved the crimson haired girl's life by taking an arrow for her. _

_She had to admit, he was selfless, but also stupid. Now, she was half-dragging/half-carrying the prince with the thieves still on their tails. Her legs wouldn't stop shaking and her head felt like it was going to explode from her deprivation of sleep. Pyrrha would have used her aura, a skill her father taught her, but she wanted to save it for Jaune for later.  
_

_If they survived, however. Suddenly, an arrow grazed Pyrrha's head, causing the young girl to stumble and fall onto the street. Blood ran down the side of her cheeks and she mentally cursed herself for her inability to dodge attacks. She felt Jaune slip out from her grasp and tried to yell his name, but a rough hand grabbed her mouth and neck before slamming her into the earth again. Pyrrha activated her aura, allowing her mind to heal see what was going on. The thieves had indeed caught up with them, one slinging Jaune over his shoulder, and Pyrrha scowled. The man who had seized her gave a cruel smile, and pinned her arms down before getting on top of her legs. _

_"Now for some fun," He said. Pyrrha closed her eyes and tried to ignore the tingling sensation in her fingers.  
_

_Wait...a tingling sensation? Pyrrha glanced at her hands and was shocked to discover they were glowing a vibrant dark red. Green eyes wide, she saw that when she wiggled her finger tips a nearby fallen sword began to move. _

_My semblance, she realized. Her father had told her that she would unlock hers when the time was right._

_"Pyrrha!" Jaune's voice called out. The man on top of Pyrrha was about to lean in when the crimson haired girl flicked her wrist, causing the sword to fly up into the air and race towards the man's chest. The sickening sound of flesh being impaled caused the nine year old to close her eyes as flecks of warm blood splattered on her cheeks. She pushed the man over to the side and lifted both her hands. The band of thieves were starting to back away, their weapons rattling every time Pyrrha waved her fingers. Suddenly, with a thrust of her arms, the swords and axes turned against their owners, cutting open their skin and stabbing every inch of their bodies. She watched as Jaune wiggled his way out of the a thief's grasp and ran towards her. A deafening silence filled their ears as their eyes scanned the mass of dead bodies littering the empty road. Hands no longer illuminated, Pyrrha let them fall to her side and her knees gave way.  
_

_"Pyrrha!" She felt Jaune's arms grab hers before everything turned to black._

* * *

Finding a thief was easier said than done. After about fifteen minutes of countless searching, bumping into people, and nearly getting hit by 7...no 10 flying knives and swords, Jaune was about to crack. No one seemed to know where the Invincible Thief was.

"You should try the Inferus Battle Arena."

Almost everyone.

"The what?" Jaune was taking a rest at a makeshift bar and trying his very best not to anger the drunk men surrounding the area, "The battle arena?"

"Yep," The bar tender said, "I've been there once or twice, never really my thing, but she's popular around those parts."

"The Battle Arena..." Jaune nearly slapped himself for not figuring that out earlier, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," The man said, and gave a half-toothless grin, "Here, take this as a Inferus gift," He tossed a glass of odd-smelling beer towards the prince.

"Uh...thanks," Jaune said, and jumped up from his bar seat before taking a sharp left.

_CRASH! _Jaune felt the beer filled cup slip from his fingers and shatter on the floor as he smacked into another person. He stumbled back before a fist shot out from the air and grabbed his shirt.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A female voice snapped, and Jaune blinked several times to make out the mysterious figure, "You just got beer all over my shirt!" She pulled the blond forwards so that he got a good look at her angry face.

The first thing Jaune noticed was her eyes. They were a vivid emerald green color that seemed to grow brighter with every blink she took. Wearing her signature cloak, she was also dressed in bronze and red armor everywhere instead of her hands, and her lush crimson hair fell over her shoulder in a wavy manner. Flashes of strange past memories and scenes rolled over Jaune's mind. Ones full of silver wolfs twirling and blood spraying everywhere. He_ remembered_ this from somewhere, but...where? The prince could only gape as the girl continued to scowl at him.

"Excuse me? Are you brain dead?" She asked rudely.

"Um..."

"Well, I suppose that's a yes," The girl shoved Jaune back and began to stalk away.

"Hey!" Jaune yelled and put his hand on the girl's shoulder. She instantly spun around and twisted Jaune's wrist towards the Inferus ground. And despite the massive pain of his breaking arm, Jaune decided to continue talking, "I remember you from somewhere."

"I'm well-known around here," The girl scoffed, not letting her grip loosen.

"No, no. Not from here. From before."

"Please. Do you even know who I am?" The girl asked, her tone cold and sharp.

"Not exactly."

"Then stop acting like a fool and use your brain." Her voice made Jaune grit his teeth, "If you have one."

"Course I do, sunshine," Jaune's mind zoomed back to his encounters with Weiss and her snobbish nature. Dealing with this girl's attitude would be a piece of cake, "Afraid you don't, though."

Her _strength _however.

"What makes you think you have the right to talk to me like that?" She scowled, and Jaune yelped out in pain as she twisted his wrist even more. He had to get out of there before she permanently rearranged his bones.

"I don't know, hot-stuff," Jaune smirked, "But I'll answer you if you let me go."

"Ever heard of the Mistral Tournament?"

"Nope."

"Best Fighter of the Year Award?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Okay..." She gave a wicked grin, "How...about..._this_," Her other hand flicked up, revealing a light green dust crystal, and Jaune would have fallen down from shock if she wasn't holding his arm.

"You!" He exclaimed, and used his free hand to try and reach the dust.

"I recognize a face when I see one," The girl said simply, "Especially from a bumbling idiot like yourself. Thanks for letting me escape, by the way."

"L-letting you-I need that back!" Jaune shouted. The girl's crimson hair smacked his face as she let go of his arm and spun around. Jaune rubbed his wrist and stood up.

"Please. Do you know how much this thing will give me? It's not everyday that you get your hands on dust, sweetie."

"Listen," Jaune didn't care how pathetic he sounded, "I really, really need that and-"

"And what?" Her eyes narrowed, "You think that your well-being is more important than others? Than the ones who actually need money or food?"

"No, I just-"

"Well, it's not. So I think I'll hold onto this for safe-keeping," The girl's smug expression caused Jaune to clench his fists in anger.

"Listen, I don't know who the hell you are-" He took a few steps forward, "But what gives _you _the right to take what's not yours?"

"Stealing because you just want to and stealing for a purpose it different," The thief smirked, "So, I think that I'll hold onto this while I can."

"You have no right to take that!"

"Well, it could be a repentance from the fact you spilled beer on my battle armor," She pointed to the very noticeable stain on her shirt. Jaune's vision suddenly filled with another flickering memory, a memory containing a bone sticking out in an odd angle and an arrow whizzing towards his chest.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Uh, the Invincible Thief," She said.

"No, the real you. The one that I remember from my past."

"Sorry, you must have me confused with someone else," She said, "Listen, whoever you are, I've got some business to attend to." The thief gave one last arrogant grin before sprinting away, pushing away anyone that got in her path.

"No, come back here!" Jaune unsheathed his sword and began to run after the Invincible Thief. Keeping up was fairly simple, considering the fact that her crimson hair stuck out like white in black, and he maneuvered his body past the congested crowd. The girl glanced back and scowled before bringing out what looked like to be a spear, and cut a nearby rope holing up a platform of supplies. Jaune barely had time to put up his shield before getting pelted by raining barrels and boxes. More memories went through his mind as he remembered a very stormy night and a very scared-

_CRASH!_ "Aw, crap." Jaune jumped over a rolling barrel. His eyes scanned the road of people before finding the flash of bronze in the crowd. He quickened his pace and shouted for anyone in his way to move. Soon, the Invincible Thief could be fully spot, and he sprinted towards her. His eyes trailed to the girl's ankle, where Ren had hit, and noticed that it was oddly protruding a bit out to the side, like someone didn't properly attach the joint.

Oh crap, Jaune's mind zapped back to reality as he saw the thief extend her illuminated palm out to her side.

Polarity.

_CLASH_! The blond cursed the thief as her semblance went into action and some blackmarket weapons suddenly banged into his shield. Jaune's vision flashed with scenes of his past. Of weapons flying and a familiar looking girl waving her hands like crazy, a maniacal expression of her face. He tumbled down to the ground and his mouth filled up with dirt and gravel. Not wanting the annoying thief to escape, he pushed himself up and-

"Prince-?"

"GAH, REN?!" Jaune didn't have time to question the sudden appearance of his friend, as the prince's head butted into Ren's stomach, sending the two soaring into a tent. The sticks holding up the makeshift home fell down, causing the tarp to collapse and ultimately engulf the two. Jaune heard Ren curse and the raven-haired boy instantly blew the tent to shreds using his aura, a look of frustration etched on his face. The prince gulped, and shakily scooted to the right to avoid Ren's obvious vexation.

"..."

"Ren?"

"..."

"Ren?"

"...what were you doing?"

"Um...chasing down the thief."

"...Oh."

"...are you okay?"

"...yes," Ren stood up and brushed the dirt off his sleeves, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Ren sighed and readjusted his daggers, "Listen. Where was the thief headed?"

"That way-" Jaune pointed to the path the Invincible Thief had taken.

"That's the way to the Inferus Battle Arena," Ren stated.

"Oh, well that's just great."

"She'll most likely be hiding there."

"Yeah, that's what I figured," Jaune said, "Hey, Ren?"

"Yes, Prince Jaune?"

"I recognized her from somewhere."

"Huh?" Ren's face turned to confusion.

"I remember her from somewhere, but I just can't...remember where exactly."

"Does it matter now?"

Jaune considered his question.

"No, I guess not," Jaune muttered, and picked up his fallen shield. He slipped his arms into the handles and gave a grim smile, "Okay. To the battle arena it is, then?"

* * *

_"Hey, Pyrrhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"_

_"G-GAH!" Pyrrha's head shot up and she almost smacked Jaune's face as her arms flared around wildly. The prince, seeing her distress, hastily grasped her hands and shoved them to her side._

_"Pyrrha!" He shouted._

_"W-where am I-I?" She stuttered, and gasped when she saw the massive wound in Jaune's shoulder, "A-are y-you okay?_

_"I've been a lot better," Jaune laughed, then winced as he moved his chest, "No. No I'm not okay. My shoulder hurts."_

_"What...w-what h-happened?" Pyrrha asked, studying the area that she and her new friend were in. The two seemed to be taking refuge in a small, damp cave full of sharp stalagmites and dripping water from the ceiling. Jaune was resting on a rock next to her._

_"You sort of went a bit...mad," Jaune said, rubbing the back of his neck._

_"M-mad?"_

_"Well, not exactly bonkers, but your hands sort of glowed and all these swords started to stab the bad guys," Jaune explained. Pyrrha brought up her palms, her face expressionless. She had done it. She had unlocked her semblance. A feeling of terror took hold of her heart at the thought of all the damage she could've done to Jaune or anyone else if awake._

_"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, and tried to touch her, but she flinched away._

_"D-don't t-touch me," She stammered, and pushed herself up against the cold cave wall._

_"Hey, hey!" Jaune said, "Listen. I don't care what you did to those guys. They were bad, no, they were evil. And they deserved it. If it weren't for you, we would be dead."_

_"R-really?"_

_"Really," His sincere tone calmed the crimson haired girl down a bit, and she allowed Jaune to pull her into a light hug, "I know everything is going to be alright."_

_"H-how?"_

_"Because it's like what my mother always said to me: Things can only get better."_

_"Y-your m-mother sounds s-smart," Pyrrha said, her voice a bit muffled by her mouth being in Jaune's chest armor. Outside, a new storm had begun to form, and the faint sound of rain filled the cave's inside. _

_"After the storm ends we'll have to find a nearby village or something."_

_"I-I w-want my d-daddy," Pyrrha said, feeling a bit childish._

_"Yeah...yeah I want mine too."_

* * *

"Well...this is new," Jaune's mouth was practically about to come off his head as he gaped at the massive Inferus Battle Arena. The arena was located at the very edge of the Norther part. It was a vast place, with a humongous circular shaped battle zone placed in the center of ringed stands. Numerous torches and other sources of light managed to make the arena visible and the seats were almost packed full. Jaune and Ren ran down the stands and scanned the crowd for the Invincible Thief.

"Crap, I don't see her anywhere," Ren stated.

"Maybe she went underneath the arena."

"Underneath?"

"Well, I would guess that there needs to be someplace where the fighters take rest or something."

"LADIES ANS GENTLEMEN!" A gruff voice boomed, "PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM THE ARENA." Jaune and Ren looked down towards the battle zone arena to see a stout man with lively blue eyes holding a torch, "WE ARE BEGINNING OUR FIRST MATCH OF THE DAY!" The crowd cheered with delight and the man smiled, "As you all know, I'm John Keith, owner of the Arena, and it is my pleasure to have these fighters and warriors showcase their skills." Jaune noticed a couple of men handing each other lien to make bets, "And it is also a pleasure to welcome our unbeatable champion." The crowd started to get restless as Keith continued, "This is a special match. Four against one."

"Four against one?" Jaune exclaimed, "Who's mad enough to do..." His voice trailed off as the to-be-fighters ran onto the stage. He could immediately spot out the team of four. They each had heavy armor on their bodies, and the guy who Jaune presumed was the leader had light brown hair and a scowl on his face.

"Team CRDL!" Keith announced, and the stands erupted with violent roars of approval, "Led by Cardin Winchester!" The leader stepped up and waved his stone mace around. His teammates only rolled their eyes and readied their weapons.

"And..." The crowd went silent as Keith continued, "Your champion, the Invincible Thief!"

"Are you serious!?" Jaune yelled, much to the chagrin of the people around him, who gave him disapproving frowns. The Invincible Thief entered the stage, her cloak now gone and a now metal container attached to her waist belt. She brandished her spear, causing the crowd to howl with delight, and walked over next to Keith.

"Is that her?" Ren asked.

"Yep," Jaune answered.

"She must have entered herself into a match to avoid a confrontation with us," Ren deduced.

"Yeah, yeah I've got that now," Jaune mumbled in defeat, his gaze glued onto the thief's smug smile. Keith held up his palm to silence the arena.

"As you know, the rules of a regular fighting match are simple: You're not allowed to kill, and the winner is determined if all opponents are thrown off the stage area or are unable to continue. Any questions?" Neither CRDL or the thief replied, "Very well then, let the match begin!" Team CRDL immediately backpedaled and lifted their weapons. The Invincible Thief brought up her spear as well, face turned passive, and for the next few moments the two sides only studied one another in hopes of finding a weak spot.

Suddenly, the second member of CRDL, a blue haired boy, sprinted forwards, axe raised, and brought the weapon down. The thief, seeing his attack, preformed a swift backflip, and the axe buried itself into the arena ground. The other members of CRDL raced forwards, each one taking a position around the thief. Jaune could practically see the gears in her mind zooming and turning around as she formulated a plan to take down her enemies. She tossed her second weapon/line of defense, a golden colored shield, at a green haired member of CRDL, causing him to duck. He gave a look of victory as the shield harmlessly flew over his head. _  
_

_BANG! _Jaune winced in sympathy as the shield hurtled back and promptly smacked the man in the back of his brain. He fell to the floor with a _thud. _The thief gasped as Cardin swung his mace at her neck, and she quickly ducked and used her spear to trip his legs. Cardin growled, and got up before trying to attack the girl again.

Ren narrowed his eyes, watching the thief practically murder her opponents. Bright blurs of bronze and crimson swirled in the air as the thief threw her spear and shield before they came back with a flick of her hand. The blue haired man flung his axe again but she managed to block it. The girl's spear then sliced him on the shoulder and he fell back.

_CRASH! _Another of the thief's enemies stabbed his gray sword into the ground, allowing him to jump up and swing his leg into the girl's face. Her emerald eyes widened before she was tossed back into the arms of the blue haired man. Not wasting another second, the girl swiftly jabbed her elbow into his chest and grabbed his arms before twisting them back and pushing him into another oncoming enemy. With another flick of her arm her spear appeared and she hurled the sharp weapon towards Cardin's head, barely missing his face by an inch. The spear embedded itself into the ground next to his feet, and the Invincible Thief sprinted to the left as his mace swung in the air. The man she had bonked on the head with her spear, hit the thief's shield as his knives went into full action. His wrists twisted and turned as the girl kept dodging his attacks, making sure to keep her shield up and prepped. Behind the two's duel, Cardin heaved himself up and scowled. The brown haired man watched as the thief and his partner's fighting continued without success, and Cardin charged towards the two. The thief gave a somewhat banal look before tumbling to the left and tripping the green clad boy with her shield. Her arm raised up and she ducked Cardin's full-on attack before quickly hoisting herself onto his back and using her legs to push him to the arena floor. The crowd cheered on as she continued her onslaught of pain. The thief's expression, however, only seemed to become more bored. She propelled herself off of Cardin and towards her spear...

Ren narrowed his eyes.

...palm turning a dark red as she grew closer to the weapon.

"So that's how..."

The spear instantly leaped into the air and into her hand, which she soon threw at the last remaining enemy. Time seemed to stop as the spear pierced Cardin's shoulder armor, sending him flying back onto the floor with an echoing _thud. _The girl brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes and positioned herself in a defensive stance in case Cardin decided to stand up again. A deafening silence filled the battle arena and for several moments, the only noise being created as the thief's heavy panting.

1...2...3...Cardin and his teammates didn't rise.

Which meant...

"Your winner!" Keith exclaimed, face beaming, "THE INVINCIBLE THIEF!" Jaune's ears nearly exploded from the crowd's abrupt yells and shouts of joy and anguish. Money was thrown into the air from earlier made bets and a few curses were heard as some lost their own lien. The Invincible Thief gave a smug smile, the only true expression shown during the whole entire time, and Keith raised her sweaty hand into the air.

"That...is one hell of a fighter," Jaune muttered out loud.

"She used her semblance to retrieve her spear," Ren said in a blunt manner. Jaune looked at his friend in surprise.

"She did? I didn't see it."

"That's because she makes sure to use it at the right time," Ren explained, "I'm guessing maybe she doesn't want others to figure out her semblance."

"Would make sense," Ren watched as Keith whispered something in the Invincible Thief's ear.

"Now. As a...special occasion. I would like to call up anyone who is willing to challenge The Invincible Thief," Keith announced. Almost instantly the people in the front rows started to scoot back.

"Now, now," The thief flashed a fake smile, "I believe that you will find this deal very...intriguing." Jaune felt a hint of suspicion nag the corner of his mind.

"What is she doing..." He whispered to himself.

"I have stumbled upon a somewhat interesting object that I will be willing to trade if one person is able to beat me," The Invincible Thief put her belt and brought out the metal container that was hanging from the side. Uncorking the container, she put her hand in and brought out a bright green piece of dust. A few dozen gasps emitted from the crowd.

"Uh...Ren?" Jaune glanced at his friend whose face was a mixture between fury and shock.

"I'm thinking..." Ren scowled softly.

"As I was saying. Whoever can beat me in this test of skill, can have this dust crystal. If you lose, well, I can't promise that you'll get out of the battle in one piece, let alone alive."

Jaune gulped.

"So..." Emerald green eyes met blue as she looked at Jaune, "Who will take this one in a life time offer?"

_She wants me to do it, _The truth dawned onto the Valean Prince, _But why? What does she want?_

"I'm doing it," Ren said.

_Yeah, let Ren do it, _Jaune thought, _Besides, he's a better fighter than me. _But even though Jaune knew that was true, the Invincible Thief wanted _Jaune _to fight, not anyone else. As Ren began to stand up, the blond instantly pushed him down and raised his arm.

"I'll do it!" He yelled, causing several people around him to snicker.

"Jaune," Ren hissed, "What are you-"

"I pick him," The Invincible Thief said, and pointed at the scraggly blond in the midst of the crowd. The laughs quieted down as they realized she was serious.

"Er, are you sure about that?" Keith asked, and The Invincible Thief gave him a death glare, "Fine, okay, okay." Keith waved at Jaune, "Hey you! Come down to the arena!" Jaune's legs felt like stone as he ignored Ren's protests and slowly walked down towards the battle zone.

"All woman love confidence. If I can show her that I'm not afraid, maybe she won't kill me," Jaune mumbled, trying to ease his mental worries. He could feet beads of sweat forming on his head and quickly wiped the water off. Soon, he was on the stage and staring directly at his new opponent. Her crimson hair seemed to sway ever so slightly, and her emerald eyes filled with a wicked glint.

"So, what's your name? I never got it before," She asked.

"Um..." Jaune's mind raced as he tried to think of an alias, "J-John...Doe."

"John Doe, huh?" She smirked, "Well, I don't blame you for wanting to keep your identity a secret." The Invincible Thief waved her hand to send Keith off the stage, "So, are you ready?"

_Hell no, _"Yeah, I'm ready." Jaune unsheathed his sword and held up his shield in preparation for his incoming attacks. The Invincible Thief gave a smug grin before casually strolling around the stage, spear useless at her side.

"Well, aren't you going to attack?" She asked.

"I-I thought you were going to-"

"Number 1 rule of fighting," In a flash of gold the girl suddenly flicked her shield up and thrust it at Jaune's head. he yelped and instantly hit the deck, watching as the round object circled back to the thief's hand, "Always be prepared."

* * *

_"P-Pyrrha I-I just need you to calm down-" Jaune stammered, trying to quiet down the crying girl. He and the redhead had left the cave of two days ago, barely managing to survive on berries and animals Jaune caught. However, while fleeing from a group of White Serfs, Pyrrha had fallen down a small ravine and the outcome: A very, very broken ankle.  
_

_"I-it h-h-hurts," Pyrrha sobbed while clutching Jaune's palm like nobodies business. _

_"I-I know, I know," Jaune said, "But we have to stay calm, alright?" Jaune's voice shook and he knew his facade of being brave was about to break. He couldn't remember anything on how to fix broken bones, other than aura could only do so much, and was losing faith that they would survive the next few days, "We...we have to keep hope." Jaune put his hand on Pyrrha's broken ankle, causing her to flinch away.  
_

_"W-what are y-you doing?" She asked._

_"Trying to see I can feel where the bone broke."_

_"O-oh. W-why don't y-you j-just use aura?"_

_"Huh?" Jaune said, and Pyrrha put her own hand on Jaune's chest, "What are you-"  
_

_"A-aura is a mani-something of our s-soul. M-my f-father said that it p-protects u-us when we n-need i-it most."_

_"Really?"_

_"J-Jaune...haven't y-you e-ever heard of a-aura?"_

_"No. My dad was supposed to teach it to me, but then I...you know._

_"Oh...I-I could u-unlock it for you s-so you can h-help h-heal my a-ankle."_

_"How do you unlock aura?"_

_"M-my f-father unlocked mine when I was l-little. S-said that it was i-important to l-learn a-at a young a-age," She closed her eyes and her palm lit up a dark red.  
_

_"Um...no offense, but do you mind not stuttering while doing this?" _

_"I-it's not my f-fault I stutter."_

_"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."_

_"T-this is a delicate process, my daddy says. If I do it wrong I could p-p-p-paralyze you."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"J-just t-trust me and let me d-do my j-job."_

_"Alright then."_

_"F-for we c-come into passing," Pyrrha spoke slowly, "That w-we achieve i-immortality, through this we become a something of v-virtue and glory to rise a-above all. I-infinite in d-d-distance and unbound b-by d-death," She stopped._

_"You can do this," Jaune said._

_ "I-I release y-your soul, a-and by m-my shoulder, p-protect thee." Jaune raised his arms and saw that they were glowing a faint white. Pyrrha opened her eyes and gasped.  
_

_"D-did i-it w-work?" She asked, afraid that she might have done something wrong._

_"I-I don't know," Jaune said. The white light died down and he placed his palms on Pyrrha's ankle once more, "Okay aura. Do your thing!" _

_Nothing. Not even a spark of aura. Jaune frowned, "Why isn't it work-" _

_SNAP! Jaune and Pyrrha both shrieked as a sudden bolt of energy surged from Jaune's hands into Pyrrha's leg. The redhead felt a cooling sensation flow through her whole entire body, and relaxed a bit.  
_

_"Did I fix it?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha tried to move her ankle, but the bone was still broken._

_"I-I think y-you just gave me some e-energy," Pyrrha said sadly, "T-try a-again."  
_

_"Er...okay. Aura, activate or something!" Jaune stared at his palms, "I don't think you unlocked it correctly."_

_"I-I'm s-sorry."_

_"Don't be. At least I have aura. That's a step up from, ya know, not having aura," Jaune gave a quirky smile and Pyrrha giggled._

_"I-I'm glad t-that your p-positive," She said in between her laughs._

_"Yeah, I've been told that before."_

* * *

Jaune groaned, and stood up. Remnant, was she getting on his nerves, and that was hard to do since being near Weiss all the time sort of set up an "annoying nature immune system". He tightened the grip on his sword and took a step forwards.

"So, John Doe. What brings you to Mistral?" The girl asked.

"If I had a lien for every time someone's asked me that today, then I would have-" He mentally counted, "Actually not that much money. But you get what I mean!" The Invincible Thief let out a small laugh, and Jaune felt his cheeks grow warm.

_Jaune. She's about to kick your ass. Do not get all embarrassed and crap around her._

"Ahem. Still waiting for my answer," She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Oh, well. We just came here to sight-see. Explore the world. The usual sojourner stuff."

"Hmm. Well, I doubt coming to an illegal blackmarket city would be called "sight-seeing", but then again, I'm not a traveling person." The thief rubbed her palm against the cold metal of shield, "Heads up!" She tossed the round weapon at Jaune's head, the latter promptly bringing up his sword and blocking the attack.

"What the? Are you insane?"

"Yes," The girl grabbed her spear, "Now that I know you're not truly a horrible fighter-"

"Oh, I feel so flattered-"

"-only a really bad one-"

"Yep, should of seen that one coming-"

"Then I believe it's time to duel," She pointed to the restless crowd, all except Ren who were eager for bloodshed, "Or else they'll do it for us."

"Yeah, that would be bad," Jaune said.

"Indeed," The thief said with a curt nod of her head, "Are you ready?"

"Um..."

"Hi-yah!" Without a warning the crimson haired girl lunged forwards, spear raised in a deadly manner. Jaune immediately leaped back and brought up his shield to block her weapon's hit. The thief picked up her own defensive shield and twisted her wrist so that the spear would hit Jaune horizontally. Jaune ushered his sword up and the clanging of metal resonated through the arena air with a dull note.

"Hmm, have you ever considered becoming a knight, John?" The thief asked as they pressed their weapons against one another.

"..." Jaune's adrenaline was pumping to much for him to come up with a fast answer.

"Guess not," She kicked her leg up into his arm, causing the blond to fall back in pain, "You get too easily distracted."

"I do not!" Jaune jumped up and brought his sword towards the girl's chest, only for her to swiftly block it with her shield and conduct the same attack back towards him. They went like this for quite a while, the only difference being Jaune's slowly disappearing stamina and energy. He could feel the crowd's growing impatience at the fact that their undefeated hero hadn't pummeled him yet.

"So, Invincible Thief?" Jaune decided to take a risk and try to strike up a conversation. His sword clanged against hers, "Why are _you _here?"

"I was born in Mistral if that's what you mean," The Invincible Thief answered, "Lived here my whole life."

"Family?"

* * *

_"I've got them!" A soldier shouted, and seized Pyrrha's shirt before tossing her onto the gravel road. The redhead's vision was blurred with bright colors, and she called out for Jaune.  
_

_"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled, but she could tell that he was having trouble of his own. Unsheathing the sword she got her hands on a few days before, Pyrrha swung at the soldier and scowled.  
_

_"G-get away from m-me," Her stutter was still active, but the prince had helping her improve her speech and bravery, "NOW!" Her semblance went into action, causing the soldier's weapon to zoom into the air and cut the man in the arm. He let out a cry of pain and fell back as blood gushed out of his wound. Pyrrha sprinted over to the soldier trying to tie Jaune, "Leave him a-alone!" She slashed at the guard's arm and he stumbled back in surprise. Jaune cut his ropes and began to run as well._

_"Stop, what in the name of Remnant is going on!?" A male's voice screamed, and almost instantly the soldiers attacking Pyrrha and Jaune stopped and saluted. _

_"Who is that?" Jaune questioned. A bronze carriage suddenly appeared on the street and a man exited the vehicle. Pyrrha immediately recognized him as a royal, and turned around.  
_

_"Wait-" Jaune grasped her hand, "He might be able to help."_

_"A-are y-you sure?" She asked._

_"Positive." Pyrrha gulped, but allowed Jaune to help her hobble over to the carriage. Her ankle was starting to feel better,  
_

_"Sir," A soldier said, "We spotted two thieves trying to steal from our camp and were beginning to arrest them." Jaune's face turned red; he was the one who convinced Pyrrha to rob the men.  
_

_"Well," The unknown royal said, "Let me see these 'thieves.'" A solider roughly pushed the two kids up, and Pyrrha could make out the royal's face clearly now. He had soft brown eyes and hair, with pale skin and a frowning mouth. _

_"Why were you stealing from my men?" He asked.  
_

_"W-we were hungry, sir," Jaune spoke up.  
_

_"That girl is dangerous, King Nikos," The soldier who Pyrrha had attacked pointed at her, "She has a polarity semblance, and gave a deep gash in my arm."_

_"A polarity semblance..." The man named Nikos mused, a strange glint in his eyes. _

_"Please, sir," Jaune took a deep breath, "I'm Prince Jaune from Vale."_

_"Are you now?" The king said, slightly amused._

_"Yes, yes I am," Jaune raised his sword at an angle to reveal the Arc Crest, "I ran away from my home and met Pyrrha here," Pyrrha gave a sheepish wave, "We've been on the run for over a week, and I ask that you don't punish her because it was my idea to rob the soldiers."  
_

_"Aeetes, what is going on out there?" A woman's voice said from the carriage, and out popped a golden haired lady with bronze colored clothing on, "Who are these children?" She gracefully walked towards her husband and smiled warmly, "Well, hello there." Her eyes fell on Pyrrha. _

_"H-hello," Pyrrha said softly, partially hiding behind her blond friend. _

_"This is Prince Jaune and his friend Pyrrha," Nikos introduced._

_"Why are they all the way in Mistral?" The queen asked._

_"I...I ran away," Jaune said, "And ran into Pyrrha while doing so."_

_"They were caught stealing from some soldiers, but Prince Jaune here requests for Pyrrha to not be harmed. The girl has a polarity semblance, apparently."_

_"They seem interested in your power," Jaune whispered to Pyrrha, "Maybe if you show them then you won't get in trouble." Pyrrha nodded her head and brought her palms up before they ignited in a dark red aura, causing all the soldier's weapon suddenly started to shake violently.  
_

_"Amazing," Nikos said, and Pyrrha smiled nervously, "I've never seen a polarity semblance before." He glanced at his wife, "I won't punish you two-"_

_Pyrrha and Jaune let out a sigh of relief._

_"-but...I will have to inform your family, Prince Jaune, that you're here."  
_

_Jaune merely shrugged._

_"And for you, Miss Pyrrha..."_

_"Avair."_

_"Would you like to come with us to Mistral?"_

_"E-excuse m-me?" Pyrrha stammered, shocked at the king's request._

_"We've been trying to have a child for the past five years," The Queen stated, and bent down on one knee so that she was at Pyrrha's level, "Would you like to come and...stay with us a while."  
_

* * *

"My family is none of your business," She replied coldly, and Jaune saw that he had struck a nerve there.

_Better keep her on your good side for now, _He thought, "So, besides living in Mistral, why are you _here, _in this underground city?"

"Oh. I've been here most of my life as well. Discovered this place by accident, decided to learn the art of the spear and whatnot." The emerald eyed girl dodged Jaune's oncoming strike and sliced her weapon at his face. The prince put his shield up and was thrown back from the impact. His leg tripped over the other and Jaune fell down to the ground onto his spine.

"I expected a bit more, John Doe," The girl said, and began to run towards Jaune to finish him off.

"Heh, I'm just warming up," Jaune's mind flashed back to his lessons with his father on defensive moves and tactics. The thief was good, but her own cockiness kept her from completely winning. If he could just use that attitude to make her slip.._._

The thief's spear and body lunged at Jaune and he hastily lifted his foot and shield at the same time. Her eyes narrowed as Jaune placed his foot on her torso and collided his shield against her spear. Without wasting another second the prince kicked up, forcing the girl to fly up into the air and over his head. The Invincible Thief quickly extended her glowing red palm.

Glowing red palm. Jaune's eyes trailed to where her spear was located and saw that it was moving slightly to the left and off of his shield. She forced her body to swerve upwards as her weapon dug into the earthy arena and slammed her knee right into Jaune's chest.

_Ah hell, _Jaune closed his eyes and felt a searing bolt of pain emit in his heart as her leg pushed him off the floor. His hands fumbled for his sword, but just as he grabbed the hilt another wave of pain crashed into his head as the thief's blunt end of the spear knocked him flat onto the ground. The crowd roared with delight as he was injured and Jaune opened his eyes once more. The metallic taste of blood pooled his mouth and his arms shook violently as Jaune pushed himself off the dirty arena.

"Still up?"

Jaune grit his teeth and turned around to see the thief leaning on her spear in a casual manner.

"Yeah," He muttered.

"I admit, you have guts, John Doe," The girl complimented, and tipped her head to signal her respect towards the blond, "But, unfortunately, you're also dead meat."

"Then why did you call on me?" Jaune asked, determined to at least get an answer on the thief's motives, "Why choose me?"

"I never chose you," The thief said, "You chose yourself, to be up here, I mean. You chose to face me despite the fact you knew you would lose."

"Then why did you look at me like you were daring me to fight?"

"I didn't. I just looked at you like I did everyone else," The girl said in an honest tone, "Where I come from, choosing something for my own sake is a delicacy."

"Trust me, I know how that feels," Jaune mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Jaune took a couple of steps forwards. He could feel a bit of blood trickle down his chin and tried to ignore it.

"You're bleeding."

"Yeah, I know. Why do you care all of a sudden?" Jaune asked.

"I don't. In fact, I still wish you were lying on that cold, dead ground," She scowled.

"Why are you acting so tough? Like you have something to hide," Jaune said, seeing right through her facade, "Listen, I know you from somewhere, and I'm not leaving until I figure it out _and _get that dust crystal back."

"Then I'm afraid your journey's been in vain," But her face flashed a hint of alarm when she heard Jaune knew her from someplace. She dashed towards the prince, spear drawn, and jumped. It wasn't a game, anymore, Jaune could tell. She truly wanted him gone, but not out of money or dust, but out of _fear. _

Yes, Jaune had seen her before, and that's what she was scared of.

So...who was she?

_STOP DAYDREAMING FOR THE LOVE OF REMNANT, JAUNE!" _His mind screamed, and Jaune tumbled to the side as her weapon came barreling at the arena ground. Despite the fact that his mouth was all bloody and his arms about to break off from exhaustion, Jaune knew that he had to keep fighting in order to get some answers. Without a warning, the thief's leg flew up and collided with Jaune's gut, sending the prince backwards and into her zooming gold shield. His head rattled as the metal knocked him squarely in the skull and he nearly dropped to his knees.

"Who are you?" He yelled, dodging another attack, "I know you from somewhere and I'm not from Mistral."

"Well, I don't know you," The thief retorted, and landed a hit on his shoulder, causing blood to flow freely, "So you must be mistaken."

"That's the thing," Jaune tried not to scream in frustration, as he had dropped his sword in order to stop the blood from leaving his body. Now, he was utterly weaponless minus his newly made shield, "I _do _know you from somewhere, I just can't figure it out." Ignoring the boos from the crowd, he walked slowly towards the girl, shield raised in a surrendering motion, "Maybe...maybe that's why I chose to fight you, not just because you have something that's could possibly blow this place to bits."

"I..."

Jaune peered closer at her face, at her vivid emerald eyes. At her crimson hair and at her now insecure expression. That same expression that he remembered from over eight years ago.

A stuttering girl. A rainy night. A promise. A broken _ankle. _Jaune glanced at the somewhat crooked thief's foot.

A faulty ankle that could only be caused by a broken bone not healing correctly.

Jaune's mouth fell open as the sudden realization hit him, "Y-your. You're Pyrrha."

"What did you say?" The girl said in a dangerously soft voice.

"You were that girl. The one I saved. You were there," Another piece of truth slapped Jaune in the face, "You're-

_CRASH! _A sickening crack of bone splitting almost caused Jaune to yell out in agony, but he kept his pain masked as Pyrrha pummeled his arm with her spear. Her once sparkling eyes now full of rage, her face now furious.

"That, is going too far-" She hissed, "I may not know you that well, but that does not give you any excuse to reveal my identity."

"And why shouldn't I?" Jaune asked, ignoring the immense pain he was feeling in his broken bones, "You're a princ-

_BAM! _Another sharp crack emitted into his ears as Pyrrha's shield slammed into his leg. Jaune brought up his shield.

"That's it!" Pyrrha yelled, and charged at the now almost unconscious prince. The world seemed to completely freeze as her spear made contact with his shield. As Jaune covered his face and waited for the final blow to happen.

It never did.

A bright light filled his vision, and Jaune didn't have time to question what was going on before a new found strength coursed through his veins and mind. His bone felt instantly better and his shield seemed to give off a burning white glow. Pyrrha's spear suddenly rocketed backwards, as well as the thief herself, and her whole body was flung carelessly out of the arena square. A loud _boom _echoed throughout everyone's' heads as the crowd realized what had just perspired.

Jaune had won. The once Invincible Thief had just been thrown sky-high out of the battle zone. He had actually _done _it.

The crowd's reply was instantaneous. The roars and shouts of those who had lost their bets, of those of who voted for the thief seemed to spiral off the arena walls and all over the place. Jaune shakily stood up, his mouth now mysteriously having stopped bleeding, and spun his head around as he saw the audience going wild over the fact that he had knocked their greatest fighter out of the ring.

Oh, wait a minute. A burst of worry shot through his mind as he noticed that the once victorious girl was swiftly exiting the scene, the dust crystal still in her hand.

"Hey!" Jaune shouted, and took off after Pyrrha. She was NOT going to get away from him again, "Come back here!" Jaune flung himself forwards and grasped her trailing sash, causing the thief to trip and fall face first, "I still need answers and that crystal."

_CHING. _The sound of Pyrrha's spear being brought out made Jaune's blood run cold. The thief gave a sly smile before kicking Jaune up in the air and hurling her weapon at his shoulder pads.

"Sorry, _Prince Jaune_," The spear glowed a dark red and was shot at the prince at a lightning fast speed. Jaune barely had time to mentally curse himself (and her) before being jolted backwards. The wind roared in his ears as he flew past the crowd and Keith before being pinned to the stone walls.

Being pinned to a stone wall by a Princess Thief in an underground secret city. Well, Jaune could cross that off of things he wanted to do before he died. He looked down below and saw that Pyrrha had managed to jam his clothing into the city's rock wall up to a pretty impressive height.

Pyrrha. Jaune knew that he remembered her from somewhere. Remnant, had she changed. From stuttering girl to super badass thief. The memory was vague, almost like a dream, and Jaune hadn't dwelt on it for a long time.

Well, until getting his ass kicked by Nikos's daughter. Jaune reached up and grabbed the hilt of the spear. With a lame grunt, he tried to pry the weapon out of the stone, but it was futile.

"Jaune!" A voice called from below, and Jaune glanced down to see Ren standing there with his arms crossed and foot tapping, "What were you thinking!?"

"Uh..." Jaune pointed to the spear embedded in his clothes, "You mind getting me down first?" Ren sighed, and snapped his hands. A faint glow of aura encircled the spear.

"Pull," The magenta eyed boy instructed.

"Er, okay," Jaune pulled on the weapon and it instantly popped out, "Finally I-"

_THUD. _

"I would slap you for your stupidity, but you've already slapped yourself more than the needed amount," Ren smirked as he watched his blond friend faceplant into the ground thanks to the force of gravity.

"Harsh, Ren, harsh," Jaune muttered, "You know, I just beat the bloody Invincible Thief, so can you at least give me from credit?"

"I admit, I did not expect you to survive that long," Ren helped Jaune stand up and smiled grimly, "But you did do well."

"Not well enough though," Jaune said miserably, "I let her get away."

"Why did she suddenly go a bit..."

"Insane? Because I recognized who she truly is," Jaune leaned in closer to that only Ren could hear him, "She's the Princess of Mistral. Pyrrha Nikos. I remember her from when I was, like, nine of something."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that the story you were telling me before, when you-"

"Unlocked my aura? Yeh. In fact, it was her who did it."

"What?"

"Pyrrha. She unlocked my aura that night," Almost right on cue his own aura kicked in and the pounding in his head began to clear away, "She was adopted by the Mistral Family after a run-in with them.

"Hmm...that's a bit odd."

"That's fate for you," Jaune groaned, "Very, very painful fate." He noticed Ren picking up Pyrrha's left behind spear, "What are you-"

"It has the Nikos Emblem on it too," Ren stated, and held the spear at an angle so that the symbol was visible.

"Your point?"

"This is our way into the palace grounds. Into getting help."

"...Excuse me?"

"You know what emblems are for, right?"

"Yeah. They're basically like keys, letting important figures know that you're part of that section of the family that the emblem belongs too," Jaune, realized Ren's plan, "We can't just waltz right into Nikos's castle and expect them to let us in because of this spear. What about Nyx's soldiers?" He shuddered at the very thought of making the somewhat disturbing general angry.

"That's why we'll sneak into the castle grounds and hopefully find Nikos ourselves. I highly doubt that he's as busy as Nyx says he is. Besides, if we get caught, we'll just tell them that we came to return the spear. You can't just punish someone for trying to give something that belongs to them, back."

"Yeah, but...you can arrest someone for trespassing."

"It's the only plan I can think of, Prince Jaune. With the thief gone, not the mention the fact that she's actually the daughter of the bloody Mistral king, then we don't any other way to get into that castle!"

"Alright, alright. But you better make sure that we don't get our heads chopped off for this," Jaune let out a sigh and stared at the thief's spear. Why was she so mad at him? You would think that saving a person's life and meeting them again would lead to a pat on the back or a 'thank you'.

But, of course, thanks to Jaune's luck, he ended up angering her and getting pinned to wall.

That led to the other question nagging Jaune's mind. Why did she give him the spear? Was she really that desperate to rid herself of Jaune? Or maybe the spear meant nothing to her. Maybe she had hundreds of them at her castle.

"Uh...Prince Jaune?" Ren said, and shook his friend's shoulder lightly. Jaune blinked a few times.

"I'm fine...just thinking."

"Was she really important, you know, in your past?"

Was she? Jaune knew that Pyrrha meant a lot to him when they first met. She was shy, quiet, and gave Jaune a reason to keep fighting to survive. Because of her he managed to find a way back home to his family.

So...why was Pyrrha mad? Why did she seem furious at Jaune when he realized who she was? Remnant, Jaune felt like an idiot for not being able to figure out the most simplest, yet complex, set of questions he had dealt with in his life.

"Hey, Jaune?" Ren interrupted his thoughts again.

"Yeah?" Jaune said.

"You coming?" Ren pointed the spear, _her _spear, towards the arena exit tunnel, "I was poking around a bit in the crowd and found out that in order to get back to the surface you have to, er...get literally blasted up."

"What?!

"Cave geysers. A great way to travel, apparently," Ren said.

"Is any part of this city sane?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"COMING THROUGH!" A loud voice said, and Jaune felt a sharp blade nick his ear as a battle axe came zooming past his head and into the stone next to him. Eyes wide, Jaune slowly, very slowly, gulped and walked towards Ren.

"That...would be a no, Prince Jaune."

* * *

_Pyrrha blinked several times, her whole body feeling numb. A daughter...a King's daughter to be more exact. For anyone that sounded wonderful, completely spectacular._

_But...what about her father. What about Jaune? Did she really want to give up all that? _

_"Pyrrha..." Jaune said, and turned her head so that she was looking at him, "I know what you're thinking, but...we have no idea if your father's alive. If anyone you know, besides me, is alive anymore. But this is a new chance. You can turn all the bad things that have happened into good."_

_Pyrrha didn't speak._

_"This is life-changi-"_

_"B-but what about y-you?" Pyrrha asked._

_"I promise I'll be able to see you again," Jaune said, and held up his finger, "Pinky-promise."_

_"Huh?"_

_"It's something my mother does sometimes," He said in a hushed tone, "It's only for things that you truly mean."  
_

_"R-really?"_

_"Really," The two shared a knowing look, one that summed up everything they'd been through, everything they felt for each other. Pyrrha raised her own pinky and the two interlocked their fingers.  
_

_"Well, we should be going by now," The queen said, and beckoned for Pyrrha and Jaune to follow her into the carriage.  
_

_"I'll have one of my advisers send a letter to King John and his wife to let them know that their son is alive and okay," Nikos said. Jaune grasped Pyrrha's warm palm and the two swung their arms like...well, children. Not knowing that the blond was right, everything was going to change.  
_

_Yes, everything was going to change._

_Just maybe not for better. _

* * *

A/N: Yep, long chapter. I'm starting to like writing really long chapter, as it enables me to get more depth and volume. So, one more chapter for the Invincible Thief Arc before heading on over to Team RWY and seeing what they've been up too. *Spoiler* it may or may not involve fire.

And guess what? I have 56 followers! Thank you all so much for your support! I hope you like the chapter and don't forget to leave a review if you can!


	8. Chapter 8: The Invincible Thief Part 3

A/N: Still need to get around to revise Chapters 1-3 (Writes Note on Palm of Hand) but in all seriousness guys, those chapters sucked wind and I need to fix a brighter note, however, I finally finished Chapter 8 (Hence why this is up right now) and so far I have chapter 9 halfway done and 10, and 11 somewhat halfway fleshed out. AND on another note I have another story up called A Very Beacon Christmas, that I will be working on in honor of the upcoming holidays.

Yep, very, very long chapter. The longest I've written so far. Which, is probably good, I think. P

NOW:

Not gonna lie, the finale of V.2 Disappointed me, but I'm not going into a rant.

INSTEAD (INSERT OPTIMISTIC QUOTE): The good things. Totally ace.

-Team CFYV bloody dominated the ring.

-That village is somehow important to Ren? IDK, but this actually intrigued me a bit.

-Zwei is as awesome as ever.

-Jaune's ringtone is the best and if it comes on Itunes I am buying it for MY ringtone.

-Glynda's "I am so done with this shit" look on her face while fixing up the streets.

-And last, but not least, ADAM TAURUS PEOPLE.

Review Time, Then?

Simpledinosaur: Thank you for the kind review!

Ragglefrazzle97: Thanks for the supportive and nice review!

Ikasury: Yay. An Avatar fan! And yes, I suppose showing/writing Pyrrha in that sort of light was a bit weird, but I did draw inspiration from Toph (You'll definitely see the resemblance in this chapter) And about Pyrrha's headpiece, I'll explain that in this chapter as well. And yes, tournaments are a great way to introduce the badass-sery nature of characters. And about the hammer-wielding sugar-high Nora? Well, don't worry. She'll be added soon, but not for some chapters. I just have to find the right time and role...

TigerRaiken: Yeah, I always wanted to see Ren and Jaune's relationship in the show, especially since they're the only male characters on Team JNPR and RWBY, and I'm actually hoping to see their friendship in Volume 3. I also came up with multiple names for countries like Mistralian, which I will show you later on. Glad you enjoyed the AH references, as I plan to add much more in coming up chapters. And length. Length has always been the key for good stories (for me).

And yes, yes Jaune is a dolt. A big dolt that will soon pay even more for his stupidity and capriciousness.

ShaunyRedComet: Sorry. No booty-tapping for quite some time. And yes, Pyrrha's childhood will be explored more this chapter.

Sky Air: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you've been enjoying the story so far!

And with that done: Onto the Chapter! (And Read the A/N At the end as I need help with something)

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Invincible Thief Part 3**

_**Mirror, tell me something. Tell me, who's the loneliest of all? Mirror, what's inside me? Tell me, can a heart be turned to stone?**_

_He's alive._

That was the one and only thought racing through a certain thief's mind as she placed her feet on the cave's geyser and shot up into the inky darkness.

Jaune was alive. Alive and a total, total dolt.

But did it matter?

_He's alive, and he remembered me,_ Pyrrha scowled and tightened the grip on her shield as she prepared to enter the bright day of Mistral. Feeling the rush of steam under her body, she let herself try and relax as she practically flew through the air.

Key word: Try. There it was. That nagging sensation. That stupid nagging sensation that had been bugging her since meeting Jaune once again. She had first felt the annoying tingle when spotting the blond haired haired boy on the streets of Mistral. He was talking to a magenta eyed servant, whose name she wasn't able to hear in the midst of her everlasting chaos. After barely being caught by the two dunderheads, she had immediately went underground to the city of Inferus, her refuge, and waited.

Waited. Pyrrha frowned again and let her mind concentrate on why she had waited. Why she had waited for that Valean Prince to come after her? She hated stories of the princess always being the one being rescued. Why did she had that feeling of having to wait for "Prince Charming"? Why didn't she just sell the dust and be on her way?  
It was driving her crazy. That feeling of not having answers. Of not being able to answer the most simple of questions.

Why did she wait? And most importantly, why was he even there? In Inferus of all the places! Pyrrha closed her emerald eyes as the blinding light of Mistral entered the vertical tunnel, and she redhead positioned herself in a regular stance. Suddenly, her whole body was jerked upwards and she felt the familiar rise of steam and water from under her boots disappear, replaced by the tickling sensation of soft grass on her ankles and the nostalgic aroma of petrichor. Opening her eyes, she faintly smiled as her vision was filled with the rolling hills of her country and the sweet sight of ash trees. This was Mistral, and this was where, hopefully, she could find some tranquility.

However, peace would have to wait for a very, very long time. The thief attached the spear to her belt, right next to the container of the ominous dust crystal, and sighed.

_He's an idiot, a dolt, a complete and utter hopeless case,_ Pyrrha repeated these degrading thoughts as she ran down the Mistral streets, cloak long gone thanks to her having to leave Inferus earlier than expected. Her brass shoes clapping against the cobblestone road, she passed numerous stands and townsfolk minding their own business of peasantry and living in fear.

_He's just a-crap_, Pyrrha skidded to a halt and let out a concealed curse as she spotted a certain black haired general's guards patrolling the area,_ I thought I taught them a lesson earlier. But, then again, Nyx does enjoy trying to catch me...well, the other me._ Pyrrha smoothed back her hair and sprinted towards a nearby ladder before using the device to hop onto a village house and continue her journey to her home.

_Thank Remnant these houses are sturdier than they look,_ She glanced down and gulped as the foundation seemed to shake the more she ran. Jumping over the edge of another house, and winced as her ankle twisted a little and paused to take off her boot.

_Goddamn it_, Pyrrha, even after eight years, still wasn't used to the way her ankle joint seemed to protrude out of her leg like a stray branch on a tree or a piece of metal on a prototype sword that needed to be smelted away. Looking down, the crimson haired girl's conciseness seemed to slip back into her past, to the night that she had fallen down that galling ravine...

* * *

**Somewhere in Mistral**

**8 Years Ago**

_WHOOSH!_

_An arrow ripped through Pyrrha's ponytail and lodged itself into a nearby tree, making the young girl gasp in fear at the sight of her garnet hair dangling off some bark. Cracks of lightning blinded her vision and she barely managed to keep herself from stumbling onto the wet, soggy earth.  
_

_ "Jaune!" She cried, eyes scanning the torrential downpour. Why did it have to rain in Mistral so much? Terror seized Pyrrha as she realized that she had lost her friend in the chaos that White Serfs had caused. The notorious group had run across the two nine years old, and, of course, because Jaune was Jaune, he had spilled that he was a prince, thus, leading to the getting chased like nobody's business and possibly about to meet a horrible demise. _

_I'm going to kill him if we get out of this alive, Pyrrha thought darkly as she sprinted further into the seemingly never ending forest. Stupid Jaune for saying to split up. Stupid rain for making her soaked and soggy. _

_Stupid life._

_"Jaune?! Jau-" Her gut clenched up as the feeling of falling took over. Screaming, Pyrrha felt her feet touch nothingness and her whole body collapse down into a pitch black abyss. Pain emitted in her ankle as she finally found ground to land on._

_Only...not so gracefully. _

_Craaaack! Pyrrha felt the wind get knocked out of her as she fell onto the bottom of the ravine, and the sound of bone splitting caused her blood to turn to ice. A burning, searing sensation crawled up her leg like a spider and she let out a shriek of pain shortly followed by streaming tears and abrupt sobs. Choking on her own despair, Pyrrha's gasps seemed to echo throughout the place she had unfortunately landed, and the redhead closed her eyes. _

_Keep breathing, she forced herself to remain calm, and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that it would help stop the agonizing torment. _

_ "Pyrrha!" An angelic voice called out, and she gazed up to see a blurry, blond haired boy staring down, a look of anxiety etched in his features, "Oh, Remnant this isn't good." A plethora of vibrant colors blinded Pyrrha's vision and she blinked several times to try and get them to scatter and her mind to reform. Her breathing shallow, she could barely force her lungs to work, "J-Jaune..."  
_

_"Oh, g-g-god, this isn't good," She could hear her prince friend say nervously, "I'm coming down!"_

_ "N-no!" Pyrrha shouted, or more like whispered, "T-too far."  
_

_"I'm not leaving you here," And with that Pyrrha watched as Janue valiantly stabbed his dagger into the crack of the stone prison and placed his foot on one of the ledges._

_ "I can do this," He muttered, "I can do this." Lightning flashed across the ravine, sending the tree branches' shadows across the wall like splattered blood after someone had just been killed. Determined to stop her friend from falling to his doom, Pyrrha weakly pushed chest up and-_

_ "Ah!" Through grit teeth she ignored the flames of agony dancing in her ankle. It was a miracle no other bones had been seriously injured. _

_ "Pyrrha, just stay still!" Jaune cried, and grasped another protruded, rocky ledge. He then shakily lowered himself down a bit and tried to place his foot on any leverage, "I'm coming just...just hold on."  
_

_"I s-should be t-telling y-you t-that," Pyrrha mumbled, and couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle. Setting her body back down on the earthy ground she then positioned her head to be able to see Jaune's progress. He was halfway to the ravine's floor, and brushed a nearby hanging vine out his face. Stabbing the dagger into the stone once more, he cautiously continued his journey downwards._

_ "A-almost t-there," Pyrrha said, her tone filled with relief and hope._

_ "Told you I could do it," Jaune gave a cocky grin, which made the girl laugh, "I'll always be there for-"_

_Suddenly, the weapon slid out of the hole with a scrape sound and the prince found himself tumbling towards Pyrrha. A silent scream came out his mouth and Pyrrha quickly scanned the area for anything that could help his fall. _

_ "No!" Pyrrha yelled, "T-the v-vine, Jaune!" Without another moments hesitation the blond snatched the dangling leafy rope and slid to a stop just as his feet touched the ravine's floor. _

_ "That...was too close," He said, stating the obvious, "Now, ignoring the fact I almost became black pudding-"  
_

_"D-don't j-joke about a b-bloody meal," Pyrrha said through sobs, still shaken over the fact that she had almost witnessed her friend die._

_ "Alright, alright," Jaune ran over to her side and leaned forwards, "Okay, let's see if we can try and get you into a better-" He lifted Pyrrha's ankle up, making the girl to scream, "Oh, boy. Well, we can get rid of that idea." Pyrrha quietly cried into her arms._

_ "I c-can't m-move," She whispered softly._

_ "I know, I know," Jaune said hopelessly, "I'm trying. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps could be heard._

_ "I saw them over here!" A gruff voice shouted_

_ "Get the other Cambions!" Another one said.  
_

_Cambions. Pyrrha immediately stopped crying and felt her heart get stuck in her throat as she realized that the White Serfs were still on their tails, "Just do it."  
_

_"Huh?" Jaune said, slightly shocked that Pyrrha didn't stutter at all in her words._

_ "I s-said," She took a deep breath, "J-just do it. Lift me up and g-get us out of here!" Jaune gulped and obeyed the girl, but instead of placing his hands under her leg he went under her armpits and bent his knees._

_ "This is going to hurt," He warned._

_ "I know," Pyrrha shut her eyes closed and bit her lip as Jaune hastily brought the girl up. Mentally ordering herself to ignore the suffering, as well as the blood now flowing off her chin, she could only remain silent as the prince slowly trekked towards the safer part of the ravine. Soon, the pain dimmed down to a pounding throb and the pitter-patter of the calming storm raging on up above died down as she and Jaune entered a very small overhead of earth._

_ "I think we'll stop here," Jaune finally said, much to Pyrrha's relief and gratitude, "I'm going to lean you in a sitting position."_

_ "S-sounds w-wonderful."_

_ "Get ready," Jaune pushed Pyrrha's back against the wall and smiled, "There we go." He frowned, "You're bleeding." Pyrrha put her fingers to her lip felt the sticky sensation of blood._

_ "Oh," She said. _

1

2

3-

_ "I can't do this anymore!" Pyrrha wailed, and like a dam, broke, every emotion she had been keeping locked bursting out. Jaune was quick to console the hysterically sobbing girl, his neck being the pillow her head rested on, and she couldn't stop shaking no matter how hard she tried._

_ "What do I do?" She wept, an overwhelming feeling of saudade enveloping her mind like the blankets her father used to cover her up with before bedtime._

_ '___"P-Pyrrha I-I just need you to calm down-" Jaune stammered.__

__"I-it h-h-hurts," Pyrrha sobbed while clutching Jaune's palm. __

__"I-I know, I know," Jaune said, "But we have to stay calm, alright?" Jaune's voice shook, "We...we have to keep hope." Jaune put his hand on Pyrrha's broken ankle, causing her to flinch away.__

__"W-what are y-you doing?" She asked.__

__"Trying to see I can feel where the bone broke."__

__"O-oh," Pyrrha suddenly gasped as an epiphany took over, "W-why don't y-you j-just use aura?"__

_"_Huh?"__

* * *

__Why don't you just use your aura? __These seven words boomed through Pyrrha's thoughts as she journeyed forwards past the poverty-stricken town. _God, why couldn't I just have died right then? _Making one final jump, she landed on the dirt ground and turned a small corner before stopping. After several minutes of running, the thief had finally reached her home.

Well...her sort of home. The thief bent down one knee and put hands on the currently closed entrance to her secret way of getting in to her castle. Unhinging the circular shaped door, she flipped it up and entered the slimy sewage tunnel...

* * *

_"I'll see you again," Jaune embraced Pyrrha tightly and gave a faint grin, "Princess Pyrrha."_

_Pyrrha blushed and ducked her head, still embarrassed about being a royal. Never, in her wildest dreams, could she imagine her life changing so drastically, "You too, Prince Jaune."_

_ The Valean Prince winked and turned around to enter the golden carriage arranged to take him back to Vale._

_"Goodbye," He called before the door shut and the horses began to gallop away. _

_"Goodbye," Pyrrha whispered softly, afraid that if she spoke any louder she might cry. A gentle hand touched her shoulder and she glanced up to her new mother, Queen Eleanor._

_"I suppose now's the time to properly show you around," The Queen said kindly, and Pyrrha nodded numbly. Her mother took her palm and they walked towards the castle entrance, "I think you'll like it here very much."_

_Hopefully, Pyrrha thought, and her jaw nearly became unhinged from her head as the doors opened and the grand palace was revealed. Towering columns of illuminated bronze and ivory streaked across the quartz floor, making the entire area seem to sparkle like one whole jewel. The roof was sky-high, with arcs going across the empty space and a shining chandelier carefully hanged down. _

_"This is amazing..." Was all Pyrrha could choke out as she stared at the marvelous sight._

_"Well, I'm glad you like it," Eleanor chuckled, her laugh sounding like tinkling bells on Christmas Day, "Why don't I show you your room?"_

_"My room?"_

_"Mmhm," The queen led her daughter up a golden set of stairs, and the two walked down a narrow hallway past portraits of past rulers and kings, before halting at a ruby colored door._

_"Here it is," Eleanor declared, and Pyrrha opened the door. _

_The walls were a floral design of garnet leaves and lotuses, which, Eleanor explained later, symbolized Mistral's placement between Vale and Haven, and the claret carpet was as soft as sheep's wool and Pyrrha felt like she could sleep on the floor itself. A large, deluxe sized bed contained several velvet pillows, all laced, and snowy sheets that felt like they were made from clouds._

_This is what being a princess is like, Pyrrha thought after taking the room's décor in._

_"Pyrrha," Eleanor said, snapping Pyrrha out of her dream-like daze, "I would like to give you this," The queen pulled out a candle glow colored box and set it on the bed dresser, "You are nine, correct?"_

_"Um..." Pyrrha considered her mother's question. Was she nine? She remembered her father talking about her birthday every once in awhile, but they were never truly celebrated or kept recorded because of the lack of clocks or sundials available, "I think so..."_

_"Well, this is something that has been passed down in my family ever since the Great War," Eleanor stated, and brought out the inner object, "It belonged to the princess of a kingdom back then. One that sacrificed her own happiness to protect her people from the dark that threatened to kill all of them." Eleanor held up a sparkling headpiece, with golden chains connecting the side and an intricate design carved into the item's exterior, "And ever since then this has been passed from daughter to daughter when they reach an appropriate age."_

_Pyrrha suddenly understood what Eleanor was saying, and took a step away, "N-no."_

_"No?" Eleanor asked, not angry, but confused._

_"I-I'll b-break it. O-or do s-something w-wrong," Fear encased the crimson-haired and she began to breath heavily. _

_"Pyrrha, Pyrrha!" Eleanor said firmly, and grabbed her daughter's shoulder's, "Listen to me. You are not going to do anything wrong. You're going to be an amazing princess, an amazing daughter, and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
_

_"R-really?" Pyrrha sniffled._

_"Of course," Eleanor assured, "You are a miracle, Pyrrha. Someone destined to do great things. I can feel it."_

_Pyrrha steadied her breaths and managed to relax a little, if not all, and smiled warmly. She was a princess now, no matter what, and there was no going back from becoming one. She was a Nikos now, and, although a bit hesitant before, she realized that it probably wouldn't be a bad thing. And if her mother believed she could do 'great things', then how could she not? _

_"I am honored to have you as part of this family," Eleanor daintily placed the headpiece on Pyrrha's head, only for it to fall directly on her shoulders. _

_"It's a little big," Pyrrha giggled, and wiped away her tears._

_"I'm sure you'll grow into it," Eleanor chuckled, and Pyrrha adjusted the crown so that it fit on her hair in a very lopsided way._

_"There we go," Pyrrha stated proudly, and put her palms to her hips to show off her new, fitting look. _

_"You are spectacular," Eleanor leaned down to her daughter's height and hugged her, "A true princess."_

* * *

Pyrrha trudged through the filthy muck she was currently stationed in, a feeling of nostalgia flooding her mind and threatening to unleash a wave of tears. Her fingers subconsciously traced where her headpiece was supposed to be located. Where the only remnant of her mother was now gone.

_Goddamn it! _Pyrrha pounded the underground wall's with her fist, causing the stone to slightly crumble. The crown was gone, never to be seen again, and, what made it worse was that Jaune, the dunderhead he was, probably had lost the oh-so precious object.

_You can't think of that now, _A small, seemingly innocent voice whispered in her mind, and Pyrrha knew it was right. What mattered now was getting back to her castle without anyone figuring out she had left in the first place.

However, that was easier said than done. Another wave of the foul smelling sewers attacked the girl's senses, causing her nose to crinkle and the tiny bits of substance in her stomach to crawl up her throat, "Remnant, I hate this place."

The Mistral Region was a particularly advanced area, if not troubled, and one of the main inventions recently introduced was the underground sewer system, which was, currently, only available to the royal family. Which, now that Pyrrha thought about it, was probably a good thing considering the fact another whole underground _Society _was thriving underneath the city of Megara. Remnant, the construction builders would have a meltdown when they discovered that.

However, the sewage system allowed Pyrrha the capability of sneaking into her home without having to get past pesky guards or soldiers. Her castle, which lied a fair good away from the regular villages, was currently located on a slightly steep hill. Kin Nikos, her 'father' had installed the tunnels in hopes of getting rid of the trash faster than before.

Yes. Trash. The sewage systems...were for waste. A fact she took into consideration before her first dive into moldy tunnels.

Human...waste.

Let's just say Pyrrha had to make sure to take a nice, long shower before confronting anybody. Surprisingly, though, it wasn't that dark, and she didn't get lost easily thanks to her polarity. Her rare semblance allowed her to properly search for her castle, as her whole home was made of valuable metals. For such a small system, the whole lot was actually quite big, with the more petite tunnels, like the one she was currently going through, being able to connect to much more vast and rounded ones, which led to all over the place.

_Ah, here we are_, Pyrrha slowly lifted up her hands and pushed on the metal circle above, causing it to slide the side. This certain exit led to a small area of her castle garden, where, hopefully, the gardener was not stationed at. Moving the metal over, she then hoisted herself up onto the soft dirt of the garden bed.

_Okay, now I have to get to the showers, avoid dad, and-_

"LEAVE US ALONE!" A familiar voice cried.

No way in hell was that-

Pyrrha ran over to where the noise came from.

Jaune?

* * *

**Earlier**

Jaune gulped and could only stare as Ren opened up the latch and pulled it open, causing the smell of rotting trash and waste to fill his nose. He clamped his hand on his mouth and hurried his way over to the bush.

"Ren-_BLEHGH,_" Jaune bent over, "Is-this-really-necessary?" Stumbling over to his friend, the blond haired prince leaned up against the green hill and fell down.

"There were too many guards patrolling the outer walls," Ren stated, "But thanks to this newly found sewage system we can get in without running into any trouble."

"Are you insane!?"

"...no."

"Ah, that reply makes me feel so much better."

"Well, what do you suggest we do then?"

"I..." Jaune gave up, "Grrr..fine. Lets go in the stupid sewage tunnels."

"Thank you."

Jaune covered his nose, "I really, really disagree with this idea, Ren."

"I know you do, Prince Jaune," Ren entered the tunnel and sighed, "So, c'mon."

Jaune muttered an incoherent curse and reluctantly followed his friend into the stinky sewers.

* * *

The water was pretty clear, which was a miracle considering the fact it was a sewage system, and Jaune didn't have to hold his nose as much as he thought he would.

Closing the latch behind them, the area went silent, minus the heavy breathing of Jaune and the dripping drops of water coming from the tops of the round roof.

"These tunnels should lead us to somewhere inside the Mistral Palace," Ren said, "So, all we have to do is find the right one."

"I am seriously doubting the logic of this plan," Jaune grumbled.

"I know, Prince Jaune," Ren fingered the tunnel walls, "Try and find different exits." Jaune followed Ren's movements and tried not to gag as his fingers caressed the mucus covered roof. Suddenly, the metal became dented and rigid.

"I think I found an exit," Jaune said, and shoved against the tunnel. The sound of metal shifting echoed through the sewers, and, before Jaune could question it, his arms gave way and he ended up throwing up the latch with a loud _bang. _

"Hmm, nice job-AH!" Ren's sentence was rudely cut off as a burly hand reached down and grabbed his shirt before tossing him up.

"Re-GAH!" Another arm came down and did the same action as before. Jaune felt his chin get scraped as he was thrown onto the rough, stone ground, "What the-"

"Look who we have here," A menacing voice laughed, and Jaue felt his gut get kicked. Trying to stand up, he was promptly shoved again.

"Hey, what gives?!" The usually polite prince said.

"You're tresspasing on the Nikos castle," A guard stated.

"Uh, yeah, we actually were-OOF" Jaune coughed as another soldier landed a good hit to his bruised chest, "Hey, leave us alone! We were just trying to-"

_TWACK! _Stars danced in his vision and the blond fell forwards.

"STOP!" A raging voice cried out. Jaune groaned and lifted his head to see a blur of crimson go past him.

"What the-"

"What in the name of Remnant do you bumbling fools think you're doing?!" The same voice demanded to know, "We do not treat people like this."

"P-princess P-Pyrrha," One of the soldiers stammered, "I-I...w-was...what are you wear-?"

"You what? What was going on in that small primitive brain of yours that caused you to do such drastic things?" As Jaune's eyesight cleared, he could make out a graceful figure in a bronze armor suit standing in front of him, crimson hair falling down to the ground.

"I-I'm v-very sorry, your highness."

"All of you, leave!" Her voice shook with anger, "Now!" Without a moment's hesitation Jaune saw the guards quickly scatter like mice, their faces full of terror. He blinked and tried to stand up, but the girl suddenly pushed him down.

"And you!" She said, though her tone was much softer, "What the bloody hell were you thinking trying to sneak into a highly defensed and guarded castle?"

"I-I, w-well, y-you s-see-" Jaune stopped as he saw Ren stand up and walk towards them, "We we're-"

"Never mind," The girl raised her hand to silence him, "It doesn't matter now, anyways." She flicked a strand of hair out of her eyes, "Pyrrha Nikos. Or the Princess of Mistral, as you know-" Jaune gulped, "But call me that and I pin you to a wall again." She grabbed the spear out of Jaune's hand and smiled, "And I believe this belongs to me."

"And you have something that belongs to us," Ren scowled, not caring if she was royalty.

"Yeah, I sort of got my ass kicked over that. Sooooo…" Jaune gave a sheepish grin, "Can we get that back since I brought back your beloved spear?"

"Hmm…" Pyrrha considered his offer, "Fine. But not until you stay here for a little bit."

"Huh?"

"I know you want to see my father. Why else would you be here?"

"What, you don't believe in the goodness of my heart?" Jaune said, acting offended. Pyrrha made a disbelieving face, "…okay. Yes, we're here to see the king."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't beat me in the match, isn't it?" Pyrrha's eyes seemed to twinkle, "But, be warned, I don't take defeat lightly."

"Heh, heh. I sort of figured that out when you pinned me to the wall," Jaune said, slowly inching away from Pyrrha. He sniffed, "Hey, what smells like-"

"Don't. Question. It," Pyrrha growled.

"O-okay then."

"And you!" Pyrrha pointed her spear accusingly at Ren, "I also don't take hits to the ankle lightly."

Ren remained passive and shrugged her menacing glare off, "Fine by me. I'm Ren, by the way."

"Listen, Pyrrha," Jaune said, "How...how have you been in the past years?"

"I've...managed," Her voice was flat, defeated, and emotionless, "But...that's for another time. We must hurry to my father if you wish to speak to him."

"Oh," Jaune was a bit disappointed that his old best friend just waved his comment off like that, "Okay, then." Pyrrha gestured towards her castle and the three began to walk towards the entrance. Scanning the area, Jaune couldn't believe how prestique and polished everything seemed to be. A vast, white marble fountain spewed crystal clear water out in hypnotic motions, like the one in Inferus, and the palace grounds were teeming with a variety of plants like fig trees and magnolias. Even the palace itself was a sight to behold, with strong bronze pillars overlooking the place, and a wide set of quartz stairs leading up to the onyx black doors.

"Remnant, this place looks a lot more different than when I was last here," Jaune whistled.

"It's not that great when you're trapped inside," Pyrrha muttered.

"What?" Jaune said.

"Nothing," Pyrrha dismissed him, and signaled the soldiers stationed at the doors to open them up, "Thank you." Jaune felt the ground elevate a little as he stepped onto a burgundy plush carpet, and glanced up at the enormous roof that housed a sparkling chandelier with flickering candles. The main palace room had thick stone walls, and at the end, like in his old castle, there were three golden thrones, two smaller than the first, and Jaune recognized King Aeetes. He had aged, obviously, and his hair was not a thinning gray.

However, then there was the other woman. The hairs on Jaune's neck fizzed up as the lady's narrowed purple eyes met his gaze, and he forced himself to look away as she continued to glower. Her hair was pinned up in a dull brown bun, her royal violet clothing trailed along the cracks of the floor, and her obvious pregnant stomach bulging out.

In other words: She was a biiiiiiitttttt creepy.

_She's not...Queen Eleanor, _Jaune thought, and furrowed his brow, _So that must mean-_

"Father," Pyrrha said, bringing Jaune back to reality, "This is Prince Jaune and his servant, Ren."

Aeetes stood up and sauntered towards the blond, "It is a pleasure to meet you again, Prince Jaune." However, his face showed the tiniest hint of anger and annoyance.

"You too, Your Majesty," Janue squeaked.

"They have traveled all the way from Vale in hopes of talking to you," Jaune noticed how Pyrrha kept her chin up and manners...nicer as she spoke to her dad.

"Yes, uh, I-" Jaune stumbled over his words, "I-I-" He looked at Pyrrha who had buried her head in her hand out of sheer frustration, "I-"

"We are here to ask for you assistance," Ren took a step forwards.

"Ah, I see," The king said, "Well, it is a bit late, and dinner is about to begin, so why not discuss this visit over some food."

Right on cue, Jaune's stomach grumbled, and he remembered that he hadn't had a decent meal in a while, "Uh, I would actually really enjoy that."

Aeetes clapped his hands, "Well, shall we then? Pyrrha, do you mind showing Jaune where the dining room is while I tend to some business?"

"It would be my pleasure," Pyrrha said sweetly, but as her father turned around she made a death glare in the purple woman's direction, "C'mon, Jaune. The dining room is this way."

"What's bugging her?" Jaune asked Ren, only to receive a 'maybe-it-has-to-do-something-with-woman' look, "Eh, maybe you're right." The two followed the princess into a smaller space with an ebony table with glass dining wear perfectly placed on.

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me," Ren said.

"Wait!" Jaune stopped his friend, "I can't talk to these guys alone!"

"It's okay, Prince Jaune," Ren said, "I'll just be out here," He gave his friend a 'don't mess this up' look, with a hint of support, and went into the kitchen.

"Don't call me that!" Jaune scowled.

"Prince Jaune, sit down already," He heard Pyrrha say.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there...and don't call me 'prince' either, please," Jaune said , and sat down in the seat across from the redhead. A few minutes later, the king and the other lady waltzed in and took their seats. Several servants came in and began to serve the first meal.

"So, Prince Jaune," Aeetes finally said, "I'm afraid that I haven't introduced Queen Umbra yet," He gestured towards the purple clad woman, who gave Jaune a thin smile.

"A pleasure," She said shortly, and rubbed her stomach.

"Umbra is about to have a baby," King Aeetes said, a hint of pride in his tone, and Jaune saw Pyrrha's discomfort at this statement.

"Congratulations, then," Jaune said, "Your family must be very lucky."

"Yes, I suppose," Umbra gave a disdainful glance at her 'daughter', and the latter promptly gave an equally cold look.

However, Aeetes, whether ignoring or unknowing or his family members' continued on with his conversation, "So, would you care to elaborate on the reason why you are here?" Aeetes asked gently.

"Uh, of course," Jaune said, and felt beads of sweat starting to form. Mentally ordering himself to calm down, he began, "King William and his wife, Hannah, came to the Arc Castle for the upcoming ball, along with their daughter, Princess Weiss. However, on the night of the ball, the White Serfs attacked and kidnapped Weiss. Ren and I barely managed to get away ourselves."

"That's a miracle," Aeetes said, "But, how exactly did you manage to evade getting captured?"

Jaune gulped, feeling the king's eyes bore into his skull, "I...I just had luck on my side."

Well, it was technically the truth. But telling a king that a Was-White-Serf Half Demon, as well as a magical dust crystal that could control plants helped him get away wasn't really an option.

Not a reasonable one, that is.

"So," Umbra said, "Are you enjoying Mistral so far?"

Jaune saw Pyrrha freeze at this question.

"Um...you could say that," Jaune said, "But I'm afraid your general, Nyx, wasn't very...friendly."

"Nyx is one of my most loyal and trustworthy advisers," Umbra said, causing Pyrrha to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh, "But he can be a bit rude at times, so don't take it personally."

_That's good to know, _Jaune said, but he felt a twinge of suspicion at Umbra's words. He just couldn't shake off the feeling that this woman was hiding something. Something important.

"Before coming here, did you do any sightseeing?" Aeetes asked.

"Not much," Jaune admitted truthfully, "But I did get caught up in a nasty fight." Ignoring the glare he was receiving from a certain emerald eyed girl, he continued, "My opponent was being a bit...crass, you see. But she had a very rare and gifted talent in-rmgoednfsinjsk." Jaune bit into his lip as spikes of pain shot up his leg, and he hastily looked under the table to see a fork embedded deeply into his leather boot. Scowling, he raised his head and glowered at Pyrrha.

"Um...Prince Jaune?" Aeetus said worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Never better," Jaune said in a false cherry tone, and Pyrrha merely continued to casually eat her Giouvetsi, or baked meat dish with rice.

Jaune swore he saw a cheeky grin take over her mouth.

"Getting back the topic," Jaune said, "This opponent."

"She was a girl?" Aeetes inquired, causing Jaune to nod, "That seems a bit unlikely."

"Oh, but it was," Jaune said, reaching for his spoon, "Unfortunately I couldn't get a look at her face, only her red colored-mnprhsf-" He, once again, abruptly stopped as the utensil he was reaching for whacked him in the hand, hard. Nails embedding deep into his palms, he squeezed his eyes shut and steadied his breathing.

"Prince Jaune?" Pyrrha asked innocently, "Are you alright?"

_I am going to-_"Yes. Just a bit upset bringing up the painful memory."

_Oh, I'm sure you are, _Pyrrha's face seemed to radiate.

"Well, I can assure you that my men will try and catch this criminal," King Aeetes declared.

"She was probably a rift-raft just hoping to rob a poor man of his money," Umbra suggested, "Peasants are like that, sadly. If it were up to me I would make sure each and everyone would pay for their unjust rebellions and troublesome lack of tax paying."

"I'm sure you would," Jaune heard Pyrrha mutter softly, followed by an uncomfortable silence.

"But," Aeetes nearly shouted the word, "I was wondering how you think we might be able to deal with the fall of Vale and the kidnapping of Weiss Schnee."

"Well, Ren and I sort of...oh god," Jaune rubbed his neck sheepishly, wishing more than ever that his friend was there to help in talking, "We were wondering maybe you could help in relocating Princess Weiss by sending out soldiers or something..."

Surprisingly, though, it was wasn't Aeetes who argued this.

"You must be joking," Pyrrha scowled, "That you thought of a plan like that."

"Pyrrha!" Her father exclaimed, but the crimson haired girl continued her rant.

"You, Prince Jaune, come all the way here just to ask for help?" She shot up, "To give us a plan so vague and useless that we have to put mens' lives at risk? Princess Weiss may be of importance, but you can't just suspect waltzing right in here and asking to send soldiers out, to fight against a notorious terrorist group, will work! You come here, with all that time you had, and give us a strategy of 'sending out soldiers?'"

Jaune shrunk in his seat, cheeks burning from Pyrrha's harsh logic.

"You are unbelievable! And I actually thought that you had changed after all these years," Pyrrha's jaw clenched, "But I guess I was wrong. You're still an idiotic imbecile with no brain or talents whatsoever. A person that still doesn't consider others or the ones that they love. A rescue mission maybe needed, may help Remnant, but until you come up with a better idea, a better way of solving this plan without using causing complete mayhem and trouble. If YOU JUST THINK ABOUT PEOPLE FOR ONE DAMN MOMENT-"

"What are you-!"

"Pyrrha!" Umbra shouted, cutting Jaune off, and Pyrrha ceased her yelling, "Go to your room. NOW!" Pyrrha didn't reply, only stiffly bowed and stormed out, making sure that the door splintered as it hit the door-frame.

"You must excuse her," Aeetes said to Jaune, "She has been quite rude ever since her mother died."

"Which, might I say, happened over seven years ago," Umbra remarked.

Jaune felt his stomach churn at the discovered fact that Pyrrha lost her new mother only a year after gaining her. He scooted his chair back a bit in order to get his attention off the sickening aroma of his plate's food.

"What happened?" Jaune asked, "If you don't mind telling."

"A horrific thing," Umbra decreed, but Jaune could tell that she wasn't really all the gloomy about the deceased queen's death, "She caught an illness, probably from all the peasants she was surrounded by, and died only months later."

"I'm sorry," Jaune said.

"No, it's alright," Aeetes said kindly, and took a sip from his goblet, "What happened, happened, and only the Lady of Fate knows why. We must not dwell on our past, but on our future."

_Is everyone in Mistral a sage? _Jaune thought, thinking back to Nyx's seemingly wise saying before, _Nah, probably just a one-time occurrence. _

"So, about this request, Prince Jaune," Aeetes said, "I know that Princess Weiss Schnee is, after all, a royal, but aren't her parents still in charge of Atlas? For surely-"

"I'm afraid that I do not know if the King and Queen of Atlas survived the attack," Jaune gulped, gripping his chair's arms in order to keep going, "Mine didn't."

Aeetes didn't respond for a minute, "...I'm sorry that happened."

"Yeah, me too..." Jaune said in a dead tone.

"Well, if that is the case," Umbra said, "Then we must make sure that Vale will not fall into ruin. Unlike that neighboring Haven."

Jaune swore he heard something crash from inside the kitchen.

"-and we must also make sure those insufferable White Serfs pay for their crimes," Umbra finished.

"I shall send out some soldiers towards Vale to try and find any reports on how the country is fairing," Aeetes said.

"Thank you, sir," Jaune said politely.

"But...Prince Jaune?"

"Yes?"

"Has it dawned on to you that...well, you're king?"

Jaune paled and took a deep breath, "U-uh. W-well, you s-see."

"Because if your parents are truly dead, that leaves you as the heir to the Vale throne"

"Ah. Oh, boy," Jaune fidgeted nervously, "Okay, then. I guess it has crossed my mind...once...or twice."

"Once or twice?" Umbra scowled, making the prince cower under her malicious gaze.

"Uh, er. It kinda left my mind, uh, as I've been trying to not die for the past week."

"No matter," Aeetes waved his palm, "As for now, your title is the only hope Vale has for a leader, but, unfortunately, it will be the only hope unless we drive those White Serfs out of your land."

"Yeah, um, can you stop referring everything as 'mine,' Jaune squeaked, not enjoying the brought up fact that he was technically the ruler of Vale. He pushed his chair back and stood up.

"You should probably get some rest," Aeetes suggested, "As it looks like you've had it rough for the past few days. One of my servants will be happy to guide you to a spare guest room."

Jaune nodded numbly, and, without waiting to be dismissed, he bolted for the kitchen door and entered the room to find Ren picking up some shattered glass.

"So, how did it-" Jaune cut off his friend by grabbing Ren's arm and dragging him to a place where they couldn't be heard, "Not good, huh?" Jaune refused to answer the raven-haired boy until he found an empty room and locked the door.

"I'm king," Jaune whispered, and slid down the wall.

"Um...you're just realizing this?" Ren said.

"No. I am not bloody joking about this, Ren. I am seriously going to be the King of Vale if Nikos helps."

"So, that's a bad thing?"

"Yes!" Jaune nearly screamed, "A very, very bad thing! I mean, sure it'll be better than having a bunch of White Serfs terrorizing Vale, but I'll be a bloody king! I can't be a king!"

"Prince Jaune!" Ren slapped his friend, sending a stinging sensation across Jaune's cheek.

"Er...thanks."

"You're welcome," Ren smirked, "Now. I want you to calm the hell down."

"Right, right," Jaune sighed, rubbing his now hurting face, "O-okay. King Nikos said that he would send soldiers to Vale to spy on the White Serfs' whereabouts. And hopefully after that we can formulate a plan to take back the country."

"Sounds good," Ren said.

"Yeah, well, Pyrrha kind of went berserk on me and stormed off out of the Dining Room."

"...why?"

"She got really, really ticked off with me," Jaune said, "And then she stabbed me with a fork! A fork, Ren!"

"Sounds painful," Ren said flatly.

"It was!" Jaune shouted, "Dammit, why is she so upset with me!? I saved her life when we were little! And then she flicked my wrist with a spoon. Add to that she started to yell at me and saying that I don't give a crap about others, and I just really wanted her to stop making me feel guilty-"

_Click._

"-and then Umbra got all 'Go to your room Pyrrha' and Remnant, that lady gives me the goosebumps. And then-"

"Ahem," A clear, crisp voice echoed, and Jaune fell down backwards as the guest room door opened up. Blinking lazily, he made suddenly found himself staring into emerald eyes.

"PLEASEDONTHURTME," Jaune yelled, and nearly pushed Pyrrha into the hallway floor as he jumped up and scrambled away.

"Relax, idiot," Pyrrha laughed, and kicked the door shut as she entered the room, "Truce, alright?"

"You impaled my leg with a fork, hit my hand with a spoon, screamed bloody murder at me, and you expect me to call it a truce?"

A look of consideration flashed across Pyrrha's face, "Yes."

"Are you out of your loving mind!?" Jaune exclaimed, causing her to laugh even more, "Ren, _please _tell me that I'm dreaming."

Ren punched Jaune in the solar plexus, and the latter fell to the ground in pain, "Nope, you're not dreaming."

"I hate you," Jaune moaned as his wounds from Pyrrha's earlier beat-down started hurt. He turned his attention to the Spartan-like girl, "How did you even get in here?"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and pointed to the door's lock, "Polarity, Prince Jaune."

"Oh...right," Jaune grabbed onto the bed's desk drawer and hoisted himself up, "You're not here to kill me, are you?"

"What do you think?" Pyrrha asked, eyebrows raised.

"Uh, well, you kind of seemed like you wanted to murder me before..." Jaune decided not to finish this observation.

"I was just a bit pissed off, alright?" Pyrrha said, "So, I went out and unleashed my anger a bit so I could calm down enough to come talk to you."

"Thanks, I guess," Jaune gulped.

"So, my father decided to aid you in your noble quest?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Yeah. He agreed to send some soldiers to Vale to spy on the White Serfs and plan a course of action from there," Jaune answered.

"Not the best plan, I might say, but a plan nevertheless," The crimson-haired girl gave a grim smile, "And besides, he's just helping you because he needs you to leave as quickly as possible."

"I suppose you could do better?" Jaune said dryly.

"Yes," Pyrrha retorted, "But it's not in my power to give any advice in matters like these."

"Aren't you his daughter?" Jaune asked, and a flash of sadness took over Pyrrha's face.

"Yes...I suppose. But...things aren't always what they seem."

"Okay...then," Jaune decided to just let the discussion go.

"It's fine, but now, I suppose, it doesn't matter anyways. In order for my father to accomplish something like this it is mandatory that he gets the support and vote from the main Mistral Council."

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"The Mistral Council is a group of arrogant bastards that have my father wrapped around their fingers," Pyrrha scowled.

"Ohhhhh..."

"Yeah," Pyrrha grumbled, "They're comprised of Generals, like Nyx, as well as other advisers that supposedly 'help' my father, but all they do is twist up the government and keep him oblivious to the suffering that his people are going through."

"That doesn't sound very nice."

"Ya think?" Pyrrha said, "But...talking about my country's government isn't why I came."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to talk about...everything. I wasn' able to before because of my father."

"Oh..." Jaune said, and glanced at Ren, who merely shrugged.

"Fine by me," His friend said.

"Where do you want to talk?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha smiled, "I had a good idea."

* * *

Jaune let the rays of the sun melt on his skin. Let the cool breeze of the sunset air caress his cheek and send shivers down his spine as he sat still as a stone on top of the golden roof. The distant howl of a silver wolf echoed in his ears, and he gulped as the sound of footsteps came closer.

"Said goodnight to my father, so he shouldn't be coming to my room anytime soon," Pyrrha said, and took a seat next to the blond prince. Letting her legs dangle from the side of the top, she leaned back and sighed, "So, where do you want me to start?"

"I would've thought that you would be reprimanding me or threatening to pin me to the castle walls by now," Jaune nervously chuckled, and scooted an inch away from the redhead. They were on the top of the castle, literally, and had to climb up and tower and through a window to reach the top of the golden roof.

"Nah. Not in the mood," Pyrrha winked, but Jaune could tell that she was still debating on the matter, "And besides, it's too late for that."

"O-okay," Jaune said, "Back to the conversation now, I guess...I guess I want just really want to know why you're so upset."

"I'm not bringing that up," Pyrrha said, not sounding angry or mad, but _tired_, "Not now."

Jaune bit his lip, "Well, how have you been for the past years?"

"Good...I suppose," Pyrrha wouldn't meet his soft blue gaze, "You?"

"Fine. Not counting the fact that I just got kicked out of my own country," Jaune tried to hide his sadness, "So...yeah."

"I'm sorry about your parents."

"I'm sorry about your mother."

* * *

_Pyrrha didn't even bother to try and hold in her tears as she gazed forlornly at her resting mother. The sky was stormy and a darkening gray, and cast the Queen's room into a depressing light. The young princess reluctantly grasped her mother's hand and gripped it tightly, hoping to every known power that the warmth of her love and palm would heal Eleanor._

_It wasn't an assassination. It wasn't an accident. In fact, no one, not even Ozpin, the seemingly famous sage and healer, could figure out what had caused Queen Eleanor's health to deteriorate so fast. Pyrrha had heard every word the wizard said to her father, every bit and piece of hopelessness encased in the old man's voice as he admitted there was nothing he could do._

_But there had to be, right? Her mom always told her to never lose hope, never lose trust that everything would be okay. Sobbing quietly, as to not wake the sleeping person next to her, Pyrrha buried her head into the wet sheets, the pulse of a soon-to-be-dead queen thumping against her wrist in a haunting manner._

_But she can't die, Pyrrha thought. Without Eleanor, who would tuck her in at night? Who would dance with her at royal balls when no one else would because they deemed the redhead too young? Who would be the one that always told her 'I Love You' and make sure to never let her go?_

_No one, anymore. That was the cold, hard answer that seemed to paint the walls of Pyrrha's mind, that seemed to poison her heart and seep through her veins. Taunting her that she was helpless against the own venom killing her mother._

_Pyrrha hated feeling helpless._

_She hated losing the people that said they would always be with her._

* * *

"It wasn't your fault," Was all Pyrrha said.

"Umbra told me that she got sick."

"She did," Pyrrha whispered, "Contracted an illness that no one could figure out. She didn't even last a few months."

"I'm sorry," Jaune repeated.

"Again, you had no control over that," Pyrrha said, "But...I do miss her."

"So...do you like being a royal?" Jaune inquired, hoping to change from mournful subject.

"It has it's good and bad times," Pyrrha muttered, "I guess both yes and no."

"How's your father been?"

"Stressed. Manipulated," Pyrrha clenched her fists but didn't move, "Overprotective."

"Huh?"

"My father..." Pyrrha inhaled deeply, "Is a very protective man. He's...he's one of the reasons why I found Inferus."

"...huh?"

Pyrrha sighed, "He never gave me my weapons, never really let me venture out past the castle walls. In fact, that's why my castle seemed different than the last time you were here, as he added that damn wall after you left."

"I never expected your father to be so protective."

"I suppose it was because he loved me so much, but, at times, I felt like he just wanted to make my life miserable. And what made it worse was that my mother died. After that, he became paranoid about my safety. Believed that I had to stay inside because if I went out someone or something would try to hurt me. He increased the guard number, tried to keep me locked up tight in my room all the time except during things like eating or going to the bathroom. But-"

"He couldn't keep you locked up?"

Pyrrha nodded, "Yes, he couldn't keep my locked up. For about three years, two after my mother died, I didn't really defy his orders, as I knew he was still grieving and was very stressed on leading Mistral, but, one day, I just HAD to escape. My polarity had grown quite strong during this brief period, as being stuck in my room gave me more than enough time to hone my abilities, and I soon formulated a plan..."

* * *

__Pyrrha gulped and tried to steady her breathing as she pulled up on the window. A soft click emitted in the air and the glass slid up with little ease. Smiling, the redhead cautiously put her leg out onto the castle roof and fumbled around a bit to make sure she was positioned in a safe place. Putting her other leg into the outside, she swung her body all the way into the crisp night air, and let out a sigh of relief as she realized that she had not made any noticeable noise. The once shining gold of her palace now seemed dull and lifeless, and she walked along the rooftop in silence. The broken moon hung up in the black sky, casting a eerie glow onto her face._ _

_It's very peaceful out here, She thought to herself, and stopped as she reached the spot where the castle's columns were supposed to be. Glancing over the edge of her the roof, she flipped her head upside down and found that no guard was in sight. _

_"Excellent," She muttered, and tightened the bracelets around her wrists before channeling her semblance into them. Shaking her arms she let them grow loose and wild before preparing to jump. A small hint of doubt formed in the back of her mind, but it was now or never. _

_Now or never. Pyrrha ran over the edge of the yellow roof and nearly screamed as the wind flew through her hair and the feeling of being weightless punched her stomach like a fist. Suddenly, her wrists were sent backwards, and Pyrrha's vision grew cloudy as she knocked into the golden pillar. Looking up, she could make out the fuzzy image of her metallic bracelets attached to the large column._

_I did it, she realized, and contained a shout of joy. Wrapping her legs around the column, she then let go of her semblance and gracefully fell onto the marble ground before racing off. No soldiers were to be seen, which was a surprise, as her father was very strict about security. Pyrrha halted at the heavy, nearly unmovable metal gates that blocked her from living her life. She couldn't back down. Not after making it so far. Lifting her palms, she watched as they lit up in a dark red hue and the soft creaks of the doors opening up send shivers down her spine. Her fingers tightened. Sweat slipped past her eyes and onto the ground. Finally, she jerked her arms apart and the metallic barricade opened up by a few inches._

_All that work for so little. Pyrrha made a metal note to practice her semblance more often, and straightened out her body so that she could slink past the tiny exit she had conjured. _

* * *

"I escaped one night," Pyrrha said, "Opened the doors will my polarity and just ran."

_Just ran, _Jaune thought, "Weren't you worried?"

"No," Pyrrha said, "Not really."

* * *

_Pyrrha ran down the cobblestone streets in pure joy. Mistral truly was a spectacular place when you could sightsee it all. However, the darkness of the town, Megara, sort of blocked the whole view. The princess had been strolling throughout the village, hoping to find some friends or a townsperson to talk to, but everyone was shut up in their houses hoping to avoid any midnight trouble. _

_"Princess Pyrrha. Fancy seeing you here," A voice cut through the air._

_Almost everyone._

_Pyrrha spun around, "Ozpin?" She gasped, remembering the name of the aged wizard who had visited when her mother was dying. She began to shakily back up, "P-please don't t-tell m-my-"_

_"Why would I do that?" Ozpin leaned on his cane._

_"U-uh..." Pyrrha fumbled for something to say, "I-I j-just-"_

_"Wanted to get away from your family?" Ozpin asked._

_"...maybe," Pyrrha softly muttered, "And she's not my family."_

_"You mean Umbra?" Ozpin said, "Strange woman, I know. But what I do not know is why you are here, in the middle of an impoverished town with almost nothing to protect yourself with."_

_"E-excuse me?" Pyrrha said._

_"The night is a dangerous place," Ozpin explained, "I cannot control how you live your life, but I can help to ensure that you live it safely," The sage extended his palm and faintly smiled, "Would you like me to show you what I mean?"_

_"Um..." Pyrrha gulped. She didn't necessarily not trust the kind, old man, but she also didn't fully know him._

_"I would make a decision if I were you. Time is a luxury that everyone runs out of eventually."_

_"Yes," Pyrrha firmly agreed, and Ozpin waved his cane, causing gray smoke to fill the emerald eyed girl's vision. She coughed loudly and blinked._

_"Here we are," Ozpin shook Pyrrha's shoulders, and as the dust cleared she could finally see what he meant. Lo and behold, the two were standing in a massive cavern full of different people and shops._

_"W-where...where a-are we?" Pyrrha said in awe._

_"If I tell you, will you promise to keep this place a secret on pain of death?" Ozpin asked seriously._

_"I...I promise," Pyrrha said, and almost lifted up her pinky-finger before mentally scolding her childish nature, "No, I swear."_

_"Hmm," Ozpin mused, "Well, alright then. This is Inferus, a newly created city that people who wish to not be under the rule of others come."  
__"What's wrong with the other places?" Pyrrha questioned as she and Ozpin strolled the street._

_"Nothing, Pyrrha," Ozpin replied, "Not all rules are bad, but some just wish to rule themselves the way they want to."_

_"Oh..." Pyrrha didn't really understand Ozpin's words, but wanted to learn more about the city, "So, why did you bring me here?"_

_"You seem to be in need of some way to defend yourself."_

_"Well, I have my polarity, or whatever my semblance is," Pyrha stated, "Does that count?"_

_"Afraid not," Ozpin said, "But that's why I am here," He led the girl to a nearby stall, "This is a Blacksmith shop, where you can hopefully find some useful weapons.'_

_"But...I don't really want to hurt anyone," Pyrrha shuddered as she remembered how her semblance had gone out of control and completely murdered the bandits on the road._

_"Pyrrha, let me ask you something," Ozpin said, "Do you like hurting people?"_

_"Well...no, but-"_

_"But do people like hurting you?" _

_Pyrrha closed her mouth and let Ozpin's words soak in. Did people like hurting other people? Yes. The image of the bandit getting on top of her made Pyrrha want to scream sometimes. Of how someone could be so vile and...and evil._

_"Pyrrha?"  
_

_"Yes, I suppose people like hurting others," Pyrrha answered._

_"That is why I am a wizard," Ozpin said, "To protect those who cannot protect themselves."_

_Pyrrha thought of Jaune, and how he did everything in his power to keep her safe._

_"-But I am also a wizard to make sure to teach these lessons to others. To make sure that this world does not succumb to fear."_

_Succumb to fear. How many times had Pyrrha done that? Frozen. Remained still as the people she loved disappeared._

_Too many times._

_"I am not saying you must kill people," Ozpin added, "But it may come up sooner or later than you expect."_

_"I'm twelve," Pyrrha pouted, "I'm old enough to understand that."_

_Ozpin merely nodded, "I know." _

_"What can I get you folks?" A voice interrupted, and Pyrrha saw a man with disheveled black hair and gray eyes staring at her and Ozpin._

_"We were wishing to acquire some weaponry for the young miss here," Ozpin explained, and tossed some coin lien on the counter, "What kind of weapon do you think suits you?"_

_"Um," Pyrrha shrugged, "Don't really know, except that it should be with metal."_

_"Hmm, that would be nice," Ozpin said, "Very well, then. May we please purchase a metallic sword and spear?"_

_"Coming right up," The man said, "And, what colors would you prefer?'_

_"Goldish bronze and red," Pyrrha said quickly, "Like, like my hair!" _

_The man chuckled, "Kay then. I'll make sure to add that." He walked back to his furnaces and began to grab some supplies. Pyrrha sat on the counter and watched in wonder as the man took down an already made sword and paint the object with brilliant colors. _

_"What kind of shield would you like?" He asked, and Pyrrha pointed to a round one, "Good pick." He splattered golden paint on the circle. After a few more layers of color, he finally put down the brush and looked at Ozpin, "It should dry soon, but you might want to occupy your time for a while."_

_"That we will," Ozpin said, "C'mon, Pyrrha, I would like to show you more of Inferus."_

_"Okay," Pyrrha said, and skipped towards the wise sage, "I think I'm starting to like Inferus."_

_"You may like this part, but there are other parts to this underground city too."_

_"Like what?" Pyrrha inquired._

_"Like what I'm about to show you," The two walked in silence until the sound of clashing metal and sailor cursing caused Pyrrha to cover her ears. Turning the corner, she could make out a large stage in the middle of the room with surrounding seats full of rough and tough looking people._

_"They don't look very nice!" She yelled, not being able to hear her own voice volume._

_"This is the Northern part of Inferus, and a place I don't want you to come to until you have mastered your weapons," Ozpin said sternly._

_"Why?" Pyrrha asked._

_"It is a very violent place, not somewhere someone your age should be. However, when you learn to hone your skills and craft new abilities, then I suppose you will be mature enough to come here."_

_"Oh..." Truth be told, Pyrrha didn't really like the idea of getting thrown into another bloody and gory fight with someone, but she knew that Ozpin had his reasons for bringing her to the Northern part._

_"Now, let's go back and see if we can spy more interesting things to see," Ozpin gestured towards the arena's exit._

_"Why are you aiding me?" Pyrrha inquired, "In all of this?"_

_"I am helping you because I know that you are destined for great things."_

_Pyrrha's face grew stormy, "That's what my mother said before she died. That's what the orac-" She closed her mouth._

_"Excuse me?" Ozpin said._

_"N-nothing," Pyrrha stammered._

_"Hmm..." But Ozpin didn't question her odd behavior any further, "Well, I suppose I'm helping you because I've met people like you before. People that have so much potential, but, so many people in their way."  
_

_"My father," Pyrrha scowled._

_"Cares for you immensely," Ozpin said, "He loves you with all his heart, but finds it difficult to say, so, instead, he expresses it through actions instead of words."_

_"No kidding," Pyrrha grumbled._

_"I'm not saying I agree with his choices on your protection, but it is not my place to advise him on those matters. However, I am capable of helping you find your place in this world, and that is what I am hopefully accomplishing right now."_

_Pyrrha didn't say anything for a little while as she mulled over Ozpin's words. Was he right? Did her father truly love her?_

_"I know you are in the midst of conflict," Ozpin leaned down and pushed his glasses up, "And that is why I am helping you now, so you are prepared for the future. Ever since the Great War, our world has been in an incredible time of peace, but that time is coming to an end, and you in the middle of a generation that will shape the coming future."_

_"But, how can I when I'm stuck in my palace all the time? When I'm with a horrid witch that wants me dead?" _

_"You'll find a way, Pyrrha," Ozpin turned away, "You'll find a way."_

* * *

"A man," Pyrrha said, "Took me to Inferus and helped me get started on my career.

"Nice guy," Jaune said, and thought struck his mind, "Okay, so I have a question."

"Can't be about our past," Pyrrha reminded.

"Yeah, yeah," Jaune said, "But, in all seriousness, what's with you and Umbra? I know that she's extremely creepy and makes the room temperature drop whenever she comes in," Pyrrha gave an almost inaudible laugh, "But, is she really that...bad?"

Face turning dark, Pyrrha scowled, "Horrible. It's not a 'step-mom' sort of thing, as she truly is a vile woman. She twists everything my father does and thinks, and basically runs Mistral and the Mistral Council."

"Oh...the corrupt people."

"Yeah," She scoffed, "The 'Corrupt People'.

"How did she get into your life, anyways?"

"She just...appeared one day in Mistral," Pyrrha furrowed her brow, "Like magic. Just wandered up to the palace grounds pretending to be lost. My father took in him and after that they got together."

Jaune remained silent.

"I'll never understand why he married her."

"You seemed upset at the dinner table when your father mentioned having a baby," Jaune said.

"Jaune," Pyrrha stared him in his sea blue pupils, "I have been blessed with many things in my life. I have defied death and have made bonds in my life that will carry with me throughout my days. I've been giving a mother that loved me and promised that I would be great...but...not all good things can last forever. Umbra knows I am not related to my father through blood, but, rather, but adoption, and she is determined to make sure I am not his successor to the throne."

"W-what?" Jaune sputtered, "O-of course you are! You're the king's daughter!"

"I know," Pyrrha cried, "But not by blood, an utmost important and crucial fact that must be taken into consideration if I am to truly rule Mistral one day. My country is one of tradition and royal blood, and no one but my father, my mother, and Umbra knows that I am technically not supposed to become Queen. But, what my father doesn't know is that Umbra is scheming to use her baby," Her jaw tightened, "Her blood, to rule Mistral. She's a witch, Jaune. A witch that needs to get rid of me if she wants her own power."

"Are you sure she would do something that extreme?"

"I'm certain," Pyrrha louringly said.

"So, why not just tell your dad about Umbra's secrets."

"Because, Jaune. Things aren't as simple as that. Umbra knows I'm smart, she knows that my father and I are very, very close. She makes sure to keep me confined, to keep me away from my father at all costs. But she also makes sure to let me know that she is in charge, and if I tell my father anything, than she will destroy him and this kingdom."

"Can't you just pull him over and have a chat?"

"Dammit!" Pyrrha yelled, "Jaune. I am not allowed whatever luxuries you've had with your family. Umbra is a sadistic, manipulative woman that twists everything that happens in Mistral. But she can also bring the whole place down with just a drop of the hat. She has the capability to enact a full-proof plan that I am merely just a bystander in," Pyrrha sighed, "That I have no control over. But it's not just her that controls my life. Sure, I can leave through my hidden tunnels of muck, but what about my father? What about the fact that Umbra's own son or daughter will rule over Mistral if I am not here to ascend to the title? And then there's the fact that-" She immediately stopped, a somber look appearing in her emerald eyes, "Nothing. Forgot that last part."

"No, what were you about to say," Jaune asked, a bit unnerved at Pyrrha's sudden change of mood.

"It's nothing, Prince Jaune," Pyrrha said firmly, "Now, drop the subject before I kick you off of this roof."

Jaune shut up.

"Good," Pyrrha said, "So, there you have it. My life story from after you left."

"That didn't seem like a nice life story," Jaune mumbled, "Surely, you have to have some nice events from your childhood?"

"You could say a few reappear in my mind every once in a while," Pyrrha shrugged, "But Umbra's rule over my life sort of hindered the happiness I had."

Jaune frowned a feeling of guilt making its way towards his heart. Did he really cause so much pain for Pyrrha? Would it have been better for her to not have been taken in by the Nikoses?

Maybe, but he would never know.

"We should head back now," Pyrrha stated, and stood up to leave.

The two walked in a desolate silence that seemed to thicken the atmosphere by the second. Reaching the window, Pyrrha raised her palm, which began to glow with a garnet red, and prepared to reenter her bed chamber-

_BOOM! BOOM! _Jaune felt his feet slip out from under him as the floor started to violently shake, and his face planted into the roof "Ooof"

"What in the Remnant?" Pyrrha reflexively stabbed her spear into the tower's cracks and steadied herself.

"Uh, guys..." A voice said, and Jaune saw Ren poking his head out of the tower's window, "We have a slight problem. I was about to get you guys."

"What!?" Jaune shouted.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

"What kind of problem?" Pyrrha yelled.

"Well, you know when you mentioned Umbra and council having your father 'wrapped around their fingers'?" Ren asked.

"Um, yeah."

"We actually just had a conversation about that. It was kind of-"

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha and Ren both shouted.

"I think that they were planning more than just a 'corrupt Mistral's Government and destroy you' sort of thing," Ren continued.

"WHAT!?" Pyrrha exclaimed, worry etched on her face, and Jaune suddenly turned around and stared at the Nikos castle walls.

"Uh...Pyrrha! I think you want to see this!"

"Jaune, I swear, so help me to God that if this is..." Pyrrha's sentence faltered and she gasped loudly as her eyes trailed to the scene Jaune had just witnessed.

Dozens of black clad soldiers, some holding blazing torches or regular weapons, were storming the Nikos castle in vast masses. Cries of war and violence seemed to shake the air, and the once peaceful and serene setting of the area shattered like broken glass.

"What the hell is happening?" Jaune exploded, only to be shoved into Ren by Pyrrha.

"We have to get to safety, now!" Pyrrha said.

"No, we have to get out of here. Period!" Ren argued, "If soldiers are invading their own king's palace what the Remnant do you think that means?"

"We can't just leave!" Pyrrha scowled, "We can't just abandon my castle and, not to mention, my own father!"

"Wait a sec, are you saying that Nikos's soldiers are launching a takeover?" Jaune asked.

"YES!" Both Ren and Pyrrha barked, causing the blond to shrink back.

"Just asking..." Jaune muttered, "Listen, as much as I would love to stay here and watch you two fight like bastards, we have a slight problem on our plate that requires us to GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE GET MURDERED!" Jaune stormed into the tower and made his way down the stairs, tired of both of his companions' arguing, "Now, if you excuse me-"

_WHOOSH! _A stone-tipped arrow suddenly skimmed across Jaune's nose, and the prince instantly flew back up, "Crap."

"Move out of my way," Pyrrha seethed, and put up her shield, "I'm finding my father, getting him somewhere safe, and then, going to slit Umbra's throat open for this act of mutiny. She has NO right to take over my father's own country. To storm into his palace and assume command over an entire country that does not belong to her! I am going to make sure she pays for this dearly."

"That doesn't sound very-" Jaune shut his mouth as Pyrrha gave him a death glare.

"You two-" A traitor soldier suddenly burst into the princess's private space, and Pyrrha thrust her spear directly into his chest before shoving the man down to the now blood-stained stone, "Get out of here and seek refuge somewhere."

"No," Ren said, "You're the Princess of Mistral, which means that you're important in reclaiming the throne once all of this is over. If you get hurt, than your county will have no ruler except one of Umbra's, which is exactly what she wants."

"You don't understand!" Pyrrha yelled, "My father-"

"Would want you to think of your people before him first," Ren said flatly, "And I know that sounds insensitive but it's the truth. You are the last remaining hope for Mistral if this overtake is successful, and I for one can't allow you to toss your life away for someone that may already be dead."

Pyrrha stood still for three seconds, conflicted.

"And, if it helps," Ren sighed, "I do understand." A look, which Jaune could not make out, passed between the two figures standing besides him, and Pyrrha let out an exasperated noise.

"Fine," She huffed.

"Great!" Jaune ran out of the room, "Now, that you two are done, shall we leave?"

Pyrrha shook her head, "We can't go that way. In just a matter of moments there will be guards swarming the palace grounds. We must find a different solution to this predicament."

"How about finding a way to get out of the area surroudning the castle first," Ren suggested, "Are there any ways of exiting this area without having to pass the walls?"

"Not really," Pyrrha furrowed her brow, "Unless you count going over like a bir-" She halted, "Actually, there might be a way of going _under _the walls."

"Hah, that's funny," Jaune tried to fake a laugh, "It's almost like you're suggesting-"

"Going through the sewers," Pyrrha said lightly, causing the prince to gulp, "That's right, Prince Jaune."

"Aw, crap," Jaune could already feel his stomach churning, and Pyrrha smirked.

"Just don't puke on my outfit," She joked dryly.

"Are there any entrances to the tunnels that will allow us to traverse without getting caught easily?" Ren questioned.

"Well..." Pyrrha, for the first time, grimaced, "I do know one way..."

* * *

"There is no way bloody way you two are making me do this," Jaune pinched his nose as he glanced down into the scummy waters of the bathroom hole, "God why do holes hate me so much?"

"Pardon me?" Pyrrha said.

"It's a long story," Ren sighed, and locked the bathroom door, "Okay, Pyrrha, do your thing."

Pyrrha's palms lit up a familiar red, and she aimed her hands at the bathroom hole. The tunnels underneath, which contained metal in their mixture, could be easily controlled, and the princess planned to open up the bathroom hole more using the power of friction and force. A loud, grinding sound emancipated in Jaune's ears, and he watched as the hole's perimeter broken apart, creating a bigger entrance. The sloshing sound of water splashing everywhere was enough to make Jaune's eyes burn.

"Good work," Ren complimented, "You guys ready?"

"NO!" Jaune said, "I am SO not-"

"Jaune, I do this almost every day," Pyrrha said, "So, man up for one goddamn second, even humor me if you have to, and GET DOWN THIS HOLE." She shot the stubborn prince an intense glare.

"Ugh, you owe me for this," Jaune took a deep breath.

"Actually, considering everything this makes us somewhat even," Pyrrha mumured.

"What did you-AH!" Jaune's cheeks puffed out as Pyrrha pushed the prince down the hole, a feeling of dejavu in his mind, and the cold rush of water encased his body. A split second later, Ren and Pyrrha jumped down, and Jaune could see that the water wasn't up the much, only coming to a little below their calves, unlike the water level when they had first entered the tunnels.

However, that didn't make the situation any less...gross. Jaune's musceles tightened as chunks of waste and the smell of rather...unholy material invaded his sense, "Can we please go?"

"Pyrrha, you know the sewage system. Which way should we head?" Ren asked.

"This way," Pyrrha pointed left, "We'll have to pass a few intersections, but nothing I can't handle." The trio reluctantly began to trudge through the water, and the distant sound of screaming and things breaking erupted from above their heads. Each section of noise seemed to send a wave of anger on Pyrrha's face, and soon, her cheeks were a fiery red and the metal of the tunnel began to vibrate.

"Hey, Pyrrha," Jaune was a bit apprehensive of confronting the redhead, but he knew she was struggling with just leaving the place she lived in for so long, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Pyrrha said quickly, "Just...let me be for a bit until my talents are needed."

The metal still shook.

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked again.

"Yes."

"Absolutely positive?"

"Do you want me to stab you?"

Jaune gave up, and continued to mutter scrambled words of how the disgusting muck he was in.

_BOOM! BOOM!_ Ren held up his hand to signal for the other two to cease walking, "I think we're at a cross-section. Pyrrha?"

"On it," She muttered, and trekked up in front of Ren.

"How do you find your way around here, anyways?" Jaune questioned.

"When I feel the metal, I can also feel the metal in my castle, and this helps me visualize a map," Pyrha explained, "Now, shh, I'm trying to do something...got it! We go this way," She began to lead her two companions around a sharp corner.

"How far are we until getting out?" Jaune inquired.

"Patience, Jaune," Ren joked.

"Hey, I can be a very patient person when I want to be," Jaune replied.

"Which is, like, never," Ren deadpanned.

"He was actually a pretty patient boy when we first met-" Pyrrha stated.

"Yeah, listen to Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed happily, glad to see his past friend was joining the conversation, despite her lack of enthusiasm and emotion in her sentences.

"-if not annoying-"

"Hey! At least I didn't stutter all the time!"

Did Pyrrha flinch? Nah, it didn't matter anyways, as Jaune didn't truly mean it.

"Well, at least I didn't almost get myself killed by letting go of a cliff rock," Pyrrha scowled at last.

"Technically you fell down the cliff."

"Because you told us to separate!"

"It was a good plan!" Okay, now this girl was getting on Jaune's nerves.

"Guys..." Ren said.

"We could've gotten killed!"

"Yeah, but we didn't!"

"And what about with the bandits? You couldn't even fend off yourself!"

"Guys..." Ren said.

"I was nine, Pyrrha! What did you want from me?" Jaune scowled.

"Nothing" Pyrrha suddenly turned around, "I didn't want ANYTHING, except for someone who would be my friend. But you couldn't even accomplish this one task!"

"GUYS!" Ren nearly broke Jaune's ear as he screamed the word, "I can hear someone."

"You what now?" Jaune said in a worrying tone.

"Shhhh!" His raven-haired friend ordered, and the three ceased their talk.

_Slosh. Slosh. Slosh. _The sound of water moving around was faint, but definitely real. Jaune felt his heart get stuck in his throat, and he licked his lips in anxiousness, waiting to see what would perspire next.

"No one comes down here except me," Pyrrha said suspiciously.

"Well, I guess someone does now," Jaune said.

"Yeah, I see that, Prince Obvious," Pyrrha glowered

_Slosh. Slosh. Slosh. _The sound grew closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

"We need a plan," Ren whispered.

"I know, I know," Pyrrha said, "How about we try to turn back and go a different way?"

"Or we can confront the guy," Jaune said.

"He might have a weapon though," Pyrrha said.

"Ugh," Jaune groaned, "How do we know if it's even a person? Maybe it's just an animal that strayed into the tunnels?"

_Slosh. Slosh._

"Animals aren't stupid enough to venture here," Pyrrha whispered, "I vote we turn back around or, if this person proves a threat, than I shoot my spear at them."

"Is violence the answer for everything with you?!" Jaune blurted.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Pyrrha snapped.

"I'm just saying. You used to be _nice._ And that's why I liked you, because you were different than all the other kids I knew. You didn't judge me on my title or treat me oddly because of it. You made me not feel like a royal."

"Jaune, I-"

"No. Just listen, please. Every child I knew treated me strangely, whether through hate or praise, because of _what_ I was, not _who_ I was. When we first met, you saved me despite the fact we had just met. Your heart was gold, and your morals were more kind and noble then those all those other bastards."

"Gee, thanks," Ren grumbled sarcastically.

"Sorry, Ren," Jaune said.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha let out a sigh, "Listen..."

_Slosh. Slosh. Click._

Click?

Oh-

"Get down!" Pyrrha commanded, and Jaune felt her hand push him down towards the sewer ground. Closing his mouth and eyes just in time, the prince heard a faint _whoosh_ pass where his neck was just standing, and he could hear the dim cries of shouts and curses. Lifting his head out of the water, he inhaled a deep breath and tried to figure out what had just happened.

It wasn't going well, something which was made very clear as soon as the arrow attempted to impale his skin. Pyrrha was blindly dueling an unknown figure, whose crossbow kept firing random projectiles that threatened to skewer anyone in their way. A soft pink emitted Ren , and he ran towards Pyrrha, arms outstretched, to give her some light to see.

_Gotta do something, gotta do something, _Jaune thought, and sprinted towards his two companions before blocking his chest from an arrow. Pyrrha, now being able to properly see, aimed her spear at the shrouded man's leg and jabbed his knee, causing him to fall down in pain. She wrapped her palm around his neck and closed it.

Tight. The man sputtered and coughed before Pyrrha finally let go and he collapsed.

"Why are you here?" She asked icily.

"Umbra," The man wheezed.

"Are there other guards?" Pyrrha questioned.

"N-not telli-" Pyrrha positioned the tip of her spear at his forehead, "Alright, alright! I'll bloody tell ya. There are soldiers all over the sewers, lookin' for ya. Umbra sent us to kill anyone we found."

"Wonderful," Jaune said.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Pyrrha said darkly, and prepared to slice his chest.

"Wait!" Jaune exclaimed, and grabbed her wrist, "We can't just kill him."

"What do you mean we just 'can't kill him?'" Pyrrha said.

"This isn't the Pyrrha I know," Jaune said sternly.

"The Pyrrha you knew, which you should've have already realized by now, is different," Pyrrha shook off Jaune and lifted her weapon again.

"Well," Jaune mumbled, "I know she's still in there."

Pyrrha froze.

Jaune closed his eyes.

_TWACK! _

"C'mon, dunderhead, let's get out of here," Jaune heard Pyrrha say, and opened up to see a man, not bloody or beaten, leaning up against the sewer walls.

Knocked out. Smiling, the prince hurried after his friend.

"Knew it," He whispered in her ear.

_Slosh. Slosh. Slosh._

"We have more company coming," Ren stated, his aura still allowing the tunnels to be seen.

"Turn off your aura," Pyrrha ordered, "We mustn't let them see us before we formulate a plan of attack."

Ren cut off his flow of aura, "What's the plan."

"We only have to travel a little bit more until we reach the outskirts of the castle area. However, thanks to my pesky stem-mom, we're going to encounter a few...deterrents in along the way. I suggest just all-out battling the soldiers, as it's not like we have any other choice. If we head back now, Umbra will more likely be waiting for us on the surface, along with her henchmen, so that leaves just hoping to the best and fighting."

"Okay, then," Ren took out his daggers, "Shall we?"

"Do we have a choice?" Jaune sighed.

"Nope."

"Lovely."

* * *

Surviving a castle siege led by a group of terrorists? No problem...sort of.

Battling a trio of odd criminals after being tied up and robbed? Easy.

Fighting a bunch of highly trained soldiers whilst having to get through thick waters full of slimy dirt and human poop?

How hard could it be?

...Don't answer that.

"AW, BLOODY HELL!"

Please.

"Jaune, drop down!" Pyrrha tossed her shield at a guard's helmet, causing it to rattle and the man to falter in his attack. Ren then hit the person's neck with the blunt end of his dagger, and the latter fell down. An arrow came flying at Pyrrha's head, but Jaune hastily got up and protected her by raising his own defense, "Thanks."

"No problem," Jaune said, "Aw, crap. Ren!" Ren's eyes widened as a man came charging at him, and he dodged an incoming sword swing by moving to the right. However, the confinements of the tunnel did little to help. Using his aura, a blast of magenta hit the attacker squarely in the chest, and the soldier crashed into the sewers's walls.

"Nice work," Jaune said, and Ren merely nodded in thanks.

"C'mon, we must hurry!" Pyrrha gestured forwards, and the three continued to run down the dirty tunnel. It had been only three minutes since their first encounter with one of Umbra's soldiers, and Jaune knew that the creepy queen was just waiting to kill Pyrrha. The sound of guards seemed to swarm the sewers.

"Crap, she's sending more of her lackies down into the system," Pyrrha scowled, "We have to pick up our pace. The exit should be around a few more bends."

"I hear them this way!" A booming voice cried, and Ren activated his aura to allow a bit of light. The stretched out shadows of soldiers appeared down the tunnel, and the trio readied themselves.

"They're a lot of them," Jaune said.

"On my mark," Pyrrha said quietly, "One. Two-"

"There they are!"

"THREE!" Pyrrha launched her spear at a lightning fast rate, and impaled the nearest man she could find, causing him to be pushed back into a few other soldiers. Ren's fists pounded the sewer walls, and a powerful eruption of aura zoomed into the cracks and made the leftover guards stumble and tumble into the filthy waters. Jaune then ran past Pyrrha and swung his sword wildly at any person he could find, making sure not to severely injure them, but rather just immobilize them to the point where they were no longer a threat.

"If we keep this up, we should be able to reach the exit in less than a minute," Pyrrha said, "After that, we'll head down to the village of Megara and ask for assistance."

"That sounds nice," Jaune mumbled.

"Good, now let's keep-"

"Well, what do we have here?" A smooth, icy voice interuppted, and Jaune froze in place, "Some lost sewer rats?" He turned around to see a purple eyed woman with a dozen or more guards behind her. A mixture of horror, anger, rage, disgust, and sadness flashed across Pyrrha's face.

"You son of a-"

"Now, now, Pyrrha," Umbra silenced, "That is no way to treat your mother."

"You are not my mother, you witch," Pyrrha exclaimed, and brought up her spear, "And you are never going to be the ruler of Mistral, not as long as I'm alive."

"_Tsk, tsk_," Umbra shook her head, "You never learn, dearie, don't you? I am the ruler of Mistral." She gave a cruel smile, "Now that the poor King Nikos has been unfortunately killed, along with his not-so-blood-related daughter in a castle siege."

Jaune gripped Pyrrha' ankle as soon as the princess tried to run and skewer her step-mom, "Don't, Pyrrha. It's what she wants."

"I can take her, Jaune," Pyrrha seethed.

"I know you're a good fighter, but she's surrounded by soldiers. Even if you were to kill her you would be easiyl defeated by her goons."

"I have to!" Pyrrha struggled to escape Jaune's grasp.

"Poor Princess Pyrrha," Umbra cooed, "All alone and never to see her precious father again. Oh, well, you'll soon meet them in death."

"Leave her be," Jaune growled.

"And, you, Prince Jaune," Umbra said, "A misfit royal with a clueless head."

_She's toying with you, Jaune, _Jaune thought, "I am not clueless."

"Well, I would love to argue with you both," Umbra's hand lit up a bloody red, "I'm very sorry to say that I can't allow you all to get away."

The blast of garnet fired.

"Pyrrha!" Without thinking, Jaune swung his sword in front of her chest, right where the attack would've hit. Body illuminating in a heavenly white, Jaune felt a familiar feeling of power rush through his veins and into his weapon. The magic that Umbra had shot instantly absorbed into his sword's material, sending a wave of searing heat onto his skin.

"Move!" Ren roared, and Jaune saw Pyrrha reach for his shoulder out of the corner of his eye before he was pushed down. Vibrant swirls of light green filled the air and water, and the sound of metal being destroyed and broken apart seemed to pound his ears.

"Run!" Eyes closed, Jaune felt Pyrrha grab his palm and sprint away from the chaos. Wiping the mucky water out of his face, Jaune looked back to see Ren holding a green crystal.

"Completely forgot I had that thing," Pyrrha muttered as the tunnel began to cave in, "Hurry up, Ren!"

"What the hell is he doing?" Jaune screamed.

"Turn!" Pyrrha commanded, and let of of the Valean prince, "The exit is right ahead! Just go and make sure to hold open the sewer latch!"

"What about you!?"

"GO!"

Jaune mentally cursed and followed Pyrrha'a orders. More flashes of green and pink streaked across the sewage walls like splattered paint as he trudged through the thick water and banged against the exit latch. Water poured out as he opened it all the way, and his tumbled into the now damp grass.

_BOOM! _Crap! Jaune stared into the dark sewage tunnel with fear.

1 second.

2 seconds.

3 seconds.

4 seconds.

5-

"We're coming!" Pyrrha shouted at the top of her lungs, and soon, she and Ren sprinted towards the blond, "Get ready to close the latch!" Jaune positioned himself, "NOW!" She jumped into the open air, along with Ren, and the two exited the sewage in a rather dramatic pose. Jaune slammed the metal latch shut.

"What the bloody hell did you guys do?" He asked.

"Got-dust-crystal-thing-when-Umbra-you-guys-busy," Ren panted in irregular intervals.

_THUD! _The raven-haired boy fell in a dark green heap.

* * *

**On the Outskirts of Megara**

_Clickety-clack, clickety-clack, clickety-clack. _The sound of the cart wheels filled the air.

"_You can't even accomplish this one task!"_

Jaune absentmindedly fingered his sword as the vehicle bumped up and down along the rocky road. A slight breeze blew across his cheek and he let out a breath of relief. After escaping the sewers, Pyrrha had bribed a local farmer to 'lend' an old, near-broken cart that could (hopefully) take them a good distance away from Megara. Apparantly, Ren had used the dust crystal, and Pyrrha used her polarity, to destroy some parts of the tunnels so Umbra couldn't follow.

That didn't mean the wicked queen was dead, though. She had managed to escape, as said by Pyrrha, and that was why the princess couldn't return home.

"Hey," A voice said, and Ren took a seat next to the prince, "You alright?"

Jaune didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a no, then," Ren said.

Jaune stayed silent.

"You know, our conversations usually work the other way around."

"I think I know why Pyrrha's so angry at me," Jaune said softly. The realization had smacked Jaune right in the cheek as he replayed Pyrrha's anger back in the tunnels, as he relived the conversation they had on the roof.

He had failed her.

"Really?" Ren said.

"Yeah. I...I just don't know how to talk to her about it."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"So...bad."

"Yeah. I mean...I sort of promised her something and completely broke that promise."

"Oh."

"I mean..I didn't want to break the promise, but I sort of..." He trailed off.

"Sort of what?" Ren asked.

"Forgot. I totalyl forgot about her and I don't know how. I mean, our encounter changed my life! How could I just forget about something like that! Am...am I really that idiotic?"

"No," Ren adamantly said, "Just forgetful. Jaune, everyone, even I, forget the most important things. Add to the fact that you had to resume your life as a royal and was tossed into the old, but confusing, life you had."

"But still...Ren, she changed me. She gave me confidence and the ability to believe in myself again. I promised that I would see her again-"

"And, you did," Pyrrha's voice cut in from behind, causing Jaune to turn around in shock. Pyrrha stood there, an almost unoticable smile etched on her face, "You were just a bit late. Ren, could you...give us a minute?"

"Of course," Ren said politely, and stood up to walk away. Pyrrha slowly sat down next to Jaune.

"Listen Pyrrha-"

"Bu, bu, bu!" Pyrrha put her finger to his lips and shushed him, "Shh. Relax, your highness. Just enjoy the fact that I haven't injured you yet for your stupidity."

"Uh...okay," Jaune tore his eyes away from the girl and stared at the broken moon in the midnight sky.

"I guess...I shouldn't be mad at you," Pyrrha finally said.

"Huh?"

"About you breaking your promise. You didn't really break it, I suppose, because you're here now."

"Pyrrha, I am so sorry I didn't visit sooner. I don't know why. I even reminded my father that I had to but he always dismissed me and-"

"Hey," She said, "What did I say?"

"Relax?"

"Correct," Pyrrha said, "Anyways, you were right about how stressful being a royal is. You have duties, expectations, a code to follow-"

"Rules."

"So many damn rules," Pyrrha complained, and Jaune laughed a little, "I swear my father invented some just to spite me. Then Umbra came along..."

"Don't think about her," Jaune said coldly, "She isn't worth your time."

"That's...very nice of you to say."

"Hey, I'm a nice guy."

"You're also a dolt."

"Hey!"

"A good one, though."

"Y'know, just because you add a compliment after an insult does not balance out the insult."

"I know, but it's fun to say."

"Grrr..."

"Kidding, kidding," Pyrrha leaned back and let her body rest on the wooden cart, "But, in all seriousness, Jaune...I even forgot about you sometimes when I was doing royally duties. My mother tried to help ease the stress, but my father was a bit fanatic about having a daughter, and basically planned everything I had missed."

"Let me guess: Balls, royal dinners, horseback riding, sword-fighting, archery, calligraphy, studies, tutors, classes, semblance lessons-"

"And so much more," Pyrrha admitted, "So, so much more."

"It drains your energy, doesn't it?"

"Hell yeah."

"So...do you, like, forgive me?" Jaune braced for an attack.

Silence.

"I...suppose I can forgive you this time, considering the fact that you saved my life back in the sewers."

"And all the other times before," Jaune pointed out, "Y'know. In the rivine, with the flying arrow, and with the wolf-"

"One of which was caused when you so smartly suggested to split," Pyrrha countered, but Jaune could tell she wasn't that serious.

"So, just to be clear, we're okay now?" Jaune asked.

"Yes. Your absence from my life wasn't entirely your fault."

"I just wish that I was able to visit you," Jaune said sadly, "Give you some royal tips on being a princess."

"Yeah," Pyrrha said, "Hey...do you think that there's such a thing as fate?"

"U-uh, what?" The question caught Jaune off guard.

"I mean, do you believe in destiny...like seers and such."

Hmm. Jaune considered this. Did he believe that everything happened for a reason? That there was fate? A reason behind even the smallest occurrences?

"Yes," He finally said, "I do believe there is fate, as well as destiny. We were all put into this world to do something, Pyrrha, and I you're know exception."

He looked at his friend, expecting a smile or thanks, but her face was downcast and stormy.

"Thanks, Jaune. That's all I wanted to hear," Pyrrha sat up and walked away, leaving a confused prince.

* * *

**Mistral**

**8 Years Ago**

_"Sir, are you alright?" A servant asked as his king nearly trampled him._

_"Yes, yes, I'm fine," King Nikos said in a manner more rudely than he would have wanted it to come out, "Just in a hurry." Running down the temple hallways, he ignored the concerns of his other workers, his mind set on one person and one person only._

_Pyrrha Avair. Now Pyrrha Nikos. His newly christened daughter. She was sweet, innocent, and very, very talented, as shown by her ability to use such a powerful and deadly semblance. His wife seemed very fond of the girl, which was a plus. _

_However, there was one thing concerning Aeetes Nikos. One thing that he couldn't stop thinking about no matter how hard he tried, and that was why he there. In the Megara Priestess Temple, a place where his country's famous oracle , the Oracle of Delphi, lived and made her prophecies. She was a mysterious and very odd woman, one with powers beyond his control, and sights of the future that could scare even the most brave of men, including Nikos himself. _

_But, they were never wrong, an even more frightening fact. Oracles were rare in the world, and even more rarer to find. Wizards, Sages, and even sorcerers, could not properly predict the future wihout the cost of something or someone, but oracles were capable of giving out visions of peoples' impending fates._

_Their destinies._

_Their life._

_Which was why Nikos was going to Mistral's. He was concerned over his daughter's wellbeing. About the fact that she was not his blood. He had managed to keep his council stay quiet about this small detail, but he didn't know if someone would harm his new daughter._

_Approaching the thick, wooden doors that led to Delphi's room, Nikos was halted at once by two of her servants, woman with white veils and olive branches in one hand while the other held a flask of water. They spoke in unison._

_"Who dares to enter the Oracle's Room?" They asked in haunting voices._

_"Tell The Oracle, Delphi, that King Nikos of Mistral is here to ask for a vision," Nikos said in a strong tone, as, he wouldn't ever admit it, but the priestesses gave him chills whenever they talked. One of the women nodded, and went inside Delphi's room to give his message. She returned a moments notice later._

_"Delphi is willing to take your request, King Nikos. I bid you farewell," She bowed._

_"As to you as well," Nikos said politely, and entered the room. _

_It was a strange sight to behold, and a sight that Nikos never truly took in whenever he went in. The floor didn't even look like a floor, with a thick layer of gray mist shrouding the tile, and columns of white quartz and smoke lined up near the walls. Two laurel trees grew from the unseen ground, their leaves a dead green and barely kept alive. The bark a dull auburn and touching the beige, striped walls. _

_"Do not speak, King Nikos," A ragged voice boomed, and Nikos felt the hairs on his neck stand up an inch. In the middle of the ground, surrounded by bowls of water, olive oil, spells, and potions, was the Oracle, Delphi, sitting on a thee legged stool. Her face covered by a white blanket of lace and silk, her bony hands holding up near melted candles, a dress of musty material with layers of dust decorating the front, and a snake wrapped around her arm, "I know why you are here."_

_Nikos, having been to the oracle more than once, knew that he would receive this greeting, but nevertheless said, "You do?"_

_"Yes," She answered, "You wish to receive the future of your kingdom. The future of your adopted daughter, Pyrrha. A flame-headed one."_

_"Yes," Nikos said, "I have come to find out if Mistral shall be under her rule one day. If they shall have a rightous ruler who will lead my people with great power and a sense of Noblesse Oblige." _

_"You have come and asked for many things," Delphi stated, "But, unforutenly, you shall not be granted any answers."_

_Confusion swelled up in Nikos's mind, "Pardon me?"_

_"For the questions you ask, no answer shall me given. Fate is a very delicate process the Lady of Fate must weave. She must put balance, must put both good and bad into. Destiny is somewhat the same, but more story-like and contains more exuberance and is harder to create. I am merely a speaker of her designs, the one that tells what she invents. And, because of this, I cannot give you what you want."_

_"What can you give me then?" Nikos asked, determined not to leave without some sort of knowledge._

_"Unfortunately, you will not like what I have left to offer."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You daughter's destiny...it has been through a number of changes ever since the Great War."_

_"You mean to tell me that my daughter's destiny and fate have been in action since the Great War?" Nikos asked in awe._

_"Along with seven other souls. You should be lucky, as not everyone is granted this luxury of their life being so considered."_

_"But, why? Why my new daughter, why these other people?" Nikos walked closer to the Delphi._

_"Again, you will not like what answer you seek," The oracle said, "For what lies is not what seems."_

_"Please, I must know what happens to my daughter!"_

_"You cannot change fate," Delphi said sternly, "No one can except for the lady herself. But...if you truly want to know."_

_"I do!" Nikos exclaimed._

_The oracle put down her objects and clasped her palms together, the serpent hissing and sticking out his tongue. _

_"__Για αυτό σε παρόδω ότι θα προφέρουν για εκδίκηση, για πλούτο, για την εξουσία. Είμαστε απλώς στίγματα της σκόνης σε ένα κόσμο τόσο μεγάλη και εκδικητικός. Ένας κόσμος τόσο σκληρή και κουραστική. Όμως, κυρία της Μοίρας, ικετεύω σου να μιλήσω από τα χείλη μου. Για να δώσει τα λόγια του wisome και το πεπρωμένο," Her language of ancient times, her words of forgotten runes, echoed throughout the empty vastness of the room, causing the candles to flicker and the snake to freeze in place. She lifted her veil, revealing a wrinkled, ragged face full of old age and past struggles. Her snake regained movement, and crawled up into the air to pick a single laurel leaf off of the tree, to which he gave to his master, who began to chew. More mist poured out of the bowls, and the smell of dust cause Nikos to gag._

_Finally. After she ceased her cryptic chatter, Delphi put back her veil and gave Nikos his answer._

_"Eight spokes on one wheel. Round and round they clatter and clang. Through sunset and sunrise they do not stop to rest, nor heel, as the fate of all they know is on their shoulders, on their almost broken backs. For it is told, from light and dark, from dark to light, foretold it is that evil will come. Now, your statues are worthless, your towers of gold about to crash and break. Innocent blood spilled on darkened rocks, and innocent souls slaughtered by the day. Take heed, I warn you, for it is told, that life will cease, will stop, in short-beings time."_

_Nikos gulped._

_"You wish for prosperity, for peace in a time where there shall be none. Brother against brother, blood against blood. Lies and lies swirl round and round like a storm showing no mercy. Remnant shall be shattered into pieces the remains no more. Castles crumble, kingdoms succumb to fear. Shields broken as they lay useless on the now dead Earth."_

_"No," Nikos gasped, "There must be a way to stop this from happening."_

_"Foretold, it is, that the brightest lights shall be snuffed. Like a burning candle so easily subdued. Alas, however, for not all remnants of the moon will be broken forever. Simple souls, some not as simpler as some, will bring back the disappearing light once burning."_

_"My daughter, she is one of these souls, isn't she?" Nikos said, his voice fearful._

_"Yes. She is one. Among eight she will either be one of Remnant's saviors, or destroyers. To demise, or to a better future. _

_Eight Simple Souls, all moving in Fate_

_In strife they will defy hate, anger, and injustice_

_Some born of love, some born of hell_

_Some born of royal blood, some born of innocence_

_Eight objects they will define. Eight objects they will control_

_Eight objects, a savior to man. Eight objects ending in chaos_

_Across ice, fire, earth, air, storm, war, darkness, and light.  
_

_Across fragile ground, across fragile peace._

_Eight chances to die_

_Eight chances to escape_

_Two paths to choose, one life to lead_

_One choice to make of blood and fire_

_One choice to make of revenge and forgiveness_

_One choice to make of defiance or deceit _

_One choice to make of light and of dark_

_And one choice to make, whether to live_

_Or to die."_

_Nikos didn't respond for several moments, shock settling into his mind. To live or to die? Seven saviors of Remnant? "Oracle, what does this have to do with my daughter?"_

_"I have already given too much," Delphi said, "You must leave."_

_"No!" Nikos yelled, "Please, I am begging, tell me what this must do with my daughter. Please!" _

_"Your daughter will die!" Delphi nearly shouted, "She is fated to die unless a power not yet discovered can save her. A battle, it is foretold, in which she shall be killed. She will gain victory, but also death. She is the one destined to die out of the seven spokes!" _

_Nikos fell to his knees and his nails seemed to dig deeper into his flesh. His daughter die? Impossible! "I won't allow it to happen."_

_"You cannot escape fate, King Nikos," The oracle warned._

_"I will!" Nikos yelled, and flung open the doors, "I will if it's the last thing I do!"_

_"Eighteen is how many years she shall be when this happens," The oracle said, "Eighteen years to fix what damage you will cause if you try to defy what the Lady of Fate has foretold. Do not waste these years in vein. Do not waste your time trying to change something destined to happen."  
_

_"I will..." Nikos stormed off, slamming the doors behind him, "I will!_

_The oracle could only watch in sadness as Nikos ran, "No...you won't."  
_

_"He is foolish," She heard her snake whisper, "Foolish to defy fate."_

_"It is what mortals do, dearie," She said in a grave tone._

_"A power not year discovered," The snake mused, "What does that mean?"_

_"I am merely a mesenger," Delphi reminded, "Not one that can fully understands the words I only give."_

_"A power not yet discovered," The snake continued, "How strange indeed..."_

* * *

_"Daddy, what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked as her father ran past her, worry etched on his features._

_"Nothing, dear," He replied quickly, and entered his bedroom where Eleanor was waiting. Pyrrha put her ear against the door and could make out out the muffled conversation happening._

_"What did the oracle tell you?" She heard her mother ask. Oracle? What in the Remnant was an oracle? _

_"Pyrrha is in grave danger," Nikos answered, causing the redhead to gasp. She was in danger? From what?_

_"Aeetes, please calm down!" Her mother exclaimed, "We mustn't panick. What did Delphi tell you?"_

_"Our daughter is one of eight saviors that could bring doom or hope to Remnant, and she is fated to die while in battle."_

_Pyrrha felt herself slide down the door a little in shock. She was going to die? _

_"When!?" Eleanor asked, "When is this going to happen?"_

_"When she is eighteen years old," Aeetes nearly screamed, "Eleanor, we must protect our daughter!" _

_"W-what can we do?"_

_"We must keep her from knowing this, for one thing," Aeetes planned, "And we must make sure she does not go out into the dangers of the world. We have to keep her here, in the castle, and away from harm."_

_"Aeetes, are you sure about this?"_

_"And away from everyone who means harm, which means that Valean prince."  
_

_Jaune? Pyrrha bit her lip. How could she stay away from Jaune? He was her only friend!  
_

_"Are you sure this is wise?" Eleanor said, "Our daughter-"_

_"Will be killed in senseless war if we do not concoct a solution to this madness!" Aeetes said, "We cannot allow her life to be cut so short, we MUST keep her away from the outside world and make sure that she is kept safe and secure in these palace grounds!"_

_"I...I suppose you make a good point," Eleanor said at last, "But, if we truly are carrying out this plan, we must ensure that Pyrrha will still have a normal childhood, that she'll still be able to enjoy her life as a kid and as an older girl as well."  
_

_"We can't let her go near anyone that will pose a threat in the future, or will question or secrecy so much," Aeetes reasoned, "I am afraid to say this means her friend as well."_

_"I know," Eleanor said grimly, "I know...just, just promise me, Aeetes, that you will still be her father, that if I am not here anymore you will not let yourself be blinded by grief and grow even more paranoid about Pyrrha."  
_

_"I'll never let that happen, Eleanor," Nikos promised, "I swear on my life."  
_

_Pyrrha couldn't stop shaking, a feeling of dread encasing her body and threatening to overcome her mind. She was going to die, as in not coming back and being gone from everyone she loved forever. Would this really happen? Would her parents make sure that she wouldn't be killed?_

_She didn't know._

_She hated not knowing._

* * *

A/N: And this concludes the last chapter in the Invincible Thief Arc. I had to write this like 3 times, as I was having trouble with the ending and all that jazz. Did you like how I made the prophecy? As I worked hard to make it not too confusing but still alluring at the same time. And as the story continues, you guys will definitely see the meaning of the prophecy's lines. I'm currently in the middle of chapter 9, and I'll release the next chapter for A Very Beacon Christmas after Thanksgiving, as that chapter is still in the works.

Okay: Here's the thing. If your available, I would like if you could rip apart my first three chapters (and maybe fourth) and just PM, I repeat, PM, me every single thing you find wrong. I NEED to fix those first three chapters. Like, I cringe when I go over and try to figure out how to rewrite them. I just can't figure out how to completely fix them without changing the whole entire damn thing! So, if you guys have time, just please PM me every little detail you find annoying or wrong (mainly grammar and story-wise) and hopefully I'll be able to properly rewrite those three (or four) chapters by the time I upload maybe Chapter 10 or 11. Thanks for all the support and I appreciate you reading this!

I was also wondering if you guys know any beta readers, or if you're willing to beta read my stories as well. I prefer the latter, as I want someone that's already familiar with my story and is currently up to date with it. If anyone of you guys are interested, or know any good BR, then PM me please!

Edit: It's 8 people. Not 7. I am such a doofus :P


	9. Chapter 9: The Gates of Hell

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! (Or whatever you celebrate) I am back from the dead people! Having finally been finished with some major school projects, I got the chance to write sections of this chapter bit by bit until it was done. This one won't be as long as the last two, but it will be somewhat long, and hopefully you enjoy. I must warn you, though, this one will contain feels. Another thing is that in the last chapter I put 7 instead of 8 for the prophecy (Shout out to The Night Hunter for catching that)

The freaking feels, man.

Anyways, REVIEW TIME! I got some reviews from some new people, so that's good.

The Night Hunter: Game of Thrones? Huh, I actually don't watch that so I wouldn't know what it's like. But, I do know it's popular, so thanks for the review!

TigerRaiken: Yes! Almost 20,000 words (I actually tried to put Part 3 into another Part 4, but decided against it seeing as I needed the Invincible Thief Arc to end so I could get on with the actual story :P) and thanks for the compliment. And thanks for considering being my beta reader (Still trying to find one whose actual beta reading profile doesn't contain countless grammar and sentence structure mistakes) BTW, I really like Clothes, Please? It's probably my favorite Lie Ren fanfic.

Skye Air: Thank you. I'm glad to have blown your mind.

Wildstraydog: Thank you so much for the review! Glad to see some new readers on my fanfiction!

OKAY! With that done, I present Chapter 9: The Gates of Hell (Uplifting title, I know)

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Gates of Hell**

_**And on that day, I made a vow; w**__**hispered and true. **__**No matter what, no matter how, **__**I made this promise to you. **__**I will cling, I will clutch, **__**I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away, **__**I won't leave, I won't go, **__**I will stay with you all our days.**_

**Somewhere Unknown**

Witching Hour. The darkest, blackest part of the night where spirits and other mythical beings were said to appear and haunt the living. Where ghouls and ghosts would rise up from the grave and spill human blood. The time where great evil was said to roam and feast on those unfortunate enough to wander the earth.

"Goddamn it. I can't see crap!" A voice said in a loud whisper. The trees of the Haven forests swayed back and forth as three imbeciles trekked through the place like a herd of elephants.

However, these legends were, after all, legends.

"I can see just fine," The second one said, and swished his demon tail back and forth.

"Of course you can bloody see" The other one replied, "You're a goddamn Cambion. You guys have night-vision for Remnant's sake!"

"Sage does have a point, Sun" The third one said.

"Shut up, Scarlet," The one named Sun said, and pushed a branch out of his way before it smacked into the dark skinned one behind him.

"OW!" Sage cried, and fell to the ground, "Really!?"

"Sorry," Sun shrugged, and continued to walk. He looked up, hoping that the broken moon of the world was out, but there was only darkness.

"I swear if you were wrong about this guy then I'm going to kill you," Sage muttered while rubbing his now stinging cheek.

"Relax," Sun turned around and barely held in a laugh as he studied the appearance of his both human friends. Being a Cambion sure did help when nights like that were happening. Both of his friends looked like they had been trampled by muds of dirt, twigs, and pond scum. Sun swung his scaly tail, a hint of amusement on his face, and he continued talking, "I know this guy was _him. _Black hair, wearing rags, and he definitely didn't look like a resident of Haven."

"I still don't understand why we had to march through this stupid forest though," Sage scowled.

"Because, unlike you guys, I actually know this forest leads to the main road a lot faster than the old dirt path back there."

"Yeah but 'back there' is a lot safer."

"Will you just trust me, please? I know where we're going and I can assure you that we're almost there." Sage and Scarlet sighed, but nodded and the latter grabbed onto Sun's tail.

"We're ready," They both said, and Sun began to walk again. The three traveled in silence, with only the distant hoot of an owl filling the cool night air.

"You…you really think that this guy was _him_?" Scarlet said, his tone slightly hopeful.

"Definitely," Sun said in a confident manner.

"But why would he be here, now, without anyone with him?" Sage asked.

"Things happen, Sage," Sun said, "But, it doesn't matter now, anyways. What matters is getting him away from Taijitu's soldiers so that we can reclaim Haven."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sage grumbled, "Oof!" His body collided with Scarlet's as the latter abruptly came to a halt, "What the-"

"SHH!" Sun whispered, and bent down in the thick bushes, "We've almost reached the edge of the forest."

"Spectacular," Sage mumbled, but suddenly froze as he could make out the distant flicker of a raised torch coming down the street, "Ah, crap."

"No one talk," Sun instructed, and the three grew silent as the light grew closer and the neighing of horses was heard. The tailed Cambion peered over the wall of plants, and could make out a few of King Taijitu's guards throw something on the ground.

No…_someone. _The soldiers surrounding the mysterious figure, each one pointing a lance at the boy, but Sun could make out the faint traits of raven colored hair and pale skin from cracks in the man-made wall.

_I can't believe it,_ Sun thought, _It's actually-_

"I'll you this again, Miss," The lead guard said curtly, "Where is the Haven Rebels' base?"

Miss? Sun felt his heart drop as a soldier moved to the left, revealing none other than a _girl. _An amber eyed, black haired gal with several bloody red cuts and injuries on her arms and chest. Sun felt Sage come next to him and study the scene with interest.

"It's…it's not him," Sun said, his eyes glued onto the strange figure. She had a look of determination on her face, but also pain, and scowled at the soldiers.

"It's not?" Scarlet said, and poked up from behind the shrubs, "Er…that actually seems like a good thing." Sun winced as his friend pointed at the rough state the girl was in.

"I. Told. You," The girl said through grit teeth, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about and I don't give a damn about where the Rebels base is. All I want is to pass through Haven safely," She pushed herself up, "Just let me go and you won't hear from me ever again." Sun gasped as he noticed the two scaled horns poking out of her ebony hair.

"She's a Cambion," Sun said excitedly.

"Oh no," Sage said, "No way in hell are we-"

"We have to help her!" Sun exclaimed, then quickly quieted down as to not get caught. The girl immediately widened her eyes, and her gaze flicked over to the area where Sun and his friends were hiding. Amber eyes met blue and she swiftly turned back to the soldiers so that her new spectators wouldn't be revealed.

"Crap, she knows we're here," Sage said, "Okay, that's it, we're leaving right now."

"W-what?" Sun said, "We can't just leave her."

"What do you want then?" Sage mumbled, "We can't just full-out attack these guys. It would a massacre."

"Oh, really?" Sun said, his tone bitter, "But if it were _him _then we would try, wouldn't we?" Sage's expression remained hardened and he turned around to head back into the trees.

"Scarlet, come on," Sun pleaded to his red-haired friend.

"Sun, we can't risk it. What would happen if we get captured, or worse? One girl isn't going to change everything. We have to think of the big picture here," And with those words Scarlet followed Sage into the forest, leaving a despaired Cambion in the dust.

"We don't like liars, Miss Belladonna," Sun heard a soldier say coldly, "So I ask for you to answer this one simple question."

"That I have nothing to do with," Belladonna seethed, "I do not know where these rebels are, and I hardly care, really," Her eyes flicked over to Sun, "So I ask, from you, to let me go."

Sun had to admire the girl's bravery in the face of death. He grabbed his staff from his waist belt and prepared to run out and help.

"Sun, no!" A hushed whisper cried, and Sun turned around to see a scared Sage and Scarlet holding out their hands. Sage bit his lip and continued, "Just please, think for one second about what you are doing."

"And why should we believe you?" Taijitu's soldier continued, "You're a Cambion for Remnant's sake-"

Sun flinched and backed away from his two friends.

"-a liar, a thief, and a spawn of the devil."

"Oh? So if I was a human then you would have let me go by now?" Belladonna scowled, "It's people like you that let their own ignorance and hate blind morals. It's people like you that will be the end of humanity!"

"Sun, please!" Scarlet said, his face full of terror as he realized that Sun was serious about aiding the girl, "Listen to Sage!"

"Guys, I've got this-"

_CRACK! _Sun felt his blood turn to ice as his foot smashed onto a twig. A feeling of dread encased his body and the painful noise echoed through his ears and into the ears of everyone else.

_Dammnit._

"The Haven Rebels!" The lead soldier cried, and Sun barely had time to duck before an arrow came whizzing over his skull. Breathing heavily, he jumped up and dashed towards Sage and Scarlet.

"RUN!" He yelled, and, without thinking, grabbed onto his friends' hands and pulled them into the inky black forest. More arrows flew by and lodged themselves into the trunks of trees.

"Shit, they're still behind us!" Sage bellowed.

"Then stop talking!" Sun cried, and pushed the two forwards before holding up his staff and breaking apart a few incoming arrows, "Get to safety now and make sure you're now being followed!" Using his Cambion sight, he could make out the vague image of the girl crawling away. The loud sound of someone yelling, "Kill her!"

And the haunting image of a spear entering her chest, spraying crimson blood all over the cobblestone street.

* * *

**Vacuo**

**Early Afternoon**

"Okay, it's your turn, Rubes."

"Hmm. Alright then. I spyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-"

"Ruby, just answer, please."

"Something green!"

"That tree?"

"Nope."

"That bush?"

"Nope."

"That flower?"

"Nope."

"That piece of vegetable in Weiss's teeth?"

"Yep!"

"What?!" Weiss instantly put her hand to her mouth and glared at the two laughing sisters, "Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"Hah! Sorry about that, Ice Princess," Yang chuckled, and watched as Weiss desperately tried to pry the leafy green out of her gums. Letting out a deep breath, Yang let herself relax a bit. Ever since reluctantly leaving Signal, the trio of girls had been traveling fairly well, minus a minor emergency when Weiss's feet became a bi inflamed because of an injury she would only describe as involving "glass". They had managed to also avoid Roman's army, which was another plus, and were keeping to the smaller roads and paths in hopes of staying out of trouble.

"Okay," Ruby brought out a slightly torn map that she had bought in a village before. Spreading it out in the open air she pointed to a tan area, "We're here, right now, and Qrow said Everus was in the Eastern part of Vacuo somewhere." Weiss walked over and studied the piece of paper.

"This map is very small compared to the whole country of Vacuo," Weiss informed, "So, technically, Everus isn't even located on this paper."

"Oh, well..." Ruby's face turned a bright red.

"It's okay, Rubes," Yang put a comforting arm around her younger sister, not wanting her to feel stupid, "You didn't know."

"Well, what does this map show, then?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"It only shows this particular region," Weiss explained, "See these dots and their titles?" She put her finger on one in particular, "These show the local towns that we'll most likely come across on our trip. Not the huge cities located in this country."

"How do you know so much?" Ruby inquired.

"Lots and lots of geography lessons," Weiss grimaced, "But, that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that we're about to reach a town called...Redo."

Suddenly, Ruby's stomach grumbled, "D'you think they'll have cake there?"

"Ruby, I don't think we'll be able to have cake, even if they do have it," Yang said, "It might cost too much."

"Hmph," Ruby put away her map and crossed her arms.

"Besides," Weiss chimed, "Peasants don't have cake anyways."

"Well...maybe this town will be different," Ruby said indignantly.

Weiss stared up into the sky and sighed, "It's about noon, I'm guessing, and by the looks of it getting to this town may benefit us quite well. I suggest we make haste and get there as soon as possible."

"Fine by me," Yang shrugged, secretly glad that Weiss was leading the group. Being a leader, someone that everyone was dependent on, was not her specialty, but it seemed to be the ice princess's forte. She watched as Ruby put away the map and slung it over her shoulder, but not before taking out the strange diary Qrow gave them.

"Since we haven't had time to really study this thing," Ruby flipped through the pages carefully, "I was thinking we could now before reaching Redo."

"It just seems like gibberish to me," Yang said, her mind growing dizzy from just glancing at the lines of squiggles and jagged curves.

"Well, he did say it was an almost forgotten language," Ruby reminded, "But, I still don't understand how something like this could survive for so long."

"As long as there are people willing to hold on to the past," Weiss chimed, "Artifacts like those will always live." A flash of pain went across her features, but she immediately shook her head and went back to normal.

"You okay, Weiss?" Ruby asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yes, I'm perfectly okay," Weiss said, but Yang could tell the princess was lying.

"Are you sure?" Yang said, "'Cause you seem...not okay."

"I'm just...reminiscing about something," She answered, "But...that was in the past, so it doesn't matter now."

"You act like it matters," Yang said bluntly, causing Weiss to scowl and turn away.

"Weiss, we're just a bit worried," Ruby said in a kind tone, and put her hand on the heiress's shoulder. The latter let out a long sigh, but opened up.

"Fine...if you must know. I'm anxious because I have no idea what's going on back in Vale and Atlas."

"What's going on over there?" Yang asked, unaware of the happenings in the other countries.

"Before Weiss ended up in Signal, she was in Vale attending a ball or something," Ruby filled her sister in, "But, the White Serfs attacked and she ended up escaping before getting captured by General Roman."

"Oh..." Yang played with her fingers.

"Your book reminded me of my..." Weiss searched for the correct word, "Friend's sword. It was passed down in his family for generations."

"What's his name?" Yang asked, only to instantly regret the question as Weiss pursed her lips in anger.

"I'm pretty sure it's now 'was' his name," She said darkly, "Jaune. Jaune Arc."

"Wait...he's the prince...so he was your fiancé," Ruby determined after a while, "...oh." She shut up.

"I just want some sort of sign," Weiss said, "Some sort of comfort that will show me everything is alright over there."

"Maybe we'll find it in Everus," Ruby said optimistically, "Maybe this General Ironwood will have the answers you want."

"Maybe..." Weiss said sadly, ending the conversation on a low note.

* * *

**Vacuo**

**Dusk**

"Weiss?" Yang said, "I hate to be a downer here. But it's nearing night and we haven't reached this village yet." All around her the open desert buzzed with the sounds of nocturnal animals coming out and the humid Vacuo air breezing by.

"It should be around here somewhere," Weiss replied, her usually calm hair now frizzy and sticking up in air thanks to the thick humidity Vacuo had to offer, "I'm sure of it."

Yang glanced at Ruby, and felt a twinge of guilt at seeing her sister barely awake and walking. Her shoulders were hunched down and her eyelids fluttering open every once in a while.

"Here, Rubes," Yang picked up the redhead and fastened Ruby onto her in a piggyback fashion.

"You don't have to, Yang," Ruby protested, her words slightly slurred from pure exhaustion, "I'm too heavy..."

"Damn right you are," Yang chuckled softly, making sure that her sister didn't hear the curse, "It's okay. I can handle a little extra weight." The blonde's eyes trailed over to Weiss, who had a faint smile on her face, "Aw...she's melting."

"S-shut up you fiend," Weiss sputtered, and went back to studying the map.

"When are we gonna get there?" Ruby yawned.

"In near time," Came the short reply, "I would like to make rest and camp here, but, ever since exiting that forest. it's been flat desert for miles. We would be exposed and most likely hunted by either highway men or venomous snakes."

"Charming," Yang muttered sarcastically, and sweat poured down her cheeks as she climbed up a sandy hill. Her gaze high, she admired the blending colors of dusk and how they all combined together to make an explosive painting in the sky. The soft hue of sunset orange balancing out the somewhat burning color of a fiery red. All then finished off with a vivid pink that sent streaks flying across the world.

Yes, it was a sky like that one that actually made Yang feel at peace sometimes.

"Are you seeing this?" Ruby whispered from behind her sister's head.

Yang nodded.

"Mom and dad loved when this happened in Signal," Ruby said, "...I wish they were still here."

_I wish they were still here. _The sentences echoed in Yang's mind, sending a punch to her gut as her mind flashed with memories of sickening cries and never ending screams of death and fire.

_Stay calm, Yang, _she mentally scolded herself, _Stay bloody calm so Ruby doesn't notice-_

"Yang, are you okay?" Weiss asked, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts, "You seem a bit...unnerved."

Yang gave a nervous laugh, "Me? Unnerved? You must be hallucinating, ice princess." Weiss frowned, but let the subject drop.

_Note to self: Insult Weiss when questioned._

"Hey, Yang?" Ruby said, "Why do you think the sky turns all these different colors?" She extended her arms as if trying to run her fingers through the floating beauty.

"I don't know," Yang said, "I've never really given that a thought." Truth be told, Yang had always wondered about why the sky would change colors during the day and night.

"Y'know what I think?" Ruby laughed a little, "Maybe there's a painter in the sky, and he has this huge set of paintbrushes that he uses. Of course, though, he has to make sure to have a variety of tools. And, when he's in a certain mood, he chooses one of the brushes and dips it in white paint. Then, he smears the brush all across a part of the sky and creates clouds. That's why we have different shaped clouds, you see? But, there's multiple brushes of the same kind in another container that he has. He then uses these brushes to paint the sky when it's night or day. That's why we have both bright and dark colors."

"I thought that was when the sun disappears and the moon comes out," Yang said.

"Yeah, but...if we didn't have the dark colors when the moon comes out, then it would just be like the moon is replacing the sun. Nothing would change," Ruby countered, "And when he paints the sky, Remnant, that must be the life. Being able to create the world of mankind. Being able to look down and see people stare into his work and admire it. Being...being able to just see everything and to give people hope for a new day. Hey, Yang, why do you think the moon is shattered...why do you think there are stars?"

The question caught Yang off guard, and she struggled to come up with an acceptable answer, "I...uh-"

"Easy," Weiss answered, much to everyone's shock, "Stars are the remnants, are the pieces, of dreams that guide each and every one of us. Stars are the things that shine bright in the darkness. They are the light that leads us to victory. Without stars, without the moon, even, there is no light in the bitter darkness that aids us. As for why the moon is shattered? Well, only time will lead us to that answer. But my guess? My guess is that the moon was created that way to show that even the most brilliant of lights will always have imperfections. That even the most vast and beautiful objects will have the most obvious cracks. But, remember that at certain points in the year the moon will face us in a way that the cracks cannot be seen. That, despite its flaws, it will try and show the positive side of life to mankind. That it will try and become something amazing."

Yang and Ruby gaped.

"Yang...pinch me," Ruby mumbled.

Yang merely stared on at the new side of Weiss she thought she would never live to see.

"What?" Weiss said, slightly annoyed, "Did you really think I was a shallow princess who could never talk like that?" She gave a smug smirk, "Well, you have been proven wrong."

"That I have, ice princess," Yang admitted, "Nice words, by the way."

"Where'd you learn to speak like that?" Ruby inquired in awe.

Weiss shrugged, "I've always had a speech tutor back at my castle, but he only helped in talking correctly, not in the words that filled the hollow space. Over time, I've trained myself to hold back my wonders of the world and all in it, but now? Now I can unleash my observations of the universe with no fear of being rebuked."

"I'd like to see that side more often," Ruby said earnestly, causing Weiss to blush and go back to examining the map. Yang glanced back up in hopes of soaking in the rays of color that danced in the sky.

But all she found was smoke.

Wait...smoke?

"Um, guys?" She said, a hint of confusion in her tone, "Why is there smoke in the sky?'

"There's what?" Weiss asked, and gasped as she saw what Yang was talking about.

"Yang..." Ruby said nervously. Her sister didn't reply, only stared at the now ashy soot falling downwards and the sound of screaming now apparent to her ears.

The sound of screaming? Wasting no time, Yang gently dropped Ruby and unhooked her crossbows from her waist belt.

"It's coming from over there!" Weiss informed, taking out her fencing tool and pointing to two high intersecting desert mountains. Behind them, the burning specks of ember in the air floated without a care in the world.

"Why is there smoke?" Ruby asked innocently, but readied her scythe in fear of the worst.

"Um..." Yang had no idea how to answer the girl's question without mentioning 'death.'

"There's no time for chit-chat!" Weiss raced forwards, "We must hurry!" Yang loaded her bow and ran after her white-haired teammate, followed shortly by Ruby herself. Kicking up gallons of sand, the blonde barely managed not to trip over scattered rocks and dead bushes. Soon, a wave of heat blasted in the face, and she nearly let out a plethora of curses as the sight below her unfolded.

On a stone path next to her feet, a dangling and half-burnt sign reading "Welcome to Redo" hung pathetically, sending shivers up her spine despite the fact it was over 100 degrees outside. The village, or, what was left of it, was turning into an inferno, with mile-high flames dancing upwards into the sky, but, strangely enough, there were people running around in a frantic state trying to extinguish the fire that had caught onto their bodies.

It was an all too familiar sight for Yang. The fire. The burning.

Only, there was one major difference.

"What the bloody hell is _that_!?" The usually composed Weiss exclaimed. Yang gulped, and, between the lines of ash and flame, could make out a long figure slithering through the destruction.

Then, it lunged. Yang didn't even have the chance to scream as a giant creature shot out of the chaos and towards her face. Two gleaming white fangs protruded out from its mouth, and its fire-covered body seemed to move melodically with every turn.

"Yang!" A voice shouted, and suddenly the feeling of flying encased the blonde's mind before she landed face-first into a pile of sand.

What the-

"Are you alright?" The voice asked, and a pair of silver eyes met violet as Ruby lifted her sister up. Shaking the dizziness off, Yang peered around and saw that she was on the other side of the burning town.

"W-where-"

"Guys, we have to get out of here," Another voice interjected, and Weiss came barreling towards them, "Now!"

"W-what happened?"

"You nearly got eaten is what happened," Weiss scowled, "The reason why this place is burning up is because of that huge fire basilisk!"

"What the hell is a basilisk!?" Yang said incredusely.

"It's what you just saw, you dunce!" Weiss shouted.

Oh...giant snake thing.

_Fire, why on earth did it have to be FIRE? Couldn't it have been a nice water basilisk or even a life basilisk..._

"I used my semblance to speed you away," Ruby said. A loud screeching sound suddenly pierced the air, and Yang covered her ears. Glancing back at the town, she witnessed the serpent let out one more cry of anger before whisking away in the empty desert.

"We have to catch that thing!" Ruby said.

"Uh..." Both Weiss and Yang eyed one another.

"Ruby, I think we have more pressing matters to attend to," Weiss pointed her rapier to the now smoldering village, "Like...the fact Redo is near destroyed!"

"Oh, right," Ruby said sheepishly, and used her speed to race towards the blackened town. Yang attached her crossbows back to where they belonged and ran after her sister. The whole place was burnt down, with barely any houses left standing and no one to be seen. A vile taste erupted in Yang's mouth, and she forced herself to swallow it.

"Is anyone still alive?" What a stupid thing to ask, Yang realized. Of course nobody was alive! Who could survive-

"Yang, look at this!" Ruby called, and gestured to a mass of people coming from behind some distant desert mountain.

"What the?" Yang muttered, and watched as the people walked over to Redo. Their faces turned to anger, fear, and hopelessness before finally reaching the trio of girls.

"Um..." Ruby held out her hand, "I'm Ruby!" Her upbeat attitude contrasted with the somber scene, "Oh...probably not the most important thing right now..."

The people muttered amongst themselves. Yang noticed that they were all carrying bags and were dressed in clean clothes, like they were going somewhere.

Suddenly, it clicked, "You were expecting this, weren't you?"

They didn't answer.

"Why did that thing-"

"Fire Basilisk," Weiss coughed.

"Thank you...Weiss," Yang grumbled, "Why did that fire basilisk attack your guys' village?" No one dared to move.

At last, however, a solitary man made his way to the front and cleared his throat, "I'm Orion, the town mayor. Allow me to explain this predicament, please." He gulped.

"Go on," Weiss ordered.

"We awakened it only a mere three weeks ago, and even since then it's been terrorizing our village by burning it down in clipped intervals. But, today it destroyed more than the other two attacks put together," Orion gave a shudder.

"How do you awaken something like that?" Weiss asked haughtily.

"We were excavating a cave over there-" He pointed to another set of distant mountains opposite of where his people came from, "When it collapsed partially and ended up making an opening to this eerie place. I have never seen a cave quite like it before. Full of purple mist and strange whispers."

"What happened after that?" Ruby asked.

"The serpent came from nowhere," The man said, "It killed some of our men and went out into the light. Now, it comes back every week to get revenge."

"Well...that's not good," Yang stated.

"Please, you must help us," The man got down on his knees and clasped his hands together, "I am begging you."

"Listen, Mr. Mayor," Yang took a step back, "We're not really heroes, we're-"

"Huntresses!' Ruby pushed her sister to the side and held up Crescent Rose, "Protectors of humanity and slayer of the monsters that threaten to snuff out the light of all mankind!"

Redo's people started to smile, and Yang and Weiss both fought the urge to slap their youngest teammate.

"We are the ones that bring justice to those deserving!" Ruby swung her scythe in an impressive motion, sending 'ooes' and 'ahs' coming her way, "That restore balance and hope to those who have none!"

"And we are also LEAVING," Weiss grabbed Ruby's cape and dragged the redhead and her fantasy towards the edge of Redo, "NOW."

"What are you thinking, Ruby?" Yang shouted, "We can't just go after a flaming snake and expect to win!"

"But if we don't then that thing will keep burning down those peoples' homes!" Ruby protested.

"Basilisks are not to be messed with," Weiss stated, "Especially ones that shoot flames."

"But, we have to help the people!" Ruby said, "We can't just leave them to fend for themselves. I can already tell they're not fighters!"

"Listen, Rubes," Yang said, "I know you want to help them, but-"

"No butts, Yang Xiao Long," Ruby snapped, her once tired expressions now hard and cold, "What would mom do?"

Yang was at loss for words. Why in the Remnant did Ruby have to inherit her mom's selflessness? It was both a blessing and a curse in itself, "I-"

"We have to help them! I can do it!" To prove her point, Ruby spun Crescent Rose around before implanting the weapon into the sandy earth, "Besides, I'm anything but sleepy anymore."

She was right, although Yang would never admit it. Leaving a whole village to defend themselves against something almost invincible was the wrong thing to do, no matter what the circumstance. But, how could three almost inexperienced Huntresses defeat a creature that could kill with one breath?

"Yang, think for a moment," Weiss said sternly, "That snake won't be defeated easily."

"But can it be defeated?" Yang asked, almost, key word, _almost, _regretting this question.

"Well...yes, but-"

"Then it's settled," Yang's stomach flopped a bit, but she ignored the sensation. Ruby squealed in delight as she realized what her sister was saying.

"Weiss, do you have any ice crystals?" Ruby inquired.

"Are we seriously doing this?" She asked, but nevertheless brought out some light blue packets of dust. Yang got on one knee and looked her sister dead in the eyes.

"Ruby. We can't always be the heroes you want us to be," Yang said, "Are you absolutely sure that we have a chance at fighting this basilisk?"

The redhead didn't miss a beat, "I know we can." She clutched Yang's hand and brought it over to the a crimson-streaked necklace, "And mom does too."

* * *

**V****acuo**

**On the Outskirts of Redo**

Finding the haunted cave was easier said than done, obviously. The mayor had sent a few men to lead Team RWY to the main entrance, and from there they were expected to navigate themselves. Weiss, of course, had prepared some torches beforehand, and warned the two sisters that they had to remember which way they came from, or else they would get lost.

"Also make sure to always stay in earshot and eyeshot range," The heiress instructed, "The mayor said that the cave splits during different parts, and that's when we near the next cave, the ground should have large cracks. After reaching these cracks, we should be able to find this fire basilisk's dwelling and hopefully defeat it. Since we're in a small space, defeating the snake should be both hard and easy, as it won't have a lot of area to avoid attacks, but we ourselves will also not be able to dodge it's fire easily. I have given you both an ice crystal to use when you are close enough to throw it. Once it lands on the basilisk, it should extinguish the flames for several seconds, in which we'll have enough time to strike and eventually hit a weak spot of some kind. Then-" Weiss scowled, "Ruby, are you even listening?"

"Cake...cake..." Ruby murmured, her head resting on the walls of the cavern, "Cake-"

Weiss smacked the girl, hard.

"IMAWAKE!" Ruby flailed her arms around before realizing what had happened, "Oops..."

"Do you want to get burned to the crisp?" Weiss snarled.

"Ruby, you got to pay attention," Yang said.

"I know, I know," Ruby said, "And I was...sort of. Grab a torch, find the snake, and then kill it," She beamed.

Weiss slapped her face in pure agitation, "Yes. I suppose that's correct, if not lacking in the plan part." She lifted her own light up, revealing the vast cave that stood before them. Stalagmites and stalactites poked out everywhere, and the tan color of sand seemed to cover the whole area, "Well, here goes nothing." The Atlesian Princess took a deep breath.

"Let's go kick some snake butt," Ruby readied Crescent Rose, and Yang restocked her crossbows.

"Do you even know how to shoot those things?" Weiss questioned.

"Yeah, my dad taught me when I was younger," Yang said confidently, "But...that was also over seven years ago."

"Relax, Yang, you'll be fine," Ruby assured her older sister.

"You know, I would feel a lot more confident is someone would have listened to my almost full-proof plan!" Weiss gave an icy glare towards a certain redhead.

"Weiss, relax," Ruby said, "I can do this. We can do this. Besides, it's not like the snake's the only thing we have to fight." Her eyes suddenly widened, "By the way, I was thinking of possible team names we could have."

"A...team name?" Weiss said in a very unexcited way.

"Yeah!" Ruby said, "So, like R-W-Y."

"R-W-Y?" Weiss said, "Team Why, maybe?"

"But WHY would we do that?" Yang gave a cheeky grin.

"Oh, how about team RYE!" Ruby suggested.

"Like the bread?" Weiss said flatly.

"Sure, why not?!" Ruby said, "We are the defenders of Remnant, the heroes of mankind-"

"And the eaters of bread!" Weiss joined, only to be glared at, "What?"

"No, just...no."

* * *

Finding the fire-breathing basilisk in the middle of an intricate cave system was surprisingly easy. The cave tunnels weren't that difficult to navigate, and the walls had scorch marks every few feet and so. All Team RYE (The name had already caught on) had to do was follow the burns.

"This is odd…" Weiss mumbled, rapier prepped and ready.

"What is?" Ruby asked.

"The fact that we've been walking for so long and haven't seen any sign of this fire basilisk," Weiss said, "I mean, we haven't even stumbled upon what the village said would be a massive breakage of caves from the collapsing."

"Maybe we're just heading the wrong way," Ruby said.

"But these marks say we aren't," Yang pointed out, and raised her torch to show the black streaks, "And besides-GAH!" Stumbling downwards, the usually graceful blonde tripped over her feet and ended up tumbling into a large abyss.

"Yang!" A hand wrapped around her ankle just as she fell all the way in, and Yang let out a curse as the crossbow and torch she was holding disappeared into the hole's darkness. Well, at least she had another one.

"Ruby, help me pull her up!" Weiss commanded, and soon the two girls managed to hoist their teammate back onto the safe haven of rock.

"That….was way too close," Yang breathed.

"Are you okay?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but some of my supplies is now lost," Yang scowled.

"Well, we found the cave wreckage," Ruby said, pointing to the massive boulders and rocks all crashed together in front of them. Holding up her light, the fifteen year old girl studied the ruins before finding a small, uncovered space to peek through.

"What do you see?" Yang asked, curious to know what was behind the destruction.

"A bunch of purple mist stuff, just like the mayor said there would be," Ruby answered, "Here, come look." Yang obliged and went over to her sister's side.

"Remnant, that is some thick fog," Was the first thing Yang said after peering through the hole. The whole area was coated in several shades of purple, ranging from the darkest indigoes to the lightest lilacs, and seemed to give off an eerie glow, "I wonder what's behind all of it."

"The snake we have to kill, that's what," Weiss said, and jabbed her rapier at the rock wall, "Now, how on earth are we going to get passed this?"

"The mayor did state that there was some sort of entrance leading into there," Ruby said, "So, all we have to do is find it."

"Or…" Yang said, "Ice princess here can just use one of her dust crystals to blast the boulders back."

"This dust is only for emergencies only," Weiss answered at once, "And must be used for more important things rather than to 'blast boulders back'."

"Just a suggestion," Yang said.

"Or I can just do this," Without waiting for a reply, Ruby stabbed Crescent Rose into the tiny hole before activating her semblance and speeding back. A low sounding rumble resonated throughout the tunnel, and the rocks around the hole started to fall apart.

"Ruby, what the hell did you do?" Weiss yelled.

"O-oops," Ruby said. Out of the corner of her vision, Yang noticed the stone starting to break…

"Get down!" Hurrying over to her sister, the brawler pushed Ruby down as the whole cave began to shake violently. Ignoring the fear coursing through her veins, Yang positioned herself on top of her sister, blocking numerous pieces of large stone from crushing her head. A few moments of deafening silence followed after, and she coughed loudly as a blanket of dirty ash choked her throat.

"Yang, Ruby?!" Weiss called from a distance, "Are you two fairing okay?"

"You okay, Rubes?" Yang asked.

"Mmhmm," Came a nearly quiet answer.

"Try not to do something stupid like that again," Yang said gently.

"Okay," Ruby said.

"Good, now let's get up because this position is really awkward," The two sisters separated from each other and brushed off the dirt that had collected on their outfits before grabbing their fallen weapons.

"Ruby, please try and think before acting," Weiss said as she walked over.

"Sorry..." Ruby held her gaze low.

"Look on the bright side, though," Yang said, hoping to cheer up the redhead, "The rubble's clear now." That, in fact, was very true. The once gigantic wall of ruins was now all mainly specks of broken stone and jagged pieces. Purple mist started to pour into the tunnel, however, because of the lack of a barrier blocking the way.

"Ugh, this stuff smells absolutely repulsive," Weiss pinched her nose and waved her palm to try and steer the aroma from her senses.

"What is this stuff, anyways?" Ruby scooped some in her hand and brought it to her mouth.

"Ruby!" Yang thwacked the odd material from her sister, "Don't eat the mist!"

_Hisssssssss_

The trio froze, a deathly silence filling the caves.

"Um, was that just me or did I hear-"

_Hisssssss._ Yang gulped.

Weiss gestured for the others to be quiet, and raised her rapier in an odd stance. Did the princess even know how to use that thing?

More sounds of hissing echoed throughout the tunnels, sending chills down Yang's spine no matter how much she assured herself they could defeat the basilisk. Crossbow lifted, she aimed it forwards just in case any unwanted snake came at her again. Beside her, Ruby's head swerved back and forth in a paranoid fashion as the three girls continued their journey deeper into the cavern system, and the mist grew heavier and heavier with each step.

_Hisssssss. Hisssssss. _

"Guys," Ruby said in an almost inaudible tone, "Maybe we're going-"

Weiss suddenly moved her arm in front of the fifteen year old, her almost glowing pale face encased with worry, "Don't take another step."

"Huh?" Ruby said.

_Gurgle. Gurgle. _

"What was that?" Yang asked, not really wanting to know.

"Look down," Was all Weiss said. The blonde cautiously then poked her head over Weiss's shoulder and felt her heart drop.

A ravine. A seemingly endless and deep ravine to be more specific. Not like the ones with leafy vines and dripping crystals of water that could send a sense of beauty to those who explored.  
No. For below lied a hellish scene. With the floor covered in dead, earthen clefts that oozed bubbling lava and painted with blood red markings of heat and fresh burning sensations. The rocks were pitch black, like obsidian, and every so often had a gray silhouette smeared across as if something had taken a person's shadow and smacked it in a random location. Above, the roof was invisible, replaced by stormy clouds raining dreary droplets of rain that seemed to disappear before even reaching the opposite element below. On the cavern wall in front of Yang, an unmistakable vertical crack was running downwards, the same purple mist from before pouring out in puffy wave, and strange runes that shone with a vivid white encircled the fissure, their edges both swirly and sharp at the same time.

Yang narrowed her eyes, "Ruby, can I see Luxa's diary?"

"Um, sure," Ruby dug through her backpack and brought out the ancient book, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Yang flipped past a couple of pages before finally reaching one with the same symbols as the one near the crevice, "Guys, look at this!" She held it up.

"They're the same," Ruby said.

"Yeah, but I'm more worried about this," Weiss gestured to the picture in the corner of the page, where a long, thin serpent like creature was crudely drawn on with faded charcoal, "This section of the diary must be talking about this monster and that crack."

"Too bad we can't read it," Yang mumbled.

"Why would a fire basilisk be here of all places?" Weiss pondered out loud, "I mean, they're made of fire for Remnant's sake, not dark rock or purple swirling mist."

"Well, it's not like you find flaming serpents everywhere..." Yang said.

"I know, I know," Weiss said in a frustrated voice, "I'm just so confused on why it's here of all places!"

"Maybe this ravine is just its home," Ruby said.

"Or..." Weiss's eyes suddenly widened in horror.

"Uh, are you-"

"We have to flee now!" Weiss exclaimed, grabbing her comrades' wrists before dragging them away from the ledge.

"Whoa, slow down, ice princess!" Yang shouted, only for her words to fall on deaf ears.

"Weiss, what's the matter?" Ruby asked, obviously startled by her teammate's sudden fear.

"I know why this snake lives here," Weiss said in a quick manner, "Fire basilisks are extremely rare in the world, but can live up to hundreds of centuries."

"Will you stop quoting your lessons and get to the point?!" Yang snapped, her arm starting to hurt from the ice princess's yanking.

"They're also known for guarding what historians and explorers have described as the entrance to the hellish world."

"T-the what now?" Ruby squeaked, face gone pale.

"The Gates to Hell-" Weiss ducked a stalactite, "Also known as The Gates of Hell. The exit and entrance to the Underworld."

"I thought you said you didn't believe in legends like that?" Yang asked.

"Well, I never thought I would unwillingly tossed into a journey with a bunch of lousy peasants!" Weiss snarled, "But guess what? Not all things work out."

"What do you mean by that?" Yang asked coldly.

"I'm just saying we have to leave now and don't question this statement!" Weiss said.

"This doesn't make sense, though!" Yang argued, "'The Gates of Hell? Are you serious?! I've seen hell before, Schnee, and it's not pretty."

"Will you stop fighting and follow me!" Weiss scowled, "Why are all peasants so stubborn and reckless!?"

"Excuse me!?" Yang said in shock.

"Guys, please don't-"

"Stay out of this, Ruby," Yang commanded sternly, "Listen here, snowflake. I didn't want you on this trip, and I sure didn't ask for you to come along. Ruby and I, we would've been perfectly fine without you barging into our lives."

The floor started to rattle a bit, but the blonde didn't notice in her rage.

"How dare you say that about me!" Weiss fumed, her fists clenched tightly, "You have no right-"

"I have all the right!" Yang screamed, "You're nothing but a spoiled princess that always contradicts herself and never apologies or likes to admit you're wrong!"

"I'm not wrong!" Weiss yelled back, then started to run again, "Now, just keep moving!"

"Uh…guys…" Ruby said quietly.

"Will you stop acting so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy!" Weiss put her hands on her hips, "Don't say that again! And besides, it seemed that you enjoyed having me in charge back there."

"Well, before you started acting like this without giving any explanation why," Yang growled.

_Hissssssssss._

"I'm trying to save our lives is what I'm doing!" Weiss countered, "And you're just going to get us killed!"

_Hissssssssss._

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" Yang and Weiss shrieked in unison.

_Hissssssssss._

"RUN!" Ruby didn't waste a second in knocking down the two fighting girls as a slinky serpent came rampaging down the cave tunnels. A jet of fire blasted past the trio, and Yang felt the searing heat of red and orange flames nearly turn her into a crispy pile of ash.

"We have to go now!" Weiss ordered. The blonde didn't bother to argue, and jumped up before making a mad dash. Ruby by her side, she let out a curse as the basilisk came flying back right to where they were standing.

"Anyone have a plan?!" She cried, watching as the serpent drew closer.

"Uh…" Ruby frantically looked around the enclosed space, "Um…"

Suddenly, a low humming sound filled their ears, and Yang heard Weiss gasp as a dark indigo snowflake design appeared under their feet. Yang had never seen snow before, living in the hottest country of Remnant, but had been given enough descriptions by visitors and travelers to know what they looked like. The snowflake was a masterpiece, complete with intricate patterns of complex lines and symmetrical points sticking out in eight directions.

"What the-AHHHHHH!" Yang's body jerked back, but her feet remained implanted into the ground as the snowflake took off towards the ravine. A loud screeching sound (presumably the basilisk's) pierced the air like a sword straight off the whetstone, and the blonde barely had time to dodge all the hanging rocks that threatened to skewer her brain.

"Weiss, what are you doing?!" Ruby gasped, barely managed to hold on to Crescent Rose.

"I have no idea!" Weiss admitted. Yang spared a glance backwards and saw that the basilisk was still too close for comfort.

"Well, keep doing whatever the hell it is!" Yang said.

"I can't stop it!" Weiss informed, panic evident in her tone, "Everyone hold on!" The snowflake flew over the ravine ledge.

Yang put her hand to her mouth to stop the bile rising up her throat, and curled in a fetal position mid-way through the snowflake launch sequence. Beside her, Weiss flicked her wrist, causing another snowflake, this one much large, to appear under everyone's body and send them hurtling into the wall crevasse in a vertical angle. Feeling the sharp edges of stone scrape her scalp, Yang refused to move an inch of her head until the coast was clear.

_CRASH! _Yang was flung into Weiss as the glyph disappeared and let go of both of their feet.

"Goddam-" Yang's sentence was cut off as she smacked into a nearby rock. Her vision flashed with vivid colors and shapes, "-mit"

"Ugh, my head…" Weiss rubbed her injured body.

"Guys!" Ruby called out, and Yang suddenly snapped out of her dazed stupor.

In other words, she remembered a fire-breathing basilisk was chasing them right next to the marvelous Gates of Hell.

"Ruby!" Readying her crossbow, the blonde wasted no time in preparing for the worst. Scanning the purple fog for any sign of her sister, all she could find was the slippery serpent carefully making its way towards its next prey: Her. As fast as lightning, the snake struck, it's fangs wide and rearing, ready to ensnare a juicy meal. Yang fired her weapon, only for the arrow to bounce harmlessly off the white teeth, and she tossed the ice crystal at its head, causing the basilisk to stop and shriek in pain,

"Get out of the way!" A voice instructed, and Yang felt her feet move on their own. Glancing down, she found that Weiss's snowflakes's were back again. The ice princess was struggling to conjure more, having just discovered the ability, but was able to form a few a launch them at the basilisk's neck and draw blood.

"Her semblance!" Ruby sped right next to her sister's side, "Yeah, go Weiss!"

The monster turned its attention to the girl in red.

"Run!" Weiss yelled.

"C'mon!" Yang grabbed Ruby's hand and the two made their way into the misty air. The smell of smoke made her gag, but she refused to stop and take a breath. Tumbling to the ground, the sisters took refuge behind a protruding rock, and Ruby aimed her scythe upwards.

_Hisssssss. _The basilisk drew nearer.

"Get ready…" Ruby whispered. Yang positioned her bow.

The snake lunged from up top.

"NOW!" Ruby swung her scythe with all the strength she could muster at the creature's neck, followed quickly by Yang's round of razor-sharp arrows. Both weapons impaled the scaly skin of the monster, causing it to howl in torment and flail around wildly, "Go, Yang, so you can get a better shot at it!" Yang obeyed Ruby and ran away from the bloody scene before meeting up with Weiss.

"Ruby, stop!" The heiress screamed, her voice hoarse, "Get away from there!"

"What, what is it?!" Yang asked;

"You can't fight a basilisk like she is!" Weiss struggled to summon another snowflake, "Damn, why couldn't I have unlocked this sooner. Ruby STOP!" She began to run, "Stop! Basilisks are capable of-"

Dammit. Yang watched in horror was the serpent's fiery red eyes began to shine a pitch black, causing her little sister to look up and freeze. Crescent Rose slipping out from her fingers, the redhead seemed to be frozen solid from her head to her toes.

Basilisks were capable of freezing their enemies stiff.

"NO!" Yang fired another arrow, but the creature was not fazed by this pathetic attack, "Weiss, do something!"

"I'm trying!" The princess scowled, "Just draw the attention away from her and we'll have a chance!"

Yang felt her whole body shake in both fear and anger, but she would not be deterred by the fact facing a basilisk head on would lead to death. All she cared about was her sister and her sister alone.

"Hey you stupid piece of snake skin!" Not the best insult, but that was the least of her worries. Charging straight at the monster, she raised her bare fists, "Get away from my SISTER!" At the last word, the snake turned away from its victim and became quiet interested in the yellow-headed beast racing at it.

Hissing, it swiped its tail in the girl's direction, only for her to jump and latch onto it, a look of pure determination on her face.

"Nice try," Yang muttered, and, using one of her arrow, began to repeatedly stab the serpent, creating nice, even puncture wounds.

The beast let out a roar of agony, and, in an act of rage, flicked the tail with all its might, sending the blonde sprawling into the purple mist and away from his next meal. However, by then another pesky human had decided to play along as well.

"Weiss, now!" Yang shouted, and the heiress swiftly exited her hiding spot behind a rock before slicing a bit of the snake's tail.

Tumbling to the right, the heiress managed to hold her ground by gracefully dodging incoming fang attacks and directing them back at her opponent. However, she had trouble with keeping this trick up, and her feet often stumbled over themselves if the snake got too close for comfort. Yang knew that she would need help, and soon.

Suddenly, a chip of rock fell onto the blonde's skull, and an idea popped into her mind. Looking up, the many dangling rows of stalactites seemed to give off a helpful aura. Crossbow aimed, she quickly shot a few arrows into the air, making sure to try and hit the stalactites themselves.

"Weiss, get out of there!" Yang yelled, and the Atlesian princess started to run. Before the basilisk could give pursuit, however, the stalactites luckily impaled into its skin, sending the creature into a fit of rage, and as it waved around aimlessly, Weiss took the chance to flee towards Ruby.

"We need a new plan!" Weiss said once she reached the redhead's side, "None of this is working."

"I know, I know!" Ruby said as she wiped sweat off her forehead and leaned on Crescent Rose, "Okay, okay, I've got one!"

"That fast?" Weiss said, surprised that formulating plans were so fast for her teammate.

Ruby nodded, "All we have to do is lead the fire basilisk past the wall cleft and into the other wall across the ravine. The impact will hopefully cause it to be injured enough, or, will even cause enough force for it to die."

"Yang!" Weiss called, "Distract the basilisk and try to find a way to bring it over towards the crevice!"

"On it!" Yang said, and loaded her crossbows once more before charging. Weapon locked and ready, she tried to remember her father's words of wisdom.

_Always look straight ahead. Always be on guard. And don't think about how much damage you can create, only how precise your shot is, for that's what counts._

Now free from falling rocks, the snake let out a mighty battle cry before realizing the same pesky girl was coming at it.

_Don't worry, Rubes, I got this, _Yang thought confidently.

_WHAM! _A strike from a certain basilisk's tail knocked the wind out of the brawler's lungs, and she was flung a few feet away like a lifeless ragdoll. Aura doing its best to heal the wounds, she felt like her ribs had been broken and her back relocated.

_I don't got this,_ Yang mentally groaned, _Crap, that didn't work as well as I wanted._

"Just go now!" Weiss ordered, and a blur of red whisked past Yang's fallen figure before rushing at the basilisk. Making her way up the beast's body, Ruby sped all across the scaly skin before landing back on the cave floor and at Weiss. Now with its attention towards this new person, the snake bared its fangs and made haste in trying to catch his prey. Slithering at a fast speed, it failed to notice that it was drawing to the wall cleft with every passing second. Eyesight blurry, Yang could make out Weiss standing up above, her face strained and red from concentration.

_C'mon, Weiss. Just one snowflake to get Ruby out of there, _Yang inhaled sharply as her rib made a cracking noise. Ruby held Crescent Rose forwards, a look of pure determination of her face, and she signaled for Weiss to summon one last escape attempt.

And that was when everything went wrong.

Seeing the snow-white girl ready to strike, the basilisk hissed and fired a jet of searing lava towards Weiss, who promptly cursed and was forced to tumble to the left.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted, "Gah!" Feet now above the empty space of the ravine, she tried to swing her scythe backwards in hopes of latching onto the ledge.

Only, it was a snake. Yang, mind racing lifted her crossbow and shot an arrow at the snake's head, only for the projectile to miss a mile away from its target. Heart dropping, the blond could only watch in complete helplessness, for as Ruby's scythe impaled the fiery serpent, its mouth opened up wide, revealing razor-sharp fangs, fangs that even she couldn't avoid with her speed. Eyes wide, lips moving but not making any sound, the sickening sound of flesh being torn apart, the sight of flesh, flesh that belonged to _her _baby sister, would forever haunt Yang's mind. The basilisk, now knowing that it had captured its prey, instantly dove downwards and preformed a loop as it followed along the ravine walls, red haired girl still in its grasp, before finally reentering the purple mist cave and barreling past Yang into a dark, endless abyss.

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Yang felt her brain stop, felt the heart-wrenching feelings of loss rip at her very soul.

Ruby was gone. Just like that.

And she didn't even get to say goodbye.

No.

No.

No, she couldn't be dead.

Ruby couldn't be dead.

Ruby was kind, Ruby was sweet, Ruby was HER sister. Her life, her _everything. _

She couldn't be dead.

No. She wasn't dead when the basilisk stabbed her. She was still alive. Eyes open, not closed. Chest rising, not still.

She could still be alive. She could be ALIVE.

She HAD to be alive.

And with this thought, Yang staggered up before realizing that she was lying in a pool of blood and burnt off skin.

_Ah, bloody hell._

Then everything went dark.

* * *

**Vacuo**

**9 Year Ago**

_The girl let out a deep breath as she raised the crossbow up to her shoulder. Eyes focused, arms ready to fire, she refused to let anything get in her way of victory. Her target? The very thing that she had to kill._

_A fake dummy that dangled limply from the tree in front of her._

_"Easy there, Yang," A man leaned down beside her and studied her posture, "Make sure to keep your chin high and your arms nice and sturdy. The recoil of this thing is still a bit strong for you."_

_"I've got this, dad," Yang grinned before going back to focusing on the target. Maybe just a little bit more to the left…_

_WHOOSH! The arrow embedded itself deep into the mannequin's chest, letting forth the sweet sight of stuffing. Yang felt her the man slap her back in pride, and she let herself relax a bit._

_"How'd I do?" She asked, already knowing the answer._

_"Excellent," The man answered proudly, "You're turning out to be a real sharpshooter."_

_"You think I can go hunting with you soon?" Yang said hopefully. Ever since the start of her training, the eight year old had desperately wanted to accompany her father into the woods and kill actual animals._

_"I don't think your mother would like you doing that at such a young age," Her father said._

_"But Ruby's only six and she gets to help Qrow in the shop!" Yang pouted, "There's fire, sharp tools, and even-"_

_"Alright, alright," Her father chuckled, "I see your point. But, your mommy knows Qrow can keep your sister out of trouble."_

_"Oh, and you can't with me?" Yang stuck out her tongue and made a face. Not to be rude, but for the fun of it._

_"Yang, I couldn't keep you out of trouble if my life depended on it," Her father suddenly scooped up the little blonde haired girl, causing her to drop the crossbow and laugh wildly._

_"Stop it, stop it, it tickles!" Yang shrieked, her cheeks turning red from laughing so much._

_"Yang, Taiyang!" A voice called out from behind them. Putting his daughter down, the man named Taiyang turned around to see a woman with bright silver eyes and dark red clothing giving them an amused look._

_"What is it Summer?" Taiyang asked jokingly, "Can't I have fun with my daughter?"_

_"Hi, mom!" Yang called out._

_"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," The woman named Summer said, "Tonight is green beans with special stew Qrow decided to make."_

_"Dear Lord, help us," Taiyang did a cross sign over his chest, "For my brother-in-law is cooking tonight."_

_"Taiyang!" Summer said, "Be polite! His cooking is not that terrible."_

_"My bread turned to ashes," Yang said flatly._

_"Yang, you be polite too," Summer warned._

_"Okay, okay," Yang muttered, knowing that her mother was not someone to mess with. _

_"So, how's the archery going?" Summer asked._

_"I hit the dummy!" Yang exclaimed, her eyes full of excitement, "Look!" Running over to the lifeless doll, she pulled out the arrow and displayed it in a dramatic pose._

_"That's wonderful," Her mother said kindly, "You are truly a father's girl."_

_"She gets her looks after me," Taiyang flexed his muscles, leading Yang to do the same._

_"I…see," Summer stifled a laugh, "Well, then. Despite the fact you two have strong arms, I still need you to wash up and get ready for supper."_

_"Aww…" Both whined._

_"No complaining," Summer warned, then headed back inside the house, "Ruby and Qrow are already setting the table."_

_"Ugh, why can't we practice some more?" Yang said._

_"Because now it's time to EAT!" Her father bellowed, lifting Yang up again before carrying her towards their home._

_"Aw, but I'm not hungry," Yang argued, only for her stomach to grumble, "Heh, heh…"_

_The two entered the dining room/living room where Ruby and Qrow were busily setting the hanops, pitcher, and plates on the table. The little redheaded six year old was racing around in a hurried manner trying to set everything up in time._

_"Dada!" Ruby cried as soon as she saw her father emerge._

_"What's up my little gem?" Taiyang picked up his other daughter and she snuggled her head into his shoulder in an affectionate way. _

_"Hi, Ruby!" Yang chirped, and wiggled out of her father's arms before running over to her Uncle Qrow, "Guess what?!_

_"What?" Her uncle said._

_Yang scowled, "I can't tell you until you guess."_

_Qrow let out a dramatic sigh, "Alright, then. I guess…that you have something to tell me?"_

_"Ugh…" Yang said, "Fine, fine. I'll tell you. I hit the dummy's leg!" _

_"That's impressive," Qrow said, "Though, I guess with the best archer in town teaching you, I shouldn't be surprised."_

_"Uncle Qrow, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted, "Tell them about the scine!"_

_"The scine?" Taiyang asked._

_"Oh, you mean the scythe!" Qrow said._

_"What's a scythe?" Yang inquired._

_"A scythe is a very big and heavy weapon that has a curved blade and long handle," Qrow explained, "Ruby was watching me add the finishing touches to it today."_

_"Scine! Scine!" Ruby giggled._

_"Sc-y-the," With a s sound, Ruby," Yang corrected her sister's mispronunciation._

_"Scine!" The ever oblivious six year old said again._

_"Don't worry, Yang," Qrow said to his frowning niece, "She'll learn eventually."_

_"Supper is ready! I hope two certain blondes have washed up!" Summer called from the kitchen._

_"Uh-oh," Both Yang and Taiyang gulped before sprinting to the outside washtub, slapping a few bubbles onto their hands, and quickly rinsing off in cold water._

_"Done!" They both panted as they raced back into the house and sat down right as Summer came walking in._

_"Bad daddy and Yang," Ruby mumbled, knowing of her family members' naughtiness._

_"Oh, be quiet, Ruby!" Yang said as her mother poured some soup into their bowls._

_"I hope you enjoy your uncle's stew," Summer said. Yang peered into her serving and let out a gag._

_"Uncle Qrow, why are there feathers in here?"_

* * *

**Vacou **

**Present Day**

Yang didn't want to open her eyes. For, even after slowly regaining consciousness, even after realizing that she was far away from the cave and all hellish nightmares in it, even after knowing she was safe and alive, the pain of Ruby's death was still torturing her.

And, so, here she was. Lying who knew where with a growling stomach and a half-broken ribcage about to shatter with every breath she inhaled.

In and out.

In and out.

A never ending cycle that seemed to taunt Yang. That told her 'hah! You're alive. You're breathing, but what about your sister, huh? What about Ruby!?'

She didn't want to breath anymore. But, she was forced to, as suffocating yourself is harder than it looks.

In and out.

In and out.

Where was Weiss? Did she run away? Did she flee? For some reason, Yang didn't really care. She didn't give a damn about anyone in her life after her parents had died.

No one but her uncle...and Ruby.

Ruby. The image of the bloodied fang carrying her body to the depths of darkness made Yang want to scream.

Ruby was _gone. _Never to laugh, or cry, or even hold Yang close like she did when they were little. Never to ramble on about colors, the moon, or life in general.

Never to be a Huntress, like she always wanted.

_I'm so sorry, Ruby, _Yang felt a single tear slip down her cheek and onto the dry sandy earth.

In and out.

In and out.

In and-

"I know you're awake, Yang," A voice said softly.

Weiss?

_Weiss._

"How could you!" Yang bolted up from her 'sleep' and would have pounded the princess if a snowflake didn't block from her landing a punch. Weiss's face was impassive, almost relaxed, and she seemed to have a greater control over her semblance now that a giant snake wasn't threatening to eat them.

"Listen to me," Weiss said calmly, "I know-"

"You know what!?" Yang tried to attack the heiress once more, only to trip from her injuries and fall into the sand.

"I know that you're injured, for starters," Weiss smirked.

"And I know that you could have saved her," Yang croaked, her voice cracking. Weiss's arrogant smile was instantly replaced with sorrow, and she brought down her semblance.

"I also know it was my fault..." She whispered sadly, "I shouldn't have tried to use my semblance mere moments after activating it. It was my fault," Her voice grew louder and she gripped her rapier with more force, "But it was also yours!"

Yang opened her mouth.

"Don't you dare start with your excuse, Yang!" Weiss yelled, "It was both our faults and you know it! I know it! We were being stupid, we w-were acting like children!" She started to swing her weapon around and around without aiming at anything, "We were being complete dunces and refused to see the fact a basilisk was heading straight towards us!" She kicked up a pebble, "But…it wasn't just my fault."

Yang lowered her gaze and felt the gritty sand dig into her palms. A minute of silence passed by, only to be broken by the distant cricket chirping or a breeze blowing by.

Finally, she spoke, "Where are we?"

"We're still near the cave, if that makes you feel any better," Weiss answered.

It didn't.

"But we're not exactly near Redo, either. Failing to kill the basilisk isn't going to let us sleep there."

"I don't care about Redo," Yang snapped, "I don't care about anything." Positioning herself away from the snow queen, she sat crouched and alone.

"Yang..." Weiss said, "Please...I know you're hurting, but please just try and talk-"

"HOW!?" Yang's eyes burned red and she spun around, whole body shaking violently, "HOW CAN I TALK TO SOMEONE WHO WON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH?! YOU'VE HAD A PERFECT LIFE IN YOUR STUPID CASTLE PROPERLY FED AND SERVED TO YOUR EVERY NEED. SO, TELL ME WEISS SCHNEE, HOW IN THE WORLD YOU CAN MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!"

Weiss took word after word without even one flinch, a feat that impressed Yang slightly, and the white-haired girl merely gave her own icy stare back.

"Because I've lost family too."

This shocked Yang somewhat, and her face turned to confusion, "You what?"

Instead of talking right away, Weiss motioned for Yang to take a seat next to the fire she had somehow managed to create, and reluctantly, very reluctantly, the blonde obeyed. Tending to the source of fire, Weiss threw in a couple more scraggly sticks and watched as the flames grew higher; a scene that she made her heart ache.

"Winter...Winter always told me I was good at listening, as long as I didn't make any snide remark back," She let out an emotionless laugh as memories came flooding into her mind.

Yang sighed, "Sorry...sorry I tried to hit you..."

"I suppose I can forgive you this time," Weiss said, "You had your reasons, after all. I...I did fail Ruby."

Yang didn't argue with her, but instead rubbed her hand through her hair, "I failed her too. I shouldn't have been arguing with you about some stupid thing I can't even remember."

"And I...shouldn't have acted so capriciously without explaining my actions," Weiss admitted through a somewhat forced tone.

"It's...it's just..." Yang trailed off, then decided to change the subject, "So, who's Winter?"

Weiss pursed her lips, "My older sister. She was the heir to the Atlas throne..." She handed her teammate a cup of water.

"Was...oh," Yang connected the dots, "I'm sorry."

"She's the family member I was talking about," Weiss said, "She and I were really close, despite the fact my father often took her away on useless trips to prepare her for being queen one day."

"When did she die?"

"Well, she was ten when it happened, so…I was eight."

Yang suddenly let out a dozen or more choked coughs as the water she was sipping on went down the wrong tube. Hacking away, the blonde grasped her neck and struggled to regain some air.

"A-are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"Y-yeah, perfectly fine," Yang coughed, "D-did you say ten and eight?"

"Yes."

"That…that was when I lost my parents."

"Pardon me?" Weiss said.

"I was ten…and Ruby was eight," Yang explained.

"Oh…" Weiss said, "I suspected that your parents had passed away before I got to Signal, but I didn't want to bring it up."

"Yeah, it was kind of a touchy subject with Ruby," Yang said flatly, "But…I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"May I ask what happened?" Weiss prepared for an onslaught of angry replies and maybe even a fist, but Yang only shrugged.

"Sure, why not," The blonde said, "It was in the middle of our hottest July, right after Ruby's eight birthday. My step-mom-"

"Your step-mom?"

"Yeah. Ruby and I are half-sisters. My other mother, I never knew her name, died right after I was born. My father...he was devastated, but, thanks to my uncle, my mom's brother, he managed to keep going."

"How did she die?" Weiss put her hand on Yang's for support.

"He would never talk about her, so I don't know. Probably got ill or something, but, it's not that relevant," Yang took a deep breath, "Anyways, my step-mom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was like...super mom, and the reason why Ruby always wanted to be a hero. Summer, before she wandered into my dad's village, was basically like those Huntresses from old stories, as she went around Vacuo protecting people. After meeting my father, though, everything changed. They got married a year later, and another year passed before Ruby was born. Summer always made sure to make things fun, and filled Ruby's head with legend and myths and almost everything in between," Yang chuckled, "She made sure to act like a loving mother despite the fact I wasn't her daughter."

"She seems a lot better than my family," Weiss admitted, "My father is an ignorant bastard that doesn't give a crap about other's welfare. My mother is too weak-willed to argue, and my sister..." Her voice faltered, "My sister is dead and has left me a now nearly impossible duty to fulfill."

Yang stared at Weiss in surprise.

"I don't have a perfect life, Yang Xiao Long. And I know that doesn't give me an excuse to act like I do sometimes. But, you can't go around accusing me of not understanding your pain of losing someone you love when I am right now." Weiss let go of the blond's hand and turned away.

"Hey..." Yang reached out, "Listen. I guess...I was being a bit harsh. And, I'm sorry. But you also have to understand that Ruby's all I have left. The only thing I truly live for. Without her, everything just fades."

Weiss didn't respond.

"She's the only remnant of Summer...of my dad. Like I was saying before, they died when we were little."

"How?"

Yang subconsciously rubbed her concealed shoulder, "Ruby and I were back in Signal and still awake in our beds..."

* * *

**Signal, Vacuo**

**7 Years Ago**

_"Hey, Ruby!" A mess of blond hair threw off the bedsheets and sprung up like a perky rabbit, "Psst, Remnant to sister!" She ran over to a certain redhead's bed and shook the a large lump._

_"I'm up, I'm up!" Ruby exclaimed in a hushed whisper, and poked her head out from under the thick blanket her mother had given her for her eighth birthday, "What do you want to do now, Yang?"_

_Yang considered her sister's question, "Hmm. Let's see. Mommy and daddy said they would still be up for a while, so we can't sneak into the shop and duel."_

_"You still owe me two lien for our fight!" Ruby giggled, her memory being as sharp as a tact._

_"Do not!" Yang shouted, then lowered her voice so as not to be caught, "You cheated and tripped me into the ground!"_

_"That's called being smart," Ruby said, "I just used my other body parts to help."_

_"Na-uh!" Yang said, and leaped upon her sister before reaching onto her neck to tickle her, "You ALSO used your own custom sword to win, which, mum said, you're not allowed to practice with unless she's watching." _

_"Stop, I can't breathe!" Her sister gasped and squirmed as Yang continued her onslaught of tickling. Laughing, the eight year old waved her arms around._

_"Admit that I won!" Yang ordered._

_"No way!" Ruby pouted._

_"Ah, c'mon!" Yang whined, "You know I should've won."_

_"Hmph," Ruby crossed her arms and stuck out her lip._

_"Oh no," Yang tried to cover her eyes, "Don't give me the puppy look, Rubes!"_

_Ruby made a whimpering noise and widened her silver eyes._

_"Must-Resist-GAH!" Yang grabbed two lien from her dresser and tossed them in her sister's face, "Fine, you won fair and square."_

_"YAY!" Ruby flung her arms around Yang's neck and smiled, "Thanks, sis!"_

_Yang grinned, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't tell mommy we bet on our fights."_

_Ruby nodded, "So, what do you want to do now?"_

_Yang out her hand to her chin, "I don't know. Is it dark outside? Maybe we can go exploring for some rocks," She pushed away the violet curtains and peered towards the brightly lit sky, "Nope, the moon's nice and shiny tonight."_

_Ruby slipped off her bed and fetched her and Yang's shoes, "Here you go-" She tossed Yang her pair._

_"Thanks," Yang quickly tied her boots on and went to the window's latch before hoisting the glass up and jumping out, "C'mon!" Ruby followed in a close pursuit, and the sisters sprinted past their wooden fence and into the forest._

_"Should we collect berries, or nuts?" Ruby suggested._

_"Nah, daddy says we have plenty of those," Yang said, "How about some firewood? So we don't have to go it tomorrow morning?"_

_"Won't they ask when we got it, though?"  
_

_"We'll just say we woke up early at dawn," Yang said smartly, "Besides, they can't prove we went out in the night if they don't catch us doing so."_

_"Hmm, I guess you're right," Ruby said, happy to accept Yang's words. The two inseparable sisters then began to gather a few stray pieces of wood here and there._

_"I can't believe I'm eight..." Ruby abruptly said when the two were near finished._

_"Yeah, but I'm still two years older than you," Yang teased, "And still will be forever."_

_"Yeah, but I'm almost as tall as you," Ruby countered, and proved her point by standing right next to her sister, "See?"_

_"Grrr, daddy just says I haven't had my growth spurt, yet," Yang protested._

_"Or you're just short," Ruby said in a matter-of-fact tone._

_"Or you're just too tall," Yang countered._

_"I wouldn't mind being tall," Ruby mused, "Mommy's tall and she seems to like it."_

_"Ruby...everyone is tall compared to you."_

_"Except for one person," The little girl said._

_"Who?"_

_"...you!" Knowing her sister all too well, the redhead dropped her wood and began to sprint away._

_"Why you little-Gah, come back here!" Yang chased after Ruby, arms ready to snatch her shirt, and she jumped over a fallen tree before managing to snag the eight year old and bring her to justice._

_"Eek! You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" Ruby said in a sing-song voice, "AH!" She dodged an incoming arm and giggled, "You can't catch-" Skidding to a stop, the young girl froze all of a sudden._

_"I got ya!" Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby, only to freeze as well, "What the..." _

_"Y-yang," Ruby shook in her half-sister's embrace, "What's g-going on?"_

_Signal was on fire. Heavy clouds of thick, black smoke bellowed out from the burning houses, and the screams and cries of death seemed to never cease. Yang stared in horror as she realized that her whole town was about to go down in ashes._

_And her parents were still in their home._

_"Ruby...Ruby stay here," Yang grabbed Ruby's wrist and roughly shoved her behind a tree trunk, "Stay here and don't move no matter what!"_

_"B-but what if you don't come back!" Ruby's eyes began to fill with tears, and she began to hyperventilate._

_"I'll come back, I promise!" Yang kissed her younger sister's forehead, the scent of fresh roses filling her nose, "Everything will be alright." _

_And with those words she dashed off towards a burning hell._

_"MOM! DAD!" Yang ran down the fire-filled streets of Signal and coughed loudly as smoke filled her lungs. Hot embers seemed to fly through the air, and threatened to scald her skin. Dark clouds of ash poured out of falling down houses, and the crackling bodies of villagers made her gut push up some nasty tasting vomit, "WHERE ARE YOU!" _

_There! There was her home! Without thinking, Yang raced over to her house and flung open the half-burnt door before going inside, "Mom! Dad! AH!" Her feet tripped over themselves as a piece of the roof fell onto her shoulder, sending burning flecks of fire on her skin. Holding back an earth-shattering scream, the girl __managed to reach her parents' room before looking inside._

_They were gone. _

_"Mom, dad?" Yang hesitantly asked. Where were they? _

_Suddenly, a loud crack emitted above, and Yang barely had time to tumble to the side as the entire house began to collapse on top of her. Adreniline coursing through her veins, the blonde scanned the room for anything capable of saving her._

_The bed! She jumped down below and under the frame of the wide structure before forming a fetal position and covering her ears to block out the noise of rock crumbling and an inferno forming around her very body._

_"Yang!" A familiar voice cried, "Yang!?" _

_Yang? Who was-her mother! Yang bonked her head on the bed as she struggled to get out. Her mother was somewhere! "Mommy?!" _

_"Yang!" Her mom's voice was close! Gasping, Yang felt a hand wrap around her leg before pulling her out. Shocked, the blond turned her head to see a woman with silver eyes staring at her in relief._

_"Mom!" She shouted joyfully, and her mother dashed towards the window, Yang in her arms. Putting her daughter down, Summer lifted up the sill and threw Yang out._

_"Is Ruby in there?" She asked. _

_"No, she's-" Yang's eyes widened and she let out a scream ,"MOM, LOOK-"_

_Too late. A beam encased in orange and blue flames suddenly fell onto her mom, sending the woman down towards the ground._

_"NO!" Yang leaped at the window sill and tried to get back in, "MOM!" A now blackened hand reached out at her face, caressing it slowly and steadily, "MOM!" Tears falling down her face, a jet of flames shot up between her and her mother, "NO!" Yang tried to jump through the fire to save her mom, and withered back in pain as her skin barely manage to not burn off, "MOM!" _

_Craaaack! Horrified, Yang could only watch as the wooden window she was holding onto splintered, sending her spiraling towards the hard, cold Earth. _

_"Summer!" An agonized voice screamed, and between waves of blinding tears, Yang could make out a familiar looking figure leaping over the fence and limping towards her house. _

_"Uncle Qrow?" Yang said in a daze, "What are you doing here?"_

_Qrow glanced down and scooped her up in his thin arms, "Where's Ruby?"_

_"She's in the forest. We were exploring," Yang answered, and then the shock of nearly getting killed sept in, "MY MOM!" She hysterically tried to wiggle out of her uncle's grasp._

_"Yang, Yang!" He said, "Calm down!" _

_"She's inside!" Yang cried, "She's going to die!"_

_Dying. Yang knew what it meant. It meant never coming back. It meant never breathing or living or tucking people in bed. It meant being buried six feet under yucky dirt and never seeing loved ones again._

_Her mom couldn't be dead._

_Could she?_

_"Yang, stop moving!" Her uncle firmly grabbed Yang's arms and held them down, "NOW!" Wet tears slipped off his cheeks and onto hers._

_Then, "Where's daddy?"  
_

_Qrow could only move his lips in a numb silence and stare at the now smoke bellowing out of his niece's old home, "I...I don't know."_

_Liar. They both knew that was a complete and utter lie._

_"Where's my dad?" Yang choked, "I know you're lying! W-where's my daddy!? Is he saving mommy?"_

_Silence. Painful, heart-wrenching silence._

_"Where's mommy?" Yang importuned softly, not daring to meet her uncle's gaze, "Where is everyone!" _

_Qrow still didn't answer, only put Yang down on the ground, "Go...go get your sister."  
_

_Yang wouldn't move. _

_"I said go get your sister!" Qrow yelled, causing the ten year old to flinch. She didn't want to go get Ruby. Ruby was safe, hiding in the woods while her parents were in trouble._

_"But-"_

_"NOW!" _

_"I hate you!" Yang screamed, her soul breaking apart in two, "My mommy is inside and you have to go rescue her!" She weakly punched her uncle in the leg, to no avail, "She's going to die!"_

_Qrow merely hugged Yang, tight, and she could feel her shoulder growing damp._

_"Where's daddy?" She asked quietly again. Behind her, the searing heat of her cooking home seemed to seep through her clothing and scorch her skin, "Please...please tell me." Slowly, very slowly, Qrow let go of his niece and picked her up again before walking past the now burnt down fence and into the townsquare. A deafening silence filled the air, mixed with fear and smoke, creating a sickening smell of rotten flesh and an aroma of death. All around, people were scurrying from house to house, their buckets filled with useless well-water, their hearts filled with empty hope that they could save someone._

_"Are you sure Ruby is in the forest?" Qrow asked._

_Yang nodded, "I told her to stay no matter what."_

_Bodies. That's what she noticed next. Dozens of charred bodies all covered in soot and ash being thrown out of door ways by crying people._

_It slapped Yang._

_Realization._

_Death._

_The smell of death._

_The taste of death._

_The fact that she knew what had fully happened to her mother._

_And to her father? Hope was useless now._

_A song, one that she used to play so many times with Ruby. _

_"Ring around the rosie! Pocket full of posies! Ashes, ashes! We all fall down!" _

_Giggling like fools. Like children. _

_Bodies. Not a speck of blood on their black faces and crackling skin._

_The flames came too fast for blood to be shed._

_Yang gulped and numbly walked to a sobbing lady who was clutching the burnt palm of a nearby body. She walked over to a man who was desperately trying to put out a flame using a small amount of water._

_And...she ordered him to stop._

_It was hopeless, she said._

* * *

**Vacuo**

**Present Day**

"It turned out that a fire had broke out at the South side of Signal," Yang said in an almost inaudible voice, "But it spread so...so fast. My mom...she saved my life. And my dad...he didn't make it either. He was searching for Ruby and me when a building fell on top of him. God, I was so, so stupid. If I had just been in the house, sleeping like a good girl...then...then they would be alive. After that, Qrow took us in. We lived in his blacksmith shop, barely scraping by." Yang kicked the book that her uncle had given her, "And what's worse? This stupid thing survived the fire while my mother didn't get to. I didn't even get to say goodbye. It was just a miracle Ruby wasn't there. She would've broke. Would've lost everything that I loved about her."

"And you?" Weiss asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What about you?" Weiss said calmly, "What happened to you?"

"I...I learned that risking things. That breaking rules...it'll just break you in the end. I learned that Ruby wasn't going to get by in the world unless I worked my very best to ensure that she did. My uncle, he is a hard-working man, but because of this he couldn't spend a lot of time with us. I had to make sure that Ruby still had a childhood to hang onto. And so...I gave her everything I had. My attention, my rules, my love."

"But you lost yours in return," Weiss finished.

"You could say that," Yang said, "On and off again I was so protective, no, scared, to let Ruby just live her life in Signal. I didn't want to see her get hurt," She stopped at the last word, but managed to continue, "I wish that she was here."

"I do as well," Weiss admitted, "She was a bit hyper, but in a good way."

"I just...I just wish that wherever she is now...she's not alone..." It was then that Yang realized how exhausted she was, and began to lay her head down on the desert floor, "That she's with someone. Hey...Weiss?"

"Yes, Yang?" Weiss put one last stick in the fire.

"Do you think there's an afterlife?"

"I was never one for religion, Yang," Weiss remarked, "Never will be until I find time to study the world and everything in it. But, I do believe there is something after death, but I'm just not sure. I've always heard of spirits and fylgia-"

"Fyl-what now?" Yang said.

"Fylgia," Weiss repeated, "Otherwise known as spirits that accompany those in the living through dreams and thoughts. They act as guardians, ghosts who foretell danger and advise in certain subjects."

"Remnant, what I would do for one of those guys," Yang yawned loudly, "Thanks...thanks for listening to me, by the way."

"Everyone deserves to have someone to talk to," Weiss said wisely, "I should know."

Frowning, Yang replayed this response. Weiss...was a complex person, she could tell. Icy and cold on the outside, but pained and hurting on the inside.

_Just like you sometimes, _a small voice whispered in the back of Yang's head. Sure, Yang could be nice and caring, but only to Ruby, and to others she was as frigid as the snow queen herself. Maybe, maybe that's why they couldn't get along sometimes.

_Maybe we can get along in the future, though, _Yang thought, _For our sake...for Ruby's sake._

"Good night, Yang," Weiss called from the other side of the dying fire.

"Night...Weiss," Yang closed her eyes and drifted off into a hopefully blissful sleep.

* * *

It wasn't blissful, that was for sure. In fact, it was probably the exact opposite of serene and peaceful.

"Yang, wake up!" A voice commanded, causing the once asleep blonde to jerk up and gasp. Where the bloody hell was she? Where was Weiss and the whole lot of Vacuo to be more specific? Jagged clefts sticking up from the black earth nearly impaled the brawler, and she scooted back some to avoid being turned into a Yang-Ka-Bob. All around her the air seemed like white water, rippling whenever she extended her palm and touched nothingness. Beside her, the walls of the thin room she was in shifted every once in a while, causing a screeching sound to emit every few seconds.

_My Remnant, this place smells horrid...and that's coming from a girl who had a neighbor with five cows..._Yang pinched the bridge of her nose and prayed for a better smelling dream.

Wait...was this a dream? A vision? A hallucination conjured up by fate because of her grief for Ruby? Not daring to move, the blonde decided just to see if anyone was sharing this nightmarish hell.

"Hello?" She cried out, "Is anyone there?"

No answer.

"Yang," A passive, but firm voice said.

Almost.

"What the-" Yang's eyes darted around the room in hopes of finding the voice's owner, "Who's there? What do you want?"

"Yang..." Without warning, a flash of bright, crimson light appeared before Yang, and she covered her face to block out the blinding rays. A second later, they disappeared, leaving behind a tall looking woman with a bloody red sword by her side. Yang stared in surprise.

_Can people share dreams when they're asleep? Probably not. Oh, wait. Yang, focus, there's a scary masked lady with a big-ass sword right in front of you._

Right...she almost forgot about that.

"Who are you?" Yang gathered enough courage to stand up and stare the woman right in the eye...or white mask, "Why are you in my dream?"

"You believe this to be a dream?" The woman said, a hint of a mirth in her tone.

"Well, what else can it be?" Yang asked.

"So much more, Yang. It's just that your mind is often like this-" The woman gestured all around, "-when deeply afflicted or troubled."

"Um...this is my mind?"

"Yes. It's a rather...depressing place, as you can tell."

"My sister just died and you're asking me to think of happy thoughts?" Yang shook her head, "Wait a sec...lets get back to the main subject...who are you, and why are you saying this is my mind!?"

The woman slowly raised her hands and took off the mask, revealing a ghost-like complexion, raven-black hair, and scarlet eyes.

Eyes that Yang recognized.

"I'm Raven Branwen...your sister."

* * *

**Somewhere Unknown**

Ruby had no idea if she was dead, oddly enough.

Her legs felt dead.

Her arms felt dead.

Her mind felt dead.

So...why was she there, lying in the middle of an Byzantium field, with a crimson hole replacing where her abdomen was?

And, even more strangely, why didn't it hurt?

_I wonder where Yang and Weiss are, _She thought dizzily, her head still fuzzy from the recent events before, _I hope they know I'm okay. _

"Hello?" She cried out, "Can anyone hear me?"

_Well, as long as nothing really hurts, maybe I should just get up and-_

"Hey, we got ourselves a new one!"

Ruby felt her muscles immediately tense and her hand reflexively flew to the dented Crescent Rose by her side. No longer groggy, she pushed herself off the freezing ground and held her scythe in a defensive position.

"Ah, she's a fighter," The same voice said.

"W-who are you?" Ruby stuttered.

"Are you sure this is right?" Another voice said, "She looks too innocent to be entering this place."

"Death doesn't make a mistake," Another new voice said, "Well, not lately."

"She just seems so young," The other voice said, "Too little to really have done anything wrong."

"W-who are you people?" Ruby asked the darkness.

"Death knows who's wrong and who's good," The second voice said, "So she's obviously here for a reason. Hey, kid!"

Ruby jumped at the attention now placed on her, "Yes?"

"How did ya do to end up in this place?"

"Um, I don't know," Ruby said.

"See, maybe Death did make a mistake," The first voice said.

"Nah, she's just playing hard to get," The second voice argued, "But, she'll come around eventually. Everyone does down here."

"Where is 'down here', exactly?" Ruby inquired, "I got separated from my friends and the last thing I remember was a basilisk coming at me."

"Remnant, you saw an actual basilisk?" The third voice said, "That's amazing!"

"Yeah, well, I think it brought me here," Ruby said.

"Oh…"

"Ignore him, please," The first voice said, "He can be really insensitive to peoples' deaths."

"W-what?" Ruby exclaimed, "D-did you just say deaths?"

"Yeah, why? You are dead, aren't you?"

"I-I don't know!" Ruby began to breathe rapidly, and she gripped her scythe even tighter, "I just remember it coming and my sister firing an arrow and-"

"Hey, kid…relax, okay?" The second voice said sternly, "We are get jittery when we realize we're dead. But, it gets better as time goes on."

"I…"

"Shouldn't we explain to here where she is?" A new voice, this one a female, cut in.

"Ugh, fine," The first voice said, "Just make it quick. The boss doesn't like when souls are behind schedule."

"You guys just go on ahead. I'll help her get adjusted," The female volunteered. The other voices mumbled 'thanks' and 'suit yourself' before slipping away from the two girls.

"So," The new voice said in a somewhat bland tone, "You really don't know where you are? Most people who have sinned in their previous life usually can tell where they'll end up after death."

"I-I don't think I've sinned that much," Ruby tried not to stumble over her words, "I mean, there was this time I disobeyed Yang and had my uncle train me in fighting, and another time where I yelled at this mean boy in my class because he was bullying another kid, but I don't think that was technically sinning…" She stopped as a shadow-like figure dropped down at her feet, "Um…"

The figure pulled back the black hood she was wearing, revealing the same colored hair and somber eyes.

"There must be a mistake," The girl said, "I can tell you're innocent and that you're good. Death must've brought you here by accident."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked, tired of having to ask the same question over and over again, "And where in the name of Remnant am I?"

The shadow-girl seemed hesitant to tell the truth to the redhead, but finally relented.

"You're in Hell."

* * *

A/N: Before you say 'Raven is Yang's mom', I wanted to mix things up a bit and basically make Raven her sister. Plus, with a few chapters reserved for Ruby's mom and stuff, I just didn't want to add more parent drama. Sorry if updates have been slow recently, but as soon as March ends (as that's when all this school testing will AT LAST be done) I will be free and dancing through a meadow writing as many chapters as my heart desires.

*Slaps Self*

Ahem. Yeah, but for now expect updates to be a bit random. Also A Very Beacon Christmas is going to be cancelled because of lack of time and a case of writer's block. Seriously, I tried writing it about ten times and still didn't like the outcome :/ But, maybe next year I'll be able to repost it and try again. I hope to see you guys next chapter, where everyone will be touring the luxurious Underworld in "Chapter 10: Girl on Fire *Plays Mockingjay Theme*

Too much? Ah, screw it.

-Shadow OUT!


End file.
